Sasuino: Amor en Medio del Placer
by Saibitch
Summary: Se desarrolla en el contexto de Naruto Shippuden, meses después de la Muerte de Asuma Fanfic 18 Lo Escribi hace un par de años y lo publique en otro foro, sin embargo recupere mi historia perdida y ahora la quiero volver a dar a conocer La historia es de Sasuke e Ino, pero se desarrollan tramas secundarias, con Sakura, Kakashi, Tenten, Neji, Naruto y Hinata. entre otros
1. Chapter 1 El Reencuentro

**Doy a conocer este fanfic que escribí hace unos años, acerca de una de mis parejas favoritas y poco aclamadas de Naruto. es mi perspectiva de lo que hubiera querido ver en esa época, espero les guste**

**Sasuke e Ino ni otro personaje de este fanfic me me pertenecen, son creación de Kishimoto**

**Fanfic + 18 si no posees mas de esa edad no puedes leerlo**

**...**

**Capitulo 1: El Reencuentro**

Era una hermosa tarde en la aldea de konoha, el viento frío soplaba sobre el cabello de una hermosa rubia, resaltando sus bellos ojos azules. Observaba con nostalgia el esplendido lugar donde se formó como una kunoichi, es decir la academia ninja. Un lugar donde años atrás habían experimentado el inicio del camino ninja.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos graduamos de la academia y realizamos por primera vez los exámenes de chunnin — comentó la rubia mientras suspiraba— como quisiera regresar a esa época donde todo era más sencillo; verme hermosa para gustarle a Sasuke, mientras Sakura se moría de envidia —seguía comentando la Ojiazul mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujaba entre sus labios.

— ¿Qué clases de cosas murmuras… Ino? —preguntó la Pelirrosa en voz alta.

— Nada, solamente recordaba la Época que envidiabas mi belleza y el amor de Sasuke. —Afirmó la Rubia con una mirada de superioridad pero divertida.

— ¡QUE! ¿yo envidiarte a ti? Ha!, estás loca, la única que me envidiaba eras tú. Por estar en el mismo equipo de Sasuke. —Exclamó Sakura con sarcasmo.

—No digas tonterías Frentona, que estoy muy cansada para escuchar incoherencias —respondió Ino tocando la frente de Sakura.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme Frentona?!, Ino-cerda.! —Dijo Sakura muy enojada.

— Bla-bla-bla -dijo Ino sarcásticamente —Tsunade-sama se pasó con nosotras esta vez, ¿cómo se le ocurre dejarnos tanta tarea después de tan duro entrenamiento?, ¿qué acaso no puede tener conciencia de mi entrenamiento diario con Kurenai sensei, no puedo diariamente gastar mi chacra usando ninjutsu médico y genjutsu a la vez. No todos somos como Naruto. Sin mencionar que siempre tengo que ayudar en la floristería de mi padre… ¡QUE ESTRÉS!. —dijo con cierta molestia la Rubia.

—¿De qué te quejas? —Preguntó la Pelirrosa, mientras se acercaba aún más a la rubia —si todos al igual que tú, entrenamos fuertemente a diario, no eres la única, y recuerda que todo lo que haces es por la promesa que le hiciste a tu sensei, ¿recuerdas? ¿O tengo que recordarlo?, dijo Sakura con autoridad.

—Asuma sensei… como olvidar sus últimas palabras —dijo pensativa y triste la rubia -tienes razón Sakura, en vez de quejarme tanto, debería de poner más esfuerzo a mi entrenamiento, muchas gracias… -no terminó de decir esas palabras la Ojiazul, cuando fue interrumpida por Sakura.

—De nada, para que son las amigas, bueno… ya me tengo que ir, tú ya sabes… —dijo nerviosamente Sakura.

—Ah… ya!, es por él ¿cierto?; sabia que esa falda corta no era en vano, veo que aprendes rápido Sakura-dijo Ino en tono de burla, mientras tapaba con su mano la leve risa que la dominaba.

—Mal pensada, no todas somos como tú… ¡pervertida! — Dijo en tono molesto Sakura.

— Relájate, solo era una pequeña broma, y ¿a qué te refieres con "pervertida"? —preguntó la Ojiazul.

—Tú sabes… y a demás ya no me distraigas que se me hizo tarde, nos vemos… —se despidió Sakura desapareciendo velozmente, por la prisa que la poseía.

—Adiós, a quien vas a engañar Sakura, definitivamente lo vas a ver a él. —afirmó Ino.

Posterior a ese encuentro entre antiguas amigas, Ino al escuchar el nombre de su difunto sensei, se sintió muy triste y nostálgica, y decidió llevarle un ramo de flores a su tumba. Los recuerdos de él sonaban como eco en su cabeza, especialmente esas últimas palabras "No te dejes vencer por Sakura ni en el ninjutsu, ni mucho menos en el amor", al recordar esas palabras las lágrimas no pudieron sostenerse un minuto más, y se dejaron ir como vertiente de agua en una fuente.

—Sensei….-murmuró entre sollozos y lágrimas— haré lo que pueda para convertirme en una gran kunoichi, pero creo que no podre cumplir mi promesa acerca de Sasuke… tu sabes, él nunca regresará, y Sakura y yo, ya nos resignamos de ese amor, así que cada una hemos llenado ese vacío, a través de otros caminos, ella con él y yo con Kiba… -afirmó muy triste entre lágrimas que caían el suelo, como suaves gotas de lluvia.

Mientras la joven kunoichi lloraba bajo la tumba de su sensei, un joven shinobi igualmente visitaba la tumba de sus difuntos padres.

—Padre… Madre… diariamente recuerdo el maldito día de sus muertes… el día en que vi por primera vez esos ojos; esos ojos fríos que tanto me han atormentado hasta ahora, esos ojos que me causaron tanto dolor hasta llorar sangre, y los cuales cambiaron eternamente la razón de mi existencia -comentaba amargamente el frio shinobi mientras veía fríamente la lapida de sus padres.

Continuó diciendo.

—Solamente quiero que sepan, que algún día… vengare su muerte… y el bastardo de mi hermano pagará las consecuencias, y algún día reviviré nuestro clan. —Afirmo el Peliazul de forma resentida.

En ese instante el fuerte shinobi decidió marcharse, pero en el momento de hacerlo escucho sollozos que llamaron su atención, y que lo obligó a acercarse a la dolida kunoichi; al verla ahí sobre esa tumba llorando, pensó en lo patético que era esa escena, y como él podría acabar esas lagrimas a través de la muerte. Pero antes de realizarlo se tomó la molestia de preguntar.

—¿Por qué lloras? —Preguntó Sasuke en un tono frío.

En ese momento las lágrimas de la rubia cesaron de de derramarse, al mismo tiempo en que su corazón comenzó a latir con brutal fuerza, se quedó estática, no lo podía creer, esa vos inconfundible era de él; el hombre que por mucho tiempo, fue objeto de sus desvelos. ¿Era una alucinación o un genjutso? no, era muy real para serlo, sin mencionar que la escalofriante presencia de su chacra recorría su cuerpo. En ese instante se volteo y quedó sorprendida al ver la fría mirada de Sasuke, sin mencionar lo atractivo que se veía su cuerpo, estaba sorprendida era la primera vez que lo veía desde hace tres años.

— ¡Sa-Sasuke! — exclamó sorprendida mientras se ponía de pie.

—Así que eres tú… Ino— respondió fríamente, mientras este no paraba de observarla de arriba abajo.

— ¿Has regresado? —Preguntó confundida la rubia.

—No, solamente pasaba por aquí, dándome cuenta de lo patética que te ves llorando sobre la tumba de ese inútil. —afirmó Sasuke.

—¡CALLATE! No hables así de él, no tienes derecho de ni siquiera pronunciar su nombre, si lo haces de nuevo yo… yo…— afirmaba ella con toda furia al mismo tiempo que fue interrumpida por el shinobi.

—¿Tu qué? Tú con lo insignificante que eres, no puedes causarme ningún daño —afirmó el shinobi, mientras una sonrisa malvada se dibujaba en sus labios.

—¡Eres un bastardo! —exclamó la ojiazul.

—No dejas de ser una insoportable gritona —decía el ninja mientras observaba con lujuria como la luz del atardecer resaltaban las curvas de las kunoichi.

—Tu eres un… —mencionaba mientras fue interrumpida por Sasuke, al mismo tiempo en el que él se le acercaba.

—Lo único para que lo que tal vez sirvieras seria para… —habló sin terminar mientras tocaba el sedoso cabello rubio de Ino, hasta acariciar su rostro.

Terminó la frase diciéndole en el oído de la chica.

—hacerte mía.

—¿Qué? — preguntó confundida Ino, mientras miraba el rostro de Sasuke.

—Tu aroma me excita, me enloquece el sentirlo. — mencionaba mientras olía el cabello y cuello de Ino. — Seria un desperdicio que no disfrutara tus bellas curvas, realmente es lo único bueno que posees, y seria decepcionante no darle uso antes de tu muerte—afirmó el Uchiha mientras acariciaba la cintura de Ino.

En ese instante un escalofrío cubrió el cuerpo de la kunoichi, reaccionando ella de una manera inmediata y sin pensar en las consecuencias que estas le traería; en cuestión de segundos su cuerpo estaba a cinco metros de el Uchiha y rápidamente formó una sucesión de sellos ninjas, normalmente en las misiones servía de apoyo como ninja medico, y casi no utilizaba técnicas ofensivas; no era lo usual en ella, pero debía poner en práctica lo aprendido por Kurenai, no podía permitir derrotarse fácilmente ante el Uchiha. Pero antes de realizar el último sello, el cuerpo del Uchiha estaba contra el de ella, diciéndole este a su oído.

— Sabía que las flores más hermosas poseen espinas para defenderse, pero si te atreves a utilizarlas, mi fuego Uchiha consumirá tus delicados pétalos. —Dijo de forma lujuriosa mientras la presionaba fuertemente contra su cuerpo. y este continuo diciendo:

—Este día tú serás mía, y hagas lo que hagas no podrás evitarlo, simplemente sentirás lo dulce que es morir entre mis manos —afirmó el Uchiha, mientras acariciaba el suave cuerpo de la chica.

Ella sorprendida de las palabras de Sasuke no pudo contestar, quedando enmudecida por el impacto que éste le causó, estaba sorprendida tanto por la habilidad y velocidad de Sasuke, como de sus deseos prohibidos que emanaban de sus masculinos labios. Al sonar de las palabras de Sasuke los dos cuerpos se desvanecieron entre el frío viento que soplaba bajo ese bello atardecer.


	2. Chapter 2 Poseído por la Lujuria

El bello atardecer fue opacado por la llegada del frío anochecer, el cual se intensificaba por el helado viento que anunciaba una tormenta. El susurro del viento cada vez era más fuerte, y este golpeaba con intensidad la vieja puerta de una morada abandonada, la cual no era nada ordinaria, ya que en un tiempo no muy lejano, fue testigo del poder de un poderoso clan, este era la mansión Uchiha, olvidada por muchos, odiada por otros, lo que no sabía nadie es que ese lugar seria el testigo de un desenlace pasional.

Transcurrido unos cuantos segundos desde ese extraño y lujurioso encuentro entre la Yamanaka y el Uchiha, la presencia de ambos iluminó como una vela el antiguo y olvidado lugar, el cual a causa del tiempo había sido invadido por el polvo y unas cuantas telarañas, al parecer no era un lugar apropiado para realizar "eso" que a muchas personas anhelan sin cesar; esa era la realidad del lugar, pero aun así para el Uchiha eso era lo de menos.

– Este será el lugar donde se escribirá tu final –afirmó fríamente el Uchiha, mientras lentamente acariciaba el suave rostro de la joven, pasando por su cuello, hasta llegar a un par de los tantos atributos de la joven.

– Sasuke… –dijo nerviosamente la Rubia.

Una cosa era que los aldeanos o los ninjas con los que se había enfrentado la miraran con lujuria, pero el hecho de que acariciaran de esa forma su cuerpo era algo nuevo para ella, no sabía cómo actuar, estaba confundida.

– Tienes miedo… me encanta el sentirte temblar, te hace ver tan vulnerable, me enloquecen las mujeres vulnerables, sin mencionar que tu posees esa esencia inexplicable, no sé lo que utilizas pero me provoca el desearte aun más. –Afirmó con lujuria el Uchiha mientras bajaba lentamente de los senos de la joven hasta llegar al ombligo que exhibía con orgullo la bella chica.

Automáticamente al escuchar esas palabras Ino recordó algo, ella tenía novio ese era Kiba, y la razón por la que ella lo conquistó era por ese singular perfume que ella utilizaba, nunca se imaginó que alguien más lograría sentirlo tan intensamente como lo hacía Kiba, y mucho menos tener los mismos o peores efectos que le produjeron en él. No sabía que hacer, estaba muy confundida; por un lado el miedo de lo que le podía pasar al final , por otro lado pensaba en su relación con Kiba y como esto le afectaría, pero muy internamente ella deseaba ser tomada por Sasuke, ella siempre soñó su primera vez con él, era la oportunidad perfecta, tal vez no el lugar, pero era lo que anhelaba , pero aun así, ella no lo podía demostrar, la idea de engañar a Kiba la hacía reprimirse de sus deseos.

– "¿qué hago?, no sé qué hacer, no debo hacerlo, pero yo realmente quiero, quiero ser tuya Sasuke, no me importa morir en tus brazos" –pensó Ino.

Mientas todas esas ideas pasaban por la mente de Ino, Sasuke la llevaba hacia la odiada habitación que alguna vez perteneció a su hermano, Itachi, el le odiaba tanto pero le parecía divertido el tener sexo en su cama. No antes de hacerlo sin "jugar" con la chica un rato.

– Basta del aburrimiento, ha llegado la hora de probar que es lo que me ofreces –afirmó el Uchiha.

En ese instante Sasuke puso a Ino fuertemente contra la pared, la levantó con sus fuertes brazos y empezó a besar y a lamer el suave abdomen de la joven, mientras ella se aferraba fuertemente a los hombros del Uchiha, este automáticamente abrió la pequeña blusa morada de la chica, eliminando ese pequeño y sexy sostén que cubría sus delicados y proporcionales senos; empezó a besar los pechos de ella. Ella rápido reaccionó y no pudo reprimirse más, se dejó llevar de pronto y emitió gemidos de placer, era tan fuerte lo que sentía que no pudo evitar rasgar la vestimenta de la parte superior el Uchiha, a la vez que esta automáticamente soltó la coleta de su cabelló, dejando caer su suave y larga cabellera sobre su cuerpo y la cabeza del Uchiha.

– ¡Ah…ah… Sa…Sasuke! –empezó a exclamar con placer.

Al escuchar los gemidos de Ino y disfrutar de la suave piel de la chica, se excitó mas y prosiguió a acostarla en la cama que perteneció a su hermano.

Rasgó la corta falda de Ino dejando ver toda la desnudes de la chica, su largo cabello rubio resaltaba muy bien su blanco y curvilíneo cuerpo, nunca había visto una mujer tan naturalmente sensual como lo era Ino. Sasuke al verla se excitó aun mas y se quitó sus prendas dejando ver su erección casi vertical.

Ino estaba sorprendida al ver el fuerte miembro del Uchiha. era tan bien proporcional su tamaño, ella estaba a acostumbrada a ver falos en sus clases de ninjutsu médico, pero definitivamente esto era diferente.

Tras observar cada detalle de su cuerpo, y estando ambos desnudos Sasuke empezó a besar las piernas de la chica, subiendo lenta y delicadamente hasta su entrepierna, con cada centímetro que se movía ella mas se excitaba, percibiendo esta la humedad que le producía su excitación. Era cuestión de segundos para que Sasuke probara el fruto prohibido que por mucho tiempo guardó Ino.

– ¡Sasuke!... –grito Ino desesperada –… hazlo de una vez… ya no puedo más- siguió afirmando la rubia.

– Calla… lo haré cuando me dé la gana. –dijo Sasuke mientras le daba placer con su lengua.

– Si no lo haces yo… –afirmó Ino.

En esos instantes fue cortada por la acción del Uchiha, que en cuestión de segundos había introducido fuertemente su miembro dentro la cálida y húmeda chica.

– Ah…..ah… ah –gimió Ino con un tono de dolor.

Ella podía sentir el palpitante miembro moverse lentamente dentro de ella, el cual con cada movimiento aumentaba su intensidad, experimentando cada vez más esa sensación del dolor al placer.

Al mismo tiempo el Uchiha pudo sentir la humedad de la chica, ella estaba perdiendo "eso" que muchos hombres codiciaban.

– Más… más… más Sasuke… –decía la chica al sentir cada movimiento de Sasuke.

– Me encantas… me enloqueces… –decía Sasuke, al escuchar la petición de la chica, se excitaba aun mas y aumentaba mas sus movimientos.

La chica no pudo evitar aferrarse fuertemente a la espalda del Uchiha, mientras este besaba y lamia el cuello de Ino, seguía entrando y saliendo cada vez mas fuerte dentro de ella; finalmente la chica no pudo resistir mas y sintió por primera vez esa sensación que nunca había experimentado, el orgasmo, el cual no sintió solo una vez, ni dos, sino tres veces más; al mismo tiempo el Uchiha lo sentía venir con cada segundo aumentando cada vez más, hasta sentir el complaciente orgasmo y eyaculación que lo obligó a retirarse de la chica.

–Ah…–emitió por última vez Ino con tono de complacida.

Minutos después el Uchiha solo se puso su vestimenta, mientras Ino simplemente se preocupaba por cubrirse con una vieja sabana, estaba nerviosa sabía lo que le iba a pasar, Él se lo había prometido, ella había gozado Y ahora le tocaba sufrir las consecuencias.

Entonces el Uchiha prosiguió a tomarle del cuello moviendo su rostro para que ella lo mirara, activando su sharingan.

– Hoy tú… –dijo el Uchiha.

– Sasuke por favor….no lo hagas… yo te Am... – dijo muy nerviosa y con lágrimas en su mejía, siendo interrumpida por Sasuke.

– ¿Tu qué? Acaso me vas a decir que me amas, estás loca, yo no creo en el amor –le dijo mientras la presionaba cada vez más fuerte.

Ella no paraba de llorar, estaba tan asustada, nunca se imaginó en su vida que pasaría por esa situación.

– Realmente eres patética, pero debo admitir que disfruté cada centímetro de tu cuerpo como nunca antes lo había hecho con otra mujer, realmente me enloquece la suavidad tu cuerpo y tu aroma, te dejare vivir hasta aburrirme de ti, no sin antes darte una dulce muerte.

– Sasu… –dijo Ino, siendo nuevamente interrumpida por Sasuke.

– Agradécelo, porque es lo único bueno que experimentaras de mí–afirmó Sasuke mientras le daba la espalda a Ino.

En ese instante desapareció dejando sola a la utilizada kunoichi en medio de esa morada bajo una fuerte tormenta que azotaba el lugar.

La Chica se dirigió a su casa debajo de la fría lluvia con la ropa rasgada, estando esta fatigada hasta llegar a su casa, entró sin hacer ruido y prosiguió a realizar su diario ritual, un relajante baño con flores exclusivas del clan Yamanaka, las cuales eran el secreto de su irresistible aroma y de la suavidad de su piel.

Ella nuevamente estaba confundida, no sabía sentirse culpable por su relación con Kiba, o sentirse feliz o triste por hacer el objeto sexual de Sasuke, el cual tenía para ella sentencia de muerte hasta que él se aburriera de ella.  
Pronto se dio cuenta de lo miserable que se sentía, obtuvo lo que siempre deseo, pero no de la forma correcta o como lo que ella había soñado, sin nombrar esos sentimientos que le producían al haber engañado a su novio, a quien ella le tenía gran sentía sucia, pero a la vez se sentía contenta el haber estado en la misma cama con Sasuke. Ino prácticamente Poseía un montón de sentimientos encontrados.

Antes de que Ino experimentada su primera experiencia sexual, Sakura se dirigía a la casa de su nuevo amado, o eso era lo que parecía, no sin antes pasar por su casa y sacar del horno sus especiales galletas energéticas especialmente realizadas para él; siempre que lo veía le llevaba un par de ellas, ya que por su mala alimentación a veces se veía algo pálido.

– "Eres un idiota no comes lo que debes comer" –pensó Sakura mientras guardaba las galletas en una pequeña bolsa.

– Ya me voy madre, regreso en unas cuantas horas –dijo Sakura.

– Sakura espera, quisiera que me compraras unas cuantas cosas que necesito para la cena. ¿Me las puedes conseguir? – decía la madre de Sakura mientras le daba la lista de cosas.  
– ¡Qué¡ ¿cómo te atreves a pedirme favores cuando tengo planes? –Preguntó Sakura en forma molesta.

– Hay que exageras hija, tú sabes que antes que la diversión están las cosas de la casa, así que se una buena chica y consigue lo que te pedí –dijo la madre de Sakura con autoridad.

En ese instante Sakura no dijo una sola palabra más, aunque su Inner no paraba de quejarse, agarro la lista y salió muy molesta de su casa. Compró todo lo de la lista y rápidamente regresó a su casa.

No pasaron muchos minutos, cuando entregó el pedido al salir rápido de su casa.

–Mi madre se pasa a veces- dijo Sakura molesta.

En algunos instantes vio su reflejo en una vitrina y quedó viendo su apariencia atentamente.

– "De veras que esta falda me queda bien" –pensó mientras la observaba

– ¡Que! Empiezo a pensar igual que Ino, creo que dejare de juntarme tanto con ella, sino me convertiré en un clon suyo; El solo pensarlo me eriza –mencionó Sakura.

Mientras la chica pensaba esas cosas, la oscuridad del cielo cubría la aldea. El viento soplaba fuertemente sobre su cuerpo, y las gotas de lluvia empezaron a dejarse caer de manera rápida. La chica intentaba de cubrirse con el paquete de galletas, pero esto no la ayudaba mucho.

– ¿Por qué tiene que llover ahora? ¡es lo último que me faltaba¡ –dijo aún molesta.

– No te preocupes yo te cubriré –dijo un chico detrás de ella mientras este la cubría con una inusual sombría.

– Ah… gracias… –dijo sorprendida Sakura mientras suspiraba de alivio.


	3. Chapter 3 Sentimientos Encontrados

El cielo nublado gobernaba sobre la ladea de Konoha, la lluvia caía fuertemente sin cesar, el frío viento soplaba intensamente sobre los hermosos árboles que reinaban el lugar, un escenario muy singular, para muchos deprimente, para algunos nostálgico, en cambio en otros el escenario perfecto para una muestra de amor; cada quien tenía una concepción y perspectiva diferente del lugar, pero eso dependerá de los sentimientos, que gobiernan en cada uno de sus corazones, y sobre todo la compañía con la que compartes estos sentimientos.

Mientras ese ambiente regía el escenario del lugar, una hermosa joven es protegida de la tormenta, gracias al encuentro inesperado de un singular muchacho.

– ¿Cómo haz estado? –dijo el chico de cabellos oscuros.

– Digamos que bien, pero ahora estoy empapada –dijo Sakura mientras lo observaba detenidamente.

– Es lamentable, pero una vez leí en un libro que en momentos lluviosos, se pueden descubrir los mas reprimidos sentimientos –dijo Sai mientras observaba caer las gotas de lluvia.

– No cambias, verdad Sai, sigues leyendo esa clase de libros, en vez de eso deberías experimentar con la realidad. – dijo Sakura mientras observaba a Sai atentamente.

– La realidad no es más que una ilusión fabricada por la mente influenciada por el corazón. –dijo Sai mientras observaba a Sakura atentamente.

– ¿Eso lo leíste en un libro verdad? –Preguntó Sakura.

– Correcto, si tú quieres lo podemos leer en mi casa, ¿te parece? –respondió Sai con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba aún más al rostro de Sakura.

– ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué tipo de propuestas son esas? ¿Qué clase de chica piensas que soy? – dijo Sakura mientras se sonrojaba y fingía una expresión de molestia.

– Pensé que eras una chica culta que disfrutaba de la lectura y que a pesar de su apariencia ruda y de mal gusto, podrías llegar a tener pensamientos mas profundos acerca de la vida, pero veo que me equivoqué.– lo dijo en tono decepcionado.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Yo, mal gusto?, te pasas Sai… yo te voy a… – Decía muy disgustada mientras se resaltaba una vena en su frente, realmente estaba muy molesta; los comentarios de Sai eran directos y sinceros, pero estaba vez no estaba dispuesta a aceptar su sinceridad.

– La ira es una forma de desahogo emocional, que si no la puedes manejar puedes llegar a realizar cosas que de las cuales te podías arrepentir; Sakura te recomiendo que… –decía, mientras la actitud de Sakura lo interrumpió.

– Una palabra más y yo…. –decía muy molesta.

– Deberías calmarte, si respiras hondo y despejas tu mente lograras… –fue cortado por Sakura.

– Basta, suficiente de consejos, si dices una palabra más sería capaz de quebrarte los huesos, ¡Maldito! –decía Sakura al golpear el suelo, dejando un notable agujero. Ella se tomó un respiro y se dio la vuelta continuando su camino bajo el agua.

– Sakura… yo…– Decía Sai para tratar de detener a la chica, pero realmente este no fue el resultado.

En medio de esa fría tormenta, bajo el fuerte viento soplando contra su esbelto cuerpo, Sakura seguía hacia su destino, no le importaba mojarse en lo absoluto aunque esto le trajera no muy buenas consecuencias a su salud, pensó en regresar a cambiarse de ropa y utilizar un paraguas, pero era demasiado tarde para hacer todo eso, sin nombrar que estaba muy molesta por las palabras de Sai.

Tras muchos minutos de caminar bajo la lluvia, Sakura fue objeto de las palabras de Sai, después de tanto meditar empezaron a surgir muchos pensamientos en su mente acerca de su vida, que la empezaron a desconcertar y a confundirla un poco, sin nombrar que no dejaba de sentirse culpable por la forma en que trato a Sai.

Realmente, Sai a veces no utilizaba las palabras más adecuadas para expresarse, pero en el fondo eran muy sinceras, y sobre todo, leer tantos libros le daban cierta razón en algunos de sus comentarios, o mejor dicho en la mayoría.

– "Creo que ésta vez me pase con Sai, el realmente quería ayudarme y darme un poco de compañía." Pensaba Sakura mientras veía como las gotas de lluvias recorrían su cuerpo.

– Que tonta soy, definitivamente me disculparé con él y preparé una de las galletas especiales de Sakura para compensarlo. –decía mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus humedecidos labios al mismo tiempo que observaba con dificultad el cielo nublado y húmedo.

Tras unos minutos de meditación, la empapada chica se acercaba a su destino, sabía pronto lo que le esperaba, iba a un lugar nada agradable producto del desorden, lo que le traería por supuesto una buena regañada a su novio; para que después de las disculpas de éste, empezara una charla no muy profunda y terminar luego en unas cuantas caricias; realmente esto era muy monótono, pero a pesar de eso a Sakura le agradaba un poco ya que todo esto le ayudaba a olvidar parte de su pasado.

Lo que no sabía Sakura era la sorpresa que le esperaba, realmente ese día no sería esclava de la misma y siempre actividades monótonas entre ella y su novio.

Tras unos minutos de tocar la puerta del lugar, y luego entrar en la humilde morada, quedó sorprendida por el escenario. El lugar era impecable, no había ropa sucia en el suelo, ni rastros de leche o ramen vencidos desde hace dos semanas; Realmente era muy raro; pasaban muchas interrogantes en la mente de la chica.

– ¡Naruto! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – preguntaba muy confundida.

– ¿Te gusta Sakura-chan? Lo hice especialmente para ti– dijo muy emocionado el chico.

– ¿Estás enfermo? – Preguntó mientras tocaba la frente de este para observar si tenía síntomas de fiebre, pero ese no era el caso –¿dónde escondiste tu basura?... ah, ya sé, está aquí … –Dijo mientras se acercaba al closet y se disponía a abrir.

– ¡Sakura-chan espera! – dijo rápidamente mientras por detrás la detenía con fuerza.

– Lo sabía, la limpieza es demasiado para ti, eres tan predecible Naruto –Lo decía con un leve tono de Ironía.

– No digas eso que me lastimas –dijo mientras por detrás acercaba su cuerpo cada vez más, empezando a acariciar lentamente el brazo de Sakura.

– ¿Qué haces?... ¿Quieres que te quiebre las costillas? – Preguntó Sakura con un tono de molestia.

– ¿Por qué me tratas así? con lo mucho que te demuestro que te quiero... – Decía mientras lentamente bajaba sus manos hasta la cintura de Sakura.

– Naruto yo… –dijo hasta ser cortada por las caricias del gennin.

En ese instante Sakura se quedó en silencio mientras se dejaba llevar, al parecer todo el escenario fue previamente planeado, Naruto por lo general podría ser un gran tonto en ese tipo de cosas pero, aparentemente la ayuda de los libros su ero-sensei le habían servido de mucho, tanto que un mes antes practicó con un clon sexy no jutsu suyo para saber donde debía o no tocar a Sakura, realmente la compañía de Jiraiya le empezaba a afectar.

Al llegar a su cintura empezó a besar lentamente por detrás del cuello, subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a su oreja, acariciándola lentamente con sus labios, Sakura en esos instantes no pudo resistir mas y dejo escapar un leve gemido.

– ah… Naru… – expresó mientras fue cortada por Naruto.

– No hables más y déjate llevar –decía mientras empezaba a incrementar sus caricias.

No paso mucho cuando Naruto empezó a meter sus manos debajo de esa húmeda blusa que poseía Sakura, lentamente subía desde la parte baja de su abdomen, acariciando de arriba abajo el ombligo de Sakura con sus dedos, al mismo tiempo que éste besaba con intensidad el cuello de Sakura.

Sakura al principio pensó en hacer polvo cada uno de los huesos de Naruto, pero realmente le pareció agradables sus caricias, era el momento perfecto para olvidar sus estresante día y mucho más esos recuerdos, que desde hace tres años la atormentaban.

Al pasar unos segundos fue notable la erección del rubio, presionándose éste fuertemente con los glúteos de la chica, Naruto estaba realmente excitado, había pasado mucho tiempo desde las última vez que se excitó de esa forma.  
Sus manos empezaron a subir lentamente hasta el pequeño busto de la chica, el tamaño de ellos no llegaban al nivel de Ino o Hinata, ni muchos menos a los de Tsunade, pero realmente se sentía bien la calidez que emitían estos a pesar de la fría humedad de la vestimenta que los cubría.

Siguió acariciando suavemente sus senos con sus cálidos dedos, produciendo excitación en la chica, los gemidos de esta no dejaban de emitirse, nunca la habían tocado en su vida de esa manera.

– Ah… ah… ah… sigue Naruto – decía Sakura con mucha excitación.

Éste al escuchar esos gemidos empezó a excitarse más quitando la blusa de la chica, ésta giró y realizó lo mismo dejando al descubierto el bien formado cuerpo del chico producto de su duro entrenamiento diario.

Éste rápidamente se quitó su ropa inferior al igual que quitaba la pequeña falda de la chica, quedando ambos en ropa interior, él observa detenidamente cada detalle de la chica, se veía realmente hermosa, la transparencia de su ropa producto de la humedad dejaba ver poco a la imaginación.

Muy pronto ambos no pudieron aguantar, él la acostó en la cama quitando la poca vestimenta que le quedaba a ella, dejando al descubierto todo su virginal cuerpo; empezó a besar y lamer sus senos con ternura.

La chica estaba más que excitada llamó la atención del chico, con su mirada le dio señal que estaba lista, Éste al instante se despojó de lo último de sus ropas y dejó ver la fuerte erección de su miembro.

Después de esto, abrió las piernas de la Sakura y antes de penetrarla le dijo lo siguiente:

– Sakura yo te amo… –lo dijo de una forma muy sincera y tierna.

Sakura estaba sorprendida por sus palabras, ella estaba consciente de que Naruto la quería, pero llegar a nivel de"amor", pensó que eso era demasiado para lo que ella sentía por él.

En esos momentos rápidamente cubrió su vagina con sus manos evitando así la penetración, Naruto reaccionó extrañado confundido, y le pregunto:

– ¿Qué pasa Sakura? ¿Dije algo malo? –preguntó extrañado.

– No, pero realmente no estoy segura de lo que siento por ti, creo que hablar de amor es mucho para mí, lo siento Naruto. – Dijo Sakura con convicción.

– Pero Sakura…– decía Naruto al ser interrumpido por Sakura.

– Creo que nos deberíamos dar un tiempo hasta que aclare mis sentimientos por ti, lo siento Naruto, me tengo que ir. –dijo Sakura mientras le daba la espalda.

Sakura rápidamente se vistió, y sin decir más palabras se marchó; Caminando de nuevo debajo de la fría tormenta; en cambio Naruto estaba muy confundido por las palabras de Sakura, no sabía si sentir rabia o dolor, se sentía tan miserable, él le había dado la más grande muestra de amor, y ésta lo rechazó al final por completo, su mente estaba muy perturbada, minuto a minuto se preguntaba que hizo para merecer tan frío rechazo de amor. ¿Por qué?, esa era una de las tantas interrogantes que pasaban por su cabeza, él nunca había experimentado el amor, y cuando por fin lo experimenta debe pagarlo con el sufrimiento; el sufrimiento de no ser correspondido, ¿por qué será eso? ¿Será que es resultado del karma? ¿A quién daño tanto en el amor? o mejor dicho ¿a quién no correspondió para que el sufriera de esa manera?, le dolía mucho, no sabía qué hacer, sentía que su corazón se despedazaba en mil pedazos; cada centímetro de él se desintegraba con cada segundo que pasaba ¿Qué es ese dolor que experimentaba?, ¿será que esa sensación amarga era el verdadero sabor de lo que la mayoría llamaba "amor"?.


	4. Chapter 4 Consumidos por el Placer

Era un día soleado en la famosa aldea de konoha, el sol resplandecía fuertemente sobre cada uno de los habitantes, el viento soplaba cálidamente sobre el lugar, era pintado un ambiente muy agradable, no quedaba registro de la fuerte tormenta de la noche anterior, los gritos de emoción sobresalían sobre toda una multitud, definitivamente algo singular estaba pasando; eran los exámenes de Chuunin realizados dos veces al año en el país del fuego, pero ese día se estaba dando las últimas eliminatorias, lo que significaba mucho trabajo para los joven chuunin y jōnin.

Mientras en el estadio había un gran alboroto, Ino se encontraba en las sala de enfermería atendiendo a los estudiantes, como aprendiz de ninjutsu médico tenía que hacer horas practicas, el día anterior le había tocado a su compañera Sakura, ahora le tocaba a ella atender a cada ninja herido.

A pesar del duro trabajo, Ino estaba muy concentrada en lo que hacía, mejor dicho demasiado para ella, simplemente se limitaba a curar sin decir ninguna palabra más que el tratamiento que debía seguir el paciente, estaba muy seria, algo muy raro en ella, ya que con su personalidad espontanea y extrovertida siempre les hablaba y les daba ánimos al paciente, les ayudaba Psicológicamente a sentirse mejor pero ahora era completamente diferente.

Tras unas cuantas horas sin parar de trabajar Ino decidió tomarse un descanso, fue al pasillo se apoyo un rato sobre la pared y empezó a meditar lo mismo acerca de la noche anterior.

No pasaron muchos minutos del descanso de Ino cuando pasaba por ahí una hermosa mujer, alta, de cuerpo muy bien formado, ropa muy sexy, la corta falda resaltaban sus caderas, la blusa de red destacaban las curvilíneas formas de su busto las cuales eran disimuladas un poco por su larga chaqueta, ella al ver a Ino no pudo resistir acercarse para darle sus saludos.

– ¿Cómo te va Ino? –preguntaba mientras le sonreía.

– Ah… muy bien, algo cansada. –decía mientras fingía una sonrisa.

– ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Actúas algo extraña? –Preguntaba mientras la veía detenidamente, realmente le parecía algo extraño que una chica tan extrovertida le contestara de esa manera.

– Ah… no me pasa nada ¿extraña yo? para nada –respondía mientras volvía a fingir una sonrisa.

– Está bien si tu lo di…–se interrumpió al notar un detalle en Ino que le llamó mucho la atención.

– ¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué me mira de esa forma Anko sensei? –preguntó Ino algo confundida.

– Tienes una singular marca en el cuello, parece que te has divertido con Kiba últimamente. –respondió Anko con una sonrisa algo pícara.

En esos instantes Ino no pudo evitar el sonrojo de sus mejías, era la primera vez que tenía ese tipo de "marca", el problema es que el autor de ella era Sasuke y no Kiba, y el pensar que este último se diera cuenta de esto le aterraba u poco.

– ¿Se nota mucho? traté de disimularlo con un poco de maquillaje. –dijo Ino mientras se tocaba una zona del cuello.

– Típico, deberías probar con un Henge o un Genjutsu, aunque gastarías una cantidad considerable de chakra si lo haces permanente, yo eso hacía cuando tenía tu edad. –decía, mientras sonreía por la gracia que le producía al venirse a la mente ciertos recuerdos.

– Me saldría más fácil usar mi técnica de confusión mental, para hacerlos creer lo que yo quiera, decía mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

– Eres lista, buena táctica, veo que aprendes rápido; que envidia te tengo, pareces diviertirte mucho, hace tiempo que no hago lo mismo con un hombre. – decía anko con un poco de nostalgia.

– Anko-sensei no es necesario que me cuente ese tipo de cosas. –decía Ino un poco avergonzada.

– No te avergüences es plática de chicas ¿acaso no hablas este tipo de cosas con Sakura? sino lo haces deberías, definitivamente ésta noche me iré a "divertir" con alguien –dijo mientras una sonrisa algo pícara se dibujaba en su rostro.

– Anko sensei hay estudiantes cerca, la podrían escuchar –dijo rápidamente Ino.

– Eso es lo de menos, y recuerda algo, solo tienes que disfrutarlo y siempre trata de estar un paso más adelante que los hombres –decía mientras le guiñaba un ojo, y siguió agregando –adiós, te veo otro día. –decía mientras se alejaba de la rubia.

– Adiós…–se despedía Ino, tratando de sostener la risa causada por el tipo de plática con su sensei, era la primera vez que se reía desde lo ocurrido la noche anterior, al parecer esa conversación la había hecho olvidar su confusión.

La noche caía sobre la aldea de konoha, la gente regresaba cansada a sus moradas, otros festejaban producto de los resultados de los exámenes, cada quien tenía un plan distinto para esa noche, en el caso de Anko estaba segura de lo que quería, una "compañía" casual que supiera satisfacer sus necesidades; El problema radicaba en encontrar a la persona más indicada.

Tras unos minutos de caminar mucho bajo la hermosa luz de la luna, Anko encontró a alguien que llamó mucho su atención, definitivamente anteriormente había pensado en él, pero por razones profesionales no había intentado nada, pero esa noche eso era lo que menos importaba, lo único que le interesaba era "divertirse" un poco así como ella misma lo llamaba.

Definitivamente era Él el elegido, y por ningún motivo lo dejaría escapar, el solo verlo aumentaba la temperatura de la chica, el pensar que lo haría suyo en su cama la excitaba. él era tan atractivo, tenía ese algo que a muchas mujeres les fascinaba, era alto, fuerte, poseía una voz muy singular y seductora, sin nombrar que era un caballero con las damas.  
Tras unos minutos de observarlo ella se le acercó muy seductora, y le dijo lo siguiente:

– Buenas noches sempai… –decía con un tono muy coqueto y seductor, interrumpiendo a éste la actividad que realizaba.

– Buenas noches Anko-san… –decía de manera muy cortés el jōnin.

– Te invito a tomar sake en mi casa… –le decía con una mirada lujuriosa, mientras tocaba el pecho del jōnin y con la otra acariciaba su rostro, la seriedad del hombre la excitaba mucho, el rosarlo con sus manos le gustaba mucho, esto le producía desearlo mucho más.

El jōnin rápidamente entendió el mensaje , estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de insinuaciones pero él sabía cómo tratar esas situaciones, pero esa noche era diferente, era una mujer que conocía muy bien y que aparte de eso le atraía mucho, era tan sensual como ella lo tocaba pero antes que los deseos estaban su deber ninja.

– Me halaga tu invitación, pero tengo cosas importantes que hacer, otra vez será. –decía el jōnin, un poco nervioso.  
En ese momento Anko se acerco aún más logrando así que la calidez y suavidad de sus pechos rozaran el cuerpo del hombre, ella prosiguió a decir lo siguiente:

– Serás capaz de rechazar la noble invitación de una dama, pensé que serias más caballero¬ – le decía mientras se acercaba a su rostro.

Al ver su mirada tan cerca, al sentir sus suaves pechos contra su cuerpo, el hombre no pudo resistir más, para él también había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hizo "eso" que muchos disfrutan con fervor.

– Está bien, creo que no podre resistir más a tus encantos. –le respondió al mismo tiempo que le daba un apasionado beso.

Mientras la noche apasionada de una joven mujer comenzaba; en otra parte de la famosa aldea, una hermosa rubia se disponía a realizar un ritual muy relajante para dormir. La habitación del baño estaba a oscuras, solamente unas cuantas velas permitían un poco el paso de la luz, el agua tibia llena de múltiples pétalos emitían un bello aroma casi irresistible; era el secreto de suavidad de su cuerpo y de su hipnotizante aroma, prácticamente era un hermoso escenario el cual se resaltaba más con la presencia de Ino.

Muy pronto Ino dejó caer el largo cabello que siempre tenía sostenido por una coleta, luego agarró un pequeño espejo dorado que poseía y apreció fijamente su rostro, se veía muy hermosa, estaba consciente de ello, el saberlo la hacía sentir mucho mejor, era una chica vanidosa en verdad cuando era pequeña lo era aun más, pero ahora sabía controlarlo, ese ritual le ayudaba a despejar su mente cada vez que lo hacia descubría parte de sus más profundas emociones.

Entró a la amplia tina, era tan grande que podría estar hasta cuatro personas a la vez, en uno de su cumpleaños le pidió por capricho a su padre que la hiciera más grande, y éste no tuvo más remedio que complacerla.

Estando en la tina sumergida sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo, podía sentir de nuevo un chakra muy singular, que aunque quisiera no podía evitar el miedo que éste producía sobre ella; decidió salirse de la tina, pero antes que lo hiciera de repente escuchó una fría voz que le habló.

–Ino…–decía mientras observaba detalladamente a la chica.

Se Veía muy hermosa, la luz tenue del ambiente resaltaba la belleza de cada centímetro de su cuerpo, la forma de sus pechos y caderas formaban una armonía sin igual, el tamaño de éstos eran perfectos, definitivamente formaban una composición muy exquisita.

El Uchiha no paraba de observarla, veía como las gotas de agua bajaban lentamente por sus cabellos pasando por su suaves pechos, rosando a la vez lo plano de su abdomen, el solo mirarla lo excitaba, el mezclar ese deleite visual con su deliciosa esencia, ese aroma que tanto lo enloquecía desde la última vez era irresistible.

Pronto no pudo evitar el desear entrar, rápidamente se quito la ropa que poseía, dejando ver su perfecto y masculino cuerpo, la tenue luz también resaltaban sus bien formados pectorales, al igual que sus bien definido abdomen, la musculatura de sus brazos y piernas reflejaban muy bien su fuerza, su miembro erecto era clara muestra de su gran virilidad, era tan atractivo su rostro a pesar de ser frio y no mostrar emoción, tenía ese algo que a Ino le parecía muy deseable.

Entro a la tina y sin dejar de observar a Ino se le acercó lentamente, mientras tanto Ino trataba de controlar los nervios, él la atemorizaba a la vez que la excitaba, tenía muchas sensaciones inexplicables al estar cerca de él.

Muy pronto sus miradas se cruzaron, él siempre frío y ella siempre con un poco de temor, después de mirarla un rato, besó y lamió entre medio de sus pechos a la vez que la tomaba con sus fuertes brazo, él podía sentir la humedad y calidez de su cuerpo incrementando cada vez más su deseo, Ino al sentir eso no pudo evitar dejar ir un gemido de sorpresivo placer.

– ¡AH!... –gimió con fuerza.

Lentamente subía su lengua de entre sus pechos hacia arriba, llegando hasta su cuello, empezando a besarla con sus labios al mismo tiempo que jugaba un poco con su lengua en su oreja.

Ino no podía evitar la excitación, se aferraba a la espalda del Uchiha acercándose con fuerza a su cuerpo, podía sentir el cálido miembro del chico rozar cerca de su entrepierna, deseaba mucho sentirlo de nuevo dentro de ella.

Sasuke la agarró de la cintura con fuerza y sumergió a la chica junto con él en la tina mientras estaban bajo el agua lentamente acariciaba la entrepierna de Ino, ella se excitaba aun más, cada segundo que la tocaba era un eternidad para ella, realmente quería ser penetrada.

No tardo mucho en acariciarla, cuando abrió sus piernas e introdujo fuertemente su miembro, la chica no pudo evitar dejar salir el poco aire que tenía, las burbujas de aire no pudieron evitar rosar el masculino rostro de Sasuke. al sentir ésto la agarró y la sacó del agua.

Él estaba sentado bajo el agua, ella sentada sobre él, Sasuke tenía su miembro todavía dentro de ella, Ino trataba de tomar un poco de aire mientras su rostro estaba muy cerca frente a él.

Él empezaba a moverse cada vez más fuerte dentro de ella, al mismo tiempo ella con cada movimiento no podía evitar incrustar sus uñas en la espalda de Sasuke, el leve el dolor que sentía en su espalda lo excitaba aún más aumentando a si la intensidad de sus movimientos. Ino no paraba de gemir.

– Más…más… Sasuke… –pedía con ansia Ino mientras lo agarraba del cabello.

Al escuchar las suplicas de la chica la volvió a sumergir y empezó a jugar de nuevo con los pechos de la chica, los acariciaba con su lengua y los besaba lentamente, lo hacía más fuerte con sus labios, ella trataba de gemir pero era reprimida por el agua que la cubría, deseaba soltar el aire y gritar de placer.

No pasaron muchos segundos cuando la chica no pudo aguantar más, gritó bajo el agua y dejó salir el poco aire que le quedaba, en ese instante el Uchiha la volvió a sacar poniéndola contra la pared de la tina.

Él empezó a moverse con más fuerza, entrando y saliendo de ella, con cada movimiento que sentía ella gemía del placer, estaba tan agitada que apenas podía respirar, pero aun así no podía dejar de disfrutar la acción de ser penetrada por el Uchiha.

Después de los sucesivos movimientos de Sasuke, Ino no pudo evitar sentir los fuertes orgasmos que la invadían, definitivamente Sasuke era un experto en complacer a las mujeres, al mismo tiempo Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir el placer del fuerte orgasmo y eyaculación, obligándolo a salir de la chica.

En ese instante Sasuke decidió retirarse de la tina vistiéndose rápidamente, en cambio Ino quedó tan fatigada que se quedó siempre dentro de la tina.

No tardó mucho en vestirse cuando Sasuke liberó su espada Chokuto, descargando en ella una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica. Ino al ver esto quedó muy sorprendida, el miedo invadió de nuevo su cuerpo.

– ¿Sa…Sasuke, qué haces? –preguntó muy asustada la chica.

– ¿Qué acaso no lo notas? es obvio lo que pienso hacer, debo de felicitarte, me has hecho disfrutar infinitamente, nunca había sentido tanto placer en mi vida: pero realmente no me deja parecer divertido verte morir en ese bello escenario, sumergida junto esos pétalos, creo que sería un lindo funeral para ti. –dijo Sasuke fríamente.

– Pero Sasu… –fue interrumpida por la acción del Uchiha.

Antes de dejarla terminar de hablar Sasuke sumergió su espada eléctrica dentro de la tina estando la chica dentro de ella, después de un leve silencio fue notable el grito agudo de Ino.

La intensa luz que producía se veía reflejado en los fríos ojos de Sasuke, una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, el ver como la electricidad invadía el bello cuerpo de Ino mientras ésta se retorcía del dolor le excitaba, era tan sádico, disfrutaba mucho del sufrimiento de los demás y mucho más si éste se realizaba un escenario verdaderamente interesante como en el que se encontraba en ese momento.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, retiró su espada y no pudo resistir ver como el cuerpo inerte de la chica flotaba lentamente sobre el agua, a pesar de ya no poseer vida ella no dejaba de verse hermosa, era digno de admirar su belleza; Sasuke no pudo evitar acariciar por última vez su rostro antes de retirarse.


	5. Chapter 5 Infinita Pasión

Era una Fría noche no común para los aldeanos de konoha, específicamente para los pertenecientes al clan Yamanaka, el silencio regía el lugar, la oscuridad gobernaba muy sublime sobre la morada, aparentemente no había ningún alma. El padre de Ino se había ido a una misión desde esa mañana y su madre estaba de viaje en otra aldea en busca de nuevas semillas de flores, la chica se encontraba completamente sola antes de lo sucedido.

Movimientos del agua era lo que levemente se alcanzaba a escuchar, un leve sonido que era opacado por los fuertes gemidos de Ino, muy pronto el silencio total gobernó el lugar y lo único que se alcanzaba a escuchar era un fuerte grito agudo de una chica.

Al parecer Ino no pudo esta vez escapar de la crueldad de Sasuke, la había utilizado como objeto sexual, hasta aburrirse de ella, realmente dos veces fue mucho para él, ya que normalmente las mataba a la primera. Era una noche muy triste, ese día una bella flor se había marchitado antes de tiempo.

– ¡KAI!... –se escuchó un fuerte grito.

Al escuchar esa voz , el horrible escenario que se había pintado rápidamente desaparecía, era una técnica ilusoria que había aplicado Sasuke a la mente de Ino.

– Veo que te has librado de mi técnica, ¿pensé que no resistirías un genjutsu de ese nivel? –dijo Sasuke mientras la observaba fijamente.

– He aprendido de la mejor usuaria de genjutsu de Konoha – decía orgullosa Ino.

– Me imagino que te refieres Yuhi Kurenai, aunque no deja de sorprenderme que te hayas librado de una técnica nivel A con un simple "kai", esa clase de genjutso solo es eliminada a través del dolor, y ese no es tu caso. – decía Sasuke.

– He sabido mezclar mis habilidades, cuando empezaste aplicar tu técnica, rápidamente lo detecte al igual que su nivel gracias a lo aprendido por Kurenai, así que con mis conocimientos de ninjutsu medico acerca de las zonas del cerebro, utilice mi técnica de bloqueo mental, para bloquear el funcionamientos de mi sentidos y así evitar la percepción del genjutso, al no sentir ningún síntoma fue fácil dispersar tu chakra a través de un "kai". –explicaba Ino mientras ésta intentaba salir de la tina.

– Interesante, pero yo tengo algo mejor que ni tú ni tu inútil maestra podrían librarse –decía mientras se le acercaba y activaba el Sharingan al mismo tiempo que la tomaba del cuello y la levantaba un poco contra la pared cerca de la Tina.

Ino no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, sentía un miedo enorme, sentía que esta vez no podría evitar morir ante las manos del Uchiha, en esos momentos él se le acercó y le dijo algo en el oído.

– Sería muy excitante verte morir lentamente, pero eres tan complaciente que te dejaré vivir un poco más. – en esos momentos la soltó, dejándola caer en la tina, mientras él desaparecía del lugar.

Ino al estar dentro de la tina no pudo evitar dejar salir las lagrimas, se sentía muy mal, nuevamente había sido utilizada, a él solo le interesaba satisfacerse con su cuerpo, no le importaba en lo absoluto sus sentimientos, ella misma se odiaba por dejarse y no parar eso, porque a pesar de lo mal que se sentía, le gustaba y lo deseaba, disfrutaba de cada vez que el Uchiha recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo, era como una droga para ella y lo peor es que no paraba de dejarse de sentirse culpable por la infidelidad que le causaba a un novio tan especial como lo era Kiba.

Mientras tanto en el apartamento de Anko, sería el escenario de un desate pasional. Normalmente era un lugar que pasaba normalmente solitario, Anko no le gustaba pasar mucho tiempo en su hogar, prefería salir siempre por la noche; por eso mismo el lugar estaba muy bien ordenado a pesar de algunos muebles algo excéntricos; pero ese orden sería quebrantado por un invitado muy especial.

En unos minutos Anko entró con su invitado, ella no pudo aguantar un minuto más y retiró la máscara que cubría su misterioso rostro, éste al instante no pudo evitar besarla sutil y tiernamente; en ese instante Anko no pudo evitar decirle lo siguiente:

– A mi no me trates como una de esas novatas que piden amor, solamente dame todo lo que tengas sin ningún límite. –le decía muy sensualmente en su oído mientras quitaba el chaleco que definía su rango.

Kakashi al escuchar esas palabras y sentir como el ardiente cuerpo de Anko se movia sensualmente muy cerca de él no pudo evitar la erección de su entrepierna, Anko la podía sentir excitándola aun mas, ella lamió el oído de kakashi, él no pudo resistir más ante las caricias y el pedido especial de Anko, así que le quitó la chaqueta mientras la besaba muy apasionadamente.

Anko le quitó la camisa, lo empujó hasta el sofá y se le subió en cima, ella agarró un kunai y se cortó por la mitad su blusa de red, dejando ver sus proporcionales y sensuales pechos, luego se inclinó hacia el frente, kakashi tenía los senos de ella prácticamente en su cara, luego Anko agarró del bar que estaba detrás del sofá una botella de sake y le dijo lo siguiente:

– Te dije que te invitaba a tomar sake – decía Anko al mismo tiempo que empezaba a derramar el sake en sus pechos.  
Kakashi no dejaba de observar esa escena, veía como lentamente el liquido rosaban sutilmente los sensuales pechos de Anko, recorriendo también su hermoso abdomen, esa imagen lo excitaba más y no pudo resistir lamer los senos de Anko de una manera muy salvaje, Anko dejó salir un gran gemido y se aferró a la cabeza de kakashi, él no paraba de besarlos hasta que fue detenido por Anko.

Ella volvió agarrar la botella de sake y lo derramó sobre el muy bien definido abdomen de kakashi, al mismo tiempo ésta lamió los pectorales de éste, bajando lentamente más abajo hasta llegar a "eso" que también el guardaba muy misteriosamente.

Anko agarró de nuevo el kunai y cortó de una vez el pantalón de Kakashi, quitó su ropa interior dejando ver la fuerte erección de kakashi el cual era tan sorprendente como él, ella tomó su miembro con sus manos sin antes juguetear con los testículos de Kakashi con su lengua, luego se enfocó en el frenillo del miembro subiendo lentamente por la parte inferior hasta llegar a su glande; ésta con su lengua lamía de arriba a abajo la punta de éste, luego con sus labios retrajo el prepucio y con su lengua jugaba con el glande desnudo, esto a kakashi le parecía desesperadamente excitante.

Kakashi tomó a Anko por la cintura y con el mismo kunai rasgó su falda, la puso contra el suelo le quitó su ropa interior y empezó a besar lentamente desde la parte interna del muslo hasta llegar a su objetivo, empezó lentamente a jugar con su lengua, la movía de arriba a abajo, en forma circular, de distintas formas,  
Esto le parecía muy excitante a Anko, pero realmente a ella le encantaba tomar el control; de pronto lo agarró y lo puso contra el suelo y empezó a besarlo intensamente, él en cambio acariciaba las piernas de Anko tocando su cintura y llegando al final a su entre pierna.

La agarró de la cintura y la puso en el sillón, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo, la acariciaba mucho y no podía resistir besar sus pechos cada vez más intenso, al final ella lo llevó a la cama y lo acostó, ella estaba encima de él, y no paraba de besar y lamer cada centímetro de su cuerpo ella al final se enfocaba mucho en su cuello.

Kakashi no pudo aguantar la excitación, la agarró fuerte y la acostó, él se colocó sobre ella y lentamente abrió sus piernas mientras admiraba todo el cuerpo de Anko; pronto la penetró con fuerza, Anko no pudo evitar dar un fuerte gemido de dolor y placer, Kakashi empezó a moverse lentamente estando dentro de ella, aumentando cada vez más con cada movimiento que realizaba.

Anko se aferraba a su espalda y lo acercó más a ella, ésta no pudo evitar morder la oreja de kakashi, el emitió un fuerte gemido de dolor, él hizo lo mismo y mordió leve y sensualmente los pezones de Anko, ella rápidamente emitió un gemido de placer.

Después Anko lo agarró de los hombros y le dio vuelta, y posterior ella mordió el abdomen de kakashi, ella quería tener el control de la situación, pero kakashi no se pensaba dejar fácilmente.

Kakashi la volvió a acostar a Anko y éste empezó moverse ésta vez demasiado fuerte, Anko no paraba de gemir al sentir como el fuerte miembro de kakashi se movía dentro de ella, Anko pedía de una forma masoquista que lo hiciera más fuerte el leve dolor que sentía le parecía muy excitante y placentero.

– Más…más…no te detengas, hazlo más fuerte…–le ordenaba a kakashi mientras esta incrustaba sus uñas en las espalda de kakashi.

Kakashi la cayó con un apasionado beso, mientras seguía las ordenes de Anko, el metía su miembro lo más profundamente posible y con una fuerza sorprendente, los movimientos rítmicos de su pelvis eran inigualable, cada vez que Anko sentía como él sacaba y metía su miembro dentro de ella le producía que se retorciera de placer; el sentir como su aroma masculino y como el sudor de él se mezclaba con el de ella le parecía inexplicablemente irresistible.

Muy pronto ella sintió el fuerte orgasmo en ella, el cual produjo un último y fuerte gemido, segundos después kakashi empezaba a tener las mismas reacciones y cuando sentía que eyacularía salió de ella mientras éste no paraba de jadear.

Los dos estaban muy fatigados, ambos tenían mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hicieron "eso" que tanto les encantaba, el estresante trabajo la había impedido divertirse por mucho tiempo, pronto ellos descansaron por unos cuantos minutos y al poco tiempo empezaron a realizarlo nuevamente, el deseo que tenían ambos el uno por el otro era irresistible y la forma en que se complacían mutuamente era inexplicable apasionante, pasaron así toda la noche hasta el amanecer cuando cada quien tenía que regresar a sus respectivas obligaciones.

La mañana soleada resplandecía de nuevo en Konoha, después del agitado día anterior producto por los exámenes de chunnin, los ninjas de la aldea lo que menos que querían hacer era trabajar, pero debían seguir con el trabajo ya que esa era su única obligación.

Ino a pesar del apasionado y a la vez temible noche que paso con Sasuke, no podía escapar de sus obligaciones, por suerte ese día no tenia clases con Tsunade, pero aún así debía asistir a las clases de genjutsu con Kurenai, aunque realmente no estaba de ánimos de ir tenía esa obligación ya que si no fuera por la ayuda de ella no hubiera podido resistir la técnica de Sasuke.

– Concéntrate mejor ya sabes que la clave del genjutso es la buena concentración, no basta solo con la buena manipulación del chakra –decía muy seria Kurenai.

– Lo sé…– decía Ino muy cansada por el entrenamiento.

– Éste día te he visto muy distraída ¿qué te sucede? – preguntó seriamente Kurenai.

– Nada, es que estaba muy cansada por el trabajo de los exámenes de chunnin –respondía Ino.

– De acuerdo, entonces creo que es todo por hoy, dejaré que te vayas más temprano. –decía Kurenai mientras levantaba unas cosas utilizó en el entrenamiento.

– Gracias Kurenai sensei – decía Ino, mientras le sonreía.

En esos instantes Ino se retiraba hacia su casa y en ese instante se encontró con su buena amiga Sakura.

– Hola Ino, ¿qué tal tú día? –preguntó Sakura.

– Hola Sakura, bien ¿y el tuyo? –decía Ino un poco triste.

– En realidad pensaba hablar de algo importante contigo– decía Sakura muy desanimada.

– En serio, ¿te pasa algo? te veo desanimada. –Preguntó Ino.

– Tú te ves igual, es que he tenido algunos problemas y por eso venia a platicar un poco contigo. –Respondió Sakura.

– ¿Qué te sucede? –Preguntó Ino.

– Lo que me pasaba era que…–decía mientras fue interrumpida por un saludo y encuentro inesperado.

– Hola Sakura… Hola Ino… – Saludó el joven.

Ambas quedaron sorprendidas al ver la singular mirada de ese chico.


	6. Chapter 6 Dulces Recuerdos

Era una mañana soleada en la aldea de konoha, un día perfecto para realizar en general una diversidad de actividades, entrenar, pasear, pintar, cada persona tenía una perspectiva de lo que realizaría en ese día, en el caso de Ino el entrenamiento era un deber que debía cumplir, aunque tuvo la suerte de que su considerada sensei le diera permiso de retirarse antes de tiempo, a la vez que tuvo lo grato encuentro de su mejor amiga y a demás la sorpresa de encontrarse a alguien muy especial para ella.

– Hola Sakura… Hola Ino… – Saludó el joven.

– Hola Kiba, que gusto verte… –decía Sakura al ser interrumpida por la acción de Ino.

En ese momento Ino no pudo resistir darle rápidamente un abrazo, tenia una semana de no verlo, ya que se había ido a una misión con su equipo y realmente una semana era mucho para ella, normalmente después de su entrenamiento con Kurenai la pasaban muy cariñosos todo el tiempo y realmente le hacía mucha falta a pesar de lo que ella había vivido los últimos dos días con Sasuke.

– ¡Kiba! Cuanto tiempo sin verte, te he extrañado mucho. –decía mientras no paraba de abrazar fuertemente al shinobi.

– No tienes idea de lo mucho que te he extrañado. –decía Kiba mientas levantaba el mentón de Ino y se dedicó a darle un tierno y apasionado beso.

En ese momento Ino se aferró con más fuerza al cuerpo de Kiba, realmente le extrañaba mucho y el sentir un beso de él la hacía sentir muy especial, nadie la había besado tan apasionadamente como lo había hecho Kiba, en realidad Kiba era el único que la había besado, ni siquiera Sasuke se había atrevido a rozar sus labios con los de ella, realmente era una ironía, Sasuke le había quitado la virginidad, sus labios habían recorrido cada centímetro de su cuerpo a excepción de sus labios. Era una situación rara, lo único que siempre deseó de Sasuke fue un beso pero a pesar de lo que había pasado nunca lo recibió.

Al instante en que Ino sintió como las manos de Kiba le acariciaban su cintura no pudo evitar venírsele a la mente los recuerdos cuando Sasuke hacía lo mismo, realmente se acordó de la infidelidad que había hecho y no pudo evitar soltarse al instante de los brazos de Kiba.

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Hice algo malo? – Preguntó Kiba confundido.

– Ah… nada, es que me acordé que tenía cosas que hacer. –le respondió de una forma muy nerviosa.

– Realmente te ves muy linda cuando te pones así. –decía mientras la observaba con una sonrisa.

– Quieres decir que solo me veo linda cuando me pongo así, no puedo creerlo. –decía un poco molesta mientras se daba la vuelta.

– No te pongas así, tú de todas formas te ves linda. –decía mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

– Está bien, te perdonaré si me das un beso. –decía Ino mientras se daba la vuelta para que este la besara.

Kiba no pudo resistir la propuesta de Ino y le dio un apasionado beso, al ver esa escena Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda, se sentía que su presencia sobraba y decidió mejor retirarse, no sin antes despedirse de sus amigos.

– Veo que están muy ocupados, creo que ha llegado el momento de irme. –decía Sakura mientras hacia un mate de despedida.

– Espera Sakura, no te vayas, me ibas a hablar de algo importante. –decía Ino para retenerla.

– No es tan importante que digamos, después te lo contaré, tú aprovecha el estar con Kiba que realmente lo has extrañado mucho. – decía Sakura para poder retirarse.

– Está bien, pero de veras me cuentas, te veo luego. –se despedía Ino.

– Adiós Sakura, fue un gusto verte – dijo Kiba.

– Igualmente, cuídense y no hagan cosas malas… –lo decía mientras miraba de una forma pícara a Ino.

–¿Qué cosas dices Sakura si yo…? –decía Ino mientras fue cortada por otro beso de Kiba.

Después de besar a Ino y acompañarla hacia su casa éste no pudo evitar acordarse de cómo él empezó su relación con Ino, realmente nunca se imaginó estar con una chica como ella, ya que se veía muy superficial y no dejaba de recordar las quejas de Shikamaru que decía acerca de lo problemática que era ella.

Flash Back

_Era un día común en la aldea de konoha, cada persona realizaba las mismas actividades diarias, en el caso de Ino tenía que asistir a su recién empezado entrenamiento de genjutsu con Kurenai, ese día Kiba venía de una misión con su equipo y tenía pensado contar sobre la misión a su sensei, pero éste no la encontró en su casa, así que la chica encargada de cuidar el hijo de Kurenai le dijo a Kiba que ésta se encontraba en el área de entrenamiento con una chica; ésta noticia le pareció rara pero aun así decidió ir a ver su maestra, cuando iba en dirección a su destino, un aroma muy agradable le llamó su atención, era una esencia inexplicablemente irresistible, le daba mucha curiosidad de donde provenía, al sentirla no podía evitar que se le alborotaran las hormonas._

Kiba seguía caminando un poco más rápido para saber de dónde provenía el aroma, lo interesante era que provenía del lugar de entrenamiento de Kurenai, al llegar al lugar tuvo la sorpresa de que la chica que entrenaba con Kurenai era Ino y lo que más le sorprendía era que ese irresistible aroma era de la joven, no pudo evitar observar atentamente a Ino, ella estaba haciendo algunos ejercicios para librarse de los genjutsus que Kurenai realizaba.

Kiba en ese instante no pudo evitar observar detalladamente el cuerpo de Ino, el ya la había visto varias veces, pero solo ese día realmente puso atención a las cualidades físicas de Ino, empezó a ver el hermoso cabello largo de Ino que se movía con el viento, para luego fijarse en los proporcionales senos, su estrecha y desnuda cintura, las curvilíneas caderas, hasta llegar a sus muy bien formadas piernas; al observarla y sentir su irresistible aroma no pudo evitar una simple reacción en su cuerpo, sentía como poco a poco la sangre se le acumulaba en un determinado punto de su cuerpo, la reacción era más que obvia, tenía una fuerte erección.

En ese instante al igual que Kurenai Ino abrió los ojos y notó rápidamente la presencia de Kiba, ésta se dispuso a saludarlo de lejos, pero éste no pudo evitar cubrir con sus manos el bulto de su entrepierna mientras sentía como el rubor subía a sus mejías, se sentía muy apenado por lo ocurrido así que Fingió una sonrisa y se dio la vuelta mientras se sentaba junto a Akamaru en el suelo.

Ino no comprendió lo que sucedía, al ver su reacción pensó que se sentía mal y se acerco para ver si lo podía ayudar.

– ¿Te sientes bien Kiba? Te ves algo irritado y tu temperatura está un poquito alta –decía Ino mientras se inclinaba y tocaba la frente de Kiba.

– Éste… no me pasa…nada… en serio –decía nerviosamente mientras trataba de disimular la erección de su miembro.

El sentir como la piel de Ino tenía contacto con su piel y en especial sentir tan cerca e intensamente el aroma de la chica no podía evitar la excitación de su miembro y la vergüenza que le producía, su reacción era un poco similar a la Hinata, aunque él para nada era tímido, en realidad era muy extrovertido y era experto en el tema de la chicas, pero la reacción que tuvo con Ino fue muy extraña, fue totalmente diferente a la reacción que tuvo con su primer y gran amor, esto quizás era producto de la reacción de su agudo olfato ante el irresistible y afrodisiaco aroma de Ino, el cual no permitía que su erección cesara, realmente temía y le avergonzaba que una chica con el carácter de Ino se diera cuenta de lo que ésta producía en su cuerpo, se imaginaba que lo decapitaría y obligaría a comer a Akamaru los restos de su cuerpo.

–Si tú lo dices… –decía Ino no muy convencida –si todavía no te sientes bien puedes pasar por mi casa para que te dé algún medicamento o si no háblale a Sakura, ella también te puede ayudar.

– Está bien… lo tomaré en cuenta –respondía siempre de una manera nerviosa.

–Adiós Akamaru, nos vemos Kiba… –se despidió Ino mientras le sonreía de una forma muy coqueta.

–Adiós Ino… –decía mientras no paraba de observar el movimiento sensual de las caderas de Ino al caminar.

En ese instante su hermosa vista fue bloqueada por la bella figura de su sensei.

– ¿Te gusta verdad? Deberías invitarla a salir. –decía mientras le sonreía.

– ¿Qué?… ¿por qué dice eso sensei? yo solo… –decía algo nervioso.

–No tienes que explicarme nada, dime ¿para qué viniste? –preguntó con curiosidad.

–Quería explicarle que fue un exito la misión que realizamos. –rápidamente respondió Kiba.

–Es una buena noticia, me saludas a Hinata y Shino de mi parte, es hora de que me vaya, tengo que ir a cuidar a mi bebé, adiós Kiba –se despidió Kurenai.

–Que le vaya bien– se despidió Kiba.

Fin del flashback  


–Hola, reacciona Kiba, ¿en qué andas pensando? –preguntó Ino confundida.

–En nada, solamente recordaba la primera vez que me fije en tu inigualable belleza. –le respondía mientras la abrazaba muy fuerte.

–En serio… que lindo, lo que mejor recuerdo fue el día en que te me declaraste…–dijo un poco nostálgica.

Flash back

_La tarde caía sobre el escenario de konoha, Ino regresaba de otro de sus días de entrenamiento con Kurenai, era el momento de ayudar a la floristería de su padre, realmente disfrutaba el pasar el tiempo con las flores, el cuidarlas le parecía muy entretenido y relajante, no tardó mucho para tener una sorpresa inesperada._

En ese instante el sonido de la campana de la puerta sonó, entrando sorpresivamente el chico que el día anterior se encontró después de su entrenamiento, lo que no sabía ella es que él la noche anterior no había podido dormir por pensar en ella.

–Bienvenido Kiba ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? –preguntó Ino a Kiba.

–Hola Ino, quería comprar una flores…–respondió Kiba mientras la observaba fijamente.

– ¿Para una chica en especial o para tu madre o hermana? – preguntó Ino con curiosidad.

–Para una chica en especial, quisiera declararme… ¿me entiendes? –respondió Kiba mientras no paraba de observarla.

–Si ese es el caso te recomiendo que regales un ramo de Rosas rojas acentuadas por la compañía de la flor Acacia y el Crisantemo, la Acacia representa el amor secreto que quieres dar a conocer, las Rosas rojas el amor y pasión que quieres brindar y por supuesto que el Crisantemo refleja la honestidad y pureza de ese amor… ¿qué te parece?–preguntó después de arreglar el ramo mientras le explicaba.

–Me parecen perfectas… –respondió Kiba muy emocionado.

Entonces te deseo suerte, esa chica realmente es afortunada, te cuidas… –decía mientras le entregaba el ramo y a la vez ella recibía el dinero de Kiba.

–Gracias… realmente la necesitaré. –dijo mientras lentamente se retiraba de la tienda hasta salir, estando afuera esperó unos segundos para tomar aire y tomar fuerzas para declararse, abrió la puerta y volvió a entrar.

Ino quedó sorprendida y a la vez confundida de volverlo a ver entrar, así que le preguntó lo siguiente:

– ¿Te falta algo Kiba? –preguntó algo confundida.

– Si, no puedo irme sin decirte algo importante –respondió Kiba mientras la miraba atentamente a los ojos.

–Dime –dijo Ino mientras ella también lo observaba.

–Cuando te vi esa mañana no pude evitar sentir algo por ti, desde que te fuiste no puedo dejar pensar en ti, muero en mis pensamientos al pensar que no te puedo tener cerca de mí y lo único que anhelo es hacerte parte de mi… me gustas mucho Ino y quisiera que me dieras el honor de ser mi novia…–decía mientras se arrodillaba ante Ino al mismo tiempo que le daba el ramo que había comprado para ella, reamente era la primera vez que realizaba ese acto, meses atrás lo intentó con el primer y gran amor de su vida, pero fue un fracaso, lo menos que quería escuchar ésta vez era un "no".

Ino quedó muy sorprendida, ya se le habían declarado muchos chicos, pero para ella ninguno valía la pena, siempre estuvo esperanzado el regreso de Sasuke y la promesa que le hizo a Asuma, pero semanas atrás por fin se rindió y se dio cuenta de que éste nunca regresaría; el ver a Kiba de esa forma tan tierno y romántico nunca en su vida se lo hubiera imaginado, no dejaba de pensar en las lindas palabras que escuchó y en el dulce tono en que lo dijo, realmente no pudo evitar responder lo siguiente:

–Por supuesto, claro que deseo ser tu novia. –dijo muy alegre mientras tomaba el ramo que ella misma había arreglado y rápidamente al pararse Kiba le dio un beso.

Él por supuesto que correspondió el beso de Ino mientras la tomó por la cintura, la sensación de los labios de Ino para él era delicioso, disfrutaba cada segundo que los sentía, el aroma de ella lo enloquecía, reacciones emocionales como físicas se producían dentro de él al sentirlo, una sensación inexplicable en su abdomen y por supuesto una fuerte erección.

Ino al sentirlo no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda y paro de besarlo. Kiba obviamente se sintió avergonzado por lo sucedido y rápidamente le pidió disculpas.

–Lo siento… no fue mi intención… yo solo… –decía muy avergonzado hasta ser cortado por un beso que le dio Ino. Luego ella le dijo lo siguiente:

–No hay problema, es una reacción física natural, pero eso no evita lo lindo que te ves cuando te sonrojas, solo intenta controlarte mejor… –dijo mientras le volvía a besar, luego Kiba la detuvo y le dijo lo siguiente:

–Lo intentaré, aunque será muy difícil tu aroma me enloquece, no puedo evitar que se me alboroten las hormonas.–decía este mientras la abrazaba fuerte.

–Entonces bajaré la dosis de mi perfume… –le dijo mientras le volvió a dar un beso

Fin de flash back  


Al venir ese recuerdo a la mente Ino, no pudo evitar reírse por la gracia que le causaba las reacciones de Kiba ante su aroma, claro que él no tenía la culpa de tener un olfato tan agudo y de que ella usara combinaciones de aromas afrodisíacos.

– ¿De qué te ríes Ino? –preguntó confundido Kiba.

–De la forma que reaccionaste la primera vez que nos dimos un beso, el problema de tus inevitables erecciones era gracioso…–decía mientras no paraba de reír.

–No digas eso, tú eras la culpable por tu aroma–decía esta en tono de regaño.

–Lo sé…– respondió Ino y le dio un apasionado beso, en esos momentos Kiba la interrumpió y le dijo lo siguiente:

– Te amo Ino… no puedo vivir sin ti, no sabes cómo anhelo hacerte mía, estar adentro de ti es con lo que sueño todo los días… realmente quiero hacerte el amor…–le dijo mientras le daba un apasionado beso.


	7. Chapter 7 Dudas

La hermosa mañana permanecía en konoha, Sakura tenía planeado hablar algo importante con Ino acerca de sus sentimientos hacia Naruto, pero al verla tan feliz con Kiba, no pudo evitar el posponer esa importante plática, así que decidió ir a ver a su compañero Sai para disculparse por la forma en que reaccionó la otra noche.

Lo buscó en su casa pero no le encontró, así que decidió ir a buscarlo en un lugar especial del bosque donde Sai iba a relajarse a través del arte. Al llegar al lugar se detuvo y al verlo tan concentrado pintar no pudo evitar observarlo por unos segundos detenidamente.

Sai estaba de pie frente a su lienzo, en una mano tenía su paleta con una variedad de colores y en la otra tenía su pincel, él estaba pintando el hermoso paisaje que lo rodeaba, un esplendoroso río que recorría el lugar, el cual llevaba entre sus corrientes una diversidad de hojas de diferentes tonalidades que por la acción del viento habían caído de los bellos follajes.

– ¿Te quedarás ahí parada todo el día o vendrás a saludarme? –preguntó Sai mientras éste seguía pintando, Sakura al escucharlo quedó sorprendida, ella había olvidado que él podía fácilmente sentir su presencia.

–Ah…si… ¿cómo has estado Sai? – Preguntó Sakura al acercarse a Sai mientras por detrás escondía las galletas que ella le había preparado.

– Pues la verdad muy bien, la experiencia de compartir un tiempo con el arte y la naturaleza es gratificante. –dijo Sai con una sonrisa mientras éste continuaba pintando. –dime ¿qué te trae por aquí? – Preguntó Sai con curiosidad.

– Venía a disculparme contigo por la forma en que te traté la otra noche, no sé que me pasó, es que yo…–decía Sakura al ser interrumpida por Sai.

– Por eso no te preocupes, yo se que a veces digo las cosas de una manera no muy adecuada. –dijo Sai mientras éste continuaba pintando.

– De todas formas yo sé que no me comporté muy bien contigo y por eso realicé éstas galletas especialmente para ti.

–Decía Sakura mientras le entregaba la pequeña bolsa de galletas que había sido sutilmente adornada con un listón rosa.

– Muchas gracias Sakura… una vez leí que la mejor forma para fortalecer los lazos de amistad rotos es a través de un hermoso presente de reconciliación, especialmente cuando estos son realizados con mucho cariño por ellos mismos…. gracias Sakura…–decía Sai mientras probaba una de las famosas galletas de Sakura, pero al tenerla en su paladar, no pudo evitar rechazarla por el sabor no muy grato que le produjo.

– ¿Por qué no te lo tragaste? Estas galletas las hice con una buena dosis de vitaminas y minerales necesaria para el organismo, evitando lo mayor posible la grasa y todos esos componentes innecesarios para nuestro cuerpo. –decía Sakura con cierto tono de regaño.

– Lo siento, pero el sabor no es muy agradable. –decía Sai mientras guardaba en la bolsa el resto de la galleta.

– Tú exageras, además ya no eres un niño para solo comer lo que te agrada, realmente no aprecias lo saludable…–decía Sakura en un tono fuerte de regaño –cambiando de tema, ¿con qué material pintas ese paisaje? –decía Sakura mientras veía la pintura de Sai.

–Es Óleo, el Óleo es la técnica pictórica más noble, a través de los años ha sido la técnica mayor empleada para representar las manifestaciones más profundas del alma. – decía Sai mientras continuaba pintando.

– ¿Manifestaciones del alma? ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Sakura confundida mientras observaba detenidamente el sutil movimiento de la muñeca de Sai mientras éste movía suavemente el pincel.

– Las manifestaciones del alma es algo complejo, pero en éste caso me refiero a tus emociones, lo que sientes, lo que piensas y que no lo puedes explicar con palabras, a través del arte tu puedes descubrir esas emociones y puedes plasmarlas fácilmente en un lienzo, a través de una imagen puedes expresar tus mas reprimidos sentimientos y mejor aún descubrir el por qué de éstos. – decía Sai con una gran convicción.

– Ya entiendo…–decía Sakura mientras no podía evitar sorprenderse por las palabras que había dicho Sai, realmente eso era algo nuevo para ella.

– Cuando estoy con ustedes me es difícil expresar lo que siento, pero cuando tú ves un dibujo o una pintura mía puedes descubrir mis verdaderas emociones, alegría, felicidad, tristeza, odio y también amor… –continuaba diciendo Sai.

– Amor… ¿has expresado también amor? – preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.

– Depende ¿Qué es para ti el "amor"? ¿En realidad existe ese sentimiento que narran los libros? ¿Si existiera cuales son las diversas formas de amar? Para contestar esa pregunta primero debemos aclarar estas interrogantes– decía Sai mientras observaba fijamente los ojos de Sakura.

– En realidad no sé con exactitud esa respuesta, he estado dos noches enteras haciendo las mismas preguntas, sin saber cuál es la verdadera respuesta… yo antes tenía un concepto de "amor" y sabía a quien le pertenecía ese amor, pero ahora no estoy segura de lo que siento. –decía Sakura mientras bajaba su mirada.

– Naruto-kun… ¿te refieres a lo que sientes por él? o ¿hablas de Sasuke Uchiha? –preguntó Sai con curiosidad, Sakura al escuchar éstas palabras no podía evitar levantar de nuevo la mirada estando muy sorprendida por la pregunta de Sai.

– En realidad estoy tan confundida que no lo sé, a Naruto lo quiero demasiado, me ha hecho sentir tantas cosas últimamente, pero aún no hay noche que no dejo de pensar en Sasuke, creo que estoy todavía enamorada de él, realmente no se qué pensar. –decía Sakura muy confundida.

– Esa respuesta solo tú la podrás descubrir, si aclaras bien tus sentimientos. –le decía a Sakura mientras se le acercaba.

– ¿Pero cómo?, realmente cuando tu corazón está dividido de esa forma no es fácil. – decía Sakura mientras veía a Sai con angustia.

– En realidad no lo sé, el único camino que conozco es el arte… si quieres te podría a enseñar a pintar, tal vez así puedas aclarar la duda que invade tu mente y corazón. –le dijo Sai mientras le daba un pincel con una sonrisa muy sincera en su rostro.

– Muchas gracias Sai… –decía mientras ella también le respondía con una sonrisa y tomaba el pincel que le ofrecía Sai finalizando con un gran abrazo.

Las palabras de Sai y la ayuda que éste le ofrecía alegraron el corazón de Sakura, realmente nunca se imaginó, que llegaría a recibir esa clase de ayuda de parte de Sai, él tenia muy buenos sentimientos aunque le costara demostrarlo, se sentía tan feliz al estar junto a él, lamentablemente esa felicidad seria opacada por un encuentro inesperado.

– ¡Sakura!... ¿qué haces?... –preguntó confundido y algo alterado por la escena que observaba, le parecía extraño esa clase de demostraciones de afecto entre Sakura y Sai.

– ¡Naruto!... –dijo muy sorprendida, a la vez que dejaba de abrazar a Sai.

– Ahora comprendo todo, nunca pensé que fueras capaz de esto y mucho menos con nuestro propio compañero de equipo –dijo Naruto decepcionado.

– No digas tonterías, no es lo que tú piensas, yo solo…–decía Sakura al ser interrumpida por Naruto.

– Creo que todo está claro. –decía mientras rápidamente se retiraba del lugar.

Sakura no detuvo a Naruto, tuvo la intención pero realmente le molestó que Naruto pensara eso de ella, Sakura estaba segura de que nunca sería capaz de realizar lo que Naruto pensaba y le molestaba mucho que él no tuviera la confianza de pensar lo mismo, así que se disculpó con Sai por las palabras de Naruto y se retiró a su casa.

El hermoso atardecer invadía konoha, Ino estaba muy ansiosa en su casa arreglándose para lo que ella esperaba fuera la mejor noche de su vida, obviamente había aceptado la sincera propuesta de Kiba, ella también sentía que lo amaba, pero al estarse viendo tanto al espejo se le vinieron pensamientos que la perturbaron en gran manera.

Recordó un pequeño detalle de su vida, ella ya había tenido relaciones sexuales con Sasuke, a pesar de que lo disfrutó mucho se sentía muy culpable por ello, pero el sentirse culpable no borraba el hecho de que le había sido infiel a Kiba, eso la atormentaba desde la primera noche que estuvo con Sasuke, realmente ella era la única culpable por lo sucedido, ya que Sasuke no la había tomado por la fuerza, simplemente se dejó llevar por las circunstancias, ella deseaba estar con él y no pensó en las consecuencias que le traería en su relación con Kiba.

Ella realmente sentía que amaba a Kiba, pero su amor no fue suficiente para evitar su infidelidad, realmente se sentía como una tonta, la pureza que por mucho tiempo guardó se la entregó a Sasuke sin dudar y ahora se arrepentía por ello.  
Kiba no se merecía eso, él la amaba profundamente, en todo su tiempo de noviazgo se había comportado de la mejor manera con ella, lo que menos se merecía era una infidelidad, en ese momento no pudo evitar arrepentirse por lo que hizo, ella realmente hubiera querido entregarle su virginidad a Kiba, era lo menos que podía entregarle por todo el amor que sentía ella por él.

Estaba consciente de lo que primero que se fijaba un hombre al estar por primera vez con una mujer, es que ésta posea la famosa "virginidad", konoha no era muy diferente a las demás sociedades machistas; pero estaba segura que si Kiba realmente la amaba esto a él no le importaría, pero el problema real no era en ser virgen o no, sino las interrogante que surgirían producto de su ausencia. ¿Con Quién?, ¿Cuándo? y ¿Por qué?.

Las respuestas a esas interrogantes estaban en su contra, obvio que las respuestas serían: Sasuke Uchiha, hace dos días, y porque en realidad deseaba mucho hacerlo con él, esas respuestas en lo absoluto serian agradables al oído de Kiba, él no se merecía escuchar eso, él sufriría mucho.

La mente de Ino volvía a ser víctima de la confusión, verse ahí frente al espejo la hizo pensar en tantas cosas, se veía tan hermosa, pero ni siquiera con todo el maquillaje que utilizara podía cubrir las marcas y consecuencias de lo que había hecho, retroceder el tiempo era lo que más anhelaba, pero ese pensamiento era muy inmaduro, ella había tomado decisiones ahora debía pagar las consecuencias de esas decisiones.

¿Que debía hacer?, seguir ocultando esa verdad, vivir en una mentira que tarde o temprano descubrirían, o enfrentar la realidad y decirle a Kiba la verdad, él la amaba mucho y podía ser misericordioso y comprensivo, pero realmente ella había traicionado su confianza, desechó el amor que tenia hacia Kiba por unos minutos de placer con Sasuke, otra pregunta que surgía en su mente ¿por qué?, Sasuke era un capricho, o ¿es qué todavía lo amaba?, rápidamente Ino recordó que después de tener sexo por primera vez con Sasuke, y al estar a punto de morir en sus brazos ella quiso decir "te amo" pero él no la dejó.

_Flash back  
– Sasuke por favor….no lo hagas… yo te Am... – dijo muy nerviosa y con lagrimas en su mejía, siendo interrumpida por Sasuke._

– ¿Tu qué? Acaso me vas a decir que me amas, estás loca, yo no creo en el amor –le dijo mientras la presionaba cada vez más fuerte.

Fin de Flash Back  


Estas palabras que quiso decir ¿eran verdad o era producto de las circunstancias que la rodeaba? ¿Será que le pasaba lo mismo con Kiba? Al estar junto a él ella se sentía tan especial que creía que lo amaba, entonces ¿Por qué quiso decir una frase tan importante a Sasuke?, ella ya le había dicho eso muchas veces a Kiba, ¿es posible amar a dos hombres a la vez? esas interrogantes pasaba por su mente.

No, decía ella, no puede amar a dos hombres a la vez, las sensaciones que tenía cuando estaba con Kiba eran diferentes que cuando estaba con Sasuke, al estar con el último, su cuerpo lo deseaba con intensidad, deseaba sentir como éste rozaba su cuerpo con el de ella, sus labios pasando por todo su cuerpo y en especial sentir su miembro dentro ella le producía un mar de emociones inexplicables, pero las sensaciones que tenían con Kiba eran diferentes, su corazón palpitaba intensamente, el vacío que tenia dentro de ella era llenado con solo sentir su presencia, los minutos al estar junto a él eran cortos, el deseo de estar siempre con él eran infinitos, realmente lo que sentía por Sasuke y Kiba no era lo mismo.

Su cuerpo deseaba a Sasuke, pero su corazón deseaba a Kiba, lo que sentía por éste último era más que solo el deseo carnal del sexo, ella quería vivir junto a él eternamente, quería despertar y ver su rostro junto a ella, estar siempre con él y si era posible morir junto a él.

Al meditar sus sentimientos Ino estaba segura de que a quien amaba de verdad era a Kiba y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era experimentar el hacer el amor con él, Sasuke le había dado placer pero no amor, quería experimentar ser amada a totalidad y que mejor manera de demostrarlo que en cuerpo y alma.

Ino empezaba a estar segura de lo que sentía y lo que quería hacer con Kiba y en esos momentos lo que menos importaba era si era virgen o no, si él se diera cuenta de esto, o si ella misma confesaría con sus labios la traición de su amor, esto no le importaba en lo absoluto, lo único que deseaba era estar con Kiba.

Ino terminó de arreglarse y decidió irse hacia la casa de Kiba, por suerte la familia de éste se habían ido a una misión y él se había quedado completamente solo, era la oportunidad perfecta para dar esa muestra de amor.

Ino tocó su puerta muy nerviosa y ansiosa, él por supuesto al verla la recibió con un cálido beso, ella sutilmente le respondió, Kiba la invitó a la mesa, para que juntos comieran la cena que había comprado ya que él no era muy bien cocinero, a Ino le gusto el detalle, pero lo rechazó y le ofreció mejor llevarlo a la habitación de Kiba, ella no podía esperar un minuto más estar con él.

El la siguió y la abrazó, la tomó de la cintura y le dio un apasionado beso, Ino con sus brazos rodeaba el cuello de Kiba y respondía de igual manera al apasionado beso de él, a los minutos ambos se detuvieron y Kiba se sentó en la cama, esperando que Ino hiciera lo mismo, ella lo siguió y mientras ambos se miraban profundamente a los ojos se tocaban sutilmente sus rostros.

Kiba quitó el sujetador del cabello de Ino y luego la besó mientras la acostaba en la cama, luego él se quitó la camisa dejando visto su muy bien definido cuerpo producto de su entrenamiento, lentamente se subió sobre el cuerpo de Ino, su mano sutilmente rozaba el cuerpo de ella, él estando arriba se quedó fijamente viendo los ojos de Ino, ella respondió de la misma manera, al pasar los segundos ambos se dijeron al mismo tiempo dos palabras muy importantes, "te amo".  
Se dieron un dulce y apasionado beso, mientras se besaban Kiba acariciaba el suave cabello de Ino y ella a la vez acariciaba el rostro de Kiba.

Luego Kiba prosiguió a desabotonar lentamente la blusa de Ino dejando al descubierto sus suaves senos, Kiba al verlos no pudo resistir besarlos, Ino al sentir rozar los labios de Kiba en sus senos no pudo evitar dejar salir un gemido de sorpresa y placer, pero al sentir eso recordó cuando los labios de Sasuke probaron por primera vez sus senos.

Al recordar esto El nerviosismo y culpabilidad que sentía Ino invadió su mente, así que detuvo el acto que realizaba Kiba, él confundido prosiguió a preguntar lo siguiente:

– ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Hice algo malo?, ¿Te lastimé?. – preguntó muy confundido mientras tocaba suavemente el rostro de Ino.

– No…pero yo… yo no puedo seguir sin confesarte algo…–dijo Ino muy angustiada.

– Dime… cualquier cosa que tú digas lo comprenderé…–dijo el con mucha honestidad.

Al ver el dulce rostro de Kiba observándola de esa forma, lo menos que ella deseaba era cambiarlo por un rostro de sufrimiento y dolor a causa de lo que ella había hecho pero aun así debía confesarle, ¿Qué debía hacer? Era una interrogante que dominaba su mente en ese momento, pero realmente debía tomar una decisión rápido.

– Dime ¿qué es lo que sucede?. –volvió a preguntar mientras empezaba a poner una expresión de angustia por la reacción de Ino.

– Kiba…yo…yo no me siento preparada para hacer esto en éste momento. –Decía mientras bajaba su mirada – yo de veras te amo pero…–continuó diciendo al ser interrumpida por las palabras de Kiba.

– No hay problema Ino, yo realmente te amo y si no estás preparada para esto te esperare hasta que lo estés, realmente quiero hacer el amor contigo, pero únicamente me conformo con estar a tu lado, no es necesario que unamos nuestros cuerpos para expresarte lo que siento por ti, el verte, el sentir tu aroma, el sentir tu calor y en especial el sentir tu amor es todo lo único que espero de ti, lo demás vendrá como un complemento cuando ambos estemos listos, realmente no debes preocuparte con eso. –decía Kiba mientras la abrazaba tiernamente.

– Gracias Kiba…–decía Ino mientras respondía al abrazo de Kiba dejando salir algunas lágrimas que recorrían sus suaves mejillas.

Ino dejó salir algunas lagrimas de dolor y amargura por la culpabilidad que sentía, como era posible que no fuera capaz de confesarle el error que había cometido a quien ella creía que era el amor de sus vida, ella pensaba que él no merecía sufrir de esa forma, él era muy especial para sufrir por una traición, pero tampoco merecía ignorar lo que realmente había sucedido, se sentía muy mal y no paraba de llorar, Kiba la consolaba mientras colocaba el rostro de Ino en su pecho a la vez que acariciaba el suave cabello de ella; luego ambos se vistieron y esa noche durmieron abrazados en la suave cama de Kiba, ambos no necesitaban unir sexualmente sus cuerpos, lo único que deseaban y les hacía falta era tenerse uno al lado del otro.


	8. Chapter 8 No es Amor

El sol resplandecía en la aldea de konoha, su calidez borraba la fría noche que lo había antecedido, Ino despertaba del dulce sueño que había tenido, para ella fue muy placentero dormir junto al hombre que ella creía que amaba, al abrir sus ojos y verlo a su lado la alegró mucho, él se veía muy tierno con sus ojos cerrados, Ino acarició su cálida piel, ella quería estar todo el día junto a él pero ella tenía obligaciones que hacer así que decidió dejarle una nota diciendo lo mucho que ella lo amaba, luego se despidió con un tierno beso en su mejía.

Ella rápidamente se fue a su casa a arreglarse porque tenía que ir a la academia ninja, ella junto con Sakura se habían ofrecido para enseñar a los estudiantes acerca de técnicas de primeros auxilios, lo único que no sabia Ino era que la academia no sería escenario de solamente clases de ninjutsus básicos sino de algo más.

Los solitarios pasillos y el efímero silencio que los regía mostraba claramente la actividad diaria de la academia, el descanso se había terminado y era momento para continuar con las clases de ninjutsu, en medio de ese silencio una bella mujer caminaba llevando los resultados de el recién finalizado examen de chuunin pero tras unos segundos Anko fue sorprendida con el encuentro de alguien inesperado.

– Kakashi… ¿Qué haces por aquí? –preguntó Anko muy sorprendida al ver a kakashi en ese lugar.

– Buenos días Anko, supe que Sakura está hoy por estos rumbos y como necesitaba hablar con ella decidí venir.–respondió kakashi seriamente, realmente él también estaba sorprendido de ver a Anko pero él sabía muy bien como disimular en esas situaciones.

– Tienes razón, hoy he visto a Sakura por aquí… si no te molesta te llevaré hacia donde está ella– le dijo mientras se le dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa algo lujuriosa, kakashi aceptó y la siguió.

Al llegar al lugar donde estaba Sakura, Anko abrió la puerta del salón y le cedió el paso a kakashi para que éste entrara primero, luego ella entró y sin pensarlo dos veces cerró la puerta con seguro, kakashi estaba sorprendido el realmente pensaba encontrarse con Sakura, pero tuvo la sorpresa de que en ese lugar no se encontraba nadie más que Anko y él.

– ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Dónde está Sakura? –preguntó seriamente kakashi mientras giraba y la miraba a los ojos.

– Realmente eso no importa, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar con Sakura, en cambio el tiempo para estar conmigo es limitado, sería mala idea desaprovechar ésta oportunidad. – le decía de una forma lujuriosa mientras se le acercaba y empezaba a quitarle la ropa.

– Estás loca, estamos en un área pública y el 85% de las personas que nos rodean son menores. – decía seriamente kakashi ante las insinuaciones de Anko.

– Estoy loca pero por ti, además ¿de qué te preocupas?, esos niños necesitan una muy buena clase de educación sexual. –Le decía mientras ésta lo ponía en contra la pared y lo besaba apasionadamente.

Kakashi al principio se resistía porque a pesar de todo él sabía dominar sus impulsos y no podía ceder a esa situación en un lugar como ese, pero al recibir las caricias y los apasionados besos de Anko no pudo evitar corresponder a la petición de ella, a pesar de todo él deseaba mucho estar con ella, nunca había conocido una mujer tan ardiente en la cama como Anko, al recordar toda las cosas que hizo con ella aquella noche se excitaba en gran manera.

En esos momentos kakashi cambió de lugar con Anko y la puso él contra la pared, rápidamente le quitó la ropa para después lentamente rosar sutilmente sus labios en los pechos de Anko, ella desde mucho antes estaba excitada y no podía esperar tanta sutileza y lentitud así que ella lo empujó, luego botando al suelo las cosas que estaba en el escritorio, ella lo acostó sobre éste al mismo tiempo que ella se subía sobre él.

Luego ella lo besó, para luego acariciar los labios de Kakashi, después ella movió suavemente sus dedos sobre sus pectorales, bajando sobre su muy bien definido abdomen hasta llegar hacia el "premio" que muy ansiosa esperó, kakashi con cada centímetro que tocaba Anko su cuerpo se excitaba aún más.

Ella tomó su miembro mientras acariciaba sutilmente la punta de éste con sus dedos, luego ella estando arriba trataba de introducirlo a la entrada de du vagina, mientras Kakashi la tomaba de la cintura, en cambio ella bajaba lentamente sus caderas para introducir aún más el miembro de kakashi, él al sentir la calidez y humedad de Anko no pudo evitar dar un gemido mientras cerraba sus ojos ante el placer que sentía.

El contacto físico que tenia Kakashi le excitaba demasiado, pero lo era aún mas la excitación visual que tenía, al ver el hermoso cuerpo de Anko estar sobre él, le encantaba ver los bellos pechos de Anko, la perspectiva visual de kakashi era fascinante, su excitación y deseo de más placer incrementaba ante el suave movimiento de la caderas de ella, Anko se movía sensualmente de atrás hacia delante, Anko también desfrutaba ante la forma en que el pene de Kakashi rozaba las paredes de su vagina, ella al mismo tiempo sensualmente se acariciaba sus pechos con sus manos, a la vez que alternaba esa actividad con las caricias que le proporcionaba a Kakashi.

Con cada movimiento él quería dejar salir gemidos de placer, pero esa actividad era reprimida porque él quería evitar que los estudiantes se dieran cuenta, si se llegaran a dar cuenta de esto su reputación como ninja quedaría manchada pero la idea de ser descubierto lo excitaba y lo emocionaba aún más.

Después de un tiempo de estar en esa pose kakashi no podía aguantar más, él quería aún mas, Anko también pero le encantaba la idea de tener a kakashi a su merced, le fascinaba tener el control y disfrutaba de que Kakashi no se resistiera ante eso pero ese deleite no duró mucho ya que él al fin logró con dificultad sentarse estando cara a cara con Anko, el empezó a besar apasionadamente su cuello bajando lentamente hacia sus pechos, ella al sentir los labios de kakashi incrementó su deseo de más, no podía conformarse con lo que sentía, debía hacer algo para incrementar su placer.

Posterior a eso Kakashi no pudo más, así que tomó a Anko fuertemente de sus glúteos y muslos logrando así pararse sosteniéndola para luego ponerla en contra de la pared estando él aún dentro de ella, automáticamente Kakashi había tomado el control de la situación empezando a moverse de una manera lenta para después aumentar cada vez más la intensidad de sus movimientos.

Anko al sentir como el pene de Kakashi se movía con tanta intensidad empezó a dejar salir gemidos de placer al mismo tiempo que aferraba sus uñas en la espalda de Kakashi, él al escuchar los gemidos de Anko la silencio con un profundo beso que le quitó el aliento a ella para así evitar que alguien los pudieran escuchar.

Kakashi se movía con más fuerza y velocidad, Anko disfrutaba de la intensidad de sus movimientos logrando pronto su tan anhelado orgasmo, pocos minutos después kakashi sentía que la culminación de sus acto estaba a punto de llegar, así que retiró su miembro de la vagina de Anko para eyacular con el respectivo placer que sintió.

Ambos estaban fatigados y a pesar del placer mutuo que sintieron deseaban más al igual que aquella noche pero estaba claro que ese lugar no era el indicado para hacer ese tipo de actividad maratónica, así que ambos se vistieron y mientras Anko se arreglaba su alborotado cabello, le dijo a Kakashi que lo esperaba esa noche en su apartamento, a él le encantó la propuesta de ella y le respondió con una leve sonrisa lujuriosa, posterior a eso ambos salieron disimuladamente del salón de clases tomando direcciones diferentes.

Kakashi acababa de iniciar una relación casual en la que ambos solo estaban dispuestos a entregar sexo, lo que no sabía Kakashi es que involucrarse con una mujer como Anko sería tan arriesgado como caminar sobre arenas movedizas.

Lo que ambos jōnin no sabían es que al salir de ese salón es que fueron vistos por dos personas en particular que produjo que nacieran curiosas interrogantes.

– Sakura, ese de ahí es kakashi sensei, ¿qué hace aquí y saliendo de esa forma de ese salón con Anko sensei?–preguntó Ino con mucha curiosidad.

– No lo sé, me parece muy extraño, pero alguna razón tendrá –dijo Sakura muy extrañada.

– ¿No te da curiosidad lo que hay entre ambos?, ¿no te gustaría investigar…? –Preguntaba Ino en un tono algo pícaro.

– Que insinúas Ino, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso de kakashi sensei? a demás lo que haya entre ellos no nos concierne.–dijo Sakura seriamente.

– Yo no dudo de Kakashi sensei, pero de Anko sensei si… tú ya sabes cómo es ella- decía mientras se reía–a demás sería bueno que volviera en acción el dúo Yamanaka-Haruno, será divertido como en las otras ocasiones. –decía Ino para convencer a Sakura mientras recordaban algunas situaciones del pasado.

Después del primer examen de chuunin la relación de Ino y Sakura mejoró constantemente y desde que Ino decidió aprender ninjutsu médico su relación se fortaleció aun más, involucrando Ino a Sakura a situaciones divertidas que a veces las metían en problemas pero que Sakura sabía muy bien salir de ellas.

– Pensé que era el dúo Haruno-Yamanaka, aunque debo de admitir que también me muero de la curiosidad tú sabes que no debemos de meternos en eso, además ésta tarde la tengo ocupada…–decía Sakura mientras recordaba lo que tenía planeado hacer.

– ¿Ocupada? ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer? o mejor dicho ¿con quién?, hay cosas que no me has dicho, cuéntamelo – preguntaba Ino con mucha curiosidad.

– Nada en especial, solamente me veré con Sai…– decía Sakura mientras fijaba su mirada en otro lugar que no fuera los ojos de Ino.

– ¡Sai-kun! Él es tan atractivo, ¿ya lo sabe Naruto? ¿Realmente qué es lo que tienes planeado hacer Sakura? –decía Ino muy entusiasmada.

– Tú como siempre pensando mal, Sai solamente me enseñara a pintar, eso es todo… – decía Sakura no muy segura de lo que decía. –lo de Naruto después te lo contaré con detalles, es mejor que vallamos pronto al salón para dar las clases. – dijo Sakura mientras seguía el rumbo del salón.

– Si tú lo dices, pero me cuentas como te fue y en serio no olvides aclararme lo de Naruto. –decía Ino mientras seguía a su amiga.

Pronto la tarde caía sobre la aldea de konoha, cada ninja y aldeano seguía con sus actividades cotidianas, en el caso de Sakura lo que haría esa tarde sería algo fuera de lo cotidiano, estaba muy entusiasmada por la famosa clase de pintura, lo más cercano que ella estuvo en el ámbito del arte fue la literatura, entrar en el mundo de las artes plásticas sería algo nuevo para ella.

Sakura puntualmente llegó al mismo lugar donde Sai le había propuesto enseñarle a pintar, tuvo la sorpresa de encontrarlo a él con todo el material necesario para su actividad, pronto ambos se saludaron para luego Sai explicarle sobre los instrumentos y en lo que consistía la técnica. Luego le entregó un pincel y su paleta con diversos colores, mientras ella estaba frente al lienzo en blanco.

Sakura tomó el pincel pero ésta se quedó estática al estar en frente del lienzo, no sabía realmente que hacer, Sai le había explicado sobre que solamente se dejara llevar por lo que sentía al pensar en Sasuke, le dio la indicación de que sin pensarlo dos veces tomara un color y que hiciera lo que le provocaba al venírsele a la mente los recuerdos de éste para que en el transcurso de esa actividad su mente y corazón se despejara y descubriera lo que sentía por Sasuke.

– ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué no has hecho lo que te indicado? –preguntó Sai.

– No lo sé, es que no se me viene nada a la mente de lo que quiero hacer. – dijo Sakura algo confundida.

– Sakura tienes que entender algo, no es lo que tú hagas, sino lo que sientes al hacerlo, no es necesario que hagas algo figurativo para representar lo que sientes, puede ser que lo único que veas sean masas sin forma definidas o líneas superpuestas violentamente, pero lo que sientes al hacerlas es lo más importante, no te preocupes en la imagen, sino en tus emociones. – decía Sai, con mucha convicción.

Sakura empezaba a comprender las palabras de Sai pero aun así ella no actuaba, entonces Sai decidió ayudarle, se colocó detrás de ella y luego le dijo en su oído que cerrara sus ojos mientras pensaba en Sasuke, Sakura automáticamente le hizo caso, ella al estar tan cerca de Sai se sentía muy bien, una paz inexplicable invadía su ser al sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Sai junto al de ella, luego Sai le preguntó cuál era el color que deseaba usar, ella le respondió que era el negro.

Al escuchar la respuesta de Sakura, Sai la tomó de la mano donde estaba el pincel, lo llenó del color que ella le dijo y colocó la punta del pincel sobre el lienzo mientras Sai movía suavemente la muñeca de Sakura él le volvía a decir en el oído que solamente se dejara llevar por lo que sentía.

En ese momento Sakura empezó a mover su mano sola mientras volvía a abrir los ojos, Sai en ese instante la soltó y se alejó de ella, realmente era el momento de dejarla sola ya que era un momento intimo entre ella y sus pensamientos.

Sakura movía lentamente su pincel en línea recta hacia abajo al igual que lo hacía con mucha presión, al recordarse de él se le venía un poco de ira, estaba enojada con ella misma por no impedir que él se fuera, pronto el dolor que no sentía desde hace un tiempo invadió su mente y corazón, no pudo evitar salir sus lagrimas, aunque ella pensaba que ya no le dolía todavía Sakura sentía dolor por lo que pasó con Sasuke.

Luego movía su pincel en diferentes direcciones, empezó a combinar el negro con el blanco y empezaba a trazar formas espirales, con cada movimiento desahoga sus sentimientos y emociones, ella recordaba todos los momentos que había pasado junto a él.

Diferentes sentimientos descubría con cada segundo que pasaba, las lágrimas recorrían sus blancas mejías, lo extrañaba, sabía lo mucho que lo extrañaba pero algo era diferente, el sentimiento que sentía hacia él no era el mismo que antes, no sentía esa intensidad en la que ella pensaba que lo amaba, era un sentimiento en el que lo deseaba pero no de la misma forma que antes.

Pronto Sakura descubrió algo, lo extrañaba y sabia que lo quería pero ese sentir ya no era el mismo, sentía cariño y mucho aprecio pero ya no era más amor, al recordarlo su corazón no palpitaba como antes, los sentimientos que tenia era un afecto menos profundo de lo que siente una mujer a un hombre, lo que sentía era un amor fraternal algo que siente por un hermano o un muy buen amigo, pero nunca por lo que sentiría por un hombre.

Tuvieron que pasar tres años para darse cuenta de lo que en realidad sentía o por lo menos lo último que sentía, puede ser que tal vez ella nunca lo amó, quizás lo único que sintió fue un amor platónico temporal que invade la mente y corazones de los niños que empiezan a experimentar la juventud, fue un capricho un juego de una mente inmadura pero eso ese día se terminaba, Sakura ahora era una mujer madura y nunca sedería mas a esos sentimientos.

Si hubo en realidad amor o no ya no importaba, ya que ahora estaba consiente de una realidad, ella no lo amaba y ese sentir lo había plasmado en un lienzo el cual nunca será borrado y estará presente en su mente por el resto de su vida.


	9. Chapter 9 Buscando un Sentimiento

Sakura había terminado de pintar sobre el lienzo, había aclarado una de sus dudas, una paz llenaba su corazón, aunque seria efímera porque rápidamente recordaría la duda que tenia ella hacia Naruto.

Sai al ver que Sakura ya había realizado la primera etapa la actividad se acercó hacia ella, Sakura se limpiaba los rastros de lágrimas que cubrían su suave rostro, al sentir ella la presencia giró y se le acercó más a Sai, le dio un abrazo y le dijo lo siguiente:

– Muchas gracias Sai… sin ti nunca hubiera aclarado mis sentimientos por Sasuke. –decía Sakura mientras miraba hacia los ojos de Sai.

–Me complace el saber que te he ayudado. – decía Sai mientras cerrabas sus ojos a la vez que emitía una sonrisa muy sincera, Sakura al verlo también sonrió y soltó a Sai.

– Pero aun no he aclarado mis sentimientos hacia Naruto. –Decía mientras su rostro expresaba cierta confusión.

– Por eso no te preocupes, has realizado la primera fase del proceso, ahora es turno de la segunda.–decÍa Sai mientras colocaba un nuevo lienzo en el bastidor. –descubrir lo que sientes por Naruto-kun. –decía mientras le daba el pincel a Sakura.

– Me parece bien. – decía Sakura mientras tomaba el pincel y se acercaba al lienzo.

Sakura estando frente al lienzo se sentía más segura que la primera vez que lo hizo y tenía la confianza de que volviendo a usar ese método descubriría lo que sentía, pronto cerró sus ojos, respiró profundamente mientras sentía como la suave brisa acariciaba su cabello, ella empezó a recordar los momentos que había vivido con Naruto, pronto una enorme culpabilidad invadía su ser, recordó rápidamente la forma mala en la que había tratado a Naruto al principio, la forma en la que lo despreciaba y lo veía de menos, tomó un tono marrón y en la esquina empezó a mover fuertemente el pincel de un lado hacia otro.

Sakura se sentía muy mal, la culpabilidad la hacía sentir sucia, por esa razón tomo ese singular color para poder representar y liberar ese mal sentimiento que tenia, ella realmente nunca le había pedido a Naruto un perdón sincero por la forma en que lo había tratado, ella diariamente trataba de borrarlo con su cambio de actitud el mal pasado que tuvo con él, pero eso no era suficiente la única forma en que podía escapar de ese pesar era a través de unas sinceras palabras de perdón, ella trataba de ignorarlo, pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo que en realidad debía ser.

Después de comprender eso, Sakura recordó que no toda lo vivido con él era negativo, en su relación de amistad surgieron cosas buenas, supieron consolarse mutuamente por la pérdida de su amigo, también de diversas forma lograron demostrar el afecto y la importancia que tenia uno del otro, Sakura comprendía que lo que el duro entrenamiento que realizaba Naruto no solo era para el renacer su amistad con Sasuke, sino para la propia felicidad que ella deseaba junto a Sasuke.

Se sentía muy agradecida por esa muestra tan grande de amor que tenía Naruto y eso le alegraba mucho, al sentir eso Sakura tomo el color amarillo para representar su alegría, la vivacidad y la fuerza que emitía este color le agradaba mucho mientras movía onduladamente el pincel sobre el lienzo.

Sakura también recordó, lo mucho que había cambiado no solo por Sasuke sino también por Naruto, ella nunca más quería ser una carga, no quería que ellos siempre se arriesgaran para protegerla especialmente Naruto, ella le había prometido ser mejor, quería demostrar que podía ser más útil y que estaría dispuesta de hacer lo que sea para proteger a sus amigos. Todo lo que ahora era se lo debía a ese fuerte deseo.

Al volver Naruto a la aldea y al ir con él a las misiones lo único que le importaba era protegerlo y ayudarlo, era más importante su bienestar que la propia misión, por eso siempre al final de cada misión estaba pendiente de que todo su ser estuviera bien, Realmente nada era más importante que Naruto.

Sentía un aprecio muy grande por él, eso era claro, pero ¿en realidad lo amaba? o ¿era algo similar a lo que sentía por Sasuke? Definitivamente el aprecio que sentía por Sasuke no era el mismo que tenía con Naruto, ahora el eje de los pensamientos de Sakura era nada más y nada menos que Naruto.

Lucharía y moriría por él, sería capaz de hacer hasta cualquier cosa por muy prohibida que esta fuera, para cuidar de él, pero eso que sentía ¿sería amor?

Pero si eso es amor ¿por qué no le pudo responder de la misma forma aquella noche?, ¿Qué fue esa barrera que impidió mostrar esos sentimientos? ¿Por qué no pudo demostrarle lo que sentía entregándolo todo su ser? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué?, esas preguntas se le venían a la mente de Sakura y la atormentaba, ella pronto tomó un poco de gris y empezó a mover en forma espiral el pincel, sus pensamientos le daban vuelta y estaba muy confundida.

Amor, una palabra muy corta, para representar cosas tan grandes y maravillosas, ¿será qué ella sentía eso por Naruto? Pero por qué no sentía esa seguridad, se supone que las personas cuando aman a alguien lo hacen sin ninguna duda.  
Definitivamente lo que sentía por Naruto era más complejo de lo que sentía por Sasuke, aclarar lo que sentía por él no sería fácil, no podía hacerlo solo pintando y meditando, para saberlo debía enfrentarlo cara a cara, tal vez estando junto a él podría descubrir lo que realmente sentía.

Esa tarde Sakura no pudo aclarar si realmente amaba o no a Naruto pero si pudo descubrir algo y eso era que Naruto era más importante para ella de lo que ella misma se imaginaba.

Al percibir eso dejo el pincel y con su mirada le dio a entender a Sai que su pequeña terapia había finalizado, él se acercó y le preguntó lo siguiente:

– ¿Has logrado saber si amas a Naruto-kun? –preguntó seriamente Sai.

– En realidad No, pero si me di cuenta de lo importante que es él para mí. –dijo Sakura con cierto alivio.

– Es un avance, eso es bueno. – dijo Sai para animar más a Sakura ya que aún se miraba algo confundida.

– Lo sé y por eso en vez de alejarme de él me aceraré aún más y así tal vez comprender lo que en realidad siento. – decía Sakura con mucha convicción.

– Me parece bien, es lo correcto. –decía Sai con una sonrisa para cubrir un cierto malestar que sentía en su ser.

– ¿Pero sabes qué?, siempre estaré a tu lado, no quiero que te alejes de mi, quiero que tú me ayudes a descubrir lo que siento y aún mas quiero aprender a pintar. –decía Sakura mientras le tomaba una mano y con la otra lo acariciaba mientras le sonreía, Sai al escuchar esas palabras se sorprendió y se alegró.

– En serio, me alegra el escuchar esas palabras, siempre contaras conmigo para lo que desees, y tú sabes que todas las tardes me podrás encontrar en éste lugar. – le dijo Sai con una sonrisa muy sincera.

– Lo sé, aquí estaré… muchas gracias por todo, te cuidas... – le dijo mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejía, Sai al sentir eso no pudo evitar el sonrojo de sus mejías.

– De nada, tú también te cuidas. –Le decía para disimular su sorpresa y sonrojo.

De esa forma ambos se despidieron, mientras la figura de Sakura caminaba a lo profundo del bosque y caían sobre ella las hojas seducidas por el movimiento del viento, a la vez que Sai desde la distancia la observaba atentamente con mucha dulzura.

Mientras Sakura regresaba hacia a su morada, Ino realizaba lo mismo, solo que las actividades que ella había hecho esa tarde eran completamente diferentes a las de Sakura, ella había tenido una tierna tarde romántica con su novio Kiba, ambos junto con Akamaru se habían al bosque a estar juntos rodeados de la naturaleza; les encantaba mucho caminar, ver los frondosos árboles y las hermosas flores, Aparte de platicar sobre asuntos personales, también se dedicaban a darse cariño y en especial a darse apasionados besos, ellos ya tenían un lugar en especial en el área del bosque de konoha donde siempre se encontraban.

Kiba tiempo atrás siguiendo con las tradiciones de los enamorados había grabado las iníciales de ambos en el árbol, a pesar de que a Ino no le pareció mucha idea porque pensaba que atentaba con la integridad del árbol, pero al ver juntas sus iníciales le gustó mucho, realmente era un lugar muy especial parta ellos, pero tampoco podían estar todo el tiempo ahí, así que tenían que regresar a sus respectivos hogares, ya que el anochecer llegaba repentinamente en la aldea.  
Cuando ambos llegaron a la casa de Ino, se dieron un fuerte abrazo mientras Kiba le decía lo siguiente:

– Te Amo, nunca lo olvides–. Le decía Kiba mientras le daba un tierno y apasionado beso, luego de este acto Ino le respondió de la misma forma.

– Yo también te amo, y mi amor te pertenecerá por siempre. –le decía mientras ella le daba un apasionado beso de despedida.

Cuando Kiba se fue para su casa Ino subía alegremente las escaleras de su casa, estaba tan feliz por la hermosa tarde que había pasado junto con Kiba, pero cuando entró a su habitación tuvo una enorme y no muy grata sorpresa.

– ¡Sasuke…!– dijo muy sorprendida, mientras un inexplicable miedo invadía su cuerpo.

– Ino… al parecer te divertiste este día o ¿me equivoco?. – preguntaba con cierto sarcasmo, mientras observaba a Ino, ante el gran silencio que ésta emitía.

– ¿De qué hablas? –dijo con cierto temor realmente le incomodaba el sarcasmo de Sasuke, le daba un mal presentimiento.

– ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de con quién estabas hace un rato?. –decía Sasuke mientras miraba a Ino con una mirada fría al mismo tiempo que se le acercaba.

– Él es mi novio…–decía con mucho temor, la forma en la que la observaba a Sasuke era muy atemorizante.

– Hahaha, ¿tu novio? la verdad nunca me imaginé que te involucraras con alguien tan insignificante como él. –decía de una forma despectiva

– Yo lo amo…–respondía Ino con mucha seguridad perdiendo el miedo que sentía.

– ¿Tú amar? No me hagas reír, una mujerzuela como tú nunca podría llegar a amar. – decía Sasuke en tono de burla.

– Cómo te atreves a decir eso de mi, tú no me conoces– decía Ino muy enojada mientras elevaba su voz.

– Entonces si tanto lo amas, ¿por qué te acostaste conmigo?, – preguntó Sasuke, pero lo único que recibió fue un fuerte silencio, Ino ante tal pregunta no pudo responder –lo ves, eres una cualquiera...–continuaba diciendo Sasuke.

– ¡Cállate! No quiero escucharte más. –dijo Ino muy enojada mientras lagrimas salían de sus bellos ojos.

– Te molesta porque sabes que es verdad aunque digas lo contrario. – decía Sasuke de una forma muy fría

– Yo en verdad lo amo, – decía Ino con mucha convicción mientras miraba a los ojos de Sasuke.

– Si lo amas ó no eso ya no te deberá importar ya que nunca más lo volverás a ver. – decía muy fríamente mientras una sonrisa sádica se dibujaba en su rostro.

– ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? nunca me apartaré de él. –dijo con mucha molestia, realmente nunca permitiría que nada la apartara de el amor de su vida.

– No tienes opción, ahora tú me perteneces, eres mi nuevo juguete, un objeto sin valor con el cual jugare hasta que me aburra de ti…– decía muy fríamente Sasuke mientras acariciaba sutilmente el rostro de Ino

– Yo…no…–fue interrumpida por Sasuke al decirle este lo siguiente:

– No tienes ninguna utilidad más que darme placer, pero aun así ahora me das asco. No soporto la idea de que seas tocada por otro, así que ahora lo pagarás con sangre. –decía Sasuke mientras sacaba su katana. – Dile adiós a tu amado…– continuaba diciendo mientras le daba la vuelta.

– ¡No!.. No lo hagas, mátame a mí pero no a él, yo… yo sin él me muero – decía mientras se colocaba ante sus pies, Sasuke al observar esto giró y le dijo lo siguiente.

– Realmente eres más patética de lo que pensé, nunca pensé que llegaras a tanto. –Decía Sasuke mientras la observaba con desprecio.

– Te lo suplico, mátame a mí pero no le hagas daño a él... – Repetía Ino mientras lagrimas recorrían su mejías al mismo tiempo que no soltaba las piernas del Uchiha.

– Deja de comportarte como una miserable perra, ¿qué acaso eres una tonta?, si hubiera deseado matarte lo hubiera hecho desde el principio, ahora me perteneces y harás lo que desee para complacerme. – decía mientras se liberaba de los brazos de Ino.

– Haré lo que sea para complacerte, pero por favor olvídate de Kiba, no vale la pena…– decía Ino mientras fue interrumpida por Sasuke.

– Tienes razón, no vale la pena matar a alguien tan miserable como él sería un desperdicio de mi parte…– decía Sasuke al ser interrumpido por Ino.

– Muchas gracias… –decía Ino muy aliviada.

– Solo que no lo veras nunca más, no quiero verte nunca más cerca de él, si me desobedeces le daré una muerte lenta y dolorosa frente a tus ojos y te dejare vivir solo para que vivas el tormento de haberlo visto morir. –decía Sasuke con una sonrisa sádica.

– Pero…–empezaba a decir Ino cuando fue interrumpida.

– Nada de peros, es eso o verlo de una vez morir, hoy mismo iras y terminaras tú con él, o si no morirá, vendré en un mes hasta que se te quite todo rastro de él, te esperaré en la mansión Uchiha, tienes que estar lista o si no sabrás las consecuencias. – decía Sasuke de una manera muy fría mientras le daba la espalda a Ino, para luego desaparecer al terminar las palabras.

Ino al escuchar esas palabras se quedó muda, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, tenía que tomar una decisión entre seguir con Kiba o dejarlo, ella era muy feliz con Kiba y lo que más deseaba era vivir toda su vida junto a él, ahora su sueño sería interrumpido por el error que cometió, involucrarse con Sasuke, nunca pensó que las consecuencias fueran tan graves, aunque ella quisiera no podía seguir con Kiba, era eso o verlo morir, pensar que la existencia de él desaparecería le causaba mucha tristeza.

¿Por qué? Era una pregunta que se pasaba ahora en su mente, aunque ella sabia la respuesta, la única culpable era ella, ella había empezado a escribir el destino de su relación con Kiba, aunque ella muy en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que con el amor que ambos sentían podían superar esa adversidad, claro estaba que eso era una leve ilusión, si Kiba se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho Ino nunca le perdonaría esa traición, si ella lo dejaba ambos saldrían muy lastimados en especial él al no saber el verdadero por qué de ésta acción, si ella seguía con él sería mucho peor porque Kiba moriría ya que Sasuke no dudaría en hacerle daño.

Ino estaba entre la espada y la pared, prácticamente no encontraba una salida que favoreciera el amor que había entre ella y Kiba, ¿qué hacer? ¿Qué decisión tomar? Eran unas de tantas preguntas que invadían su mente, quería encontrar otra salida pero no lo lograba, no podía más con esa situación; Ino tomó una rosa que adornaba su habitación, la apretó fuertemente con su mano hasta que sus pétalos caían en el suelo, esa era la mejor forma para representar lo que sentía su corazón en ese momento.


	10. Chapter 10 Adiós Amor

La noche había invadido a konoha, la luna era ocultada por nubes que anunciaba una fuerte tormenta junto con el frio viento que soplaba, a pesar de las circunstancias climáticas Ino ya había tomado una difícil decisión que cambiaria el rumbo de su relación con Kiba y ese cambio tendría que ocurrir esa noche tal como se lo había indicado Sasuke, ella no quería hacerlo pero tenía que, así que Ino se dirigió hacia la casa de su amado, al llegar ahí Kiba fue sorprendido.

– Ino, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas? no es bueno que andes tan tarde cuando se acerca una fuerte tormenta–Decía Kiba sorprendido a la vez que se preocupaba por el estado de Ino.

– Hola Kiba, siento haber venido sin avisar pero tenía que hablar urgente contigo –decía Ino de una manera muy triste, cosa que preocupó al Inuzuka.

– En serio, entonces pasa y aprovechas de cenar con mi familia– decía Kiba Cediendo el paso para que Ino pasara.

– Realmente creo que sería mejor que habláramos a solas. – decía Ino mientras tomaba la mano de Kiba y hacía una señal para que éste saliera, rápidamente él entendió y se despidió de su familia mientras salía con Ino.

– Creo que entiendo, me extrañaste tanto que viniste a buscarme para que estuviéramos a solas. –le decía Kiba mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la ponía contra su cuerpo, él la quedo viendo fijamente a los ojos, acercó su rostro y la besó apasionadamente.

Ino ante esto respondió de la misma forma a pesar de lo mal que se sentía, ahora más que nunca deseaba los besos de su amado, ella sentía que ese podía ser la última vez que podía estar tan cerca de él y demostrarle todo lo que sentía, después de unos minutos se soltaron e Ino le dijo lo siguiente:

– Sígueme… – dijo Ino mientras le tomaba de la mano y empezaba a caminar, quería sentir la calidez de su mano hasta su último momento con él, Kiba se sintió muy feliz al sentir la mano de Ino y se entusiasmo al escuchar las palabras de ella, él pensaba que Ino planeaba una especie de encuentro romántico.

Después de caminar por muchos minutos y de Ino pensar lo que tenía que decir, Kiba se dio cuenta de que estaba en ese lugar tan especial para ellos, ese lugar donde se juraron amor eterno y habían grabado sus Iníciales en ese singular árbol; al estar ahí la curiosidad de Kiba emergió y le hizo la siguiente pregunta:

– Creo que hemos llegado… ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? –preguntaba Kiba con mucha curiosidad, Él quería saber qué era eso tan importante que tenía que decirle Ino.

Ino ante tal pregunta se quedó muda, ella no quería hablar, ella realmente deseaba estar con él, quería que envejecer junto a él, tener hijos que fueran frutos de su amor, pero ahora una barrera muy grande los separaba, esa barreara tenía escrito el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha por todos lados. Ella quería explicarle lo que realmente pasaba, pero aún así no se cambiaria las amenazas de Sasuke Uchiha, el poder de ambos no era suficiente para derrotar un ninja genio perteneciente a un clan elite, poseedor de un gran poder y que fue entrenado por un ninja genio de gran peligrosidad, derrotarlo sería imposible.

El frio viento soplaba sobre ambos, el cabello de Ino era seducido ante tal movimiento, a pesar de que su rostro expresaba cierta angustia y dolor se veía muy hermosa, Kiba al verla se preocupó un poco, nunca la había visto de esa forma, pero algo en el nació, lo único que deseó en ese momento era abrazarla y protegerla ante el frío viento que anunciaba esa fuerte tormenta.

– No te preocupes… yo te protegeré…– le decía Kiba mientras la cubría con su brazos y colocaba el rostro de ella en su pecho al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su suave y largo cabello.

Ino ante esto no pudo evitar más dejar salir sus lágrimas, él era tan especial con ella, como decirle eso a la persona que amas, ella sufría por dentro pero lo peor era que él no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que pasaba, al parecer ese abrazo sería la última expresión de amor que recibiría por parte de Kiba, pronto ella limpió sus lágrimas y se alejó de él.

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –volvió a preguntar Kiba muy preocupado al ver las lágrimas que trataba de disimular Ino.

– Quiero…quiero que terminemos. –dijo Ino de una vez mientras no podía levantar la mirada para ver los ojos de Kiba.

– ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Kiba muy confundido. –pensé que me amabas ¿por qué deberíamos terminar? Tú sabes que yo te amo, ¿qué es lo qué he hecho para que me pidas eso? –seguía preguntando Kiba muy confundido por lo que pasaba.

– Tú nada, el problema soy yo ¿entiendes? –decía Ino mientras por fin levantaba la mirada y miraba fijamente a los ojos confundidos de Kiba.

– No, no entiendo que me pidas eso, tiene que haber una razón, si la hay dímelo… ¡dímelo! – le decía Kiba muy alterado levantándole un poco la voz producto de la confusión que tenia.

– Yo…yo… yo no te amo. – le dijo Ino con mucha frialdad, al decirlo sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta, mientras Kiba recibía la noticia como un fuerte balde agua fría, él realmente no lo podía digerir.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que no me amas? ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme esto después de que hoy mismo en éste lugar me dijiste lo contrario? – decía Kiba aún más alterado, no podía creerlo, era inaudito, no era posible, ella no podía ser Ino, las palabras que escuchó eran una falsedad no podían ser verdad o sí.

– Es tal como escuchaste…– decía Ino con mucha frialdad, mientras sentía que no podía más con tal mentira.

– ¿Qué hay de todo lo que hemos vivido? ¿Acaso todo lo que pasamos fue una mentira? ¿Acaso todo esto no significó nada para ti? – preguntaba Kiba mientras ponía a Ino con fuerza en contra del árbol donde habían escrito sus iníciales, estaba tan enojado que empezaba a demostrar cierta agresividad que asustaba a Ino, ya que él nunca la había tratado así.

– Todo lo que vivimos, todo lo que te dije… no significó nada para mi, simplemente fuiste un capricho, que nunca debí cumplir. – decía Ino mientras volteaba su mirada hacia las oscuras nubes que cubrían la fría noche.

– Dímelo a los ojos, si es verdad que no me amas, si en verdad quieres que terminemos dímelo a los ojos– decía Kiba con mucha rabia mientras trataba de calmarse a la vez que trataba de que Ino lo mirara a los ojos.

Ino no quería volver a repetir esas palabras y mucho menos decírselo viéndolo a los ojos, eso la destrozaría, verlo sufrir de esa forma haría que su corazón se convirtiera en cenizas pero aún así tomó valor y le dijo lo siguiente:

– No te amo, no quiero que te me acerques nunca más, no me mires, no pienses en mí, no me hables, no me desees y mucho menos… no me ames. – decía Ino con mucha seguridad y frialdad mientras miraba fijamente los sorprendidos y a la vez tristes ojos de Kiba.

Éstas palabras lo destrozaron totalmente, él nunca se imaginó escuchar esas palabras de la mujer que ahora amaba, era una pesadilla, una pesadilla de la que quería despertar, no lo podía comprender, luego fue poseído por la furia y con sus garras rasgó las hermosas iníciales que estaban en el árbol, al hacerlo casi atentó con el rostro de Ino, ella estaba muy asustada ante la reacción de Kiba, nunca en su vida lo vio de esa manera, Kiba al hacer eso descargó su rabia y empezó a alejarse de ella mientras le preguntaba lo siguiente:

– ¿Por qué Ino? ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ¿Acaso no te importó lo que yo sentía? ¿Primero ella y ahora tu? – preguntaba Kiba mientras no dejaba de mirarla con cierto odio por lo que ella le había dicho.

– Por eso mismo Kiba, se que todavía la amas a ella, ella siempre estará en tu mente y corazón, lo sé, no necesito leer tu mente para saberlo, así que por eso nunca estuve dispuesta a entregarte mi amor. –Le decía Ino para justificarse, lo de no entregarle su amor era mentira, pero ella estaba consciente de que él en cierto modo aun amaba a esa mujer a pesar de todas esas palabras de amor que él repetidamente le decía con dulzura.

– Después de lo que me has hecho tratas de cubrirte tras ella, ella no tiene la culpa de lo que nos pasa, yo realmente te amaba, y si, la amé a ella y nunca podré olvidarla, ella es muy especial para mí y el hecho de que también haya destrozado parte de mi corazón no se compara con lo que tú has hecho. – decía Kiba mientras lágrimas empezaban a recorrer sus mejías.

– No puedes amar a dos personas, cuando amas a alguien ese amor se lo entregas a una y nadie más, tu nunca me amaste en realidad, siempre estuvo ella presente en tu mente yo lo podía percibir pero siempre lo ignoré. –seguía diciendo Ino para justificar lo que había hecho.

Realmente ella sabía que no estaba en posición de reclamarle nada ya que ella había sido la que traicionó su amor y ella era la culpable de lo que pasaba en ese momento, pero aún así estaba dispuesta a lastimarlo un poco para salvarlo de la muerte, sabía que Sasuke no dudaría en hacerlo y estaba a dispuesta a sacrificar ese amor tan grande que sentía para protegerlo.

– Te amé, te amé con pasión, te entregué casi todo lo que te podía dar, no consumamos nuestro amor, pero eso no me importaba, lo único que realmente deseaba era estar junto a ti pero ahora me arrepiento de todo lo que sentí por ti. – decía mientras salían más lagrimas de sus ojos al mismo tiempo que la miraba con decepción.

Él nunca se imaginó que algo así ocurriría, ella tenía razón, él no había olvidado su primer amor, pero aun así él estuvo dispuesto a entregarle todo lo que tenía y tarde o temprano le entregaría ese lugar que tanto tiempo fue ocupado por la primera.

Ino al escuchar las palabras de Kiba quería decirle que ella también lo amaba, que estaba dispuesta a hacer todo por él, morir por él, luchar por él, pero eso no era suficiente, tenía que ahogar su amor para salvarlo, Ino no tenía palabras para consolar a Kiba, ella sabía que le había hecho una herida muy grande en su corazón que tardaría mucho tiempo en sanar.

Pronto la fuerte lluvia empezó a azotar el lugar, el agua cubría sus tristes y heridos corazones, ambos estando bajo la fuerte y fría lluvia se miraban fijamente sin decir ni una palabra más, ella quería confesarle que lo amaba y quería decirle que no se alejara de ella, él de la misma forma quería decirle que a pesar de lo que ella le había hecho aún la amaba y estaba dispuesto a perdonarla.

– Creo que hasta aquí llegó lo nuestro, es mejor que me vaya. – dijo Kiba mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar, hasta ser detenido por los brazos de Ino.

Ella lo abrazaba por la espalda, no quería dejarlo ir, lo amaba demasiado y le dolía mucho terminar las cosas de esa manera, no quería que fuera, ella quería vivir eternamente con él, pero ahora por razones del destino no podían estar más juntos.

– No te vayas… quédate por favor – le decía Ino con lagrimas en sus mejías, mientras no lo soltaba, le gustaba sentir la Fuerza y la calidez de su cuerpo ante la fría humedad que los cubrí estaba sorprendido por lo que había hecho Ino y mucho más por las palabras que acaba de escuchar de ella.

– Si realmente me amas, no me iré si dices que lo que me dijiste antes es una mentira, si haces esto yo me quedaré contigo y no te dejaré sola nunca más, viviremos juntos, envejeceremos juntos, veremos crecer nuestros hijos juntos, hasta que al final muramos juntos.

Ino estaba sorprendida por las palabras de Kiba, su corazón se conmovía ante tales palabras, todo lo que él había dicho era lo que ella deseaba en verdad, era una ilusión que ella quería vivir, pero que lamentablemente sería borrada por Sasuke Uchiha.

– Kiba…lo…lo siento… –decía Ino con muchas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Kiba comprendió que Ino no se retractaría, así que con mucho dolor se soltó de sus brazos, mientras ella se caía en el suelo, él seguía caminando sin voltear hacia atrás, mientras más se alejaba sentía aún más dolor sus lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos, se sentía muy miserable, había perdido el amor de su vida, lo único que quería era que esa fría lluvia borrara lo que él sentía por ella, pero eso lamentablemente sería imposible.

Ino estando en el suelo veía con dificultad como él se alejaba de ella, a partir de ahora no lo vería nunca más como antes, ella había acabado ese amor, había terminado con todos esos sueños e ilusiones, se sentía sucia y miserable, había lastimado enormemente al hombre que amaba, se arrepentía en gran manera y lloraba con mucho dolor, quería morir ahí bajo esa fuerte tormenta, quería ahogarse en sus propias lágrimas y dolor.

El amanecer llegaba a konoha, la humedad producto de la fuerte tormenta de la noche anterior estaba muy presente junto con el soberbio frío de la mañana, era un escenario en el que nadie deseaba salir, todos deseaban estar en sus cálidas camas pero estaban conscientes que el deber del trabajo era algo necesario, en el caso de Ino estas eran una de las razones para no desear salir, pero la verdadera razón era su trágica ruptura con Kiba, tras esa ruptura habían muerto sus ilusiones sus sueños y sus mayores deseos, había dicho adiós a la idea de compartir el amor con su amado y lo peor de todo era que ella era la principal culpable de esa tragedia, si ella nunca hubiera estado con Sasuke, si tan solo hubiera hecho un mayor esfuerzo para impedirlo esto no hubiera sucedido, todo lo que pasaba era producto de su pecado.

Ino no había dormido en toda la noche su mente daba vueltas por todo lo acontecido, pero a pesar de lo mal que se sentía decidió ir a su entrenamiento de ninjutsu medico, a Tsunade no le agradaba que sus estudiantes faltaran a su entrenamiento, a parte que faltar una cesión era un retraso muy grande, el ninjutsu médico era un ninjutsu muy complejo, habían demasiadas técnicas que aprender para diferentes estados del paciente, por suerte Ino tenía la ayuda de su amiga Sakura a la cual le era muy fácil aprender, ella siempre le facilitó y le ayudó en su entrenamiento, a parte la propia disciplina y determinación de Ino, por eso esa razón los problemas de amores no sería impedimento para que Ino asistiera a su entrenamiento como ninja médico.

En el hospital de konoha se encontraban Sakura e Ino haciendo una cirugía simple bajo la supervisión de Shizune a unos ninjas que habían sido heridos en una misión, tras terminar ese ejercicio Sakura e Ino fueron a tomar un pequeño descanso, en ese tiempo Sakura pudo compartirle a Ino todo lo que había pasado ella con Naruto, también acerca de cómo Sai le ayudó en cierto modo a descubrir parte de sus sentimientos y lo que pensaba hacer para descubrir lo que realmente sentía por Naruto.

– Me alegra mucho que hayas aclarado muchas de tus dudas y qué bueno que decidas rehacer tu relación con Naruto, me imagino que no fue una decisión fácil para ti…–dijo Ino muy decaída fingiendo una sonrisa.

– Sí, no fue fácil, ¿Ino te pasa algo? Te noto muy desanimada, algo te sucede, te conozco –decía Sakura mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

En ese instante Ino no pudo resistir más, se lanzó a llorar en los brazos de su amiga, ocultar su dolor la hacía sentir peor, tenía que desahogarse, todo lo que lloró esa noche no fue suficiente para liberar todo lo que sentía.

– ¿Ino qué te sucede?, me preocupas ¿te ha pasado algo malo? –decía Sakura muy confundida y preocupada.

– Terminé con Kiba… –decía Ino mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

– ¿El qué? ¿Cómo me puedes decir eso? Ustedes tenían una muy buena relación, ¿Por qué? Dime qué fue lo que pasó.–preguntaba Sakura, ella estaba muy sorprendida por lo que había escuchado.

Ino al escuchar las interrogantes se quedó un poco pensativa, ella no le podía decir a Sakura que ella rompió con Kiba por su reencuentro con Sasuke, si Sakura se daba cuenta de esto Sakura se podía molestar mucho y podía perder su amistad, la amistad que tenia con Sakura era lo único bueno que le quedaba de todas las cosas que apreciaba, sabia que Sakura ahora ya no amaba a Sasuke, pero éste era un sentimiento que apenas acababa de descubrir sería demasiado pronto para contárselo; lo más grave de todo es que ella no se lo contó desde el primer momento que ocurrió, Ino y Sakura no poseían secretos entre ellas pero ahora empezaban a surgir.

– Me di cuenta de que nuestro destino no es estar juntos…– decía Ino para cubrir lo que realmente pasaba.

– Cómo puedes decir eso después de lo bien que se llevaban, realmente no puedo creer lo que me dices, debe de haber otra razón –decía Sakura convencida de lo que decía Ino no era cierto.

– Él todavía la ama… siempre lo supe y trate de ignorarlo, pero no puedo estar con un hombre que no esté completamente seguro de lo que siente. –decía Ino para justificar lo que hizo, sabía que parte de lo que decía era verdad, pero a ella realmente no le importaba que él no pudiera olvidar los recuerdos de un antiguo amor.

– En serio… te comprendo pero ¿estás segura de lo que has hecho? –preguntaba Sakura al ver que su amiga no paraba de llorar.

– No, pero ya tomé una decisión y no pienso dar marcha atrás –decía Ino aferrándose más al pecho de su amiga.

– Está bien, cualquiera que sea tu decisión te apoyaré… pero no te pongas así, me haces sentir triste– decía Sakura mientras la abrazaba a la vez que acariciaba su cabello para consolarla.

– Lo siento, será la última vez que me veas así por eso, el saber que tu eres feliz me hace sentir feliz, así que mejor ve donde Naruto y cuando vengas alegre contándome lo que paso yo estaré muy feliz por ti, ve… anda, no pierdas el tiempo conmigo. – decía Ino mientras se secaba las lágrimas y animaba a su amiga a retirarse mientras que ella fingía estar bien a pesar de lo que aún sentía.

– Está bien, si te sientes mal ven a mi casa, puedes quedarte si quieres y así tendremos una noche especial para chicas, al estilo dúo Haruno-Yamanaka. – decía Sakura para animarla.

– Te equivocas, es Yamanaka-Haruno… pero está bien ahí estaré, tendré que hacer algo con tu cabello, la forma en que se te ve, no es tan suave y manejable como el mío, no me parecería raro que Naruto se espante al verte…– lo decía Ino en tono de broma para provocar a Sakura.

– ¿Qué? Espantar yo, mira quién habla, con todo lo que gastas en maquillaje al que espantaras será a tus padres cuando dejes a la familia en la bancarrota. –decía Sakura también en tono de broma para molestar a Ino.

– Deja de decir tonterías y mejor vete o se te hará muy tarde. –decía Ino para despedirse mientras le guiñaba el ojo con una sonrisa.

– Está bien tienes razón, nos vemos… – decía Sakura mientras se daba la vuelta, realmente estaba muy feliz de ver que Ino volviera a sonreír.

De esa forma se dirigía Sakura del hospital hacia un área especial de la aldea, donde estaba segura que encontraría a Naruto, ella no estaba segura de lo que pasaría, de lo que si estaba segura era que lo que le hizo a Naruto lo lastimó mucho, tener un perdón de él tal vez no sería una cosa fácil.


	11. Chapter 11 Renacimiento

La tarde gobernaba sobre konoha, la fría humedad de la mañana había desaparecido ante la singular calidez del sol, en un lugar muy famoso de konoha donde muchos comensales disfrutaban de un singular Platillo se encontraba un deprimido joven, que a pesar de lo mucho que le encantaba el Ramen, no podía sentirse mejor tras lo sucedido con su antigua novia Sakura.

– ¿Quieres otro plato de Ramen Naruto? –preguntó Áyame al ver que Naruto miraba ido el plato que acababa de terminar.

– No gracias… creo que es suficiente…–dijo Naruto muy desanimado.

– ¿Acaso no cocino tan bien como mi padre para que no desees otra orden de Ramen?, apenas te has comido un plato, creo que empiezo a decepcionarme de mi por no cocinar tan bien –dijo Áyame muy desanimada.

– No, no es eso, tú cocinas muy bien pero…–decía Naruto hasta interrumpir lo que quería decir, él solo pensar lo que le paso le hacía sentir muy mal, pero retener todos esos sentimientos, lo hacían sentir peor, hasta ahora no le había contado a nadie lo que le ocurría.

– ¿Pero qué? Nunca en mi vida te había visto de esa manera, me preocupas… – decía Áyame mientras se sentaba a la par de él. – Puedes confiar en mí…– le dijo mientras colocaba su mano sobre la de él.

– Gracias…el problema es que Sakura terminó conmigo, en realidad me pidió que nos diéramos un tiempo, pero prácticamente es lo mismo y desde ese día no he dejado de sentirme muy mal. –decía Naruto muy triste mientras recordaba las palabras de Sakura.

– Lo siento mucho, imagino lo que estás sintiendo…–le decía Áyame mientras colocaba su mano en la espalada de Naruto para consolarlo.

– Y eso no es lo peor, antier la encontré en el bosque muy acaramelada con Sai, aún no lo puedo creer, cuando me dijo que no estaba segura de lo que sentía por mí creí que se refería a Sasuke hasta cierto punto que fuera Sasuke era comprensible, pero ¿Sai? ¿Por qué él?. –decía Naruto muy confundido y decepcionado.

– Definitivamente Sakura es una tonta, no estar segura de lo que siente por ti, tú que eres un hombre muy especial, realmente ella está mal de la cabeza. – decía Áyame, mientras ciertas emociones empezaban a manifestarse sobre ella.

– Gracias Áyame…–decía Naruto para agradecer las palabras de la chica, pronto Naruto notó que ésta lo miraba de manera diferente.

– Naruto…–decía Áyame al pausarse por cierto nerviosismo que sentía.

– ¿Qué…?–preguntó Naruto, estaba confundido por la forma en la que lo miraba Áyame.

– Quiero decirte algo que he sentido desde hace un tiempo mejor dicho desde que regresaste a konoha… – Decía Áyame muy nerviosa, temía mucho la forma en que reaccionaría Naruto.

–Dime…–dijo Naruto para que hablara Áyame, él más o menos sospechaba lo que iba a decir Áyame, sus ojos la delataban, pero ¿cómo reaccionar? él no estaba seguro de que decirle.

– Creo que estoy enamorada de ti… – le dijo de una vez para liberar la presión que sentía en su ser, a la vez que de una sola vez le daba un tierno y apasionado beso.

Naruto estaba muy sorprendido, tanto que quedó paralizado por la acción de Áyame, nunca se imaginó que sucedería eso, al reaccionar a los pocos segundos pensó en apartarse de ella pero al sentir la suavidad y calidez de sus labios se dejó llevar y responder a ese beso, se sentía muy bien, esa acción le reconfortaba, pero rápidamente recordó algo, él estaba enamorado de Sakura, definitivamente no podía hacer eso, pronto Naruto corto ese beso y rápidamente se apartó de Áyame.

– Lo siento, no puedo con esto, yo…–decía Naruto para justificar su acción hasta que fue interrumpido por Áyame.

– No tienes que disculparte, yo fui la culpable yo debería de sentirlo, perdón…– le dijo Áyame, mientras lágrimas empezaban a recorrer sus mejías al mismo tiempo en que ella se dirigía rápidamente se a la parte interna del restaurante.

– Áyame espera… –le dijo Naruto mientras la seguía.

Naruto pronto alcanzó a Áyame la detuvo tomándola de la mano, Áyame ante tal acción intentó escaparse de él pero no pudo, Naruto la agarró de la cintura para no dejarla ir, ante esto Áyame ya no pudo resistirse más.

– Perdón, no debí hacer lo que hice tu sabes que yo…–decía Naruto para disculparse hasta que fue interrumpido por Áyame.

– No tienes que repetirlo, se lo que sientes por Sakura es muy fuerte, perdóname tú a mí, no debí hacerlo, fue un error.–decía áyame para justificarse, estaba muy apenada por lo que había pasado.

– Ya no pidas perdón por lo que sucedió, ambos tuvimos la culpa… –decía Naruto al ser interrumpido por Áyame.

– Tienes razón, ya no hay que pedir disculpa por lo que sucedió, simplemente pensemos que esto nunca pasó y mejor sigamos con nuestra rutina, permiso debo de lavar los platos…–dijo Áyame para salir de la situación en la que se encontraba.

– Está bien… entonces me retiraré, tengo que entrenar, te cuidas…–le decía Naruto a pesar de lo mal que se sentía por lo sucedido.

– Que te vaya bien…–decía Áyame mientras fingía una sonrisa, a pesar de lo mal y torpe que se sentía, en su mente se decía que era una tonta por dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos.

En esos momentos Naruto se retiraba de Ichiraku Ramen cuando al salir del lugar tuvo una sorpresa muy grande, se encontró con Sakura, simplemente la vio y siguió su camino, Sakura ante tal actitud se sintió mal, en ese momento pudo percibir la magnitud de lo mal que se sentía Naruto.

– Naruto… por favor espera. –le dijo Sakura para detenerlo mientras alcanzaba a tomarlo de la mano, ella se encontraba de él, lo único que deseaba es que él la volteara a ver.

Naruto al sentir la mano de Sakura no sabía qué hacer, por un lado él quería soltarla irse y no hablar con ella nunca más, lo que ella le había hecho lo había lastimado mucho, pero por otro lado, él quería quedarse hablar con ella, abrazarla y besarla, pero eso era imposible ya que ella no sentía lo mismo que sentía él. Finalmente él se detuvo y sin decir palabra alguna se quedó quieto esperando lo que dijera Sakura.

– Naruto, se que estás muy enojado conmigo, eso es comprensible ya que sé que te he lastimado, pero realmente necesito hablar contigo, así que por favor no me evadas. – decía Sakura para persuadirlo ya que éste se quedara y no intentara evadirla de nuevo.

– Está bien te escucharé…–dijo Naruto mientras miraba a Sakura serio, realmente no tenía ánimos de escucharla. Ahora qué le diría"lo siento estoy enamorada de Sai". Pensaba Naruto que era lo más probable que ella diría.

– Antes que nada, perdóname Naruto, se que lo que te dije aquella noche no era lo que tú esperabas escuchar yo solo… –decía Sakura al ser interrumpida por Naruto.

– Si Sakura, eso no era lo que esperaba escuchar, pero aun así creo que ya es tarde para hablar de ello, todo esta muy claro. – decía Naruto mientras se daba la vuelta, en ese momento Sakura lo tomó del hombro para detenerlo para decirle lo siguiente:

– Espera, comprendo de que no quieras hablar conmigo, pero no puedes estar huyendo de esto todo el tiempo, ahora a llegado esa oportunidad sino la aprovechas ésta vez, puede ser que después te arrepientas de ello. –le decía Sakura para detenerlo y así aclarar las cosas de una vez, ella no quería que su relación no solo como pareja sino también como amigos se deteriorada aun más.

Naruto al escuchar estás palabras meditó un poco, Sakura tenía razón si no aprovechaba ese momento tal vez pueda que se arrepienta de ello, pero él a la vez pensaba que no tenía sentido escucharla si ella realmente no sentía nada por él, estaba muy dolido por lo que ella había hecho pero aun así él la amaba, así que decidió escucharla.

– Está bien Sakura, dime lo que me tengas que decir…–decía Naruto un poco desanimado, realmente no quería escuchar de una vez el rechazo de Sakura.

– Primero quiero aclararte que lo que paso con Sai, no es lo que tú pensaste, nos dimos un abrazo de amistad nada más, él me aconsejo mucho después de lo que paso aquella noche entre nosotros y gracias a él pude aclarar muchas dudas y por eso ahora estoy aquí. –dijo Sakura para aclarar la duda de Naruto.

– Entiendo… –decía Naruto mientras analizaba lo que le decía Sakura.

– Es cierto, gracias a Sai pude aclarar lo que sentía por Sasuke…–decía Sakura para reafirmar lo que dijo anteriormente.

– ¿En serio? ¿Y qué es lo que realmente sientes por Sasuke? – preguntó Naruto con mucha curiosidad.

– Descubrí que lo que realmente siento es que solo lo aprecio como un amigo, ya no siento que lo amo como una mujer ama a un hombre, creo que al fin me di cuenta de que él era un capricho y no realmente amor…–decía Sakura muy convencida.

– ¿Cómo lo descubriste? –preguntó Naruto mientras su curiosidad aumentaba cada vez más.

– Sai me enseñó una técnica con la pintura, gracias a ella pode aclarar mis pensamientos y gracias a ello también pude descubrir parte de lo que siento por ti–dijo Sakura como preámbulo para decirle lo que sentía

– ¡¿lo dices en serio?! Sakura dime ¿qué es lo que realmente sientes por mí? –preguntó Naruto con mucha curiosidad.

– Te quiero mucho Naruto…– dijo Sakura de una vez.

– ¿Me quieres mucho? ¿a qué te refieres con eso? –preguntó Naruto un poco confundido, no era todo lo que deseaba escuchar.

– Siento algo muy profundo por ti, desde que regresaste no he dejado de pensar y preocuparme por ti. –continuaba diciendo Sakura para expresar todo lo que sentía.

– Yo también siento algo muy profundo por ti, ¿pero realmente es lo mismo que siento por ti Sakura?. – preguntó Naruto mientras se le acercaba a Sakura.

– Realmente no estoy completamente segura si es lo mismo, pero si sé que eres alguien muy importante en mi vida y siento mucho lo que pasó entre nosotros aquella noche, quiero intentarlo de nuevo…– decía Sakura mientras se acercaba a Naruto y colocaba su mano suavemente en las mejías del chico.

– ¿cómo qué no estás completamente segura? Creo que estamos en lo mismo que antes, ¿Cómo quieres que lo volvamos a intentar si no estás segura de lo que sientes?–preguntaba Naruto para confrontar a Sakura.

– Tienes razón, pero amor es un sentimiento muy profundo, para confesarlo hay que estar seguro completamente de lo que sientes, porque si no es así, las palabras prácticamente se lo llevan el viento. – decía Sakura para justificar lo que afirmaba.

– Pero eso me dijiste aquella noche, como piensas que volvamos si sucederá lo mismo. –decía Naruto para aclarar la situación.

– Aquella noche yo realmente quería, había un deseo interno en mi que lo deseaba, pero escuchar tus palabras saber lo seguro que estabas por lo que sentías, me hizo sentir mal, saber que no podía corresponderte de la misma manera, imagínate si yo hubiera seguido y después me hubiera arrepentido todo hubiera sido peor, ¿no crees? – explicaba Sakura lo acontecido aquella noche.

– Tienes razón, pero aun así no estoy convencido de… –decía algo confundido, pero ésta confusión se quitó con el acto de Sakura.

Sakura había enmudecido a Naruto, con un dulce y apasionado beso, cuando ella lo hacia acariciaba sutilmente su rostro mientras que con la otra acariciaba su pecho, Naruto no podía resistirse ante tal acto, él deseaba mucho los besos de Sakura y por algunos días los extraño con eternidad, realmente sentir la calidez y suavidad de los labios de Sakura era muy gratificante.

– Realmente quiero intentarlo de nuevo, dame la oportunidad de estar junto a ti y descubrir lo que realmente siento por ti… – le decía Sakura mientras miraba profundamente los azules ojos de Naruto.

Naruto ante esto no podía resistir esa dulce mirada, sus bellos ojos verdes se veían tan hermosos ante el resplandor del sol que acariciaban el rostro de Sakura.

– Claro que quiero Sakura, te amo y haría cualquier cosa par que tú sientas lo mismo por mí, yo realmente no puedo vivir sin ti –decía Naruto mientras le daba un dulce y profundo beso, al mismo tiempo que la tomaba por la cintura, él disfrutaba mucho la calidez y suavidad de su esbelto cuerpo.

Mientras éste acto era gratificante y maravilloso para Sakura y Naruto, esto era muy doloroso para Áyame, ella desde el restaurante alcanzaba a ver tal escena, ella sentía como su corazón se rasgaba en mil pedazos, ella prácticamente se había enamorado del hombre equivocado, un hombre que ella sabía que nunca le correspondería de la misma manera ya que su corazón le pertenecía a otra mujer.

Lo que no sabía áyame era que ella no era la única que sufría con respecto al amor, ya que a unos metros de ella, una dulce y tierna chica sentía lo mismo que Áyame, ella no necesitaba el byakugan para ver tal escena, sentía como lentamente sus lágrimas salían de sus blancos ojos, ella trataba de reprimir esas lágrimas pero no podía por eso rápidamente se las limpiaba con sus suaves dedos.

Ella estaba consciente de la relación de Sakura y Naruto, esto la ponía triste pero aún así le lastimaba verlos tan unidos, ella estaba resignada y sabia que ella nunca obtendría ese amor.

Áyame y Hinata se preguntaban ¿por qué?, ¿por qué ellas eran las únicas que nunca podrían conocer el amor, era tan doloroso y difícil ver el hombre que amas en los brazos de otra mujer, ¿será que algún día conocerían el verdadero amor?, no lo sabían exactamente pero lo anhelaban, lo que si sabían era que por éste momento lo único que deseaba su corazón era que cicatrizaran esas profundas y dolorosas heridas.


	12. Chapter 12 Desahogo

La tarde que pintaba a konoha con los hermosos cálidos colores del cielo, naranja y rosa eran los más predominantes, era un espectáculo visual muy singular, Ino se dirigía a su casa, tenía planeado ir donde Sakura pero mejor decidió quedarse en su propia casa ya que sabía que era probable que Sakura se entretuviera mucho con Naruto y no quería estar como un estorbo en su casa, a parte que necesitaba estar muy sola para meditar, aun no se sentía bien tras lo sucedido con Kiba.

Mientras caminaba hacia su casa decidió tomar un pequeño atajo, realmente no esperaba llegar de inmediato a su destino, pero ante todo lo único que deseaba era ver eso, recordar ese símbolo que la unía mucho a su amado pero que ahora había sido profanado.

Ella miraba con atención el árbol donde estuvieron las iníciales de ella y Kiba, ahora estás iníciales apenas se podían distinguir por la forma en que lo rasgó Kiba en su momento de enojo y confusión.

Ino recordaba con claridad lo que había pasado el día anterior, le dolía mucho el desenlace final de su amor, para ella no fue fácil tomar ésta decisión, pero a ella no le importaba estar separada de él con tal de que éste estuviera bien.  
Sentía un vacío en su ser, nada en éste mundo podía calmar su dolor, lágrimas amargas salían de sus azules ojos, recorrían lentamente sus mejías ante tal acción ella acariciaba esa zona especial donde alguna vez estuvieron sus iníciales como símbolo de amor.

Lo que no sabía Ino es que ella estaba siendo observada con atención, él apreciaba la actitud de Ino, pronto ella podía sentir su presencia obligándola a voltear hacia atrás, cuando lo vio quedó sorprendida.

Era él, ese hombre que cambió su vida por completo, el que la hizo sentir mujer, el que despertó esa llama tan fuerte que llaman amor, Ino sentía como su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente, sentía una sensación muy extraña en su abdomen, cierto nerviosismo y ansiedad la dominaba, no era una ilusión realmente era él.

Kiba sentía algo similar que Ino, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, sensaciones invadían su ser, pero lo que más dominaba era dolor, con solo observarla sentía que se agravaban las heridas de su corazón, él aún no podía creer lo que había pasado, esa relación tan especial que tenía con Ino de la noche a la mañana se había acabado.

Era una pesadilla, una pesadilla del cual quería despertar, no soportaba saber que la mujer que amó con tanta pasión en realidad nunca lo amó. Era un juego cruel del destino, por siempre reservó su corazón para una mujer, ésta nunca pudo corresponder y pensó que nunca amaría a alguien de nuevo.

Al conocer a Ino, esas barreras se rompieron, pudo de nuevo experimentara las sensaciones del amor y mejor aún tuvo la suerte de ser correspondido de la misma manera, o eso siempre fue lo que pensó, pero ahora la realidad lamentablemente era otra.

Ambos mirando fijamente el uno al otro, un frio viento que anunciaba la fría noche movía el suave y largo cabello de Ino, él ante la luz del atardecer a pesar de todo el dolor que sentía no podía evitar apreciar la belleza de Ino.

Ella al mismo tiempo veía como la tenue luz del sol iluminaban el atractivo y masculino rostro de Kiba, ella lo deseaba con intensidad, deseaba estar en sus brazos, quería sentir de nuevo la calidez y fuerza de su cuerpo, él pensaba lo mismo, anhelaba sentir con mayor intensidad el olor sensual de Ino, la suavidad y sutileza de su piel, besar esos bellos y delicados labios era lo que más quería en ese momento.

Él apenas alcanzaba a ver como ella se secaba sus lágrimas, estaban como a cuatro metros, no podía entender por qué lloraba cuando ella había terminado con él y casi había jurado que nunca lo había amado, realmente eran actitudes muy contradictorias. Por qué lloraba si en realidad ella era la única culpable de lo que pasaba. Ella había acabado con todo  
Después de unos minutos de mirarse y no decirse ninguna palabra Kiba se dio la vuelta y con mucho dolor siguió su camino, él no deseaba apartarse de ella, pero tampoco podía estarle mendigando amor.

Ella deseaba mucho detenerlo, seguirlo y decirle cuanto lo sentía y en especial cuanto lo amaba, pero aún así ella estaba consiente de que al final esto no cambiaria el destino de no estar juntos, ella bloqueo ese destino al momento de involucrarse con Sasuke.

Ella lo único que podía hacer era como lentamente su figura se perdida entre los esplendorosos arboles del bosque de konoha, al no verlo más, decidió retirarse hacia su hogar, estando ahí siguió con actividades de rutina.  
En cambio Kiba no soportaba un minuto más el dolor que sentía en su ser, debía de deshacerse de él como sea, no le importaba cómo, lo único que deseaba con mucho afán era olvidarse por completamente de Ino, todo lo vivido con ella y sobre todo de el dolor que ella le causó.

Alguna vez escuchó que la mejor forma de olvidar los problemas pasionales era a través de la bebida alcohólica, él pensaba que tal vez esa era la salida o solución a sus problemas, lo malo de éste pensamiento es que él era menor de edad y no tenía exceso ante tal producto.

Pero él era un joven ninja y sabia como obtener tal cosa, solo bastaba con un Hengen para hacerse pasar por una persona mayor y así comprar el licor, realmente algunos bares de konoha no tenían el exacto cuidado de vender tal producto a ciertos clientes.

Se compró tres botellas de sake y se dirigió a un lugar muy apartado de konoha a desahogar sus emociones.

El bebía y bebía, y continuaba haciéndolo, pero aún así no podía satisfacer el vacío que había en su ser, a veces pesaba mal de ella y empezaba a odiarla, maldecía su amor por todo el dolor que ella le causó. En otros minutos se reía un poco por algunas cosas graciosas que pasaron juntos, pero en realidad lo que más hacia era llorar desconsoladamente, la extrañaba demasiado, él no quería perderla, deseaba tanto estar con ella, su perfumes, sus caricias sus besos, él no podía vivir sin esas cualidades.

Vivir sin Ino no tenía sentido, no deseaba vivir sin que ella estuviera a su lado, ¿por qué? Era la pregunta que mas sonaba en su mente, él le brindó todo su amor y ella simplemente lo utilizó y pisoteó, no podía creer que las mujeres fueran tan malas y peor aún que no fueran sensibles ante el dolor del amor, Kiba se levantó y con mucha dificultad empezó a caminar hacia un singular lugar.

Mientras tanto Ino estaba dándole los últimos cuidados a las flores de la tienda de sus padres, al terminar tal acción decidió irse a dormir, se sentía muy cansada, la noche anterior no había podido dormir nada, por lo menos ahora pensaba que el extremo cansancio la dejarían dormir esa noche, el problema fue que no podía conciliar el sueño por una razón muy particular.

Escuchaba quejidos y algunas elevaciones de voz afuera de su casa, ante esto ella se dirigió a la ventana de su habitación y quedó sorprendida al ver a Kiba en ese estado, el joven apenas se podía poner de pie, su equilibrio estaba mal, casi se caía pero por suerte logró detenerse en un árbol que estaba cerca de la casa de Ino. Él desde abajo le gritaba "¿Por qué?".

Pronto los padres de Ino escucharon tal escándalo y rápido le preguntaron a Ino que era lo que sucedía, ella les dijo que se tranquilizaran, que pronto solucionaría eso, pensaba que quizás es una confusión o algún error ver a Kiba en ese estado.

Ella salió para comprender lo que estaba pasando.

–Kiba…¿qué sucede? –preguntó Ino muy preocupada.

– Dime ¿por qué?... no puedo más con ésta duda–dijo Kiba muy decepcionado, realmente s e veía muy mal por el nivel de alcohol que poseía.

–Kiba no me hagas esto más difícil…–dijo Ino, para tratar de que Kiba olvidara tal interrogante.

–Difícil para ti y cómo crees que es esto para mí, piensas que esto no es difícil para mí…–decía Kiba con cierto sarcasmo.

– Se cómo te sientes pero…–decía Ino al ser interrumpida por Kiba.

– Tú no sabes cómo me siento y sabes por qué, porque tú nunca me amaste, en cambio yo…yo si te amé con todo el amor del mundo. –decía Kiba mientras con cierta dificultad.

– Yo…yo… –iba a hablar Ino al interrumpirse ella misma, quería decirle que lo amaba, pero hacerlo complicaría más las cosas.

– ¿Tú qué? – preguntó Kiba con curiosidad.

– Yo…yo no puedo verte en éste estado, es mejor que te lleve a tu casa– dijo Ino para no decirle lo que en verdad sentía.

– Yo no quiero estar en mi casa, lo único que quiero es saber por qué, porque no fui digno de recibir tu amor. –le decía Kiba mientras la tomaba de los hombros y a la vez se apoyaba un poco en ella.

– Es mejor que te vayas, que dirán mis padres si te siguen viendo en ese estado. –decía Ino a Kiba para que él se fuera.

– No te alejes de mí, yo a pesar de todo aún te amo, –le decía mientras la abrazaba y dejaba ir todo su peso sobre ella, él no podía equilibrarse por el estado de alcohol, realmente pesaba casi la botaba a ella.

– Lo sé… pero es mejor que te lleve a tu casa…––decía Ino mientras empezaba a caminar y lo llevaba a él apoyado en su cuerpo.

– ¿Qué quieres que haga para merecerme tu amor? – le preguntaba a Kiba muy desesperado.

–No tienes que hacer nada para obtenerlo, eres la persona más especial que he conocido, pero yo no soy digna de tu amor, así que mejor olvídalo. –lo decía muy triste mientras seguía caminando junto a él.

–No digas eso, hablas igual que Hinata, nunca le confesó a Naruto porque se sentía menos que él, yo siempre te admiré por tu auto confianza, veo que no eras lo que pensaba –decía Kiba un poco molesto.

–No me compares con ella, yo no soy como ella, nunca lo seré y por eso no soy digna de tu amor… –dijo con mucha molestia Ino, sabía lo que él sentía por ella, le desagradaba pensar que era igual a ella, porque si esto era así, significaba que él solamente la quiso por recordarle a ella, pero Ino sabia que ella nunca estaría al nivel de Hinata, ella era una chica muy dulce.

–Por ser diferente a ella pensé que serias digna de mi amor, pero eres igual de insegura que ella…–decía Kiba al ser interrumpido por Ino.

–No más, no me compares te lo he dicho, si tanto la quieres ve a sus brazos… – le decía Ino mientras hacía un pausa al caminar.

–No entiendes lo que te digo, que te quiero por ser diferente a ella. – le decía Kiba mientras la miraba a los ojos.

–Pero aun así nunca pudiste olvidarla, siempre estuvo presente, si todo tu amor nunca me pertenecerá por completo, no lo quiero…–decía mientras miraba hacia abajo.

–Yo te amo, cuantas veces quieres que te lo diga, tu eres todo para mí, lo único que deseo es estar siempre contigo, dame esa oportunidad, o si no me muero– le decía Kiba mientras la abrazaba y lágrimas salían de sus ojos, lloraba como un niño.

Ino era conmovida por las palabras de él, sentía su dolor, ella deseaba decirle cuanto anhelaba estar con él.

– Por favor olvídame…– le decía Ino con lágrimas, ella no podía disimular más – no soporto verte sufrir– continuaba diciendo mientras trataba de que éste la soltara.

– Nunca te dejaré… le decía mientras la miraba profundamente y se le acercaba para darle un beso.

Ino ante esto quería recibirlo, pero lo esquivó, tal acto provocaría que dejarlo le dolería más, él la tenía con fuerza, no quería soltarla, ella no pudo evitar aferrarse a su cuerpo, disfrutaba tanto de su compañía.

¿Por qué?, Por qué no decirte lo que sentía, ella deseaba tanto decirlo, pero las cosas eran tan difíciles en ese momento, que su relación se reanudara seria producto de un milagro, de una luz en medio de la oscuridad.

Ella no pudo más, lágrimas suavemente recorrían sus mejillas, lentamente caían una por una sobre los hombros de Kiba, él a pesar de su estado en alcohol podía sentir el dolor de ella, no entendía lo que pasaba, estaba muy confundido.

Ella respiró profundamente, con su mano se limpió sus lágrimas y con dificultad se soltó y apartó de él, Kiba no quería dejarla ir.

Ella se dio la vuelta y él con dificultad la volvió a abrazar por detrás, ella rápidamente apartó los brazos de Kiba de su cuerpo.

– No me lo hagas esto más difícil, lo nuestro terminó… –dijo con un tono muy frío, por dentro ella se moría del dolor, su corazón se rasgaba al decirle tales palabras.

– Te maldigo, maldigo el amor que te brindé, nunca más quiero saber algo de ti… –dijo con mucho dolor, realmente no soportaba el rechazo de Ino

Ino sintió como si le atravesaran el pecho, escuchar eso del ser que amaba era muy cruel, pero ella sabía que lo era aún más el haberlo traicionado, así que estaba consciente de que ella recibía lo que merecía, realmente ella pensaba que debía sufrir aún más.

– Perdóname…–le dijo de una manera muy sutil y sincera, lágrimas suavemente recorrían sus mejillas, ella se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando

– No te vayas Ino, quédate por favor –trarto de detenerla ,pero ella se resistió y le dijo lo siguiente:

– Basta Kiba, por favor no me atormentes más, no me pidas que esté contigo porque no puede ser, lo nuestro terminó, tú mismo maldijiste nuestro amor, ahora realmente es imposible, tú no quieres saber nada de mí y te cumpliré el deseo.., adiós Kiba…–dijo Ino mientras seguía caminando muy triste, no quería alejarse de él pero era por su propio bien.

–Ino espera…–en eso Kiba se cayó la ebriedad que tenia no le permitía correr.

–Kiba –kun – se escuchó una dulce voz, ella rápidamente corrió a auxiliarlo

–Hinata… ¿por qué tuvo que pasarme esto a mí? –le preguntó Kiba a Hinata de una forma muy triste.

–Así es el amor… algunas veces se es feliz y otras lamentablemente se tiene que sufrir, no te preocupes , yo estoy aquí... –le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y consolaba a su amigo, ella sabia exactamente lo que sentía, el dolor de un amor no correspondido era muy difícil.

Ambos se quedaron un tiempo en ese singular lugar, la tristeza invadía sus corazones, pero algo los fortalecía, esa era la presencia del uno al otro, el cariño que sentía mutuamente era lo único que podía calmar su dolor.


	13. Chapter 13 Florece una Kunoichi

La mañana nublada predominaba en konoha, muchos habitantes continuaban con sus simples vidas cotidianas, mientras tanto Ino después de tener una estresante noche decide tomarse un café en una de las cafeterías más famosas de konoha, ella realmente necesitaba ánimos para iniciar el día.

Ino pidió lo usual, una cargada sin azúcar, trataba de consumir lo menos posible tal manjar ya que sabía que mucho no era bueno para su salud y peor aún no quería arruinar su esbelta y bella figura. Al sentarse en una de las mesas empezó a meditar sobre todo lo sucedido, se sentía muy mal y arrepentida por todo lo que había hecho pero lamentarse o arrepentirse no lograrían que estuviera de nuevo con Kiba, ella necesitaba una salida urgente.

Tras unos minutos de meditación pudo notar una presencia muy particular, dos mesas a su derecha se encontraba una chica conocida, casi nunca hablaba con ella pero al verla notó lo mal que se veía, parecía que a la chica algo la torturaba, la pobre estaba ida observando su café; ante esto Ino se levantó de la mesa con su tasa y decidió sentarse junto a ella

– ¿Puedo acompañarte? –Preguntó Ino amablemente mientras sonreía.

– Oh… por supuesto– respondía sorprendida Tenten con una sonrisa.

– Disculpa por molestar es que te vi sola y distraída y pensé que si te brindaba compañía ambas podíamos disfrutar más de nuestro café. –dijo Ino mientras levantaba su tasa de café y tomaba un sorbo.

– Descuida, me agrada tu compañía. –dijo mientras sonreía.

– ¿Te sucede algo?, veo cierta tristeza en tu mirada – preguntó seriamente Ino–Espero no ser impertinente– agregó.

– No hay problema, gracias por preguntar… en realidad no me he sentido bien y lamentablemente no tengo con quien hablar de esto…–dijo Tenten mientras miraba fijamente el reflejo de su rostro en el café.

– Si tienes la suficiente confianza puedes decirme lo que sucede– dijo Ino mientras colocaba su brazo sobre el hombro de Tenten.

– Gracias por el interés creo que tal vez tú eres la persona más indicada para hablar de ello, ya que tú tienes más experiencia que yo acerca sobre las relaciones sentimentales. – decía Tenten mientras levantaba su mirada y volteaba a ver a Ino.

– Tal vez no sea el mejor ejemplo para hablar sobre las relaciones sentimentales, pero creo que tal vez te puedo ayudar– decía Ino mientras recordaba lo trágica que había terminado su relación con Kiba.

–Mi problema es que estoy enamorada de alguien, pero no encuentro la forma de decirle lo que siento… se que lo normal es que un chico se declare a una chica, pero no sé cuanto más esperar eso, lo conozco muy bien y sé que él nunca lo haría, él es complicado, deseo tanto decirle lo que siento pero tengo miedo de su rechazo– decía Tenten mientras daba un profundo suspiro.

– Me imagino que te refieres a Neji o ¿me equivoco? –dijo rápidamente Ino con mucha curiosidad.

– ¿Cómo lo supiste? – preguntó muy sorprendida Tenten.

– Creo que es algo obvio…–dijo con una sonrisa Ino.

– Que patética soy, todos saben lo mucho que me gusta a excepción de él… –dijo muy decepcionada Tenten.

–No digas eso, no eres la única, a muchas personas les sucede, lo único que tienes que hacer es confesarle lo que sientes, hasta que determines actuar lograras algo– le aconsejaba Ino.

–Tienes Razón, pero tengo miedo de su rechazo, él es una persona muy racional, le interesa más el cumplimiento de su deber, que cosas vanas como el amor. –dijo Tenten con el ánimo muy bajo.

– Debes tener ese temor hacia un lado, si no lo intentas nunca lo sabrás, no digas eso del amor, el amor es una experiencia muy grande nunca sabes el gran valor que tiene hasta que lo pierdes… el no haberlo experimentado es peor que cualquier cosa. –dijo muy nostálgica Ino, mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas causadas por el dulce y a la vez amargo recuerdo de Kiba.

– ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Por qué estas triste? – preguntó Tenten algo preocupada.

– No pasa nada. –decía Ino mientras trataba de disimular lo que le sucedía.

– No mientas, algo te sucede…–decía Tenten muy convencida.

– No te preocupes, solo que ahorita estoy pasando cosas muy complicadas…–decía Ino mientras se limpiaba una leves lágrimas de sus ojos.

–Espero que no sea nada grave –dijo Tenten para calmar la situación.

– Aunque no quiera lamentablemente si lo es, en el amor pasan tantas cosas, muchas dificultades o conflictos que tarde o temprano impactan tu vida, lamentablemente Kiba y yo ya no podemos estar juntos, pero ten en cuenta algo, por amor arriesgas todo, respétalo y cuídalo como una delicada flor, si no lo haces tarde o temprano se secara y morirá, lucha por lo que sientes y no te des por vencida, admite tus sentimientos y acláralos, solo así podrás conocer la felicidad. –decía Ino para aconsejar a Tenten y darle ánimos para que siguiera su corazón.

–Muchas gracias por el consejo, lo tendré en mente, espero que lo tuyo y Kiba se mejore –decia Tenten muy agradecida y a la vez que intentaba consolar a Ino.

–De nada, gracias por tus deseos, son muy nobles, suerte, nos vemos–decía Ino mientras se despedía.

– Te cuidas.–Se despidió Tenten

Mientras Tenten meditaba profundamente sobre lo que debía hacer acerca de sus sentimientos hacia Neji, Ino se dirigía hacia la biblioteca, ella tenía que estudiar para un examen de ninjutsu médico, pensaba ir a la casa de Sakura como siempre y así ambas retroalimentarse, pero su amiga estaba muy ocupada con su nueva situación amorosa, era mejor no molestarla y estudiar sola.

Al estar en ése edificio lleno del tesoro del saber Ino tuvo una sorpresa inesperada, Kiba se encontraba junto a su equipo en la biblioteca, al parecer ellos buscaban una información que sirviera para una misión.

Ino no quería que Kiba la viera, no quería tenerlo cerca otra vez, el hecho de saber que lo ama y no poder estar junto a él la lastimaba mucho.

Antes de que él la viera decidió irse al último pasillo, subiendo las escaleras del edificio hasta llegar a lo mas oculto del lugar, al final del pasillo de el ultimo nivel de la biblioteca Ino llegó y se sentó en el suelo, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente con solo el hecho de pensar en él, no podía evitar esas sensaciones, debía olvidarse de él, si es posible utilizar una de sus técnicas mentales para borrar de su mente todo acerca de él, pero eso ocupaba de mucho esfuerzo y chakra, a parte que hacerlo ella misma no era muy conveniente, eliminar algunas neuronas que no fueran de su memoria sería muy peligroso, así que eso no sería una opción.

Suspiró profundamente, apoyó su espalda contra la pared mientras cerraba sus ojos por unos cuantos segundos para poder relajarse, luego abrió sus hermosos ojos llamándole algo su atención, abajo a su izquierda leyó el titulo de un libro muy singular.

La cubierta roja que cubría las viejas paginas decía: "El manual de la Kunoichi", Ino tomó el libro y observó el nombre de la autora "Lady Chiyome", prontos los recuerdos vinieron as su mente, ella recordó que ese nombre lo había escuchado en sus clase especial para kunoichis en la academia.

Ella lo abrió y vio el contenido, ella pensaba que encontraría todo lo visto en la academia, realmente ella pensaba que no necesitaba leer de ese libro, Ino había sido la kunoichi más sobresaliente de su clase, era la razón por la cual Sakura la admiró y fue su ejemplo por mucho tiempo, eras hermosa, femenina, sabia como debía comportarse una dama en el momento indicado como espía.

Desde muy joven había utilizado las habilidades de su clan y su belleza para misiones de espionaje, era muy cautelosa había aprendido mucho de las estrategias de Shikamaru para reaccionar ante cualquier circunstancia en una misión, realmente su participación en su equipo era de espía o ninja médico, luchar ya no era su prioridad, aunque había aprendido genjutsu con Kurenai para enfrentar cualquier circunstancia crítica que la obligue a hacerlo sin necesidad de estar cuerpo a cuerpo ante el enemigo y así cuidarse para ser de apoyo y curar sus compañeros.

A pesar de todo esto Ino se sorprendió por el contenido del libro, al parecer la autora era la primera legendaria kunoichi , una ninja que vivió durante la primera gran guerra ninja, según su biografía ella había entrenado a un grupo de kunoichis, las primeras y únicas que utilizaban la seducción como arma, esa estrategia era muy eficiente durante la guerra, nadie se imaginaba que una mujer tan hermosa fuera capaz de algo así.

En el libro no solo estaba la manera de actuar de una kunoichi, sino también su pensamiento, su filosofía, su ciencia y sobre todo su arte, el misterioso arte de la seducción y el placer.

Ino fue cautivada y rápidamente empezó a leer todo sobre él, su filosofía hablaba sobre la superioridad de la mujer ante el hombre, de su astucia y habilidad de manipulación ante el llamado sexo dominante, el complejo de superioridad de este y el pie de Aquiles que lo corrompe y es objeto de su desgracia, es decir el deseo del placer.

Para lograr esto era necesario una gran disciplina, saber conocer su cuerpo, su belleza y originalidad, verse ella misma no simplemente como una mujer sino como un arma fatal, delicadeza, engaño y fuerza debían ser equilibrados con su estrategia, dominar el Yagen para sutilmente envenenar o la estrategia Kishas para darle el máximo y ultimo placer a un hombre antes de morir, estas eran unas habilidades únicas y sin igual.

Delicada como una geisha y cruel como un ninja era una función similar a la de una dulce flor envenenada, la sutileza de esos pensamientos se grababa fuertemente en la mente de Ino

Toda ésta información era una estrategia muy antigua utilizada en emergencia en konoha, la perspectiva y función de las kunoichis en la época de Ino era totalmente diferente, consistía en ser simplemente apoyo paras sus compañeros.

Placer era una palabra que resonaba en la mente Ino, ella recordaba las palabras de Sasuke:

"No tienes ninguna utilidad más que darme placer"

Cuando escuchó eso ella se había sentido sin valor, no era persona, no era una mujer, simplemente un objeto; ella pensaba que esto era negativo pero en algo coincidía con lo leído en ese libro, una mujer dejaba de ser persona para convertirse en un objeto, el objeto único y singular para la propia destrucción del hombre.

Su mente había sido transformada, sus confundidos pensamientos se mezclaban con sus dolorosos y más oscuros sentimientos, simplemente ahora ella pensaba de una manera diferente.

Sufrir, morir, venganza y dolor era lo único que deseaba, el odio intenso hacia ella misma y sobre todo hacia Sasuke Uchiha la dominaban en ese momento, ella debía deshacerse de él, sus habilidades como ninja no eran suficientes ante un genio. Pero tal vez sus habilidades como mujer sí.

Ella veía la vida de otra manera, sus ideales y sus sueños habían muerto, ya nada era importante, ser una gran ninja médico, una gran usuaria de genjutsu, simplemente ser una buena kunoichi todo eso se había terminado. El amor y desamor habían impactado su vida orillándole ser lo que nunca había pensado.

La promesa que le había hecho a su difunto sensei había desaparecido, había sido borrado por el sufrimiento y dolor que la atormentaba; esas emociones que ella misma había generado y que ahora pagaba como las consecuencias de su pecado.

Su traición, el placer y el efímero deseo de la pasión habían acabado con la vida que siempre soñó, había perdido al amor de su vida, su pureza y virginidad se habían ido con su valor y dignidad, ya no era más un ser, simplemente era un objeto, un instrumento de placer que tarde o temprano se marchitaría coma la frescura y belleza de una flor.

Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era convertirse en una verdadera kunoichi tal como lo era Lady chymone, estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por obtener su venganza, realmente ahora no tenía nada que perder, todo lo que ella apreciaba en éste mundo se lo había llevado el viento.

Sasuke Uchiha era un gran ninja, que cayera en la red de su engaño sería muy difícil pero ella sentía que no debía preocuparse, en sus manos poseía todo lo que necesitaba para hacer caer al más fuerte e inteligente de los hombres.

Ella misma sabía que era poseedora de una de las armas más sublimes, simplemente su belleza, Ino era consciente de lo hermosa que era, también de lo mucho que era objeto del deseo de los hombres, simplemente con su belleza y su afrodisiaco aroma había logrado despertar la lujuria del Uchiha, si ella aprendía a saber cómo usar eso a su favor el éxito de su deseo estaba más que claro.

Saber engañar, saber seducir y sobre todo saber complacer era ahora su nueva meta u objetivo, de nada serviría su belleza sin saber cómo utilizarla; despertar la lujuria de Sasuke y complacerlo en todo lo que deseaba era su nueva ambición tener después su leve confianza para destruirlo; ella estaba dispuesta a todo para asesinarlo.

Él es muy fuerte y poderoso, tiene la astucia de un genio, el hecho de ser descubierta le costaría la vida pero estaba dispuesta a morir por ello.

En lo más profundo de su interior deseaba morir, quería cumplir su nuevo objetivo, pero tal vez si moría podría pagar la deuda de su pecado, la de romper el amor y las ilusiones de Kiba, la de destrozar su triste y dulce corazón.

Si esto es así tal vez podría morir en paz; tal pensamiento abordaba mucho los pensamientos de Ino, realmente no era una la solución de sus sentimientos de culpabilidad, pero esto quizás era la única forma de auto perdonarse.

Con sus suaves manos cerró el libro terminando de quitar los residuos de polvo que tenía, suspiró y se puso de pie, estaba determinada a cumplir a lo que se había propuesto, ya no era la misma chica, no esa linda, coqueta y problemática que conocieron sus amigos, ahora era una chica queriéndose convertir en una verdadera kunoichi, en las siguientes cuatro semanas aprendería lo mayor posible sobre las técnicas Yagen y Kishas de ese libro, solo así estaría lista para encontrarse con Sasuke Uchiha.


	14. Probando el Fruto de la Lujuria

Los sueños son elementos que nos rodean durante el resto de nuestros días hasta el último momento en que nuestro cuerpo expira, cada individuo posee uno distinto y estos varían según el contexto que nos rodea, algunos se cumplen otros no, pero la verdad es que estos pueden transformar nuestra vida. Así como el agua que seducida por el calor se evaporiza y transforma lo que era, así Ino perdía sus sueños y lo transformaba a una nueva misión

Ino despertaba tras una larga noche, durante las anteriores cuatro semanas había pasado estudiando ese singular libro que ella descubrió, Ino se había propuesto un objetivo y deseaba cumplirlo, dominar cada una de las áreas del arte de las kunoichis era vital, su disciplina había sido muy alta, casi más de la que empleo en sus inicios de ninja medico.

Cubierta con una diminuta prenda para dormir Ino se dirigía delicadamente hacia su gran espejo que decoraba su habitación, tras ver detalladamente unos minutos su rostro esperando no encontrar ninguna señal de su desvelo, rápidamente alcanzó a ver una fotografía de Kiba, tomándola con delicadeza, la aprecio y con cierto dolor y a la vez con cierta expresión de frialdad la colocó en una caja donde se encontraban cosas que recordaba ese doloroso amor. Dicha caja fue escondida en una esquina de su closet, tras cerrar la puerta de éste, dijo por última vez adiós.

Cuatro semanas había pasado desde la última vez que lo vio, ella sentía ese vacío tan grande en su corazón, le dolía decir adiós, pero era una decisión que no debía dar paso atrás, las verdaderas kunoichis no sienten, no se dejan llevar por sus emociones, simplemente buscan lograr cumplir su objetivos, cualquier diminuto vestigio de sentimiento era muestra debilidad.

Ella ya no era la misma, se había jurado nunca más enamorarse, se había propuesto nunca sentir nada más por nadie, pero ella era una persona un ser emocional, había tomado la decisión más difícil del mundo, con cada minuto que pasaba su alma se desmoronaba, su sentimientos latían, los recuerdos bombardeaban su mente.

Era difícil ¿cómo era posible reprimir un mar se emociones? Una característica única de los seres humanos era sentir y transformar los emociones, ¿acaso ella no podía ser simplemente humana? Aunque ella lo intentara no podía, odiaba a Sasuke, se odiaba ella misma, eso es mucho sentir, realmente no podía negarse la totalidad de sus sentimientos, pero lo que si podía era reprimir aquellos que obstaculizaban sus propósitos.

Ino mientras terminaba de arreglarse para dirigirse a su nueva misión, colocó la última presencia de su delicado lápiz labial, miro seriamente su reflejo en el espejo y dijo lo siguiente:

–Hasta aquí llegaste Ino… marchítate en tu dolor, agoniza en tu tristeza y muere junto a tu amor, renace en el odio, florece en tu lujuria y envenena con tu pasión…

Su mirada fría, sus voz soberbia, su belleza radiante, Ino ya no era la misma, ahora se consideraba una verdadera kunoichi dispuesta a cumplir sus deseos, destruir a Sasuke y destruirse ella misma, solo así pensaba ella que lograría conseguir la paz que tanto la atormentaba.

Alguna vez pensó que era un ser egoísta por tal decisión, pero ¿acaso era egoísta darle la oportunidad de vivir al ser que ella amaba? darle a un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida sin engaños ni traición, austera de dolor, una en el que ella no estuviera involucrada, no lo merecía pensó, él merecía algo mejor y por eso lo dejo ir. Si seguía con ella el destino los destruiría, la mejor prueba de amor que ella podía mostrar era permitir que él tuviera la oportunidad de vivir, a pesar de que Kiba tenga que buscar una nueva felicidad en medio de su dolor, un nuevo amor una nueva vida llena de felicidad y sin agonías, era el sueño que deseaba para él, ahora lo único que buscaba era pagar la deuda de su pecado.

Ino tomó las cosas que necesitaría, lentamente abrió la puerta contemplando por ultima vez la belleza de su recamara, cerró sus ojos mientras dio un fuerte suspiro, escuchándose posteriormente el eco del cerrar de su puerta.

Muy temprano ella había llegado a la olvidada mansión de los Uchiha, había faltado a su entrenamiento de genjutsu y a su servicio social como ninja medico, Sakura tuvo que cubrirla por un grave "contratiempo" , así manipuló la mente de su apreciada amiga, por unos minutos se sintió mal, pero era mejor protegerla de lo que acontecía, no sabía cómo reaccionara ella ante tal medida, o explotaría del dolor al haber sido ocultada su clandestina relación con Sasuke, aunque lo más probable es que la hubiera sido el instrumento para detener el riesgoso plan de Ino, todo para la protección y el bien de su amiga. Sakura podría lastimarse por la falta de confianza de Ino, pero nunca permitiría que Ino se autodestruyera y mucho menos que esta destruyera a Sasuke al mismo tiempo.

Dos ninjas custodiaban la entrada de la propiedad del clan Uchiha, desde la extinción de éste poderoso clan, había sido resguardado de posibles saqueadores que buscaban los últimos secretos de su esplendor. La pasividad del lugar había sido interrumpida por el sutil vuelo de unas bellas mariposas, que rodearon a los dos ninjas, tras unos segundos sus cuerpos yacientes decoraban el suelo; ambos habían caído en un genjutso de Ino, permitiéndole ingresar al restringido lugar, la última vez que estuvo ahí Sasuke la había llevado con sus excelentes habilidades de infiltración.

Un lugar muy vacío, solo con el frio soplar del viento, un paisaje similar a lo que sentía su corazón, ella estaba ahí, el lugar de su pecado, el lugar donde había perdido su pureza y virginidad, los recuerdos latían en su mente, recordó el placer de estar en los brazos de Sasuke al igual que la culpabilidad que sintió posterior y mucho más el dolor por la pérdida de Kiba y su ahora odio contra Sasuke.

Polvo y telarañas reinaban sobre el lugar, no cumplía con las expectativas para sus propósitos con Sasuke, la primeras parte de su misión era borrar todo vestigio de suciedad, pasó largas horas limpiando, y preparando su escenario, las kunoichi eran como actrices que actuaban de acuerdo al guíon que habían preparado.

Era la tarde y el escenario estaba de acuerdo a lo planeado, lo único que faltaba era lo más importante, era tener la presencia y presentación ideal para recibir a Sasuke, la belleza de su cuerpo era primordial para una kunoichi.

Ansiedad invadía su cuerpo, temor apuñalaba su pecho, Sasuke era un genio, hacerlo caer no sería nada fácil, sutilmente se quitó su vestimenta y suavemente se sumergió en la calidez de las aguas que borraban el estrés y la intranquilidad de su cuerpo, ella había preparado su baño especial, lleno de hermosos pétalos que le brindaban ese singular aroma que despertaba la lujuria de los hombres, ahora era el momento primordial para su uso.

El tiempo había avanzado rápidamente, la noche caía sobre konoha, Ino sentía como el momento de encontrarse con Sasuke se acercaba, todas las veces que lo vio fueron en hora nocturna, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que éste llegara.

Su mente relajada, sus pensamientos austeros de toda distracción, ella estaba casi completamente lista, tenia puesto un hermoso y delicado kimono rosa con blanco, Ino quería utilizar la ya olvidada típica y antigua vestimenta de las kunoichis , había escogido los colores perfectos para dar una imagen de inocencia y pureza, pero a la vez de sutil sensualidad, estaba segura que debía dar una imagen en que resaltara su debilidad, unas de las principales estrategias de las kunoichi era hacer creer al hombre su dominio de fuerza y poder sobre ellas.

Con sutiliza peinaba su largo y suave cabello suelto, mientras apreciaba la belleza de su rostro a la vez que admiraba el brillo del pequeño adorno de su cabeza, en el estaba concentrado el veneno perfecto dedicado para Sasuke, Ino había planeado utilizarlo en el momento preciso.

Segundo tras segundo pasaba, esperaba pacientemente sentada en la cama que había sido testigo y era la prueba de su traición, de pronto ella lo pudo sentir, sentía su poder y su fuerza, realmente era incomparable, él ya había llegado, tal y como semanas atrás lo había dicho.

Ella podía escuchar el eco de su pasos, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, el temor invadía su ser, de pronto la seguridad que había sentido rápidamente se desvanecía, el momento que tanto había esperado había llegado, ella simplemente suspiró profundamente tomando el valor y fuerza que necesitaba, pudiendo controlar el pequeño caos de sus emociones.

Sasuke imponente entró a la habitación, con su fría mirada apreció el seductor escenario que lo rodeaba, luz tenue de velas y algunos pétalos que resaltaban el seductor aroma de Ino, se acercó lentamente a ella, mirándola fríamente mientras ella con su mirada hacia abajo evitaba verlo a los ojos.

Con sus dedos levantó el mentón de Ino obligándola sutilmente a ver el rostro de él, la luz de las velas se reflejaban en sus azules ojos, su mirada expresaban cierto temor, eso junto el singular aroma de Ino despertaba la lujuria de Sasuke.

– Veo que has cumplido mis órdenes… me sorprende al parecer eres creativa… –las palabras de Sasuke fueron interrumpidas por la sutil voz de Ino, ella se había postrado a su pies.

– Lo que sea para complacerte, ahora soy tu objeto, utilízame como sean tus deseos… tu placer es mi placer.

– Por fin has entendido tu posición… ahora levántate y compláceme. – decía mientras veía como ella se ponía de pie, no podía dejar de apreciar su belleza, le excitaba su aroma, cada momento que pasaba deseaba hacerla suya.

Él estando frente a ella acariciaba sutilmente los labios de Ino, eran rojos como el cerezo y suave como el terciopelo, deseaba probar la dulce y cálida humedad de ellos, él la tomó de la cintura y la puso contra su cuerpo con sus labios besaba su cuello mientras con cierta rudeza intentaba quitar la vestimenta de Ino, pero ésta no se lo permitió.

Ella cerró su ojos y con cierto repudio alejo su rostro de Sasuke, era algo muy difícil para ella lo odiaba y no soportaba la idea de ser tocada por él, pero era la única forma de lograr lo que deseaba. Una kunoichi no se dejaba llevar por sus emociones sino que actuaba en todo lo que hacía. Si sentía eso difícil, lo sería aún más sentirlo dentro de ella, en ese momento deseaba que la tomara mientras su mente estuviera fuera de su cuerpo, pero eso era algo cobarde, debía demostrar con claridad sus habilidades como una kunoichi y para eso debía alienar su mente, ser una persona completamente diferente a lo que era antes y ser ahora la nueva Ino.

–¿Qué haces? – le preguntó con molestia Sasuke.

Ino quedó sorprendida, por un segundo se dejó llevar por lo que sentía, rápidamente cambió ésta actitud y con una voz seductora le dijo lo siguiente:

–Vas muy rápido, dame la oportunidad de demostrar de lo que soy capaz para complacerte – lo decía mientras con sus brazos rodeaba su cuello y lo miraba de forma lujuriosa.

Sus cuerpos pegados uno frente al otro, el sintiendo el suave y excitante aroma de ella, y ella sintiendo la fuerza y erección de su miembro, se acercó lentamente a su rostro dándose el primero pero apasionado beso, era irónico habían tenido sexo pero no se habían besado, él la apegaba a su cuerpo mientras ella aumentaba la intensidad de sus caricias, con cada segundo que pasaba él la deseaba aún más, disfrutaba de la suavidad de sus labios, ahora quería poseer la sensualidad de su cuerpo.

Ella se alejó de él, quitándose sutilmente el kimono que llevaba, su vestimenta caía al suelo dejando ver la sensualidad y belleza de su cuerpo, la luz tenue resaltaba la figura de Ino, la excitación de Sasuke se incrementaba al verla ,su aroma lo incrementaba aún más él simplemente deseaba penetrarla.

Con su expresión y con su mano le hizo seña que se acercara a ella, él rápidamente la siguió,Ino lo miraba con lujuria mientras con sus suaves manos acariciaba su descubierto pecho, quitaba lentamente la ropa de Sasuke, hasta que todo vestigio de éste se quito de él.

Ella debía sincronizar sus cincos sentidos para lograr el máximo de excitación, había manipulado desde el inicio el sentido del olfato y vista, pero era el momento de manipular sus otros tres.

Ella le dio la espalda mientras se dirigía hacia la cama con movimientos sensuales, contorneaba su cadera de un lado a otro casi de forma felina, se sentó a la en la cama mientras con su pies acariciaba el abdomen de Sasuke bajando lentamente hasta su miembro, con una sutil sonrisa y la expresión de su mirada dio señal a Sasuke de que se acercara aún más a ella.

Él inmediatamente se acercó solo verla había logrado un alto nivel de excitación, la erección vertical era notoria, así como la percepción de la humedad que él sentía. Lo único que deseaba era colocarla con fuerza contra la cama y embestirla con la mayor intensidad posible.

Estando sobre la cama él tomo la pierna de Ino mientas lentamente la acariciaba con sus fuertes manos acercándose hasta el objetivo que tanto deseaba, luego colocó su cuerpo desnudo sobre ella, intentando con sus manos separar las largas y bien contorneadas piernas de Ino, pero ella con su delicada fuerza no se lo permitió.

Se colocó arrodillada frente a él, ella lo miraba de forma fría pero llena de lujuria no había temor dentro de ella, el odio que sentía por él había apagado su lado débil, de manera segura pero manteniendo ese tono dulce y seductor le dijo lo siguiente:

– El arte del placer no radica en cumplir el máximo objetivo, sino en la forma de cómo lograrlo…

Tras decir esto Ino apoyó su delicadas manos sobre el pecho de Sasuke, apoyando su peso contra el de él, obligándole a éste a que se acostara, él estaba muy sorprendido ella era completamente diferente, le daba cierta molestia el que ella no le permitiera poder penetrarla, pero verla tomar cierto control y la curiosidad de saber de lo que ella era capaz lo excitaba aún más, él simplemente se limitaba a dejarla actuar.

Él acostado en la cama, ella sentada sobre sus piernas su pelvis muy cerca de su miembro, despertaba una ansiedad sobre él el cual incrementaba con el impacto visual que producía al ver cada curva de su cuerpo sobre él.

Ino tomaba un mechón de su largo cabello, con él utilizándolo como un pincel que pinta sobre un lienzo, acariciaba el abdomen de Sasuke en forma de "s" subiéndolo lentamente a su rostro hasta bajar y acariciar la punta de su pene, éste palpitaba por la fuerte excitación, la sangre recorría con violencia dentro de él, ella había despertado una intensa llama en su ser.

Él de inmediato se sentó estando ella aún sobre él, la tomo de las caderas mientras orientaba su entrada a su miembro, ella apoyándose sobre sus hombros puso resistencia, aferró su cuerpo hacia el de él, Sasuke sentía la suavidad y la calidez de sus senos al igual que ella sentía la fuerza de su cuerpo, sus delicados labios rozaban sus mejillas mientras con su sensual voz le dijo a él lo siguiente:

–Prueba el fruto de mi lujuria…

Alejó su cuerpo de él y con delicadeza inclinó su espalda hacia atrás, manteniendo siempre flexionada sus piernas, logrando una postura casi horizontal, la actuación era muy impresionante, la belleza y flexibilidad de su cuerpo lo era aún más, ella estaba a su merced, lo único que pensó él en ese momento era penetrarla con fuerza de una vez, pero el acto seguido de ella llamó su atención, con sus manos estiradas alcanzó a tomar una cereza ubicada en una pequeño recipiente ubicado en la orilla de la cama, tras esto empezó a recorrer su cuerpo con el fruto, empezando por la entrada de su vagina que tanto deseaba Sasuke, recorriendo su abdomen, pasando en medio de sus pechos, al mismo tiempo que realizaba tal acto ella inclinaba su cuerpo hacia arriba hasta llegar a una postura vertical, al parecer había practicado muy bien esa técnica kisha.

Con el fruto rozaba la suavidad de sus labios carmesí, para terminar luego dentro de la boca de él, seguido este acto lo besó con pasión, al mismo tiempo que se aferraba a su cuerpo y acariciaba su espalda.

Al contacto del roce de sus labios, ambos pudieron sentir el despertar de su lujuria, ella lo odiaba y deseaba destruirlo estando en sus brazos, pero a pesar de eso su cuerpo lo deseaba, su mente estaba en contradicción con su cuerpo, su alma deseaba salir desesperadamente huir de ese lugar, ella no quería seguir, hasta ese momento había alienado su mente y había fingido ser otra persona, pero no sabía si podía más, ella se odiaba ,porque sabiendo que no lo quería, sabiendo lo mucho que lo detestaba, su cuerpo cedía ante el pecado de la carne, deseando aún ser tomada por él.

¿Qué clase de mala persona era ella?, amando un hombre y su cuerpo deseando a otro ¿Cómo esto era posible, esto no existe en una persona racional, ¿acaso ella realmente no amaba a Kiba? ¿Acaso el repudio que sentía hacia Sasuke no era suficiente para acabar con él?, era una gran contradicción, su cuerpo había sido corrompido por la lujuria.

Ella aun besándolo y deseando poner fin a tal acto tomó el pequeño broche que decoraba aun su cabello, estaba a punto de utilizar una de tantas estrategias para eliminar un hombre, sincronizaría el momento de la penetración para inyectar en su cuerpo el veneno fatal que terminaría con su vida. La única forma de determinar esa fea contradicción y dilema era cumpliendo de una vez su misión y no dejarlo para largo como era lo ideal.

Tras el apasionado beso Sasuke le dijo lo siguiente:

–Con tus besos y caricias puedo percibir tu odio, con cada rose de tu cuerpo descubro tus deseos… hagas lo que hagas no podrás destruirme, tu odio me excita…

Ino al escuchar esto quedó sorprendida, no sabía cómo reaccionar, su mirada quedó ida, su cuerpo quedó estático, no hiso nada más que soltar su única y pequeña arma ésta caía lentamente como pluma en la cama.

Sasuke en ese momento la tomó con fuerza acostándola en la cama y tras varios intentos fallidos, abrió sutilmente las piernas de Ino, pasó su pene cerca de su entrada y luego rápidamente la penetró, Ino dio un fuerte gemido mientras aferraba sus manos a las sabanas de la cama.

Sasuke se movía con mucha intensidad, tras varios minutos había pasado por la tortura de verla pero no poseerla, mientras lo hacía besaba sus redondeados senos y acariciaba su cuerpo, estaba fascinado por sentir la estreches, calidez y humedad de ella.

Ino tras unos segundos de quedar su mente en blanco reaccionó ante la acción que estaba sucediendo, sentía que había fallado en su misión, por un instante se dejó llevar por lo que sentía y se limitó a usar su plan de emergencia, para luego solo fallar deseaba huir pero no podía, ahora era de él. Pero entonces recordó.

"Una verdadera kunoichi es aquella que logra transformar las circunstancia a su favor, siempre existirá la manera de poder hacer caer a un hombre ante la sublime belleza de una mujer".

En esos momentos ella lo miraba seria sin ninguna emoción mientras éste la penetraba y la miraba con lascivia, luego tras unos segundos, la mirada pasiva y sin emoción de Ino llamó su atención, ambos se quedaron viendo fijo, para luego ser interrumpido por el inesperado y apasionado beso que ella le brindó.

Con sus finas manos acariciaba el cabello de él mientras bajaba por su cuello para aferrarse a la espalda de él, sus gemidos se incrementaban y sincronizaban con cada movimiento pélvico de Sasuke.

El ritmo del movimiento de adentro hacia a fuera era intenso, Ino se estaba dejando llevar por la pasión y la lujuria que la dominaba al estar con Sasuke, por un momento dudó de sus habilidades y sintió un miedo apoderarse de ella y pensó en la forma rápida de acabar con las cosas que había planeado, quería huir y escapar, pero no podía, debía seguir su misión y para lograrlo debía complacerlo, ella de nuevo alienó su mente y se dejó llevar por la pasión, pero a pesar de ello, ella podía sentir como moría por dentro, sentía como cada segundo Sasuke robaba parte de su alma, al igual de que ella le robaba a él.

Los humanos ven el sexo de diferentes perspectivas, una los ven como una forma de expresar tu amor otros solo como una forma de satisfacer sus más bajos instintos, un acto natural sin mayor trascendencia, pero lo que no saben es que el sexo no es solo unir el cuerpo, sino también en el acto se une el alma inconsciente o inconscientemente, perdemos algo de nuestro ser y ganamos algo del otro, su alma se hace una sola y luego se divide, Ino podía sentir ese vacío, una sensación extraña de pérdida, sentía como su alma y todo su ser moría a pesar de todo el placer que su cuerpo sentía, tras unos minutos del tan apasionado acto Ino podía ver como el placer del orgasmo la poseían, ante tal acto sentía como su alma agonizaba ,como todo su ser se perdía.

Ella se aferró con más fuerza en el cuerpo de Sasuke, dando un fuerte gemido para luego solo suspirar, mientras lentamente cerraba sus ojos y perdiendo la fuerza de su cuerpo hasta solo quedar inconsciente.

Así como dejamos escapar un suspiro, muchas veces así dejamos escapar nuestros sueños, vivimos todo el tiempo deseando algo y un día despertamos y vemos que nuestro triste realidad acabó con todo aquello que alguna vez deseamos.


	15. Jugando con el Fuego de la fantasía

Silencio, soledad, vacio… es lo que rodeaba su bello cuerpo, ella estaba yaciente en esa cama alborotada que había sido testigo del acto de la pasión de la noche anterior, Ino desnuda cubierta diminutamente por una sabana, su cabello cubría la belleza de su rostro. El amanecer despedía la fría noche, la luz brillaba sobre la aldea, la calidez de los rayos del sol entraban sutilmente por el pequeño vano que rodeaba la habitación, estos acariciaban el aun inconsciente cuerpo de Ino.

Tras varias horas de pasar inconsciente, el cuerpo de Ino empezaba a dar señales de vida, sus delicados dedos se movían suavemente sobre la cama, mientras lentamente abría sus parpados dejando ver sus cristalinos y azules ojos.

Por un momento se asustó, por algunos segundos había olvidado lo que pasó la noche anterior, pero era inevitable no recordar eso que había sucedido. De pronto se sentó en la cama dejando ver la belleza de sus senos, rápidamente las cubrió con una sabana como si alguien la fuera a ver.

Sentía como el aroma de Sasuke estaba en todo su cuerpo, recordó toda esa tensión que vivió al estar junto a él, las contradicciones que la atormentaban, la desesperación que sentía, la manera que quiso huir y casi fallaba al intentarlo.

Estaba seria, su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción, ella recordaba cada beso, cada caricia que él le brindó, de repente lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, ella se las limpio sorprendida, no sentía ninguna emoción pero su cuerpo lloraba, ella muy sorprendida miraba la humedad de las lágrimas sobre sus dedos.

¿Por qué? Por qué pasaba eso, por qué lloraba sin sentir emociones, ¿será que había alienado tanto su mente que ahora ya no sentía emociones? ¿Acaso logró por fin convertirse en una verdadera kunoichi, un objeto de lujuria sin ninguna emoción?.

De repente una sonrisa sádica se dibujaba en su rostro, acercó su dedos a sus labios y de una forma erótica lamió las lágrimas que cubría sus dedos, no sabía por qué, pero de alguna forma le complacía no sentir nada, pronto encontró un objeto que llamo su atención, era una nota.

En ella estaba escrito, "En tres días te espero en este lugar" al parecer había cumplido su misión, el pedía verla de nuevo, era claro resultado de que lo había complacido.

Realmente el manual decía que debía complacer, para luego engañar y obtener la confianza del hombre para finalmente atacar, para eso se debía hacer un largo proceso de diversas cesiones de placer, Ino ante el miedo, el odio y el deseo que sentía a Sasuke, se impacientó y decidió erróneamente intentar atacarlo, pero alguien con la astucia de Sasuke lograría fácilmente descubrirla, pero en su caso en vez de enojarlo aumentó su deseo de poseerla, realmente le excitaba sentir el coraje que ella tenía en ese momento, aunque no le impresionaba en lo absoluto, el era un shinobi confiado de su fuerza y habilidades, no podía morir ante una situación de esas, pero esos deseos pasionales y asesinos de Ino lo cautivaban y aumentaba su deseo de más.

Con sus finas manos acomodo su alborotado cabello, para luego estirar sus brazos de forma sutil, se levantó de la cama, observó por unos segundos la cama, mirándola con cierta decepción por su casi fatal error, pero luego empezó a sonreír de forma un tanto lujuriosa dándose la vuelta para pensar en la nueva fase de du plan, esta vez si pensaba seguir por completo las indicaciones de ese libro.

Era totalmente diferente, estaba llena de odio, venganza y sobre todo deseo.

Era una cálida mañana, el equipo Gai entrenaba duro como lo era usual, Lee enérgico compitiendo con su maestro realizaba mil flexiones, Neji practicaba sin cesar su técnica del palma de aire Celestial. Tenten no muy lejos atacaba a las dianas con sus pergaminos, como era lo usual su puntería perfecta.

Su entrenamiento casi terminaba. Eso despertaba la ansiedad de su alma, contaba minuto tras minuto, segundo tras minuto, ella no había dormido en toda la noche. Durante tres semanas había planeado confesar la verdad que había ocultado por muchos años. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía preparada para sacar todo de las sombras a la luz.

–Uno… dos… tres… aún no termino…- decía en voz alta la chica mientras saltaba instantáneamente en el aire, en segundos desplegaba un pequeño pergamino, girando rápidamente para que éste se moviera al ritmo de su cuerpo.

Era como una especie de danza aérea un ritual de guerra mezclado de mortal belleza, el pergamino giraba a manera de un listón cargado del brillo de centenar de armas caer violentamente sobre las dianas.

Tras esto ella aterrizó en el suelo, ella jadeaba mientras miraba la perfección de su ataque, prácticamente le era muy fácil acertar a una gran cantidad de objetivos establecidos, pero eso no era suficiente, debía ser perfecta, no podía tener ninguna debilidad, cualquier error sería fatal, si esto era así Neji nunca la aceptaría.

Había pasado gran parte de su vida perfeccionándose en lo que hace, cada día despertaba con ansias de ser mejor, todo para cumplir con el perfil de su gran amor.

A lo lejos veía como sus desenfrenados par de compañeros de traje verde corrían dramáticamente en un duelo.

En cambio Neji se retiraba, ahora era de rango jounin, tenia nuevas responsabilidades, él si no entrenaba estaba en misiones de rango A, sus habilidades como genio, le conseguía fácilmente buenos trabajos.

Él tomaba sus cosas y sin decir ninguna palabra se disponía a caminar, tenia tantas cosas que hacer que ni siquiera había ocurrido despedirse de su compañera y mucho menos de sus algo insoportables compañeros de traje verde.

–Neji... –gritó a lo lejos Tenten mientras corría rápidamente hacia él.

Él al sonar de su voz se detuvo mientras al mismo instante se giraba para ver a la emocionada chica

– ¿Qué sucede Tenten? –preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

– Éste… tengo … algo que decirte– decía mientras era notoria el cansancio que sentía, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para hablar con él, lo que haría sería un paso importante en su vida.

Ella empezaba a temblar, sentía como el nerviosismo invadía su cuerpo, no sabia como reaccionaria él al darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.

–Dime…–le respondió.

–Yo… yo te… yo te amo– dijo de una vez, sin ningún rodeo, sabía que a Neji no le gustaba ninguna muestra de inseguridad ni tampoco que se le dieran rodeos al decir las cosas, ella por fin después de tantos años logró decirlo.

De pronto el silencio invadió el escenario, el aire soplaba mudamente, las hojas caían de los arboles lentamente, el mechón de cabello de Tenten se movía al mismo ritmo del largo cabello de Neji.

Él sin ninguna emoción la observaba a los ojos, su mirada fija la analizaba, ella en cambio lo observaba con cierta desesperación, quería pronto una respuesta, pero aun así él no decía nada.

Segundo tras segundos pasaba, ella deseaba una respuesta, sentía como su pecho empezaba a explotar de la ansiedad

–Yo no te amo– respondió de forma fría.

Él era tan directo, tan fría sus palabras llena del vacío de su voz, tan honesto sin falta de sutilida, simplemente habló sin pensar los sentimientos de los demás.

Herida, cortada, su corazón pausado ante el eco que aún escuchaba, sentía como su corazón craquelada. Como las disimuladas líneas de su corazón se agrietaban lentamente, sentía que en cualquier momento se despedazaría en mil pedazos.

–Oh…entiendo…pero… ¿por qué? Se animó a preguntar, realmente ella pensaba que había hecho todo para llenar el perfil de la mujer ideal para Neji.

–No te veo como una mujer… simplemente eres mi compañera, una kunoichi eficiente que hace exactamente lo que le pido, a la que no puedo reprocharle nada… la compañera perfecta…nada más.

Sentía como con cada silaba que él pronunciaba atravesaba con una daga su corazón, era lo más cruel que había es cuchado en su vida.

Tantos años evitando eso, el mayor temor de su vida se había vuelto real, ahora fallaba su mente, sentía como agonizaba, como su aliento se perdía. Deseaba tanto llorar, pero no podía, no frente a él, no frente al hombre que ella amaba y había destrozado su corazón. Ella siempre se prometió verse fuerte frente a él, no podía mostrar ningún signo de debilidad a pesar de que ella supiera que él nunca se fijara en ella.

Ella al estar en unos segundos en shock cerro sus ojos, dio un profundo suspiro y levantó su mirada, hacia él, lo veía de forma segura y directa.

–Está bien, espero que lo que dije no afecte nuestra relación de compañeros de equipo, olvida todo lo que dije antes, recuerda que para poder cumplir una misión hay que realizar un buen trabajo de equipo, ¿la misión es lo más importante verdad Neji?, preguntó con un tono frío.

–Por supuesto, respondió un poco pensativo, estaba sorprendido de la reacción serena de Tenten

–Creo que ha quedado claro y no hay nada más que decir, te veo mañana en el entrenamiento.

Al decir esas palabras tan frías ella paso de largo junto a él y siguió su camino, Neji estaba sorprendido de la reacción madura de Tenten, realmente pensó por unos momentos que se pondría a hacer un mar de lágrimas como otras chicas, pero ella simplemente supo cómo abordar la situación, ella era tan diferente de todas las demás, es quizás por eso que él no la veía como un hombre ve a una mujer.

Ella caminaba lentamente y sin rumbo por el bosque, su mente aún no lo digería, había sido completamente rechazada, peor la le habían dicho que no la miraba como mujer, que forma más cruel de decir no. se arrepentía mucho de haberle preguntado el por qué de su rechazo.

Ella llegó cerca de un rio donde al sonar del recorrido del agua veía su reflejo sobre ella.

No era una mujer, ¿por qué? Será porque ella siempre se demostró fuerte y segura y no era la típica kunoichi que siempre necesitaba de la ayuda de las demás y que reflejaba la femenina debilidad del grupo, Tantos años tratando de cumplir sus expectativas para luego poner eso en su contra.

Simplemente no podía más, hasta el último momento ella se había mostrado fuerte frente a él, pero ya no podía mas, no podía mas ocultar lo que sentía, ella sentía como las lágrimas empezaban a recorrer sus mejías, lloraba amargamente por su propia decepción y por el rechazo de su amor, mientras vea su reflejo, veía como su ropa holgada ocultaban las curvas de su cuerpo, realmente no se veía muy femenina, pensó, ella cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras tocaba la suavidad de sus pechos, como era posible que él con su byakugan no podía alcanzar a ver lo que había en ella.

¿Por qué? Por qué tuvo que decirlo de esa forma, ella simplemente no lo podía aceptar, estaba muy triste, muy enfurecida saco un kunai y lo clavó en el suelo, lentamente y con fuerza lo movía hacia atrás, un mar de emociones la invadía, se sentía dolida, enojada, decepcionada, no sabía que hacer, lo único que hacía era llorar amargamente por su dolor.

Mientras para unos el día está llena de inseguridad, para otros dolor, para algunos solo es momentos de debilidad.

Su suave cuerpo sentada sobre su cama temblaba de los nervios, no estaba asegura de por qué lo hacía, simplemente se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía en ese momento.

–No tengas miedo…–dijo de forma sutil el rubio.

–Pero… yo…–fue interrumpida Sakura por el profundo beso que le dio Naruto.

El disfrutaba cada segundo que sus suaves y húmedas lenguas se rosaban con cierta pasión, ella temblaba, no sabía si de miedo o del intenso deseo de sentir cada vez más su cuerpo con el de ella.

Mientras la besaba acariciaba el suave rostro de Sakura, bajando lentamente hacia su cuello, sus suaves labios rozaban el cuello de la chica, ella sentía sensaciones inexplicables, al sentirlo acariciaba su rubio cabello.

Él al fin llegaba hacia la prenda que cubría sus pequeños pero virginales senos, sin pensarlo dos veces quitó todo vestigio de ella, apreciando su esplendorosa belleza, así mismo ella quitaba el traje que cubría la fuerza de su cuerpo.

Ella se aferraba a su espalda al sentir el cosquilleo de sentir su cálida lengua sobre sus pechos, él jugaba de arriba hacia abajo y también de forma circular, hasta finalmente besar con pasión su plano abdomen, ella con cada centímetro que recorría se excitaba aún mas, deseaba tanto llevar por el deseo de su cuerpo a pesar de que ella sabía que eso no era lo correcto.

Lentamente bajaba la única prenda que ella poseía y que protegía la recamara del placer, con sus dedos acariciaba en la parte interna del muslo de la chica hasta luego llegar a acariciar con su pulgar el clítoris para posteriormente introducir suavemente su dedo índice en la vagina, ella al sentirlo arqueo su espalda para soltar el silencio del deseo.

– ¡ah…! –dio un fuerte gemido tanto de dolor como de placer.

El con su dedo presionaba fuerte y pausadamente en el área frontal de la vagina, tal acto causaba que Sakura se aferrara con fuerza a las sabanas que la rodeaban.

El con cada gemido que ella emitía su excitación aumentaba aun más, él podía sentir el fuerte latir de su miembro ante el sublime deseo de unir su cuerpo con ella.

Con delicadeza separaba las piernas de Sakura colocando su pelvis entre ellas, con sutileza rodeaba y cubría el cuerpo de ella, la miraba con amucho amor y deseo, había esperado mucho para ese momento.

Ella miraba sus azules ojos sintiendo como su profunda mirada atravesaba su corazón, eso quitaba su inseguridad y el temor de unir sus cuerpos en uno solo.

En un par de segundos ella tomaba con fuerza el duro miembro de su pareja.

–Por favor, no… –fue interrumpida por el beso que él le daba.

–No temas, lo hare con delicadeza. –le dijo de forma muy dulce

Lentamente introducía su miembro dentro de ella, Sakura podía sentir su calidez y el doloroso cosquilleo que se sumergía aun más en su cuerpo. Ella abrazaba con sutileza la espalda de Naruto mientras este la besaba segundo a segundo con mucha pasión.

Sus movimientos pélvicos de adentro hacia fuera, constantemente mostraban la necesidad de apagar la llama que consumía a excitación de su miembro, el cual era envuelto entre la humedad de la pureza que perdía Sakura.

Minuto tras minuto pasaba y ambos cuerpos se unían formando el núcleo de la pasión, ambos se acariciaban y besaban hasta llegar al tan deseado momento culmen del acto, tras sentir que se venía le dijo lo siguiente:

–Te Amo…–decía mientras la miraba profundamente con sus azules ojos

–Yo también te amo Naruto... –escuchaba la dulce vos de la chica, hasta que su nombre sonaba como eco aumentando su fuerza e intensidad.

–Naruto...Naruto…Naruto…deja de quedarte dormido, despierta ya…–le decía Sakura mientras lo agitaba con fuerza.

– ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntaba confundido.

–Esa misma pregunta me hacía yo, estábamos viendo esta película romántica, cuando empezabas a quedarte dormido y empezabas a murmurar mi nombre, ¿qué estabas pensando o soñando?

– ¿Ah? Pues nada, nada en especial, créemelo–le decía mientras subía el rubor a sus mejías.

–Pues eso no parecía, además... –enmudeció al observar la fuerte erección del miembro de Naruto – ¿Qué estabas pensando pervertido? Tapa eso de una vez, mejor ni me contestes, no quiero saber lo que hay en tu sucia mente–le decía tras darle un fuerte golpe en la Mejía de Naruto.

–No es lo que tú piensas Sakura-chan–le decía muy apenado Naruto.

–Como digas, bueno, no importa, se me hace tarde para mi clase de pintura con Sai, te cuidas–se despedía mientras le daba un dulce beso donde estaba la marca del fuerte golpe de sus manos.

–Cuídate Sakura-chan, dime si quieres que te acompañe en tu regreso.

– No te preocupes puedo cuidarme sola, además ya pasamos todo el día juntos, agradece que tuve un día libre, después de estar esclavizada en mis actividades y sustituyendo las de Ino, ahora que la recuerdo la iré a visitar para ver como está.

De esa forma Sakura se dirigía al hermoso lugar donde ella se llenaría tanto de los fascinantes conocimientos acerca del arte.


	16. Seducido por la Danza de la Tentación

La tarde transcurría con su curso, Sakura caminaba por el bosque que rodea la aldea de la hoja, se dirigía a ese típico lugar que visitaba desde hace tres semanas y media, hasta el momento ella había aprendido lo básico acerca del arte, así como también durante el inicio de éste proceso aprendió a como descubrir parte de sus emociones, realmente el arte-terapia era muy efectivo.

–Recuerda la teoría del color–decía Sai mientras combinaba dos colores fríos para su nuevo paisaje.

–Lo sé… lo sé, no debes repetírmelo tantas veces–le dijo en cierto tono de regaño.

–Recuerda que para que logres los efectos deseados debes aprender a utilizar la teoría del color y mucho más saber observar el color que ves, deberías enfocarte a eso en vez de pasártela observando mi lienzo.

–Lo siento pero no puedo dejar de ver como creas tus obras, realmente cada día que vengo me impresionas… tienes mucho talento.

–Talento que se desarrolla con mucha práctica, tú si te lo propones podrás lograr cosas similares. –le dijo para a animarla.

–Tienes razón, el arte hasta cierto punto es como el ninjutsu, se necesita de talento y esfuerzo, aunque debo admitir que este último se me es más fácil.

Mientras pasaban los minutos, Sakura continuaba con su faena, daba pinceladas, mezclaba colores pero hasta cierto punto comparar su trabajo con el de Sai la frustraba, ambos pintaban el mismo paisaje y por razones obvias el de Sai era el mejor, Sai siempre que podía trataba de animarla, él sabía que pintar para muchos no es fácil.

–Debes de disfrutarlo–mencionó serio mientras continuaba pintando

– ¿Cómo? –preguntó confundida, para que éste le explicara sus palabras.

–Si no lo disfrutas será en vano, aprecia el paisaje, siente el colorido de las flores, la belleza del resplandor del sol sobre las hojas, así como su calidez y contraste con la frialdad del cielo.

–Tienes mucha razón.

En ese momento Sakura supo valorar el consejo de su compañero, ella empezó a pintar con mucha más emoción.

– ¿te gusta este tono de verde? Creo que es perfecto para el follaje-preguntó entusiasmada Sakura.

–Creo que es hermoso, me recuerdan mucho la belleza de tus ojos–mencionó mientras suspiraba.

–Gracias…cada día eres más dulce–dijo Sakura mientras sentía un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, desde que empezó sus clases de pintura con Sai su relación había mejorado, hasta había olvidado que alguna vez él le puso de apodo fea.

–Hasta hoy no he conocido a alguien que tenga tanto brillo en los ojos, algún día me gustaría retratarte.

– ¿En serio harías eso por mí?, me daría pena, nunca he posado para un cuadro, pero la idea me emociona. –respondió Sakura entusiasmada.

–Entonces creo que no habría problema que empezáramos esa actividad en nuestra próxima cesión

–Me parece bien.

De esa simple forma Sakura se aventuraba a una nueva etapa del arte pictórico, por sus manos había conocido a simplicidad del color y formas de la naturaleza, pero pasaría al complicado mundo del arte figurativo, en la cual descubrirá cosas que no solo el arte puede brindar.

Mientras tanto en el área de entrenamiento del equipo Gai, Tenten se preparaba para su entrenamiento vespertino, solo que ese día sería totalmente diferente a los anteriores, en cuestión de minutos se acercó a su amado compañero y le dijo lo siguiente:

–Hace mucho no hemos tenido un verdadero entrenamiento, ¿qué tal si batallamos hasta que el primero caiga cansado, así como en los viejos tiempos? –le sugirió mientras ella jugueteaba con un kunai que giraba en la punta de sus dedos.

–Pues me parece bien, en dos días tendremos una misión importante, creo que hay que estar perfectamente preparados. –Respondió Neji.

En cuestión de segundos ambos estaban uno frente al otro en pose de batalla, cada uno esperaba que el otro atacara, el silencio predominaba el lugar, lo único que se alcanzaba a escuchar era el susurro del viento, de repente Tenten dio un gran salto abriendo uno de sus pergaminos.

–Toma esto –de repente una ráfaga de armas atacaron a Neji, pero éste fácilmente las esquivó con su defensa absoluta.

Ella conocía cada unos de sus movimientos y Neji igual, pero hiciera lo que hicieras Tenten sabía que Neji nunca sería alcanzado por sus técnicas de larga distancia, ella debía atacar cuerpo a cuerpo.

Luego abrió su gran pergamino sacando su Tonfa tomando ambos en sus brazos empezó a atacar con mucha furia hacia Neji, éste no atacaba simplemente los evadía o se defendía, él podía notar la mirada llena de odio de Tenten, ella estaba buscando otra manera aparte de las lágrimas para desahogar sus emociones.

De repente dio un fuerte golpe hacia el abdomen de Neji éste no tuvo más remedio que defenderse con su puño suave partiendo en dos dicha arma. Tenten rápidamente dio un salto hacia atras, por fin empezaba a notar que Neji luchaba enserio

De repente Tenten empezó a girar en torno a la punta de su pie para luego sacar de su gran pergamino una fina espada. Hasta ese momento nunca había empleado esa arma en contra de Neji, su entrenamiento con su espada lo había hecho con su sensei Gai, a pesar que su forma de luchar era el taijutsu él usaba Tonfas para entrenar con las armas cuerpo a cuerpo de Tenten.

Tenten acercó su delicado filo a su rostro, destellando sobre su arma el brillo del sol, tras eso se veía su mirada llena de rencor, Neji lo podía notar claramente, no necesitaba de su byakugan para saberlo, en un momento pensó detenerla pero.

–¿Qué pasa Neji, tienes miedo de mi espada? – le preguntó de forma retadora

–Por supuesto que no– al mencionarlo el jounin se puso en pose de batalla y rápidamente se dirigió a Tenten para atacarla con su puño suave. –Jūken.

Tenten lo esquivó girando sobre uno de sus pies, para luego apuntar su espada sobre el pecho de Neji, ella atacaba velozmente de una manera muy singular. Con movimientos sutiles y delicados de su muñeca se acercaba y atacaba luego giraba sobre su cuerpo y retrocedía ante la ofensiva de su oponente, de repente la intensidad de los ataques de ambos se incrementaban ellos habían destrozado y rasgados muchos árboles.

Tres varios minutos Tenten se cansaba incrementando la intensidad de sus ataques contra Neji, se le acercó apuntando su espada hacia el rostro de Neji, pero él sin ningún problema desvió su arma y le dio un golpe en su abdomen hasta que ella cayó tres metros de él soltando su única arma.

–Has perdido… si realmente hubiera utilizado mi puño suave ya no pudieras seguir –mencionó muy serio mientras la veía tirada en el suelo.

–Aún no he terminado, no soy como las demás kunoichis, un golpe de éste tipo en una misión no me detendría, tú lo sabes bien, aún estando herida haría lo que sea para cumplir la misión y poder complacerte, así que ponte serio y lucha conmigo como debe ser.

–Creo que te estás pasando…–le contestó.

En ese momento Tenten abrió un pergamino y atacó con un centenar de armas–toma esto–gritó desenfrenada.

Hakke Kūshō (palma de aire celestial)–Neji perfectamente las esquivó, regresando todas sus armas hacia ella, así como el viento la hería y rasgaba su ropa.

–Haber que haces con esto– mencionó mientras atacaba con una gran cantidad de kunais con sellos explosivos los cuales se mantenían a su alrededor sin ser sostenidos por nada, aparentemente ellas los manipulaba con su chakra sin ni siquiera tocarlos, en cuestión de segundos dio un gran salto para enviárselos a Neji, pero éste los esquivó con su defensa absoluta, aunque por la intensidad de la explosión terminó de forma brusca siendo lastimado un poco.

– Hakke Kūshō –la atacó hasta arrojarla hacia un árbol, golpeando su espalda de forma seria

En unos minutos se escuchaban las voces de sus frenéticos compañeros especialmente la de Lee, el cual apoyaba con fervor a su compañera, él nunca lo había derrotado, si Tenten lo lograba sería la perfecta forma de demostrar la determinación de la fuerza de su juventud.

– ¡Vamos Tenten tu puedes, usa al máximo la fuerza de tu juventud!

–Aún no termino Neji, ¡Dragones Gemelos danzantes! – sus pergaminos giraban alrededor del cielo, ella estando en medio empezó a arrojar una gran cantidad de armas sin parar.

Neji por supuesto no mostró ni una señal de asombro, estaba acostumbrado a esta técnica, durante cuatro años había entrenado con ella, Tenten no tenía oportunidad contra él, realmente pensaba que ella había llegado a lo patético.

Cerrado sus ojos empezó a girar en torno a su cuerpo formando su giro celestial repeliendo con facilidad todas esas armas, pero lo que no notó es que Tenten en último momento logró tirar una cadena hacia él, la cual con sus habilidades de manipulación la dirigió hacia el famoso punto ciego del byakugan.

Neji pudo notar ese error tratando de esquivarlo de su pecho pero sin evitar que éste llegara a su brazo, obligándolo a parar su perfecta defensa. Ante esto Tenten tomo con mucha fuerza la cadena empezándola a girar a su alrededor junto con el cuerpo de su amado, hasta que estrelló el cuerpo del jounin sobre un árbol.

Luego ella cayó cansada sobre sus rodillas jadeando por el esfuerzo y el cansancio.

–Todos estos años he estado pendiente de ti, de tú entrenamiento, de tus logros, de tú persona, he dado mi vida para apoyarte en todo, se tú destrezas y tus debilidades, así como tú conoces las mías, así que espero que nunca me subestimes como una kunoichi, ahora entiendo porque no me vez como una mujer, definitivamente soy diferente a las demás, gracias por ser mi compañero.

De esa forma decepcionada dio la espalda y empezó a caminar cansada hacia su casa, se odiaba por lastimar y hasta cierto punto humillar al hombre que ella amaba, pero esa había sido su mejor forma de desahogo ante sus palabras crueles de rechazo, pero lo más cruel es que se dio cuenta de que ella no podía ser mujer para él, tal vez era muy fuerte y no tan femenina como otras, por muchos años se formó como lo que es para complacerlo y ser digna de él, pero al parecer eso no es lo que mira un hombre en una mujer.

Mientras tanto Neji intentaba ponerse de pie al mismo tiempo veía sorprendido su inesperada derrota, nadie lo había derrotado hasta ahora, solo Naruto con su perseverancia y con la ayuda del kyubi, pero nunca imaginó ser derrotado por su propia compañera, aquella en la que el confiaba, estimaba y hasta cierto punto admiraba, al parecer él no la conocía tanto como ella lo conocía a él.

El atardecer finalizaba la oscuridad empezaba a cubrir el cielo de konoha, los aldeanos terminaban sus faenas mientras que cierta chica de cabellera rubia empezaba la propia.

Se ubicaba de rodillas en medio de la recamara del Uchiha, con vestimenta muy diminuta que daba a conocer la mayoría de su esbelto o y delicado cuerpo, una larga tela oscura en la parte frontal y trasera de su pelvis, dejando al descubriendo la curvas de sus caderas, alrededor de ellas habían una serie de cascabeles que rodeaban sus caderas.

En la parte superior una pequeña tela transparente cubría el volumen de sus pechos dejando ver su plano abdomen y su estrecha cintura, así como también poseía y una larga y fina cadena amarada a su tobillo la cual poseía en la punta un cascabel más grande que los anteriores.

Ella acomodaba su larga cabellera suelta mientras esperaba pacientemente la llegada del Uchiha.

De repente empezó a escuchar el eco de sus pasos entrando a la habitación, ella estando a espaldas de él, Ino podía sentir como aumentaba su respiración y la palpitación de su corazón, ya no era una novedad verlo, pero era inevitable sentirse nerviosa y tener un poco de miedo.

Ella le dijo que tomara asiento, él de forma indiferente presto atención a las palabras de Ino quitando su calzado para sentarse en el suelo.

Ante esto Ino encendió un pequeño aparato con música de flauta, y con su sonido dejó que empezara a ambientar el tenue lugar, así como poco a poco empezó a perder el temor y nerviosismo que la poseía.

Luego ante el ritmo que escuchaba empezó a contornear sus caderas moviéndolas lentamente al sonar de la música, mezclando el sonido de los cascabeles con la de la flauta del fondo, así como también empezó a mover de manera delicada su cintura y las muñecas de sus manos con movimientos ondulantes, lentamente empezó a levantarse aumentando el ritmo de sus movimientos.

Sasuke apreciaba la forma de su femenino cuerpo el cual resaltaba por la diminuta prenda, al escuchar los sonidos de su cascabeles fue hipnotizado con la sensualidad de sus movimientos.

Ella parada de puntas sobre uno de su pies, con el otro lo levantaba enrollando la cadena sobre su piernas girando para que ésta se desenrollara y diera un sonar diferente, Ino levantó su seductora mirada hacia el Uchiha y empezó a incrementar los movimientos de sus caderas, mientras lentamente se acercaba hacia él, sus movimientos eran muy sensuales y delicados, esto despertaba mucho el interés de Sasuke.

Veía con detención el movimiento de sus senos, el contorneo de su cintura y caderas, la belleza de su rostro y la sensualidad de sus labios.

Ella se deslizó por el suelo en dirección hacia Sasuke, llegando la punta de la cadena hacia él, ella con mirada provocativa le dijo lo siguiente:

–Tómame si puedes…Sasuke…

Al mismo tiempo que movía la cadena en forma ondulante, simulando el movimiento de una víbora de cascabel, realmente esa danza estaba inspirada en ella.

El intentó tomar la cadena pero ella la movió unos centímetros tomándola Ino con la punta de sus dedos, esto le dio cierta molestia a Sasuke, era como un juego, pero en cuestión de segundo esto le pareció retador y estaba dispuesto a ganar y poseer su cuerpo una vez más.

De nuevo intentó tomar la cadena pero ella repitió el mismo acto abriendo lentamente sus piernas mientras recorría lentamente con sus delicadas manos esa pequeña prenda que cubría las recamaras del placer.

–Si realmente lo deseas lo tomaras de una vez–dijo en tono retador mientras le sonreía de manera lujuriosa.

El volvió a agarrarlo y ella sabiendo que éste no reaccionaría de la misma forma la atrajo de una vez hacia su cuerpo, pero Sasuke logró tomarlo, ella intentó retroceder, pero Sasuke enrolló la cadena en su muñeca y le empezó a jalar hacia él, ella de forma delicada giraba en el suelo mientras con la punta de sus dedos intentaba que Sasuke se acercara hacia ella, pero Sasuke inmóvil poco a poco movía e cuerpo de la chica hasta él.

Estando a escasos centímetros el frente hacia ella le dijo lo siguiente:

–Eres totalmente mía…–le dijo con una mirada llena de deseo y lascivia.

Ella se acercó a él mientras quitaba su camisa y le respondió lo siguiente:

–Siempre lo he sido... – le dio la espalda apoyando su cuerpo frente a él, giró su cabeza le dio un apasionante beso, mezclando el intenso color rojo de sus labios con la suavidad de los de él.

En ese momento Sasuke soltó la cadena y empezó a acariciar la prominencia de sus descubiertos pechos, con la yema de sus de sus dedos acariciaba de manera circular la punta de estos, Ino arqueaba su espalda mientras gemía del placer.

–Ahhh –gemía mientras aumentaba la intensidad de sus besos, lentamente tomó la cadena su tobillo y mientras besaba a Sasuke estando a espalda de él empezó a moverla sobre el cuello de éste de forma muy delicada, pasándosela de una mano a otra hasta lograr girarla en la totalidad de su cuello, luego ella se deslizó hacia abajo jalando la cadena y empujando el cuerpo de Sasuke hacia el suelo, ella se sentó sobre él mientras tenia amarrado el cuello de Sasuke.

Pero lo que ella no notó es que en instantes en el que ella realizó tal acto , Sasuke había sacado su espada y la tenia apuntando con su filo el cuello de Ino, ella lo vio sorprendida, pero no asustada ,ella soltó su cadena y tomó la mano de Sasuke que sostenía la espada, ella lo vio de forma lujuriosa y le dijo lo siguiente:

–Déjame ser la funda de tu espada–ante esto ella pasó lentamente su lengua sobre la espada de manera erótica, mientras que con sus manos acariciaba le pecho de Sasuke.

Sasuke se había quedado sorprendido ante la petición de Ino, realmente había algo distinto en ella desde la vez anterior.

Ella empezó sutilmente a desvestir a Sasuke besando lentamente su abdomen mientras poco a poco acercaba sus suaves labios a su firme y erecto miembro.

Ella con su dedos empezó a juguetear con él de un lado hacia otro, de arriba hacia abajo, mientras observaba con atención el excitado rostro de Sasuke, luego ella acercó sus labios hacia el palpitante miembro y empezó a besar con sutileza desde la base hasta llegar finalmente a la punta de éste, pudiendo notar la humedad que este emanaba de la punta por causa de la excitación, luego abrió sus labios para introducirlo dentro de ella, empezando a succionar de manera lenta aumentando cada vez más su intensidad.

–Ahhh– gimió Sasuke mientras trataba de contener la forma en que su cuerpo se quería retorcer por el placer.

Mientras ella hacia esto jugueteaba sus testículos con su mano derecha mientras que con la otra jugaba con el frenillo de su miembro, luego empezó a recorrer de manera lenta la punta de su lengua por toda su erección.

Luego él se sentó apara quitar de forma violenta el velo transparente que cubría sus pechos así como también rasgó la pequeña penda que cubría su cuerpo, ella se acercó a Sasuke y se sentó sobre él mientras lentamente con sus dedos abría paso para que poco a poco su miembro entrara a su humedecida entrada.

–Ahhh–gimió Ino mientras se aferraba a su espalda

Poco a poco empezó a mover sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás, incrementando el rose de su miembro en su ser, al mismo tiempo Sasuke incrementaba la intensidad moviendo con sus fuertes manos las caderas de Ino, al mismo tiempo que besaba con locura sus curvilíneos pechos.

Mientras él hacía esto ella aferrada su cuerpo podía ver su reflejo tras el espejo que estaba a espaldas de Sasuke, veía con exactitud como él movía rítmicamente su pelvis de adentro hacia afuera, así como también aferraba sus uñas a su espalda hasta al punto de arañar.

Lo odiaba, detestaba ser poseída por él, pero disfrutaba cada una de sus caricias, cada uno de sus movimientos, su aliento mezclado con el de ella era inexplicablemente excitante.

Luego de tanto actividad, cuando ambos sentía que el momento culmen se aproximaba, Sasuke seguía penetrándola con mayor intensidad hasta que finalmente sintió que su deseo era consumido, retiró a Ino de su miembro, levantándola hacia arriba para dejar escapar la esencia de su ser.

Ino dio un fuerte gemido que anunciaba su orgasmo dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el de él. Observando su rostro apoyado sobre el hombro de él.

Ante esto ella se puso de pie mientras caminaba desnuda en dirección hacia el baño.

Luego Sasuke la tomó de la cadena para luego agacharla frente a él, empezó besar con sutileza el cuello de la chica hasta subir lentamente hasta sus orejas, mientras él hacia tal acto ella acariciaba su cabello mientras veía por el reflejo como él jugueteaba con sus pechos, bajando lentamente y de manera ondulante así como una serpiente que se acerca a su presa, así él aproximaba su mano la feminidad de ella, Ino simplemente cerró sus ojos para dar un fuerte gemido.

Ino había logrado seducir a la perfección a Sasuke, utilizando todo lo enseñado por aquel libro, solo era cuestión de tiempo para esperar su jugada maestra, pero para eso debía envolver a Sasuke con sus encantos para que éste lograra la total finalmente su confianza y así poder lograr su objetivo.


	17. Sentimientos que Marchitan

Los días pasaban fugaces, las semanas igual, el tiempo es algo relativo, no tiene comienzo no hay fin, los humanos lo establecen midiéndolo, pero muchos no se percatan lo rápido que pasa y todo lo que se desarrolla en ese proceso.

–Posa de una vez, recuerda que captar la misma intensidad de la luz es importante. –decía Sai mientras Sakura demoraba en tomar la pose correcta, ambos habían tenido varias sesiones de su retrato, pero si pintar era difícil, posar para un cuadro lo era más, debía tener paciencia y resistencia, Sakura tenía ambas cualidades pero para el ninjutsu, no para el arte.

–Eres muy lento, creo que envejeceré aquí, la próxima vez me tomaré una foto –dijo Sakura en tono de regaño, al principio esa idea de ser modelo para un cuadro le pareció genial, pero luego descubrió el lado negativo.

–La vez anterior estabas así –Sai tomó a Sakura por el rostro girándola unos cuantos grados, mientras lo hacía observaba minuciosamente los detalles de su rostro.

Ella tenía un rostro sumamente hermoso, su cuerpo carecía de las virtudes de otras chicas como Ino o Hinata, no tenía grandes pechos, ni curvilíneas caderas, pero su mirada, sus labios, poseían una sublime belleza y sutileza, su voz era muy dulce aunque a veces se alteraba dependiendo su estado de ánimo, Sakura poseía una belleza muy singlar y Sai lo podía notar.

–¿Qué observas? –Preguntó Sakura confundida.

–Tu belleza…–respondió Sai mientras poco a poco acariciaba el rostro de Sakura.

Ella se quedó ida observando detenidamente el rostro de Sai, luego inmediatamente reaccionó apartando su mano y diciéndole lo siguiente:

–¿Qué pretendes?, esto no es correcto… –fue interrumpida por la respuestas de Sai

–Es que una vez leí en un libro… –fue interrumpido por Sakura

–"Lo leí en un libro" siempre dices lo mismo, ya te dije que debes aprender a vivir la realidad de acuerdo a la práctica espontanea, no a lo que dice un libro. –dijo muy molesta.

–Lo sé, pero tú sabes que me es difícil. –Sai bajo la mirada y se sintió un poco avergonzado.

–Lo sé, pero debes aprender de otra forma, perdóname tal vez exageré un poco–dijo Sakura mientras volvía a tomar su lugar.

–Perdóname tu a mí, yo no debí...

–Toma ya el pincel Sai, sabes que no me gusta esperar–le dijo Sakura en un tono muy dulce, por un momento ella se había alterado, pero no era tanto por la actitud de Sai, sino por lo que ella misma había sentido mientras todo pasaba.

Había experimentado una sensación incorrecta, algo que no debía sentir, la mejor manera era olvidarlo y seguir.

Sai tomó el pincel y siguió pintando, con cada pincelada, con cada mezcla de pigmento, con cada mirada que hacía para observarla y retratarla, Sai disfrutaba en gran manera plasmar en un lienzo tan inigualable belleza, solo que él debía tratar de la mejor forma controlar sus emociones.

Mientras que para algunas personas el día comenzaba con su continuidad, para otros empezaba de manera innovadora.

El hombre de caballera blanca despertaba de su muy agotadora noche, él no solo poseía el cansancio de la fuerte misión que apenas regresaba el día anterior, sino que también tuvo uno de sus pasionales encuentros con Anko, desde varias semanas atrás se habían convertido en los perfectos amantes.

–Veo que has despertado–decía Anko mientras salía de la ducha y entraba a la habitación, ella estaba completamente desnuda, caminaba rápidamente hacia la cama mientras con su toalla secaba parte de su cabello.

Luego dejo caer la toalla al suelo y se acostó en la cama colocándose desnuda casi encima de Kakashi, le dio un beso en su boca y le dijo lo siguiente:

–Feliz cumpleaños…–le dijo mientras continuaba besando su cuello a la vez que acariciaba su pecho, bajando poco a poco por su desnudo abdomen para luego acariciar ese objeto que tanto ella deseaba.

–Gracias... ahhh–respondió para luego gemir, realmente ella sabía como despertar en él ese singular deseo.

Poco a poco convertía su flacidez en una potente erección, elevando su espada tan fugazmente que pudiera atravesar su incontrolable lujuria, ambos eran expertos, estaban llenos de lascivia y pasión, sus encuentros desencadenaban las inimaginables formas del placer.

Eran amantes, cada uno deseaba el cuerpo del otro, con ellos olvidaban sus pasados, sus penas y todo estrés causado por el intenso trabajo.

El acariciaba su fría espalda rosando con sus dedos su cabellera húmeda, las gotas aun recorrían lentamente su escultural cuerpo, el deseo la poseían, por fuera estaba tan fría como el hielo pero por dentro estaba ardiendo con el fuego de la pasión, dentro de ella estaba la humedad y la calidez que solo un hombre podía traspasar.

Ella besaba intensamente su abdomen tomando con fuerza su duro miembro, sutilmente bajaba su húmedo dedo, rozando la punta, para luego ir poco a poco despinzándolo a la base de su virilidad.

Él ante tal acto cerró fuertemente sus ojos por la sensación así como con su mano derecha agarró fuertemente del caballo de Anko, dirigiendo su perversa mirada hacia él, a ella le encantaba que la tomaran por la fuerza, era de esas chicas que se portan mal en la cama.

Anko solo sonrió con su típica sonrisa llena de lujuria, siguió rosando la puntas de sus dedos por los testículos de Kakashi subiendo de nuevo a la punta, para luego acariciarse ella misma en la humedecida piel que se encontraba entre sus grandes senos.

–Yo solo soy la única mujer que pueda satisfacer tus deseos… hazme tuya Kakashi… –ella se le acercó y lo besó de una manera muy singular.

Kakashi en esos momento se quedo ido, ante las últimas palabras que ella había pronunciado, su mente empezó a divagar, "la única" escuchó, una palabra para algunas sin mayor connotación pero para otros con un valor inexplicable, "la única" era un valor que ella se había definido con ser su objeto de placer, pero que hay del término "única" para la mujer que él realmente necesitaba, ese ideal que algún día él esperaba ser ocupado, poco a poco se percataba que acababa de cumplir treinta años, esos para mucho es la mitad de toda una vida.

Kakashi seguía respondiendo a sus besos y sus caricias, pero su mente segundo tras segundo empezaba a maquinar pensamientos que tratarían de buscar sentido a su vida, él acababa de llegar al apogeo de su vida, estaba en la edad en la que había madurado en gran manera tanto física como intelectual, claro está que él había vivido de forma muy rápida, pasando por diversas circunstancias que lo obligaron a madurar de forma prematura.

El suicidio de su padre, los conflictos que le trajeron consigo ante la cruel sociedad que lo acusaba, vivir en carne propia la experiencia de la guerra, perder a seres que dieron gran significado a su vida, así como vivir bajo la sombra de un genio. Era mucho para un chico que apenas empezaba a vivir, gracias a sus habilidades y al maravilloso regalo que recibió, había logrado ser una leyenda, había roto barreras que otros no habían conseguido, ser el legendario y ninja copia, un logro astuto de su grandeza profesional, pero ¿qué hay de su vida personal? Acaso los ninjas no tienen acceso a desarrollarse tanto profesional como personal o emocional, hasta ese momento su vida amorosa había sido un fracaso, no poder corresponder a la mujer que desde el inicio lo amo sin ninguna condición.

Después dedicarse a lo absoluto a su vida profesional , sin conocer a una mujer que pudiera comprender a totalidad su vida y tampoco sin él poder brindarle todo el amor y atención que ella necesitaba, si, como ninja era todo un genio, pero su vida amorosa había sido un fracaso, ahora su actual relación solo se basaba en el sexo o el placer, pero esto cuanto más podía durar, a veces esto se transforma en algo monótono y en un momento de la vida se termina y no hay marcha atrás, ya no existe un lazo que los una, se vuelve simple y sin sentido y todo lo que alguno vez existió simplemente se marchita, que esperaba él ante esto, tenía a la mujer que llenaba todo los deseos carnales, pero en lo absoluto podía llenar el vacío de su corazón, era la perfeccta amante pero no era la perfecta compañera que un hombre necesitaba.

Luego de por leves segundos meditar instantáneamente todo esto, paró los besos de la chica, y se alejo un poco de ella.

–¿Qué haces? Acaso quieres... –fue interrumpida por Kakashi.

–Creo que es suficiente–dijo en un cierto tono frio y a la vez pensativo.

–¿Qué? Para nosotros nunca es suficiente, ¿Qué te sucede? –peguntó confundida, mientras hacia un gesto de molestia, realmente le sorprendía la reacción de él.

–¿Qué esperas de lo nuestro? –Preguntó serio.

–Que más podría espera, sino disfrutar cada momento contigo–respondió Anko mientras intentaba reanimarlo acariciando su pecho.

–¿Y que pasa con nuestro futuro? – Preguntó una vez más seriamente.

–Hablas como si fuéramos de esas parejas, recuerda que solo estamos juntos por el placer que nos podemos dar–Anko empezó a acariciar las piernas de Kakashi dirigiéndose a su miembro.

–Sí, pero no estoy seguro de seguir con esto…–dijo serio mientras veía profundamente Anko.

–¿Estás terminado conmigo?–exclamó molesta mientras se ponía de pie.

–Si –dijo de forma tan simple y seria.

–Está bien, aunque no entiendo por qué, todo era perfecto–dijo aun molesta.

–El sexo no lo es todo–dijo Kakashi para justificar.

–Tal vez, no creas que eso para mí lo es todo, yo también tengo sentimientos y sé que es sentir algo por alguien o también no ser correspondida, solo que eso es algo que no quiero sentir de nuevo, soy feliz así y si tú me pides más yo no te lo puedo dar–mencionaba un tanto nostálgica al recordar su trágica vida amorosa.

–Pues creo que todo está claro.

–Cierra bien la puerta entes de salir. –Dijo fríamente Anko, odiaba ser rechazada, pero Kakashi hasta cierto punto tenía razón, pero lamentablemente ella no estaba dispuesta a dar más.

Así terminaba todo, de forma tan fría como empezó, sin emociones sin sentimientos, bien dicen que la pasión nunca llena las expectativas de un corazón, aunque realmente con pasión o no a veces los sentimientos o las expectativas que nosotros deseamos nunca son llenada, vivimos en una ilusión de ser correspondidos, pero un día despertamos y vemos la trágica realidad que nos rodea.

Tenten se duchaba preparándose para un día más, esperando soportar una vez más ver su rostro y su indiferencia, cada segundo que pasaba trataba de olvidar sus frías palabras.

"No te veo como un hombre ve a una mujer", de solo recordar sentía como su corazón se hería cada vez más, ella lo amaba, siempre lo había hecho en silencio desde que lo conoció, él era perfecto, era atractivo, era un genio como ninja, era un buen compañero, había pasado los mejores momentos de su vida como kunoichi siempre a su lado, había soñado con el momento perfecto para que él descubriera lo que ella sentía por él, y luego ser correspondida de la misma manera pero en cambio la ilusión se convirtió en pesadilla, simplemente ya no podía verlo de la misma forma, lo admiraba, lo quería y lo deseaba pero a la vez le dolía y sufría mucho al saber que él no sentía lo mismo.

Había desahogado su alma de diferentes maneras, había llorado, había entrenado desenfrenadamente, incluso había atentado con la integridad de Neji, aun recordaba la expresión de su rostro cuando ella lo azotó contra ese árbol. Si, se había sentido muy aliviada pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para sentirse culpable, no fue su mejor reacción, no era culpa de él no sentir lo mismo, todos los seres humanos tienen derecho a pensar y sentir de diferente manera, simplemente ella no podía verlo una vez más a sus hermosos ojos, se sentía tan avergonzada por lo que hizo, por causar toda esa confusión y de un día para otro cambiar todo lo que habían construido como compañeros durante cuatro años.

Por su curvilíneo cuerpo rozaba suavemente la fría agua, ella con sus ojos cerrado meditaba todo lo ocurrido, disfrutaba como esa frialdad recorría su cuerpo, el agua se mezclaba con las lágrimas de la chica, pero ella las notaba por su singular calidez, nunca se percató que el sufrimiento se pudiera desahogar de una manera tan cálida y placentera como lo era el llorar.

Ella sentada con sus brazos rodeaba sus piernas, casi similar a la posición fetal, segundo tras segundo recordaba sus palabras, eso la estimulaba acariciar su cuerpo, sutilmente rozaba sus manos sobre sus pronunciados senos, desilusionada se preguntaba como él no los podía notar, ¿qué tenía que hacer para que él notara que no solo era una compañera? que también podía ser mujer.

Había no solo roto sus sentimientos, sino que también había destruido su autoestima, antes ella estaba orgullosa de ser quien era, una buena ninja, ser astuta y fuerte, pensar que llenaría las expectativas de su amado, pero con solo unas cuantas palabras todo cambio.

Había perdido el deseo de vivir, ya no quería ir a entrenar, no quería ir a misiones, él era su única razón de vivir, su vida no tenía sentido sin él y ahora que sabe que él nunca le corresponderá, ahora para ella no tiene sentido vivir.

Sus manos rodeaban sus pechos, suavemente subía por su cuello, para luego apoyar su triste rostro entre sus manos, su mente empezaba a maquinar pensamientos negativos, ella había sido invadida por la depresión desde hace algunas semanas, ya no quería más vivir, estar a su lado era un martirio, no lo quería ver nunca más, ni tampoco quería saber nada del mundo, quería ser olvidada para siempre.

Tenten levantó su humedecido rostro y viendo el agua caer sobre ella, decidió por fin lo que haría para olvidar todo eso que la atormentaba, acabaría de una vez con su vida sin sentido.

Pronto cerró la ducha tomó su toalla cubriendo y secando su humedecido cuerpo, solo era cuestión de minutos de arreglarse para pone fin a su destino.

Caminaba sola por las calles, con su mirada perdida, mientras lo hacia carecía de emoción, no tenia tristeza, no tenia temor, ya no sentía ira ni dolor, tal vez era un mecanismo de defensa que evadía todo sentimiento, simplemente actuaba mecánicamente.

De repente una dulce voz la sacó de ese mundo surrealista en el que se encontraba.

–Hola Tenten–mencionó la rubia mientras movía su mano frente a ella para que ésta le dirigiera la mirada.

–Ah…Ino–respondió Tenten sorprendida, no se había percatado a qué hora se encontraba ahí frente a ella.

–Tanto tiempo sin verte, aún no me has contado cómo te fe con tu chico –preguntó entusiasmada Ino.

–Pues no como lo esperaba, pero eso ahora ya no importa–dijo mientras mostraba una falsa sonrisa.

–Oh… ya veo pero no te preocupes, algún día llegará el momento de que tu corazón sea llenado, sonríe siempre y la vida te sonreirá, toma…–Ino tomó de su ramo una flor y la colocó en el cabello de Tenten –así te ves más hermosa, y lo eres aun más cuando sonríes.

–Gracias… –Tenten no pudo evitar dejar salir una lágrima, era lo mejor que había escuchado en mucho tiempo, la había hecho sentir que su vida podía tener algún valor.

–Se me hace tarde, cuídate, nos vemos–se despidió Ino mientras siguió su camino hacia la dirección contraria de Tenten.

–Nos vemos…–un despido de cortesía, ella sabía que esto no sucedería.

Ino aparentemente se veía bien, una sonrisa ocultaba toda tristeza y confusión, pero ella podía notar la tristeza de Tenten, podía comprender lo que pesaba, la desilusión de un amor, solo que nunca se imaginó lo que pasaba por su mente ni lo que ella tramaba.

Tenten se sumergía a lo más profundo del bosque, más allá de donde ella entrenaba, junto a ella llevaba su gran pergamino, para morir había decidió emplear sus propias armas, su muerte se convertiría en ironía, muerta bajo la sombra de sus armas.

Astutamente preparaba su propia trampa, ella no solo era buena con su puntería ni en el uso de diversos tipo de armas, sino que era muy buena para crear y desactivar trampas, normalmente sus servicios eran solicitados con ese propósito, seria satisfactorio para ella morir de esa forma, como la gran kunoichi que era, con eso que la hizo ser única.

Sellos de armas con sellos explosivos colocaba a muchos metros a su alrededor, cada uno colocado en un lugar estratégico para que detonaran en una muy buena reacción en cadena, finalmente ella se ubicó al centro sola, sintiendo como el cálido aire acariciaba su cuerpo.

Abrió sus ojos y miró hacia el frente, allí estaba el sello, ese que debía tocar para dar fin a su existencia, sus manos temblaban, su respiración se agitaba, sentía el escalofrió invadiendo su cuerpo, lágrimas empezaban a recorrer sus mejillas, no estaba segura de lo que hacía, pero de lo que si estaba asegura era que deseaba olvidarlo y al parecer esa era la única forma.

Por unos minutos estando parada ahí, empezó a recordar todo lo que había vivido junto a él, todo sus logros, sus misiones, su entrenamiento y su compañía, realmente habían tenido una muy buena relación de compañeros y amigos pero ella no deseaba solamente eso, seria sufrir más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Tomó un kunai, miró hacia el cielo y entre sollozos dijo lo siguiente:

–Perdóname Neji por no ser digna de ti –dio un profundo suspiro y velozmente tiró el kunai hacia el sello explosivo y como siempre su puntería fue perfecta.

A segundos de tocarlo, se activaron las múltiples trampas, kunais salían disparados de un lado hacia otro, Tenten podía ver el brillo de ellos volando sobre ella y veía como estos perfectamente llegaban hacia otros sellos que se activaban de la misma forma, finalmente los explosivos fueron encendidos, y rápidamente se escucharon múltiples explosiones sobre el lugar, ella solo cerró sus ojos para dar su ultimo suspiro.

En esos momentos sintió como una calidez rodeaba su cuerpo, eran unos brazos que la abrazaban con fuerza para protegerla, ella abrió sus ojos y se sorprendió al ver que ese genio la cubría.

–Yo te protegeré…–mencionó mientras la aferraba a su cuerpo.

Ella solo observó su rostro atentamente y luego cerró sus ojos para dar su último suspiro.

Así es el amor tan complejo, tan inexplicable, es como un juego de azar, a veces pasamos toda una vida deseándolo, otras veces lo encontramos pero lo dejamos ir, pero más triste es haber despertado y nunca haberlo encontrado.


	18. Prisionera del Placer

Llamas, humo, calor, rodeaban el lugar, los árboles se consumían por el fuego, estos tenían marcas ya que habían sido penetrados por esa gran cantidad de armas que se habían caído del cielo. A lo lejos dos cuerpos estaban yacientes, carentes de movimiento alguno, un fuerte cuerpo masculino estaba sobre el delicado cuerpo de la chica de cabellera oscura, aun estando inconsciente él seguía protegiéndola.

Cuando suceden cosas que impactan profundamente la vida de las personas a veces se toman decisiones erróneas, que por supuesto trae malas consecuencias, la muerte, es lo que muchos buscan como una salida, encontrarla es fácil, pero tomar la decisión de acabar con su propia vida no se sabe si es un acto de valentía o cobardía.

Sus cuerpos heridos empezaban sonrojarse por el intenso calor, las llamas se acercaban cada vez más a sus cuerpos pero ninguno reaccionaba, al parecer sus espíritus estaban en otro lugar.

De repente una señal de vida fue presente, la chica tosía por el humo que la asfixiaba, la voz que sonaba despertó al genio que se encontraba sobre ella, él abrió los ojos y con su mirada borrosa observaba el terrible escenario, el fuego se acercaba más a sus cuerpos, de repente reaccionó recordando todo lo que había sucedido, en especial como había rescatado en último momento a Tenten, por suerte él junto con ella habían salido de la zona explosiva a tiempo, sin sufrir daños graves.

Miró hacia abajo y vio como su rostro inconsciente reflejaba cierta tristeza y decepción, no sabía porque había realizado tal acto, pero realmente eso ya no importaba, solamente su estado. Su cabello lleno de polvo, su rostro oscuro por las cenizas y su cuerpo con algunas heridas sufridas por algunas agujas que habían llegado a su cuerpo.

Él también estaba un poco mal herido pero nada grave, solo había sufrido algunos rasguños sin importancia, después de aclarar su mente por unos momentos la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó lejos de las llamas, la acostó en el verde pasto y le brindó primeros auxilios, ella estaba asfixiada por el humo, pero él gracias a su máscara no había tenido problema alguno.

Retiro la tela que cubría su misterioso rostro, acercando lentamente sus labios a los de ella, delicadamente con sus manos abría su boca para luego fundir sus labios con los de Tenten brindando el aliento de vida que ella necesitaba.

Tras pasar algunos segundos su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar, de repente su respiración se torno en la normalidad y expulso el aire que había contaminado su cuerpo, poco a poco abrió sus ojos y descubrió el rostro de su salvador, no reconocía ese rostro ,jamás lo había visto, su vista aun era borrosa por su estado, finalmente reaccionó e intentó hablar Pero fue enmudecida por el jounin.

–Tranquilízate…debes descansar–colocó sus dedo en sus labios y con la otra mano cerró sus ojos, luego cubrió de nuevo a su rostro y pensó llevar a la chica a un hospital ella necesitaba ayuda de un profesional.

Se desplazaba rápidamente por el bosque, pensaba que tenía suerte de haber estado cerca de ahí, sino ella hubiera logrado lo que deseaba y habría cometido el peor error de su vida, mientras corría veía su delicado rostro, la expresión que irradiaba fragilidad, nunca la había visto de esa forma, ella siempre se veía tan segura, tan alegre y eficaz, la acción que había realizado era inexplicable, nunca se lo hubiera imaginado.

Pronto llegó a la aldea, cada vez caminaba apresurado para llegar al hospital, pero se encontraba al otro lado de la aldea según su ubicación. Se había desesperado un poco porque ella a pesar de haber reaccionado había regresado a estar inconsciente, su respiración se empobrecía, sus laditos también, sudaba y su cuerpo había aumentado de temperatura, ella se estaba poniendo en verdad muy mal.

En eso pensó que llegar al hospital sería demasiado tarde, debería de buscar otra salida.

–"Sakura" –pensó, decidió ir hacia su casa la cual estaba más cerca.

Al llegar ahí no se encontraba, ella estaba en el hospital haciendo sus horas prácticas, realmente no era muy buena noticia, pero al girar para seguir su camino al hospital se encontró a Ino caminando con un ramo de flores.

–¡Ino! –la llamó kakashi, ella elevó su mirada hacia el jounin pero al ver la escena de él con sus ropas sucias, rasguñados en algunas partes de su cuerpo, se asusto y aún mas cuando vio a Tenten en sus brazos y con un peor estado.

–¡Kakashi sensei! –exclamó Ino dejando caer las flores que sostenía, rápidamente corrió hacia él.

–Tenten está en mal estado necesito tu ayuda, Sakura no se encuentra y…– decía serio y a la vez un poco preocupado luego fue interrumpido por Ino.

–Yo la ayudaré… pero necesito material médico. –rápidamente respondió Ino a pesar del asombro en el que estaba, si hace pocos minutos ella la acababa de ver en buen estado y luego verla de esa forma realmente era impactante.

–Yo tengo en mi apartamento está más cerca de aquí, sígueme. –mencionó el jounin al mismo tiempo en que tomó impulso para dirigirse hacia su destino, Ino de inmediato lo siguió.

Al llegar al lugar Kakashi acostó a la chica en su cama luego Ino se acercó y rápidamente quitó la blusa que cubría su pecho, dejando ver el pronunciado busto de Tenten , con sus manos tomaba el pulso para luego colocar su oreja en su pecho, su respiración y pulso eran débiles, de repente noto que tenía una herida en su hombro.

Con su dedo rozó la herida para ver los residuos de su sangre, de manera fácil se podía notar ese olor característico a veneno. Al parecer ella había empleado algunas de sus armas con venenos.

–Está envenenada… necesito un antídoto. –desvió su vista hacia Kakashi.

–¿Qué clase de antídoto?¿en dónde lo consigo? –preguntó kakashi.

–No se preocupe, sé cómo conseguirlo es un veneno muy común… Arte ninja, técnica de invocación, Flores Medicinales…–se mordió su dedo y con su sangre invoco diversas flores que crecían en su entorno.

Eran varias de diferente especie, color y aroma, se acercó a las que necesitaba y las tomó, usando su esencia para crear el antídoto que Tenten necesitaba.

–¿Pero cómo…?–preguntó kakashi sorprendido.

–Un ninja médico siempre busca la forma de estar preparado, conozco de flores y plantas medicinales, Shizune senpai nos ha entrenado a Sakura y a mí en la fabricación y antídotos de diversos venenos, necesito agua tibia...

–Mencionaba Ino al mismo tiempo que Kakashi obedecía las instrucciones de la chica, estaba asombrado de cómo esas niñas que discutían y había visto crecer habían desarrollado tales habilidades.

Ino introdujo el antídoto en varias agujas y empezó a colocarlos en ciertos lugares vitales para que éste no se extendiera más, con el agua mezclado con su ninjutsu médico eliminó todo el veneno, Tenten estando con fiebre paraba de quejarse por el dolor, ni de delirar el nombre de Neji, al terminar toda la cesión médica descanso ya estabilizada.

–Por fin terminé…–se limpiaba el sudor de la frente, había realizado un largo trabajo, por suerte el veneno de Tenten era común y fácil de contrarrestar, si hubiera pasado más tiempo tal vez no hubiera corrido la misma suerte.

Ino observaba el cuerpo yaciente de Tenten, veía algunas heridas y la suciedad del rostro por causa del humo, ella trataba de curar el resto de sus heridas pero triste veía el estado en el que estaba, Kakashi le había comentado la forma en que la encontró y rescató, realmente era una chica con suerte pensaba y ahora entendía su tristeza, sabía que era perder el amor, o por lo menos no obtenerlo, los deseos de vivir por esa razones de decir adiós a sus besos sus caricias o por lo menos las ilusiones del amor, tal vez no eran similares en personalidad o apariencia pero sufrían de igual forma, sabían las decepciones del amor.

–Si tan solo hubiera sabido lo que ella pensaba, hubiera hecho algo para detenerla…–se reprochaba, en parte se sentía culpable la había alentado en dejar salir los sentimientos de su corazón, la había visto triste y no había hecho nada al respecto, simplemente le dio una flor y la dejo ir.

–No debes de culparte, nadie sabía lo que ella pensaba…–le daba palabras de aliento a Ino

Ino no era muy amiga de Tenten, la conocía, la había visto en algunas misiones o la había atendido anteriormente con sus ninjutsu médicos tras su regreso de sus misiones, pero comprendía su dolor, le conmovía lo que le sucedía, Ino era tan emocional que le era fácil conmoverse y tener empatía por los demás, siempre deseaba que todos los que la rodean sonrieran y sean felices por eso había ayudado a su amiga Sakura en su niñez para que fuera aceptada por ella misma y los demás, por eso había rechazado al principio el amor de Sasuke para la felicidad de Sakura, por eso había sufrido mucho cuando esta rompió su amistad y se convirtieron en rivales, tal vez no era muy superficial después de todo, no solo se preocupaba en su imagen ni tampoco en ser la mejor ninja, tenia sentimientos que la hacían ser única, ahora cuidaba de sus compañeros y sufría por dentro la tragedia de su amor.

Aún había algo dentro de ella, todas sus emociones aún no habían muerto, no tras ser arrasado por las caricias y deseos de Sasuke.

–Tranquila, yo te cuidaré hasta volver a hacerte sonreír…–Ino acariciaba el cabello de Tenten mientras lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Ahora se había propuesto ayudar a esa chica, nadie más que ella podía comprender el dolor que sufría, finalmente le dio un beso en su frente y se retiró dejándola al cargo de Kakashi hasta que ésta reaccionara y se sintiera mejor para irse a su casa por suerte no necesitaba hospitalización, solamente reposo.

Kakashi sentado en una silla observaba a Tenten descansando, veía como una fuerte ninja de un día para otro podía ser destrozada por los conflictos de su corazón, era tan frágil, nunca se imaginó verla de esa forma, después de todo era una chica, las mujeres tienden a veces a ser afectadas por lo que sienten, y sufren más aquellas que lo ocultan o lo reprimen.

Él se acercó a ella y cubrió su cuerpo con una sabana, miró atentamente su rostro y luego se dio la vuelta, se iría descansar ya que todo lo que había vivido el día de su cumpleaños había sido bastante agotador.

El tiempo pasaba y la noche caía, es impresionante como puede cambiar todo de un momento a otro, la luz opacada por la oscuridad, el frío que aplaca el calor, los animales que duermen reposan para un nuevo amanecer, de noche es cuando cambian las realidades, cuando se encuentran las personas quienes son en verdad, estando afuera son una cosa pero estando en la comodidad de sus hogares son otras, en medio de las oscuridad pueden surgir cosas sorprendentes que nadie se puede imaginar.

Oscuridad, soledad, el silencio dominaba la habitación, Ino lentamente abría sus ojos y observaba la oscura habitación sentía el fuerte aroma seductor de las flores acariciar su cuerpo, sentía mucho frío, era más de la media noche la temperatura era muy baja, estaba completamente desnuda sin nada que la cubriese la única prenda que tenia era un exótico collar en su cuello.

De repente sintió una mano cálida acariciar sus muslos, ésta poco a poco subía por su abdomen con sus dedos acariciaba su ombligo y besaba la cintura de ella, Ino solo trataba de fingir seguir dormida, pero las caricias del Uchiha cada vez se hacían más intensas.

Sus húmedos y cálidos labios recorrían en medio de sus pechos y con su lengua jugueteaba con la punta de sus senos, Ino no pudo resistir más y dejó salir un gemido, saliendo completamente del mundo onírico y regresando a su cruel realidad.

–Ahhh –gemía se aferró a las sabanas, mientras abría sus ojos y observaba al Uchiha encima de ella, él estaba completamente desnudo al igual que ella, dejaba a simple vista ver la erección de su gran miembro, éste se erguía como asta de bandera que daba el serio mensaje de la potencia de su virilidad.

Cada vez que se encontraba con ella la deseaba aún más, había sido atrapado por sus encantos, la sensualidad de su cuerpo, la sutileza de sus caricias, las palabras que lo corrompían y los besos que lo enloquecían, ella ya no era esa chica que hace poco conoció, lo confundida y temerosa había desaparecido, sin embargo había conocido a esa chica llena de odio, deseo y lujuria.

Se había transformado poco a poco y ese cambio a él le encantaba, ya no la usaba una sola vez o una noche, ahora ella se quedaba en su cama, dormía junto a él, hasta que este volviera a tener el deseo de tomarla y poseerla, ella debía hacer muchas sacrificios para complacerlo, sus entrenamientos la relación con sus padres igual se había deteriorado.

Día a día perdía su vida, no era más ella misma, se convertía en otra, una chica que solo era instrumento del placer, desde hace cierto tiempo se habían convertido en amantes.

Él encima de ella deseaba hacerla suya una vez más, ella se dio vuelta y se puso boca abajo, no tenía ganas de complacerlo esta vez, estaba cansada y con sueño, Desde la primera vez que se inicio como una verdadera kunoichi lo había complacido y cada día lo hacía mejor, pero esa noche ella simplemente no lo deseaba.

–¿Qué haces? – preguntó Sasuke molesto.

–Me siento muy cansada…–le dijo mientras veía esa oscura pared frente a ella.

Él se acercó a ella, besaba su cuello y acariciaba su espalda, con su masculina voz le susurró al oído:

–Tu aroma me excita, tu cuerpo me enloquece, tus labios me corrompen, y tus caricias me cautivan. –al decir estas palabras estando ella debajo y a espaldas de él, separó sus piernas luego Ino respondió:

–Tomaste mi cuerpo, y mataste mis sueños, confundes mi mente y corrompes mi alma…ahora lo único que soy es prisionera de tu placer.

Giró su cabeza y vio sus fríos ojos, así como él observaba ese delicado rostro resaltado por el sensual maquillaje que ocupaba, sus labios rojos provocaban besarla eternamente.

–Maldita eres con tu belleza que atrapas los bajos deseos de mi carne, me embrujas con tú esencia y desatas las pasiones que esclavizan mi alma. –luego el besó su cuello, inhalando el seductor aroma de Ino.

Ella al escuchar sus palabras se sorprendió, sus palabras mostraban parte del resultado de todo su trabajo y esfuerzo, ese que consistía en olvidar sus emociones, en ser un instrumento y no una persona, en complacer todos los deseos y despertar la llama de la eterna pasión, trabajo que empezó muchas semanas antes cuando empezaba con miedo y con algunos tropiezos, pero que poco a poco se fueron mejorando.

¿Será que había llegado el momento de actuar? Había caído Sasuke, atrapado en los encantos de Ino, no era seguro pero desde hace algún tiempo se habían convertido en amantes.

Se sentía vacía a pesar de eso, pensaba que empezaba a ver resultados pero era igualmente infeliz, venganza, escuchó en su mente, recordó todo el dolor que había sentido semanas atrás, el de no poder estar con el ser amado, la amargura de haber traicionado a éste, las mentiras que ocultaba y el engaño que hacía a su cuerpo.

Pero recordó, las kunoichis no sienten emociones, ellas envuelven a los hombres con la belleza de su seducción, se mantiene firmen y ahogan al hombre a través de las bajas pasiones.

–Mis besos, mis caricias, la belleza de mi juventud, todo mi ser te pertenece, envuélveme en tus brazos y hazme el objeto de tú deleite. –Ino acercó las manos del Uchiha y las besó seductoramente.

Con una sonrisa sádica y lujuriosa acariciaba la espalda de Ino, él estaba sobre ella, estando ella boca abajo separaba aún más sus piernas y acariciaba sus glúteos, poco a poco besaba su espalda, luego levantó una de las piernas de Ino y dejando sus caderas un poco de lado, con sus dedos el Uchiha examinaba esa área que se había convertido completamente suya, pronto encontró la entrada del objeto de su deseo, podía sentir la humedad y calidez de su vagina en sus manos, poco a poco guiaba con sus manos su fuerte y palpitante erección, acercando la punta a su entrada, la presión que hacían los glúteos de Ino sobre la pelvis le era muy estimulante, mezclarlo con la delicada sensación de su vagina lo aumentaba aún más.

Medianamente penetraba solo con la punta y la mitad de su miembro, Sasuke empezaba a moverse poco a poco, mientras lo hacía besaba la oreja de Ino.

Ino tembló al sentir como la virilidad de Sasuke se estremecía dentro de ella, una sensación singular recorría su cuerpo, sentir sus labios, su caricias eran como un veneno que la invadía completamente, en su corazón deseaba destrozarlo y torturarlo como él lo hacía con ella pero sus deseos eran bloqueados por las sensaciones de su cuerpo, la formas en que él la tomaba, en que la convertía en suya era perfecta, él sabia los puntos débiles de ella así como ella los de él.

Sus ojos cerrados, sus labios entreabiertos, sus manos se deslizaban suavemente al mismo tiempo en que se aferraba a las sabanas y con sus uñas trataba de rasgarlas, jadeaba por el cansancio y gemía por la excitación, disfrutaba de la forma en que se deslizaba dentro de ella, esa forma en que su miembro la atravesaba como flecha encendida que ardía por la llama del placer.

Lágrimas poco a poco se recorrían por su rostro, disfrutaba pero también sufría, ella no era nadie, carecía de valor, lo único en que se había convertido era en una prisionera del placer.

Sasuke estando atrás de Ino con sus labios acariciaba sus cabellos, sus manos se movían lentamente entre sus pechos su aliento se esfumaba en el cuello de ella, sus esencias se mezclaban así como se conectaban sus cuerpos.

Ino sentía la intensidad y fuerza como Sasuke la envestía, aumentado cada vez más hasta que sentía que era invadida completamente por el placer.

Con sus azules ojos Ino observaba como los brazos de Sasuke la rodeaban, mientras respiraba agitadamente cerraba sus ojos esperando el momento en el cual abriría completamente ese abanico de kunocichi que guarda los secretos de la seducción y el placer ,el cual al hacer abierto a plenitud descubre la perfección del engaño, la pasión y la muerte.

Sasuke había sido envuelto bajo la belleza y encantos de Ino, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella diera a conocer el dulce aroma de su veneno.


	19. Triste Despertar

La mañana resurgía en un nuevo comienzo, un amanecer que olvidaba todo vestigio del día anterior pero para la realidad de las personas el pasado siempre estará presente.

Lentamente abría sus ojos, su vista un poco borrosa empezaba a aclararse, detalladamente observaba una desconocida habitación, ella estaba desconcertada no entendía su presencia en ese lugar, es más apenas recordaba lo que había pasado en sus últimos momentos estando consiente.

Estando acostada intentaba sentarse en esa cómoda cama, mientras lo hacía su cara reflejaba un poco de dolor, aún tenia ciertas molestias por el veneno que tuvo en su cuerpo, sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras trataba de recordar lo que sucedía pero aun así no podía, de repente notó que su blusa estaba desabotonada y se veían sus pechos que eran cubiertos por esa delgada prenda que poseía, de repente escuchó una voz masculina que le hablaba.

–Por fin has despertado. –Mencionaba Kakashi sorprendido y a la vez aliviado, Tenten inmediatamente intento cubrir sus pechos estando un poco avergonzada pero su vergüenza duro poco al surgir la siguiente interrogante:

– ¿Dónde estoy? Y ¿por qué está usted aquí Kakashi sensei? –elevó la voz estando muy confundida así como abrochaba su blusa rápidamente.

– ¿No lo recuerdas? –preguntó mientras se le acercaba.

– ¿El qué? –preguntó aun confundida Tenten.

–Las trampas, los sellos explosivos, los kunai y…– Se interrumpió al notar que la mirada de Tenten quedó ida, al parecer empezaba a recordar, las imágenes rápidamente pasaban como flash en la mente de Tenten, veía todo acelerado, ella llorando colocando armas, despidiéndose de Neji y viendo como esa cantidad de kunais explosivos se dirigían hacia ella.

Se quedó muda en un momento y de repente reaccionó, Kakashi simplemente preguntó:

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –Se le acercó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

–Sí, creo que ya recuerdo, no sé lo que pasó después, ni como llegue aquí, pero gracias por todo Kakashi sensei. –se paró inmediatamente tratando de retirarse pero sufrió un leve mareo.

– Aún estás débil necesitas reposar un poco más–dijo mientras se ponía de pie e intentaba sentarla a la cama de nuevo.

–No, estoy bien soy, una mujer fuerte –trató de librarse de las manos de kakashi y siguió dando pasos.

"Mujer fuerte" pensó, acababa de recordar lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, la estupidez más grande de su vida, quitarse la vida por un hombre "patética" pensó , "eres patética" se repetía en su mente, Tenten era muy dura consigo misma, veía mal a esas mujeres bobas que lloraban y hacían lo que fuera por un hombre, sin embargo con esto último había llegado a ese nivel, no había pasado mucho y ya se reprochaba, pero ¿qué culpa tenía?, era una mujer y la mujeres sienten, no son vasijas vacías, ella lo amaba, su vida inconscientemente giraba en torno a él y en su camino de ser ninja, quería ser una mujer tan fuerte como Tsunade con poder de decisión, con valor, sin temor.

Pero amar no estaba en su lista de aspiraciones, simplemente surgió y lo supo manejar muy bien, durante las misiones, durante su entrenamiento lo que sentía por Neji nunca la hizo cometer errores, por el contrario la fortaleció para crear un buen espíritu de equipo en especial con Neji, pero ahora todo eso se había acabado , su intenso amor y el despreciable rechazo que sufrió le habían afectado y por unos momentos dejó de ser ella y pasó a ser una chica depresiva que estuvo a punto de acabar con su vida, si, simplemente no era la misma.

"Patética"… seguía reprochando en su mente, se sentía de lo peor, ya no por lo acontecido con Neji, sino por el error más grande que estuvo a punto de cometer.

–Aún no te puedes ir, estás débil y debemos hablar de lo que sucedió –dijo Kakashi con autoridad mientras la tomaba de una mano para detenerla.

–Estoy bien, debo irme –intentó soltarse.

–No… no lo estás– le dijo mientras la tomaba aún más fuerte.

– ¡Suélteme! Usted no sabe nada –le alzo la voz Tenten mientras hacía más fuerza para soltarte.

– Lo único que sé es que intentaste suicidarte– alzo la voz Kakashi mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la colocaba frente a él para que ésta lo mirase, Tenten inmediatamente al escuchar esas palabras se quedó muda mientras sorprendida abría sus ojos y observaba a Kakashi asustada al saber que él la había descubierto.

Ella bajó la mirada cerró sus ojos mientras intentaba contener sus lágrimas y con su voz titubeante decía:

–No es lo que parece yo…yo... –no pudo más y dejo salir sus lágrimas, odiaba llorar y que los demás la observaran, qué diría Neji, una "chica debilucha", él nunca le prestaría atención a una chica llorona, las pocas veces que lloraba lo hacía en la soledad de su cama, era avergonzante que el ninja genio Kakashi la viera en esas condiciones, pero era imposible esconder ese mar de emociones

Empezó a llorar intensamente mientras trataba de ocultar su rostro, Kakashi simplemente le decía:

–No puedes ocultar la verdad, no puedes cambiar el pasado… pero si puedes cambiar tu presente y crear un mejor futuro –decía sutilmente el jounin mientras levantaba el mentón de Tenten, ella se encontraba muy mal, lo que había pasado le había afectado en gran manera tenía que tratarla con delicadeza para resolver su problema, ella necesitaba terapia y ayuda, si, él lo sabía muy bien.

–Mi futuro murió hace un tiempo. –decía Tenten mientras hacia una analogía de su amor con Neji, siempre soñó con pasar el resto de sus días con él.

–No si tú lo deseas…–dijo para tratar de cambiar su pensamiento, la acercó a su cuerpo lentamente, Tenten estaba ida en sus pensamientos, se dejo llevar y colocó su rostro sobre su pecho, su cuerpo contra su cuerpo también.

Los brazos de Kakashi la rodeaban, ella era atrapada por su calidez, por esa sensación de fortaleza y ese singular aroma masculino del jounin, ella sentía una sensación extraña, no era común su situación con él, era de lo más particular y extraño, que dirían lo demás si la observaran eso, no importaba, su dolor era más fuerte que el pensar de los demás.

Se acercó más a él y inevitablemente se apegó a su cuerpo, cerró los ojos mientras aún sollozaba, él la abrazaba fuertemente, Kakashi no sabía exactamente lo que hacía, podría ser compasión o simplemente lastima, que mal sería si fuera éste ultimo pero en realidad no era así ,su alma se conmovía al ver el sufrimiento de un ser inocente, de un ser lleno de la ilusión del amor y destrozado por la triste realidad, la comprendía por sufrir, por amar, alguna vez sufrió de esa magnitud, pero había quedado en el pasado, ahora buscaba a alguien que llenara su corazón, que fuera el complemento de su alma, que lo hiciera sentir la necesidad de protegerla y cuidarla y de la misma forma que ella lo cuidara y protegiera a él.

Por esa razón dejó a Anko, ella nunca llenaría ese vacío.

Él sentía como su cuerpo se desvanecía en sus brazos, como se aflojaba y su peso aumentaba, entre sollozos la chica adormecía, se sentía cansada y estando junto a Kakashi su consuelo se fortalecía, él brindaba seguridad y estabilidad, sus palabras la confortaban y su calidez la calmaba.

Cerró sus ojos y no los volvió a despertar hasta que parte de su dolor se escondió.

Mientras para Tenten la mañana empezaba de manera muy singular, para Kiba será una en la sentiría aspectos que transformarían mucho su forma de pensar y actuar.

Caminaba bajo la calidez del sol, tratando de olvidar aquello que le traía dolor, se dirigía hacia el parque pero en ese momento sintió un peculiar y dulce aroma, un aroma excitante y apasiónate, que despertaba muchas emociones, pero no solo aspectos sentimentales sino también carnales, no cabía duda Ino no estaba muy lejos de ahí. Eso despertaba incertidumbre en él y sobre todo dolor, casi no la veía y los pocos encuentros eran muy fríos y distantes.

Pero lo peor de todo su dolor cada vez que estaba cerca de ella se hacía más fuerte, así como su desesperación por abrazarla, besarla y entregarle todo su alma y cuerpo.

Se apoyo en un árbol mientras esperaba que la chica se acercase, deseaba tanto tenerla cerca pero no podía, Ino aparentemente seguía los aspectos de su vida cotidiana, es probable que fuera al hospital o a ver a Sakura, Kiba se quedó ido observándola hasta que ésta sintió su presencia y levantó su mirada.

Ella quedó sorprendida al verlo, realmente era un encuentro inesperado, bajó su mirada y seguía caminado, Kiba quería detenerla pero sabía que no podía, lo de ellos había terminado y no había más arreglo, pero algo dentro de su ser lo empujaba a detenerla, su corazón lo pedía pero su razón lo negaba, finalmente Kiba se dejó llevar por sus impulsos, él no era de esos que seguían lo que era correcto, simplemente hacia lo que sentía, y en eso momento lo único que deseaba es estar con Ino.

–Ino…–exclamó mientras la detenía tomándola de una de sus manos.

– ¡Kiba! – exclamó sorprendida mientras levantaba su mirada y lo veía fijamente.

Sus miradas se entrelazaban, se anhelaban, con un pequeño rose se trasmitía lo que sentía el uno por el otro, pero su futuro se había terminado, su relación era algo prohibido, ella traicionó su amor, entregó su cuerpo y ahogó su alma, ya no quedaba nada de lo que él quería, pero aun así ella aun lo amaba, o eso pensaba que era.

–¿Cómo estás? –preguntó un tanto incomodo y nervioso.

–Yo estoy bien ¿y tú? –preguntó ella igualmente incomoda, no se habían dirigido palabra alguna desde hace semanas

–Bien también –le sonrió pero su sonrisa fue en vano ya que ella rápidamente trataba de terminar cualquier comunicación.

–Fue un gusto verte… me tengo que ir… –de manera muy triste se dio la vuelta, estar junto a él, le dolía, lo amaba pero ya no podía estar con él , no después de lo que ella le hizo.

Pero a pesar de ello Kiba no pudo resistir detenerla una vez más y esta vez con un fuerte y caluroso abrazo.

–Te amo… – le susurró al oído estando atrás de ella, Ino automáticamente quedo muda al escuchar sus palabras, era como un fuerte golpe, el golpe a la ilusión, esa que deseaba tanto renacer en un nuevo y más fuerte amor, simplemente cerró sus ojos mientras lentamente lágrimas salían y recorrían sus mejillas.

–No me hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es. –decía entre sollozos, Kiba la abrazaba más fuerte mientras sus labios rozaban el oído de Ino.

–No te dejaré ir de nuevo…–mientras lo decía empezaba a girar el rostro de Ino al mismo tiempo que continuaba diciendo –yo te amo y quiero estar enteramente a tu lado. –mencionó mientras le brindaba un dulce y tierno beso.

Ella con lágrimas correspondía el beso, mientras se aferraba fuertemente al cuerpo de Kiba, las emociones que se despertaban entre ambos era inigualable e intensa, finalmente Ino interrumpió el beso mientras lo miraba de maneras nostálgica y triste le dijo lo siguiente:

–Te amo…pero yo.. –Kiba la interrumpió mientras la volvía a tomar entre sus brazos.

–No busques excusas simplemente piensa en el deseo de nuestro amor– la besó intensamente mientras la abrazaba, ella no podía resistir a su cálidos brazos, simplemente despertaba las mas intensas pasiones en su ser.

–Pero…–intentaba detenerlo de nuevo pero los deseos y palabras eran más fuertes que cualquier razonamiento.

–Te amo, quiero estar contigo siempre, tener hijos y amanecer cada mañana viendo tu rostro, quiero hacerte el amor…–le susurraba al oído mientras sus manos rodeaban su desnuda cintura.

Ino se sorprendida y emocionaba por sus palabras, cumplían a la perfección con el deseo de toda su vida, despertar todo los días junto al hombre que amaba.

–Yo también deseo estar toda la vida contigo –susurró…mientras pasaba sus labios por el cuello de Kiba.

–Ven conmigo –le dio la mano Kiba para que Ino lo siguiera, ella aun estando insegura la tomó y lo siguió.

Estando a su habitación él se le acercaba lentamente mientras la tomaba de la cintura, ella temblaba al sentir sus manos, estaban frías por el nerviosismo, ella temblaba también, estaba a punto de entregar su cuerpo impuro al ser amado.

Con sus oscuros ojos observaba cada detalle del rostro de la Ino, ella podía sentir sus respiración rosar sus mejillas, su nariz se unía con la de ella, él poco a poco desabotonaba la ajustada blusa que cubría sus prominentes pechos.

Lentamente dejaba al descubierto su blanca piel, ella al mismo tiempo bajaba la cremallera que cubra el pecho de Kiba.

Sobre el sostén de Ino Kiba acariciaba cada centímetro mientras Ino observaba la transparencia de la maya que cubría el cuerpo de Kiba, él la acerco a su cuerpo para darle un profundo beso.

Mientras lo hacía levantaba la corta falda de Ino, desabrochándola luego para que esta dejara lo oculto al descubierto, ella ayudaba a quitar la vestimenta de él, ambos veían sus cuerpos en ropa interior, ella podía percibir la erección de su miembro, esa que le recordaba a aquel que quitó la pureza de su cuerpo, él se la acercaba mientras la punta se rozaba en el cuerpo de Ino, lo único que los dividía era esa pequeña y delgada prenda que ambos llevaban.

Con sus manos la condujo a su cama y la sentó frente a él, mientras lo hacía besaba intensamente sus labios mientras sus manos subían lentamente por su cintura pasando por sus pechos, Ino temblaba y se estremecía ahora al sentir el cambio de la frialdad a la calidez de sus manos.

Besaba y lamia su cuello mientras desabrochaba el sostén que cubría sus pechos, poco a poco bajaba y rozaba su lengua entre medio de ellos, luego con su boca empezaba a juguetear con sus pezones

–Ahhhh –gimió Ino mientras se aferraba a la espalda de Kiba.

Kiba con sus manos rasgaba las bragas de Ino, con sus fuertes manos acariciaba las curvilíneas caderas de Ino, ella deslizaba sus manos ondulantes sobre el pecho de Kiba mientras bajaba y trataba con dificultad quitar la prenda que cubría su erección, ella lamía su cuello excitando a Kiba aún más.

Finalmente el mismo ayudo a Ino y rasgó su propia prenda dejando ver su palpitante erección, como un cachorro que exploraba lamía cada centímetro de su cuerpo y su lengua se daba paso a la feminidad de Ino, ella temblaba al sentirlo y no paraba de gemir mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de Kiba.

Sus gemidos lo excitaban y lo enloquecían, tomó las caderas de Ino y estando sentados en la cama la puso contra la pared mientras separaba sus piernas y con sus dedos los introducía muy dentro de su ser.

Mientras lo hacía veía la expresión de agonía excitante de Ino, los introducía un poco más y más, luego lo retiraba, sintiendo ese excitante olor que despertaba su lado animal, luego jaló a Ino de las caderas para cercarla a su cuerpo y acostarla en la cama, sus manos se deslizaban sobre sus contorneadas piernas, su lengua rozaba su abdomen y besaba sus senos, lamía su cuello y mordisqueaba su oreja, Ino solo gemía extasiada mientras se aferraba las sabanas, la había excitado en gran manera mientras ella deseaba que la penetrara.

Se le colocaba encima mientras la observaba fijamente, su cálida respiración rozaba los labios de ella, el corazón de Ino latía velozmente mientras sentía el cálido y palpitante miembro de Kiba que se abría paso lentamente dentro de ella.  
Ino al sentirlo se aferraba a la espalda de Kiba arañándolo fuertemente, el leve dolor que sentía lo excitaba y lo hacía gemir de placer al mismo tiempo que se deleitaba al sentir la calidez y humedad de Ino, se movía lentamente mientras su ritmo aumentaba cada vez más, era un acto que había deseado mucho tiempo, el placer que sentía era enorme.  
Mientras la penetraba cada vez mas jadeaba mientras le susurraba al oído:

–Te amo…–decía mientras lamia su cuello.

–Yo también te amo. –decía mientras besaba los labios de Kiba al mismo tiempo en que él que hundía su miembro lo más profundamente posible.

Lentamente bajaba mientras sus labios pasaban entre medio de sus senos al mismo tiempo que se retiraba de la feminidad de Ino, mientras lo hacia acariciaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo, acercándola a él mientras Kiba se arrodillaba a la cama.

Ino lo besaba mientras las manos de Kiba se perdía en los cabellos dorados de Ino, los brazos fuertes de Kiba la rodeaban, su atlético cuerpo contrastaba con las suaves siluetas de el esbelto cuerpo de Ino, poco a poco ella le daba la espalda mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Kiba, ella estando de espalda frente él se besaban.

La fuerte erección de Kiba se presionaba contra los glúteos de Ino se apegaba fuertemente a ella mientras la inclinaba hacia el frente para que ambos lo hicieran al mismo tiempo estando Ino de rodillas y apoyándose sobres sus brazos mientras tanto Kiba estando atrás de Ino buscaba la entrada de Ino mientras lentamente se introducía en el.

Se movía de adentro hacia afuera lentamente mientras suspiraba en la espalda de Ino y con sus dedos acariciaba lo senos de ella, minuto tras minuto su intensidad aumentaba y los deseo de ambos incrementaba mucho mas, Kiba se excitaba al sentir directamente el apasionante aroma de el cabello de Ino, con fuerza deslizaba sus manos a las caderas de Ino mientras la jalaba hacia él al mismo tiempo en el que Kiba la penetraba profundamente.

Su excitación se aceleraba, el cosquilleo que invadía su miembro se hacía muy fuerte, así como las fuertes contracciones que sentía Ino dentro de su ser eran placenteras, finalmente al son del movimiento de las caderas de Ino y la pelvis de Kiba, él explotó del placer mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de Ino, suspiraba lentamente sobre el cuello de Ino, mientras se le acercaba al oído y le decía:

–Te amo…–al decir eso veía como la imagen de Ino se desvanecía en una diversidad de pétalos, el tratándolos de tomar en sus manos pero simplemente no podía.

Abrió sus ojos y volteo a ver a todos lados buscando su presencia, pero al notar algo y sentir la tibia humedad que se encontraba entre sus piernas ,pudo deducir que todo fue un simple sueño erótico, a veces los deseos más intensos son expresados a través de los sueños, Kiba deseaba tanto regresar con Ino, deseaba estar toda su vida con ella y como todo hombre deseaba tenerla en sus brazos para brindarse mutuo placer, pero sus sueños eran casi imposibles, ella había terminado con él y se habían perdidos por completo dicha relación, pero a pesar de todo las esperanzas estaban presentes, si realmente la amaba lucharía por ella pase lo que pase, muy dentro de su ser él sabia que la aun lo amaba, simplemente lo sentía así, Kiba se fue a duchar para luego preparase para buscar de Ino y tratar de que su amor se vuelva hacer un sueño realidad.


	20. Confesiones

Arte, una palabra sublime que da connotación a diversas manifestaciones materiales, pero el único que le puede dar ese valor es el espíritu y sentido humano, Sakura día a día se empapa de éste singular forma de expresión, pero aún así no comprendía los parámetros más profundo de éste.

–Es un hermoso cuadro Sai–tomaba Sakura entre sus manos ese bello retrato donde estaba plasmado la belleza de su rostro.

–La hermosura puede considerarse algo subjetivo, pero la belleza de ese cuadro está lleno de una realidad tangible y objetiva–decía Sai seriamente mientras observaba el cuadro.

–Tú filosofía acerca del arte es complicado de entender–mencionaba confundida.

–El arte no se entiende, solo se siente–tomó la mano de Sakura y la puso en su corazón para que ella sintiera sus latidos.

–Cada día me confundes más, pero aún no puedo dejar de observar éste cuadro, es la primera vez que alguien me retrata, no tengo palabras para expresar lo que siento. –seguía contemplando el cuadro muy alegre.

–¿Qué tal si te retrato una vez más? Pero…–se pauso al pensar lo que propondría.

–¿Pero qué? –preguntó Sakura mientras observaba a Sai.

–Desnuda –terminó de decir cuando observó el leve sonrojo de Sakura y a la vez sintió el doloroso y fuerte golpe en su rostro.

–¿Cómo te atreves a pedirme eso? ¿Quién crees que soy?–dijo con una vena saltante en su frente.

–Una chica–dijo inocentemente mientras se acariciaba su mejía adolorida–una chica que seria mi perfecta modelo... –terminó de decir.

–Eres un pervertido, ¿cómo te atreves a insinuarme eso y decirlo de forma tan natural posible?, ¿creo que me saliste peor que el pervertido de Jiraiya y Naruto juntos por tu cinismo–comentó de forma irónica, Sai al escuchar ese comentario se molestó y no pudo evitar reaccionar de la siguiente forma.

–Un golpe por una mala interpretación, duda en ti denota, me señalas que me dejo llevar mucho por las descripciones de un libro, pero tras una bella funda se encuentra una riqueza de conocimiento, desconoces el arte, y me acusas de perversidad, tu ignorancia no te dejará progresar, al parecer todo lo que te he enseñado ha sido un desperdicio–Sakura simplemente enmudeció.

–Yo…–fue interrumpida por Sai.

–Pensaba darte esto pero creo que no vale la pena el presente… eres un vaso vacío que nunca se llenará de arte, pero como leí en un libro la cortesía en la entrega de un regalo siempre está presente, quédatelo y úsalo para tus desahogues de ira…adiós–se fue molesto, Sakura no había comprendido el sentir artístico o tal ves ella no accedió fácilmente a los deseos de éste.

Ella no pudo evitar sentirse mal, por alguna razón las palabras de Sai le habían afectado, "maldito" pensó en su mente mientras hacía presión con los puños, luego voltio a ver el libro y alcanzo a leer el título "los secretos de a filosofía del arte", "secretos…", un termino que llamó mucho su atención, quitó su orgullo y la ira que sentía por la propuesta, Sakura abrió el libro y empezó a leerlo tal ves empezaba el momento e salir de toda ignorancia, tal y como lo había dicho Sai.

Mientras tanto Tenten volvía a abrir sus ojos, había dormido mucho desde el día anterior, al parecer ya había recuperado fuerzas para movilizarse, ella se puso de pie y de repente vio una nota cerca de esa cama dónde había reposado la cual decía lo siguiente:

"Deduzco que cuando regrese te abras ido, toma ésta capa para que cubras tu vestimenta y no te vean en esas condiciones, deduzco también que tendrás hambre deberías comer ésta manzana no te doy más porque mi alacena esta vacía, si deseas hablar cualquier cosa de lo ocurrido ten confianza de que puedes hablar conmigo"

Tenten cerró sus ojos y dio un suspiro, no podía creer todo lo que había sucedido, observó su ropa sucia y los cortes que esta tenía, Kakashi no había tenido la oportunidad de prestarle otra, la chica solo había pasado durmiendo, su estomago gruñó expresando la angustia del hambre, miro esa roja manzana y sonrió, no recordaba la ultima vez que le habían dado una, la mordió disfrutando de su dulce sabor, realmente se sentía bien, por alguna razón se sentia así, él la había hecho sentir así, era extraño, realmente muy extraño, lo único que podía hacer era agradecer.

Tenten caminaba por las calles con la capa del jounin, observaba detenidamente su entorno y pensaba en todo aquello que estuvo a punto de dejar ir, se sentía arrepentida por sus actos y en especial como una idiota, llorar por un chico, eso es para chicas débiles, no podía seguir mas así, ya no mas, a partir de ese momento lo iba a dejar atrás, él ya no debía existir más en sus sentimientos.

–Lo juro… –susurró sin importar lo difícil que sería.

Seguía caminando con la mirada hacia el suelo, de repente vio unos pies conocidos, eran los de él, después de todo ella estaba frente a él, al parcer el destino los había reencontrado, sorprendida levantó la mirada y observó sus solemnes ojos, su corazón se aceleró, su respiración también, él producía enormes sensaciones en ella, ¿Qué hago? se preguntaba en su mente, él intento saludarla pero antes que él pronunciara palabra alguna ella dijo:

–Adiós Neji…–pronunció en un tono frio pasando de lado para seguir caminando.

Su despedida, la despedida de su amor pensaba ella, mataría y ahogaría todo emoción que causaría dolor, lo que no sabía que sus emociones siempre estarían presentes y que el dolor que sentía era muy difícil de olvidar.

Kiba corría por la aldea en busca de su amada, desde que había tenido ese sueño sentía algo interno que lo motivaba a luchar por su amor, fugazmente se movilizaba empujando todo aquello que se oponía en su paso, finalmente llegó frente la casa de Ino, paró jadeante por el cansancio, su mano sobre su pecho le sudaban y a pesar de todo su actividad y esfuerzo físico sentía sus manos heladas.

Se paró firme y por acción espontanea pensó en dar a vuelta pero al instante regreso, todo su esfuerzo no era en vano, debía luchar por su amor, por tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos, por sentir su calor y por supuesto su amor, abrió la puerta de la tienda y se encontró con el padre de Ino.

–¡Kiba! –dijo sorprendido el padre de Ino, no lo había visto por esos rumbos desde hace semanas.

–Buenos días señor Yamanaka, yo venía…por…por –se puso muy nervioso.

–¿Ino? Ella está con su equipo en el parque, últimamente no habían tenido tiempo de reunirse por sus actividades individuales, así que aprovecharon hoy para encontrarse.

–Entiendo... decía un poco desanimado.

– Búscala a ella le alegrará verte–Inoichi sabía de la ruptura de Ino, pero no tenia idea del trasfondo que había mas allá; problemas de juventud pensaba tal y como a muchos les ha pasado.

– Gracias señor Yamanaka– se retiró rápidamente.

Kiba se dirigía al parque, cada paso que daba se ponía más nervioso, no sabía cual sería la reacción que tomaría ella, pero el padre de Ino dijo que le alegraría verle, tal ves esa era buena señal, su reencuentro en sus sueños podía tener significado, tal ves eso era el inicio de una luz en la oscuridad, una luz que permitiría el resurgimiento de su amor.

De repente Kiba sintió ese singular y especial aroma, ese aroma dulce y seductor, lo percibía notablemente y sentía una sensación muy especial dentro de su ser, le recordaba la forma en que había despertado su interés por ella, así como recordaba su confesión de amor y la dulzura de su relación.

De repente levantó la mirada y vio a aquella rubia convivir con sus compañeros, estaba sentada sobre el pasto, con una sobria blusa naranja, que a pesar de esconder la desnudes y sensualidad de su cintura, hacia realce a la prominencia de su busto, su pantalón oscuro cubría pero a la ves realzaba la curvatura de sus caderas y el contorno de sus piernas, para él ella siempre se veía hermosa ya sea mostrando mucho o mostrando poco, ella era una chica sin complejos orgullosamente daba a conocer los atributos de su belleza, eso a cualquier chico llamaría la atención y para Kiba eso no fue la excepción.

–Chouji deja de comerte todo lo de la sesta, danos a probar aunque sea una porción, sino nunca dejaras de ser un Gor.. –fue tapado los labios de Ino por la mano de Shikamaru.

–Deja de provocarlo Ino, aún es muy temprano para que empiecen con sus escenas. –dijo para evitar líos típicos.

–¿Decías algo Ino? No te puse atención al sentir la dulzura de éste sabroso pastel–dijo al introducir otro gran bocado a la boca.

–Nada solo que Shikamaru empieza a hablar como un viejo gruñón–dijo en tono de burla mientras observaba a Shikamaru.

–Ahora soy viejo gruñón…enserio las mujeres son muy problemáticas, hacen un lío por todo. –dijo mientras se recostaba sobre el paso para observar las nubes, de repente una hoja cayo sobre su frente.

–Si las mujeres no estuvieran los hombres no recibirían las atenciones que tienen y se habrían vuelto locos– colocó su rostro frente el de Shikamaru y con sus manos tomó la hoja de su frente, sonrió burlonamente y se alejó al instante cuando Ino levantó su mirada teniendo una singular sorpresa.

–¡Kiba¡ –mencionó sorprendida mientras observaba su rostro detenidamente y un mar de emociones despertaba dentro de su ser.

–Hola Ino… –dijo en un tono nostálgico al mismo tiempo que la veía directo a sus azules ojos, mientras su belleza lo impactaba segundo a segundo, deseaba tanto regresar con ella.

–Hola Kiba, cuanto tiempo sin verte desde mi ultima misión–mencionó Shikamaru  
–Tienes razón un gusto de volverte a ver–dijo cortésmente.

–Igual…–decía ChoUji atragantado, solo quedaba un panecillo, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que se lo ganaran, debía tragarse lo mas pronto posible el que aún mantenía en su boca.

–Quisiera que me dieran un tiempo con Ino, claro si ella me lo permite–dijo mientras le seguía viendo a los ojos.

–Por supuesto –dijo Shikamaru.

–¡Shikamaru! –mencionó en un tono de regaño al no tomar su opinión primero, aunque parte de ello era por el nerviosismo que sentía, no había hablado con él desde hace muchas semanas y la ultima vez que hablaron no fue nada alentador.

–Si no quieres yo lo entiendo...tal ves no debí…– mencionaba muy nervioso, en esos momentos pensó que fue una acción muy precipitada.

–Descuida, no tengo problema alguno– ella se puso de pie y empezó a caminar al lado de Kiba, mientras se alejaba de sus compañeros, para tener un poco de privacidad.

– ¿Cómo has estado? –preguntó para romper el hielo que se podía percibir entre ambos estando solos.

–Bien y ¿tú? – entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos para evitar demostrar el nerviosismo que sentía.

–Bien también, he estado ocupado con muchas misiones, tú ya sabes como es eso–mientras fingía una carcajada  
–Si lo entiendo–decía mientras fingía una sutil sonrisa de repente ambos se quedaron callados, y ninguno se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna, existía una gran tensión entre ambos, fingía que no había pasado nada pero la realidad es que ambos estaban afectados por la ausencia de su amor.

Ino mantenía la mirada hacia abajo cuando de repente las palabras de Kiba llamó su atención y le impacto en gran manera.

–Te amo–dijo en un tono muy dulce mientras se acercaba a ella, Ino inmediatamente levantÓ la mirada conectando su mirada con la de Kiba, él pudo observar los ojos llorosos de ella e inmediatamente no pudo evitar darle un fuerte abrazo.

Sus brazos cálidos rodeaban su cuerpo de forma protectora sus labios rozaban la oreja de Ino, ella sorprendida trataba de contener sus lágrimas mientras poco a poco cerraba sus ojos y disfrutaba de la calidez de Kiba, él la abrazaba con más fuerza mientras disfrutaba del dulce aroma de Ino.

–Te amo y ésta vez no te pienso dejar ir, quiero estar eternamente contigo–decía él mientras lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, había esperado mucho para ese momento, Ino no pudo evitar más contenerse y empezó a llorar, ella deseaba tanto estar con él pero eso era imposible, ella no pensaba verlo morir en las manos de Sasuke por su culpa.

–Yo…yo… yo ya no te amo–dijo fríamente con mucho dolor.

Los ojos de Kiba se abrieron inmediatamente por la sorpresa, no podía creer lo que escuchaba de nuevo, eso definitivamente no podía ser verdad.

–Mientes, yo aún puedo sentir que me amas, tu cuerpo me lo dice, el acelerar de tu corazón, tú respiración dicen lo contrario–dejó de abrazarla para colocar su rostro frente a ella, Ino con su mirada hacia abajo evitaba tener contacto visual con él.

–Lo que te digo es verdad y no hay marcha atrás.

–Dímelo viendo a los ojos, solo así te creeré–decía aun incrédulo, Ino forzadamente elevó su mirada y dijo:

–Yo ya no te amo–lo decía de forma fría, sus palabras lastimaban mucho el corazón de Kiba, su reaccionar decían que lo amaba y sus palabra decía lo contrario, Kiba empezaba a desesperarse de nuevo no podía entender la actitud de Ino

–¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué me mientes de esa forma? ¿Por qué no admites que aún me amas?, lo siento, lo percibo no puedes seguir negándolo así, ¿qué te motiva a hacerme esto? –decía exaltado mientras su voz se elevaba al mismo tiempo que la tomaba de los hombros parta que ella volviera a dirigirle la mirada.

Ino no podía resistir más, volvían a estar en lo misma situación que antes, no podía más con su remordimiento, no podía más con ocultar su verdad, ella tenía que protegerlo y la única forma de hacerlo era alejándolo de ella, lo único que motivaría a Kiba a dejarla era saber la verdad.

–He estado con otro hombre–Lo observó directo a los ojos y dijo en un tono seco y frío, Kiba quedó desconcertado por sus palabras.

–¿De qué estás hablando? –dijo confundido y empezando a sentirse con ansiedad y desesperación.

–Cuando aún éramos novios yo tuve relaciones sexuales con otro hombre– seguía mencionando mientras veía a rostro de dolor de Kiba, Ino podía percibir el nudo que sentía por su garganta al confesar tal cosa, el miedo que tanto tenia se hiso realidad, Kiba descubrió la verdad.

–No…no… no puede ser, tú me estas mintiendo, dime que me mientes por favor dímelo –decía aun incrédulo mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella con lagrimas en sus ojos.

–Mírame ¿acaso crees que estoy mintiendo? –Kiba levantó su mirada y ésta ves no pudo percibir que mentía, de repente sentía que una gran ira recorría su cuerpo, sus garras se hacían grandes y sus colmillos también, con furia rasgo el suelo y luego se puso de pie, Ino se asustó al verlo de tal forma, y mucho más cuando la tomó de los hombros sacudiéndola un poco al decirle lo siguiente:

–¡¿Por qué me hiciste esto?!¿Acaso no me amabas? Respóndeme…respóndeme Ino–dijo airado al ver a Ino enmudecida.

–Te amé pero yo siempre lo desee a él–dijo entre sollozos, realmente no sabía la veracidad de sus palabras, ¿era una mentira o era verdad?, aunque Ino amaba a Kiba muy dentro de su ser guardaba un deseo hacia Sasuke.

–¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso después de todo lo que pasamos juntos?¡yo te entregué mi corazón de forma sincera y ahora tú lo destrozas de esa forma! ¿Acaso no te importan mis sentimientos? –le reclamó.

–No quería lastimarte yo simplemente... –fue interrumpida por Kiba.

–¿lo disfrutaste? –le preguntó muy enojado.

–Yo…yo… –tartamudeaba del nerviosismo, la actitud de Kiba la estaba asustando, cuando él se enojaba se comportaba muy salvaje.

–Respóndeme–le ordenó, ella se quedó callada por un momento y para terminar con lo que había empezado y él la dejara ir por fin era que él la sacara de su corazón.

–Si, disfruté cada momento con él, la forma en que me besaba, me tocaba, y me hacía el amor todo eso yo lo disfrutaba por eso aquella vez no quise hacerlo contigo–ella le alzo la voz , lo cual despertó la rabia más de Kiba.

–¡Eres una cualquiera!–le gritó y lleno de ira levantó su mano en señal de agresión, Kiba había perdido la conciencia y compostura por el choque de emociones y sobre todo por la ira que sentía, en su ataque de cólera agrediría a Ino, pero de repente su cuerpo se paralizó.

–No te permitiré que le coloques un solo dedo encima…–se escuchó la voz de Shikamaru a lo lejos mientras el kagemane no jutsu hacia efecto en Kiba –Las mujeres serán problemáticas pero nunca se les debe tratar así y mucho menos a alguien que amas.

Al sentir el control de Shikamaru sobre él su mano aún forcejeaba de repente volvió su conciencia en él y pudo ver la dramática escena, él inmovilizado en pose de ataque, Ino al frente con lágrimas en su ojos y expresando mucho temor, se sintió muy mal y de repente sentía como Shikamaru lo dejaba en libertad al mismo que sus emociones ya no podían más, empezó a llorar amargamente hasta caer en el suelo, sus sollozos eran conmovedores ya que expresaban mucho dolor.

–Lo siento yo…–Ino intentó consolarlo pero Kiba no reaccionó como esperaba.

–¡No me toques! ¡Me das asco! –dijo con un gesto de repulsión, Ino quedó impactada al ver la forma en que la miraba, nunca lo había visto así, estaba en shock–no te quiero mas cerca de mí, no me dirijas las palabra, tú para mi estas muerta…–dijo fríamente pero a la vez con mucho dolor.

El se puso de pie y salió corriendo lo mas lejos posible, Ino aun en shock y enmudecida sin parpadear lo veía alejarse, Shikamaru se acercó a consolarla y a ver si estaba bien físicamente pero ella no pudo evitar quebrantarse en mar de lagrimas, había destrozado por completo el corazón de Kiba y de las formas más cruel posible, ahora tendría que vivir con eso para toda su vida, pero no le importaba, era para protegerlo pensaba ella, pero al final el dolor que sentía de haberlo perdido para siempre era tan fuerte como el que él sentía por su decepción y dolor de traición.

El fin de un amor y todo por una dulce y cruel traición…


	21. Rompiendo Lazos

Tras una tormenta emocional, el deseo de un cambio es una idea fugaz que emerge en lo más profundo del ser, quieres olvidar quien fuiste para renacer en un nuevo ser.

El cálido viento soplaba sobre su cuerpo la luz brillante del sol traspasaba los vanos que quedaban en medio del follaje, Tenten observaba su bello entorno para olvidar aquello que la atormentaba; Lee y el maestro Gai enérgicos se habían ido a una carrera contra el tiempo hacia un lugar muy lejano, Neji como siempre se había quedado con Tenten para entrenar, solo que ahora las cosas ya no eran como antes, todo había cambiado desde esa confesión, ella había pasado por diversas etapas emocionales, ira, depresión y ahora teniendo indiferencia hacia el Hyuga, él claramente había notado todo ese cambio y hasta cierto punto había sido cauteloso en tratarlo, aún no olvidaba la última vez que entrenaron juntos y ella lo humilló de esa forma, venciéndolo en un encuentro que había tenido frente a sus compañeros, ni incluso Lee había podido derrotar al genio Hyuga, en realidad nadie hasta hoy, solo Naruto y ahora Tenten.

Tomó unas agujas en sus manos y las arrojó en dirección al genio Hyuga, éste fácilmente las esquivó mientras observó como perfectamente todas habían acertado a la diana de entrenamiento, Tenten había pasado por diversos conflictos emocionales, pero aun así su puntería seguía siendo perfecta.

–Apenas las esquivaste Neji, al parecer te haces más lento…–comentó sarcásticamente mientras jugueteaba con un kunai en sus manos.

A Neji por supuesto no le había parecido en lo absoluto tal comentario, desde esa vez que lo había vencido, su imagen ante ella se había esfumado, el orgullo de la chica había aumentado, él no estaba dispuesto a tolerar tal acto, él pertenecía al clan Elite Hyuga y mejor aún era el genio del clan, definitivamente no permitiría que se fuera su imagen, claro todo eso pensaba Neji, pero no sabía en sí lo que sentía Tenten.

–Te llenas de soberbia solo por ganarme una vez, pensé que eras más lista y caerías en cuenta que te dejé ganar esa vez, me decepcionas Tenten–dijo en ese tono frío que lo caracterizaba.

Tenten sintió el mensaje directo de su compañero y tampoco permitiría que la viera y tratara de esa forma, no caería en sus juegos psicológicos, él era así, quebraba el espíritu de los demás para su propio beneficio.

–El resultado de esa vez era el que tenía que ser… si pones en dudas mis habilidades, entonces vamos a jugar...–decía Tenten mientras le daba la espalda a Neji mientras desabrochaba su gran pergamino sostenido en sus caderas para luego ponerlo de pie a su lado, Neji sabia lo que sucedería en ese momento, rápidamente activó su byakugan y se puso en posesión defensiva.

–Me parece bien–Afirmó el Hyuga.

–¡¿Qué te parece esto?! – Se dio la vuelta y abrió su gran pergamino, varios kunais con sellos explosivos.

El Hyuga levemente sonrió, conocía muy bien las estrategias de su compañera, ésta vez no tendría compasión de ella.

– Hakke Kūshō–mencionó Neji mientras que de su palma expulsó aire mezclado con chakra para repeler el ataque, al contacto con éste los sellos explotaron causando gran elevación de polvo y humo que impedía la visibilidad, obviamente para Neji esto no era problema.

Tenten saltó muy alto desplegando un pergamino pequeño y girando rápidamente en su propio eje, mientras lo hacía observaba al Hyuga seriamente, éste no era un simple entrenamiento era una batalla real.

–¡Toma esto! – mencionó Tenten mientras que cientos de kunais caían sobre el Hyuga a gran velocidad, el Hyuga serio observaba como rápidamente se acercaban a él y al estar a escasos centímetros de ellos realizo su tan famoso Kaiten repeliendo con facilidad aquellos kunais que lo amenazaban.

Hasta el momento Neji solo había defendido pero realmente necesitaba atacar, corrió velozmente cerca de Tenten, ella sorprendida de su velocidad lo volteó a ver mientras se inclinaba al suelo colocando un sello explosivo, el intento atacarla con el Jūken pero ella rápidamente saltó, elevándose a espaldas de él para atacarlo con kunais, el sello se activó al sentir la presencia de Neji saliendo una bola llena de kunais explosivos.

El estruendo de los constantes explosiones se alcanzaba a escuchar a lo lejos, el cuerpo de Neji estático con kunais clavados se podía apreciar al esfumarse el humo, los ojos de Tenten se dilataron sorprendida, "¡no!" pensó, ella no quería lastimar a Neji, de repente la figura de él se convirtió en tronco, al parecer había usado una técnica de sustitución

–Hakke Kūshō– el cuerpo distraído de Tenten fue alcanzado por la técnica de Neji arrojándola contra un árbol.

–Ahhh–expresó con dolor mientras observaba como rápidamente se le acercaba, estaba herida ahora ella sabía que Neji actuaba enserio.

–¡Juken!–acercó su palma al abdomen de Tenten, ella se quedo estática con los ojos dilatados, al parecer el Hyuga haba logrado lo que quería, sin embargo la figura de Tenten se esfumo, era una técnica de sustitución.

–Aún no he terminado–apareció detrás de Neji con una espada, éste la alcanzó a ver con su byakugan y esquivó el ataque que intentó Tenten.

Tenten se paraba sobre la puntas de uno de sus pies mientras atacaba a Neji cuerpo a cuerpo, él esquivaba el ataque con sus palmas, para luego regresar la ofensiva, Tenten para defenderse giraba sobre el eje de la punta de su pie y colocaba la espada frente a ella en forma horizontal, sirviendo como bloqueo del ataque de Neji.

–¡Aún eres muy lenta!–dijo tras leer los movimientos de Tenten, al girar de nuevo ella él desvió su ataque hacia la muñeca de Tenten, haciendo que ésta soltara su espada y cayera lejos de ella.

Tenten se quedó sorprendida mientras observaba la sonrisa de confianza de Neji, al acercarse y atacarla de nuevo ella inmediatamente saltó al aire y con una de su manos empezó a manipular muchas de las armas que habían caído alrededor del campo de batalla, las elevó hacia ella y rápidamente envió todas hacia él, pero éste fácilmente las esquivó con su kaiten.

"explosivos, cadenas espada…distancia…altura.." pensaba Tenten en lo más profundo de su ser, sabia la estrategia de cómo vencer a un Hyuga, sus ataques ofensivos y defensivos los hacían grandes oponentes, sin mencionar la posesión del byakugan, pero todos sus ataques se limitan al uso de chakra, tanto en ofensiva como en defensa, si ella hacía que gastara la mayor parte de su chakra en sus técnicas defensivas, lo dejarían vulnerable para ataques muy fuertes ,los explosivos eran las perfectas armas para desestabilizar y romper su defensa absoluta, las cadenas eran las perfectas para inmovilizarlo enfocándose en su punto ciego y la espada la ideal para darle un ataque fugaz y directo.

–Souryu Tensakai– desplego su gran pergamino dejando caer como un diluvio toda sus armas, el brillo fugaz era presente en el aire, todas a extrema velocidad caían sobre el Hyuga.

–¡kaiten!– éste rápidamente esquivaba todas ella con su giro celestial.

–¡Danza de los dragones flameantes!– dijo Tenten después de realizar una gran sucesión de sellos, su gran pergamino se volvió a desplegar y surgió un gran dragón de humo el cual abría su boca y salía una gran cantidad de bolas explosivas¸ Neji esquivó el enorme ataque con su Kaiten, pero las constantes explosiones hicieron que el giro de Neji se interrumpiera, cayendo más bolas explosivas cerca de él.

El cuerpo de Neji quedaba a penas de pie y débil por el exceso de chakra utilizado, Tenten estaba casi igual pero aprovechó para atacarlo con su cadena para inmovilizarlo, de repente con su mano atrajo la espada que había utilizado antes y corrió hacia él.

–¡Toma esto!–introdujo su espada en parte de la palma Izquierda de Neji clavándola contra un árbol, no pensaba atacarlo en un área vital, solo quería amostrarle que podía vencerlo, pero de repente notó cómo se esfumaba el cuerpo de él, era otra técnica de sustitución.

–Veo que realmente luchabas enserio… entonces no me contendré… ¡Hakke Rokuijuū Yonshō!– se dibujaba el círculo celestial en su pose de ataque, luego atacaba a Tenten tocando sus puntos de chakra en potencias de dos hasta llegar a 64, Tenten quedo paralizada con todos sus puntos sellados, su cuerpo perdió el equilibrio mientras se apoyaba de espaldas con el tronco del árbol que estaba detrás de ella.

–Eres fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para estar a mi nivel, soy el genio del clan Hyuga, necesitaras más que esas técnicas y estrategias para lograr tu cometido, cuando realmente logres tocar mi cuerpo con esa espada es cuando realmente te considere digna de ser mi oponente. –dijo en su típico tono soberbio mientras observaba a la Tenten jadeante por el cansancio; Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia su destino.

Tenten observaba como éste se alejaba al mismo tiempo que meditaba sus palabras, "no era digna de él" sonaba en su mente, eso era lo que él consideraba, Tenten no estaba a dispuesta a aceptar dicho término, ella haría lo que fuera para que éste notara su verdadero potencial, a partir de ahora ella ya no lo vería como antes, ni seria la misma de antes…esta vez entrenaría lo imposible para lograr que él se diera cuenta que podía ser digna rival de él.

La mañana continuaba mientras Ino estaba yaciente en su cama, vestida con un delgado y delicada prenda blanca que cubría apenas su torso y sus caderas dejando al descubierto sus largas y contorneadas piernas, su cabello a totalidad cubría su rostro, sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras ella recordaba el eco de las palabras que le dijo Kiba "me das asco…"

Entreabría levemente sus azules ojos mientras lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, se sentía devastada, de lo peor, una basura, había destruido todo aquello que había construido; todo aquel amor que había sentido se diluía en su dolor.  
Había confesado su pecado, había recibido parte de su castigo, el odio y el rechazo eterno de Kiba, su temor más grande se había cumplido, ya no tenía nada que temer, ya no había nada que hacer, solo estar ahí yaciente en su calma, en la calma que la envolvía en la más triste angustia.

Todo había terminado, ya no había otra oportunidad, él nunca la perdonaría ni tampoco ella sería capaz de por lo menos dirigir su mirada a aquel hombre que había traicionado, lo había hecho pedazos, había roto el único lazo que los unía, el lazo de la nostalgia y del amor se había consumido.

Solo quedaba los recuerdos, aquellos que la hicieron feliz y también infeliz; sus besos, sus caricias, su mirada, su aroma nunca más regresarían, se esfumaría en el pasado y también en el olvido, no había marcha atrás, nada que proteger, nada que esconder ni tampoco nada que salvar.

No había salida pensaba en lo más remoto de su pensamiento, recordaba sus voz, su mirada y su expresión al saber la verdad, sentía como su corazón se hería y se partía en pedazos, lloraba amargamente mientas que estando en posición fetal se aferraba a las sabanas para expresar su tormentosos dolor.

–Sasuke…– susurró, recordando a aquel que había causado todo su tormento, teniendo conciencia que no fue culpa solo de él, sino más de ella misma; Lo odiaba pero sobre todo se odiaba a sí misma.

Ya no tenía que perder, ya no tenía por qué luchar, ahora solo debía actuar y sus recuerdos, hacer de sus existencia el olvido, borrar todo aquello que lo recordaba, romper todo lazo que lo ligaba, los lazos se unen de forma emocional y de forma material, tenía que destruir aquello que lo unía a él, solo así podría cometer su venganza.

Ahora su único objetivo tenía que cumplirse, debía tomar medidas serias sobre todo lo que había aprendido, durante muchas semanas había encantado a Sasuke con la placentera sensualidad y delicadeza de su seducción, le había brindado placer, había sido el objeto de su deleite, y ya no simplemente era eso, sino también era su amante, la mejor arma de una mujer es su belleza y la seducción, pero mejor que ésta es aquella que logra obtener la confianza tras ésta. Sasuke compartía más tiempo con ella, ella dormía a su lado y casi a diario despertaba junto a él, se había metido en problemas en su propia casa por él. Todo por su sed y deseo de venganza.

–El momento ha llegado… –susurró la rubia

Lentamente se sentaba a la orilla de su cama acomodando su largo cabello, se puso de pie mientras sacaba la luz aquella caja en la cual guardaba desde hace un tiempo todo aquello que recordaba a Kiba, la fotografía de ambos, las cartas de amor, los pétalos de aquel primer ramo de flores que él le dio, todo eso estaba protegido ahí, pero ahora ya no tenía sentido conservar, ya no había marcha atrás, ya no podía sentir más, las kunoichis no sienten, ella no debía sentir, no podía más con la carga de ese dolor, día tras día sufría al saber de su traición, ahora sufría por el resultado de éste, no habría otra oportunidad, ahora era momento de decir adiós y ser libre de todo aquel sentimiento que la atormentaba.

Salió al patio, al parecer no había nadie que la observara; Colocó esa caja en el suelo para luego solo envolverla con el calor del fuego, ella pasivamente observaba como sus recuerdos se convertían en cenizas, Como su fotografía con Kiba poco a poco iba siendo consumiendo por el fuego, apreciaba la sonrisa de Kiba junto a ella mientras lágrimas recorrían las mejillas, ella desesperada al ver como ya no quedaba nada de la fotografía intentó meter sus manos al fuego para salvar lo último que quedaba, pero no pudo lograrlo al sentir los brazos de Shikamaru abrazarla desde atrás.

–Ya no puedes salvar nada–dijo seriamente el Nara.

–¡Déjame...suéltame… déjame salvarlo! yo…¡yo aún puedo!–dijo con lágrimas intentado con mucha fuerza soltarse de Shikamaru.

–No permitiré que te lastimes–dijo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y percibía su dulce aroma, él nunca la había visto tan desesperada, él podía percibir su dolor.

–¡No!...¡no..! –Gritó mientras dejaba ir su peso y Shikamaru la sostenía–quiero morirme…déjame morir Shikamaru…–dijo susurrando con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Él la abrazo más fuerte levantando su rostro para que ésta dejara de ver las llamas.

–Prometí que no te perdería como Asuma sensei…tú y Choji son lo más importante para mí, recuerda que tú hiciste una promesa a Asuma Sensei, no te dejes caer ahora…–dijo para reconfortarla, ella solo cerró sus ojos mientras recordaba las últimas palabras de Asuma.

_"No te dejes vencer por Sakura en el ninjutsu ni mucho menos en el amor…"_

La tomaba en sus brazos con fuerza, ella volvía abrir sus ojos, recordaba el semblante de su maestro, recordaba todo aquello que la hiso muy triste pero que también le dio fuerza para vivir, la promesa de su sensei más que todo se refería a cuidar a sus amigos y ser feliz en el amor, ahora todo aquello se había olvidado, ahora Shikamaru la traía de nuevo a su luz.

Estando ambos sobre el suelo, ella volteó de nuevo hacia las llamas observando lo último que quedaba, todo aquello que ya no tenía forma, y que tampoco tenía color, el fuego lo había consumido todo, se había roto todo el vestigio de su amor, ya no había marcha atrás, ya no más lagrimas, ya no más dolor, sentía su corazón vacío y lleno de dolor, pero al recordar las palabras de sus sensei, todo eso comenzó a marchitar.

Renacería una nueva mujer en medio de sus lágrimas y en medio de su dolor, Ino había dado el adiós al pasado para el inicio del nuevo comienzo, el comienzo que destinaba su fin con el heredero Uchiha.


	22. El Filo de la Tentación

Un nuevo día un nuevo comienzo, cada vida es un mundo y tras ella se desarrolla una serie de acontecimientos, mientras Ino trataba de olvidar el dolor emocional y Tenten trataba de superar su pasado, Sakura continuaba con su vida sentimental.

Tras varios días no había vuelto hablar con Sai, se la pasaba en el hospital ayudando y también continuando con su nuevo entrenamiento con Tsunade, ella siempre trataba de hacer tiempo con su vida como kunoichi y con su vida personal, pero le era muchas veces muy cansado o difícil, últimamente se desvelaba por estudiar ese curioso libro que le dio Sai, era realmente muy atrayente, te envolvía en sus palabras y te abría la mente a otra realidad, la realidad del arte.

Sakura cada día aprendía algo nuevo y veía las cosas desde otra perspectiva, ese libro en realidad le había impactado, ahora podía comprender muchos de los pensamientos de Sai, y esto era notorio en su forma de actuar.

Sentada a su lado miraba la televisión, estaban solos en casa, definitivamente le era más placentero pasar con Naruto en su propia casa que en el desordenado departamento de él.

Se acomodaba a su lado y recostaba su rostro sobre su pecho, acariciando la floja vestimenta del chico rubio, él pasaba las manos sobre su cintura, mientras inhalaba el perfume de los cabellos de Sakura, se quedaban estáticos y en silencio, observando el aburrido programa que observaban, realmente no era importante lo que veía sino el momento que compartían.

Naruto al sentirla su corazón palpitaba más, sentir su cuerpo estando mucho tiempo junto a él despertaba un particular cosquilleo entre sus piernas, sentía como en su abdomen revoloteaban mariposas por el deleite de su amor, ella despertaba muchos sentimientos sobre él, estaba muy feliz de volver estar junto a ella y estaba dispuesto a nunca dejarla ir.

Ella por alguna razón se sentía segura junto a él, le brindaba mucha paz, aunque muchas veces sus actitudes le causaban dolores de cabeza y daban ganas de golpearlo para que madurara de una vez, pero a pesar de ello esos dolores eran los que rompían con la monotonía y les permitía unirse mucho más.

Ella lentamente cerraba sus ojos mientras él acariciaba sus cabellos, estaba cansada de tanta actividad, Naruto simplemente inclinaba su rostro acercando sus labios a los de ellas y fundirlos a un tierno beso.

–Te amo…– susurró y la besó.

Ella abrió sus ojos mientras observaba como él la besaba, ella los volvió a cerrar y respondió a su beso. Hacía mucho tiempo desde que no compartían tiempo juntos, ambos estaban ocupados en sus propias actividades.

–Yo también te amo… sus manos rosaron las mejillas de Naruto mientras continuaban su apasiónate beso.

Con sus manos la tomaba de la cintura, sus labios rozaban su cuello. Inhalaba su aroma y sentía la calidez de su piel, besaba sus orejas mientras ella sentía su respiración rosar su piel, cerraba sus ojos mientras entreabría sus labios acariciando la vestimenta que cubría su pecho, para luego besar el cuello de él.

–Ahhh–dejó salir un gemido él mientras sus manos bajaban de su cintura a sus caderas.

Ella se aferraba más a él mientras que sus manos se dirigían a sus piernas, a ella llevaba puesto su particular falda corta azul, Sakura temblaba al sentir a Naruto explorar su cuerpo, no era la primera vez que él hacia eso, ya antes lo había hecho, incluso estuvieron a punto de consumar su unión, pero las palabras de Naruto la habían traumatizado, no se sentía segura de lo que sentía por él, ahora sí sentía un mayor afecto, había algo más, ésta vez sabía que podía corresponderle, sin embargo ella nunca había hecho "eso" , era algún acto de mucha responsabilidad y realmente en su sentir personal desaprobaba a esas chicas fáciles que entregaban su cuerpo por un momento de emoción, ella no era como esas.

Sin embargo tenía mucha curiosidad, tenia curiosidad por experimentar por saber que había más allá pero a la vez había una barrera emocional que impedía tal acto, era como una pequeña espina incrustada en medio de la dulzura de su ser.

Con cortos y pausados besos recorría sus mejillas acercándose a sus oídos mientras con lentitud acariciaba su oreja, ella tocaba su barbilla y sus labios cerrando levemente sus ojos al sentir su aliento susurrar su oído mientras escuchaba de nuevo esas sinceras y dulces palabras.

–Te amo…–se aferró a su cuerpo y la besó.

Ella en medio del éxtasis de lo que sentía no pudo evitar pronunciar:

–Amar es un arte…–dijo al pausarse ella misma al notar lo que decía, por un segundo se vino a su boca la influenza de aquellos pensamientos, esos infundidos por el libro que pertenecía a Sai.

Se quedó quieta y un poco estática, eso no era lo que acostumbraba a pronunciar, inconscientemente ese libro había transformado su pensar, Naruto la soltó estando frente a ella muy extrañado, él conocía a Sakura y hablar de esa forma no era algo particular de ella, sino de él, aquel que por unos momentos no le gustaba pronunciar ni siquiera en su mente.

Ella lo observaba con labios titubeantes, mientras confundido Naruto observaba esos hermosos y también confundidos ojos verdes, ambos en silencio sin palabra alguna se miraban fijamente en medio de un ambiente de inestabilidad emocional, no sabían cómo actuar o mejor dicho reaccionar, ella era diferente eso lo podía notar, pero que tanto esa diferencia podía afectar en su relación, todo era tan confuso, irracional y tan diferente, seguían observando en medio de su soledad, de su silencio, solo escuchando el grito de sus corazones.

Mientras tanto en un área muy escondida y alejada de Naruto y Sakura una chica de cabellos oscuros estaba dispuesta a ser mejor que antes.

Fuerza, velocidad, resistencia, astucia; connotaciones que hacían a Tenten una hábil kunoichi en el combate, durante años se había preocupado por cumplir un ideal, todo inspirado por aquel hombre, ese que no pudo comprender sus sentimientos, que teniendo ojos de gran especialidad no pudo ver mas allá de lo que un hombre puede ver, no pudo valorar esa bella sensación que ella tenía su corazón.

Su leal compañera, su mano derecha ella había hecho todo para ser alguien especial para el, sin embargo todo entre ellos se complicaba cada vez más, era como un retroceso en su relación, ¿acaso él había olvidado todos esos buenos que pasaron juntos como compañeros? Simplemente él ya no la miraba igual, y ella tampoco; y pesar de todo ahora él la miraba inferior, más débil, esa sensación era casi similar al rechazo emocional que recibió de él, pero a diferencia de este, el nuevo rechazo tocaba su orgullo como kunoichi, Tenten estaba segura de que las mujeres podían ser tan buenas ninjas como un hombre y no estaba dispuesta a aceptar dicho pensar, ella era más débil que él, estaba consciente de eso, pero sabía que tenía las capacidades para mejorar, no se quedaría atrás ahora iba a luchar por lograr aquello que también se le había arrebatado, el honor de llamarse a si misma kunoichi.

Sola en ese oculto lugar entrenaba con fervor, tomaba la espada, mientras lentamente la manipulaba, sintiendo su textura en sus manos, sintiéndose como se unía a ella, como esta no se convertía en un objeto sino en la extensión de su propio cuerpo, no puedes manipular aquello que no puedes considerar parte de ti, y la primera idea que debes de tomar es al instrumento como parte de tu cuerpo.

Se inclinaba hacia abajo para luego elevarse quedando sostenida solo de un pie, mientras que una de sus piernas estaba flexionada, inclinaba la hoja de la espada hacia abajo mientras que con sus ojos cerrados deslizaba sus dedos sobre la espada, giraba con lentitud sosteniendo su respiración y dejándola salir cuando extendía su brazo para atacar.

Observaba como el brillo del sol resplandecía sobre ella, al mismo tiempo que movía ondulante su muñeca caminando hacia atrás y girando hacia delante, estaba en un momento de extrema intimidad, un momento que le dejaba olvidar todo sentimiento y toda emoción de dolor.

–Posees una buena técnica–se escuchó no muy lejos de ahí una conocida voz masculina.

Tenten abrió sus ojos y giró había atrás observando sorprendida a aquel hombre que la había salvado.

–Kakashi sensei–mencionó sorprendida.

–Solo que aún debes perfeccionar la postura de tus brazos… debes mantenerlas así–se acercó detrás de ella mientras elevaba su brazos para colocarlos en una perfecta posición de ataque.

Ella un poco anonadada observaba como él la tomaba de sus manos y escuchaba su masculina voz detrás de ella, su forma de enseñanza era tan diferente a la de Gai sensei.

–Gracias… ¿kakashi sensei qué hace aquí? –preguntó curiosa.

–No eres la única a la que le atraen los lugares alejados para tú soledad, además el sonido del arrollo es muy relajante al momento de leer un buen libro.

–Entiendo–dijo la kunoichi mientras observaba su mirada.

–¿Y tú por qué ahora tengo la sorpresa de encontrarte en este lugar?

–Desde ahora entrenaré sola, hasta que con mis propias fuerzas sea capaz de derrotar a Hyuga Neji–mencionó la chica con autoridad y decisión.

–Una meta muy interesante, pero si realmente lo quieres tendrás que dar más de ti y creo para que logres tu objetivo necesitaras ayuda –de forma fugaz tomó la espada de las manos de ella apuntando dicho instrumento contra el cuello de Tenten–toma otra espada y prepárate para que te enseñe el verdadero arte de las armas.

Tenten sorprendida observaba la seria mirada de kakashi, mientras sentía el filo de su espada en su cuello, al parecer ese hombre por alguna razón estaba dispuesto ayudarla, no sabía por qué, tal vez desde aquel incidente ahora su presencia estaba en su mente, o había algo que lo motivara a brindar su apoyo, no sabía el por qué pero la hacía sentir bien, especialmente aprender de ese genio que fue leyenda durante la última gran guerra ninja.

Ella tomó un pergamino que se encontraba en su cadera desplegándolo para invocar una fina espada mientras se ponía en guardia.

–Estoy lista–afirmó la chica mientras observaba como él serio sostenía su espada teniendo un predominante silencio.

Ella esperaba que actuara pero él simplemente no hacía nada, había un inexplicable silencio, solo se escuchaba el susurro del cálido viento, estaba ahí de pie sin realizar movimiento cosa que empezó a despertar la tensión Tenten; simplemente no pudo soportar esperar más y le atacó rápidamente con un movimiento directo a su pecho.

En su defensa él elevó su espada de forma segura sin provocarle ningún tipo de expresión, no le sorprendía en lo absoluto el movimiento de Tenten, ella lo miraba desafiante mientras lentamente deslizaba el filo de sus espada con la de él y giraba hacia atrás apoyada en un solo pie estirando su mano y apuntando la punta de su espada a la de kakashi, él inmediatamente regresó el ataque mientras ella colocaba su espada verticalmente para detener su movimiento, él la observaba seria y profundamente al mismo tiempo que presionaba su espada para que ella retrocediera, finalmente ella cedió terreno para luego hacer múltiples movimientos contra él.

–Ahhh–expresaba con tenacidad mientras lo atacaba rápidamente desde diversos ángulos, derecha, izquierda, arriba, abajo, giraba para un ataque lateral pero él fácilmente los esquivaba con su espada.

Luego kakashi en muchas secuencias con rápidos movimientos que apenas podías evadir Tenten la atacaba sin sesar llegando al punto de cansar a la kunoichi; con cada centímetro que él avanzaba en contra de ella, hacia que su adrenalina aumentara más y su molestia también, había luchado contra muchos expertos espadachines pero ninguno tan bueno como lo era Kakashi, lo que no sabía Tenten era que él durante mucho tiempo entrenó para dominar la espada que heredó de su difunto padre.

–¿Estas cansada…? tal vez deberíamos parar–dijo seriamente el jounin.

–Aún no he terminado–corrió hacía él y con más fuerza y velocidad ella lo atacaba.

Se sentía retada por sus palabras y no pensaba dejarse opacar tan fácilmente.

En uno de sus giros él la tomó de una de sus muñecas con fuerza haciendo una llave para paralizarla, teniendo la espada en el cuello de la chica y su cuerpo contra el de él, Kakashi estando atrás de ella le susurraba en su oído:

–Tienes muy buenos movimientos pero te falta mucho que aprender.

La tenia inmovilizada frente a él, ella sentía el agitamiento de su pecho por causa de su respiración, mientras él sentía la calidez y el temblor de su cuerpo contra el suyo, podía percibir el perfume de sus cabellos y percibía su jadeante voz quejarse para que la soltara. Ella se ruborizaba instantáneamente al escuchar su voz y elevaba hacia atrás su mirada para encontrarse con la de él y ver lo hierático y serio que estaba, ella había hecho lo mejor que podía pero él lograba controlar todo manteniéndose tan calmado, su seguridad la hacían percibir una gran cantidad de emociones, por alguna razón le recordaba aquellas sensaciones que tenia al entrenar con Neji, de todas formas él también era un genio y era muy serio y seguro de si mismo.

Se quedaron viendo fijamente por unos segundos mientras ella se libraba de sus brazos y reintentaba atacarlo de frente, su espada chocó con la de él ambos la tenían juntas ejerciendo fuerza una sobre la otra, mientras lo hacía dos se quedaban viendo fijamente, solo que ahora la mirada de Kakashi ya no tenía la misma intensidad sino que era otra, Tenten titubeó por unos segundos y su espada salió lejos de ella.

Él aprovechó para empujarla y colocarla contra un árbol, mientras que con su mano izquierda la tomaba del cuello con su otra mano deslizaba la espada por las mejillas de la chica suavemente, al mismo tiempo que la veía con seriedad, ella la observaba con cierto temor mientras jadeaba por el cansancio; suavemente deslizaba la espada por su cuello pasándola luego entre sus pechos, él podía percibir el suave movimiento de su respiración, ella sonrojada temblaba creyendo que su blusa se rasgaría por el filo del arma pero no fue así, finalmente penetraba lentamente a escasos milímetros de la cintura de Tenten mientras fijamente miraba sus oscuros y dulces ojos marrones, ella se sonrojaba mucho más al sentir como podía percibir el frío filo de su espada acariciar su cuerpo.

–El entrenamiento terminó–afirmó el jounin con seriedad mientras retiraba la espada–aún espero esa capa que te presté el otro día, cuando puedas sabes que puedes encontrarme en mi apartamento o en este lugar… ¡ahora iré a leer este interesante libro! Nos vemos luego–dijo inocentemente con una sonrisa.

Era tan extraño, él era tan serio y profesional luego era tan sensual su forma de luchar y de un momento a otro se despedía con ese tono inmaduro y tonto. No lo podía comprender, nunca había tenido tanta comunicación con él, y de repente recuerda que posee una prenda suya, ¿en qué clase de situación se había involucrado? ahora tenía que ir a su departamento a dejar eso, si alguien la observara no sería un acto bien visto, pero con todo lo sucedido lo que dijeran los demás era lo que menos importaba.

Tenten no se imaginaba que a partir de ahora una nueve llena de confusiones invadirá su alma.


	23. Traspasando Barreras

El sol se escondía tras las suavidad de las nubes, la oscuridad predominaba mientras el frío se hacía presente, el anochecer era recibido con una dulce e intensa lluvia, desde la mitad del día había llovido intensamente sin cesar ahora continuaba pero de una forma sutil.

Tenten después de su entrenamiento con Kakashi había realizado otras actividades importantes, había ayudado con su madre en aspectos del hogar, ya que por el momento no había estado involucrada en una misión; pero sus actividades eran interrumpidas por los recuerdos de esa mañana, no podía olvidar las sensaciones que percibió y la forma tan rápida que sucedió.

Estaba en su habitación mientras observaba aquella capa, pensaba que ya lo había poseído por mucho tiempo y era hora de regresarla, pero hasta cierto punto ir a la casa del jounin no le parecía muy prudente, sin embargo tenía esa típica curiosidad de volver ir allá sin mencionar que se sentía un poco avergonzada por no haberla devuelto antes, después de todo lo que él hizo por ella, no haber devuelto a tiempo fue un acto un poco irresponsable.

Tomó dicha prenda y llevando un paraguas caminaba en la oscuras y solitarias calles, el hecho de que estuviera lloviendo le favorecería en que nadie la observase, había ciertos prejuicios en ella misma, dormir en la casa de un superior, tener un entrenamiento de esa magnitud y después ir a su casa de nuevo, no es algo muy común que se da entre un maestro y un aprendiz, y mucho más si son del sexo opuesto y alguien tan importante y misterioso como él.  
Mientras tanto Kakashi hacia una de sus típicas duchas nocturnas, muchas veces para él el día era muy cansado y una cálida ducha antes de dormirse le era muy relajante.

Su misterioso rostro descubierto se inclinaba hacia arriba cerrando sus ojos al sentir el agua caer sobre él y lentamente recorrer su cuerpo, cada gota deslizándose suavemente entre sus firmes y abdominales bajando por su pelvis y por sus atléticas piernas.

Su mente estaba en blanco pero de repente una singular imagen se venía a su mente, unos suaves labios entreabiertos, mejillas sonrojadas y dulces ojos marrones, que sentían como una espada recorría su cuerpo, sin olvidar ese sutil movimiento de sus pechos por causa de su respiración, la tensión que se manejaba mientras suavemente penetraba el árbol donde se apoyaba su cuerpo mientras él la miraba era como una forma reprimida de representar algo más.

Kakashi podía percibir un singular cosquilleo entre sus piernas, se excitaba al sentir el agua recorrer su miembro y recordar aquella escena que no paraba de venírsele a la mente, sentía como lentamente se erguía y se endurecía palpitando por el golpe violento que se ejercía dentro de él, abrió rápido sus ojos mientras sentía una calidez en sus mejillas que denotaba su sonrojar.

Se apoyó de espalda sobre la pared mientras suspiraba profundamente, nunca había experimentado ese tipo de sensaciones de esa manera y mucho menos por una chica menor que él.

Cerró la llave de la ducha, tomó su toalla y cubrió su pelvis, caminaba hacia su habitación mientras observaba en el espejo su confundido rostro, buscaba su vestimenta mientras extraña sensaciones sentía dentro de su abdomen, se preguntaba ¿Por qué sentía eso? Y ¿Por qué ella?, un mar de dudas se venía en su mente.

Mientras Kakashi se enredaba en sus pensamientos Tenten por fin llegaba a su destino, observaba a su alrededor buscando que nadie la observase, mientras tomaba con fuerza la prenda del jounin, tenía un intenso nerviosismo, nunca antes se había sentido así, no era típico de ella, por un momento vaciló y decidió regresar y buscar otra oportunidad, pero como siempre fue decidida y finalmente tocó el timbre del apartamento.

Kakashi escuchó el timbre un poco perturbado pensando quién podría visitarlo a esa hora de la noche, trataba de olvidar aquel pensamiento que se hacía más intenso en su mente, mientras se acercaba a la puerta y sin pensar nada más la abrió, se sorprendió al ver quien estaba en frente había olvidado por completo la sugerencia que le había hecho esa misma mañana.

La mirada de Tenten se agudizó al observar a Kakashi en ese estado, estaba sorprendida no poseía su característica máscara su cabello estaba húmedo y pequeñas gotas caían sobre su desnudo torso y pecho, lo único que llevaba puesto era un cómodo pantalón azulnegro.

–Ka...kashi sensei…–dijo sorprendida e impactada

–Tenten…–mencionó el jounin también sorprendido–no esperaba verte…Perdón por encontrarme de esta forma si quieres pasa…–siguió mencionando.

Tenten estaba levemente sonrojada al verlo de esa forma, nunca había visto su rostro, él era tan atractivo y egoístamente lo ocultaba detrás de esa máscara. Se quedaba un poco muda pero luego reaccionó a su pregunta.

–Ehh…yo solo venia a dejarle su capa… –mencionó un poco nerviosa, ella no era de esas chicas que se ponían así, pero cualquiera estaría así al tener ese hombre en esa forma en frente.

–Está lloviendo y hace frio…¿no te gustaría una tasa de chocolate caliente? –preguntó el jounin

–Yo… –bajó su mirada para luego elevarla lentamente–si quiero…–terminó de decir mientras miraba a su alrededor para notar si alguien la observase y finalmente entró.

Kakashi cerró la puerta y luego se dirigió a su habitación para cubrir su rostro y colocarse una camisa sin mangas encima para estar más presentable para la chica.

Ella estaba sentada en un sofá mientras observaba el lugar, durante su ultima estadía ahí no había notado los detalles de lo que poseía el jounin, en ese momento estaba inestable emocionalmente.

Muebles pequeños y sencillos, tonos oscuros, no había mucho que destacar, era el típico apartamento de un hombre soltero, finalmente Kakashi se acercó y le dio una taza de chocolate caliente a la chica, ella la tomó en sus manos mientras notaba que él había vuelto a cubrir su rostro.

–Gracias–afirmó la chica mientras tomaba un sorbo, Kakashi se sentó frente a ella mientras la observaba disimuladamente.

–Al parecer la capa aún está en buen estado–mencionó en tono de broma.

–Por supuesto lo lavé y Planché yo misma–dijo con cierto tono de molestia mientras cerraba sus ojos y volteaba su rostro al lado derecho.

Después de esas palabras el silencio se apodero del lugar, ella delicadamente seguía tomando de esa taza de chocolate mientras que Kakashi relazaba el mismo acto, por un momento todo en él se había calmado, hasta había olvidado lo que había ocurrido antes de que ella llegara y por eso se había controlado, él era una persona madura y podía controlar sus emociones frente a Tenten. Todo era tan apacible, sin embargo mientras la observaba notaba la dulzura de su mirada, la percepción de suavidad que emanaba de sus labios, la tristeza que trataba de ocultar tras una sonrisa, siempre se veía tan fuerte pero él sabía que tras ello había una fragilidad que una mujer no puede escapar.

Despertaba sensaciones dentro de él y no sabía exactamente por qué, confundía su mente, sentía una excitante atracción por ella, era carnal pero también emocional, despertaba todos los sentidos de él, ninguna mujer antes lo había hecho, solo una la cual ahora estaba en los recuerdos de su pasado y definitivamente no era Anko ella solo respondía a sus bajas pasiones.

Tenten por alguna razón le era especial, despertaba un anhelo de protegerla de consolarla, de borrar la tristeza que solo existía en su alma, pero que nadie más lo podía percibir, solamente él, pero sus emociones eran a la vez bloqueadas por su mente, el pensar que estaría con una alumna, una chica que aún era menor de edad frente a la sociedad, eso sería inadecuado y sobre todo prohibido.

Tenten tomaba el último sorbo, sintiendo esa singular dulzura cerraba sus ojos para olvidar quien a estaba mirando, ella fácilmente lo podía sentir, pero trataba de ignorar ,a pesar de que eso mismo despertaba sensaciones dentro de ella, recordar ese atractivo y misterioso rostro, y ese atlético cuerpo a cualquiera le perturbaría el pensamiento.

–Estuvo delicioso, muchas gracias…creo que es hora de que me vaya–se puso de pie mientras daba su tasa a Kakashi que rápidamente también se había puesto de pie y tomaba la tasa dejándole en una mesita que se encontraba cerca.

Tenten se disponía a tomar el paraguas de la puerta y antes de abrir la puerta Kakashi la detuvo apoyando su mano en la puerta colocando a Tenten contra ésta y él estando muy cerca frente a ella.

–Ahora llueve muy fuerte, deberías esperar aquí hasta a que se calme…–decía inclinando su rostro estando a escasos centímetros frente a ella.

Tenten se intimidaba, despertando su nerviosismo al mismo tiempo que sentía un leve cosquilleo de excitación entre sus piernas al sentir tan cerca al jounin y escuchar su voz hablarle de esa manera.

–No…no es correcto…–susurró mientras observaba hipnotizada esa mirada que empezaba a cautivarla.

Despertaba en ella ese deseo, que solo lo había sentido con Neji, pero que tampoco era igual, con Neji no solo era atracción física era algo más sublime y profundo, lo que despertaba Kakashi era deseo carnal, de repente en su mente se vino la imagen del joven Hyuga, haciendo recapacitar de lo que acontecía en ese momento.

–Debo irme… mañana tenemos entrenamiento debo descansar –se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta, extendiendo el paraguas mojando sus pies y piernas por la turbulencia del viento, desde hace pocos minutos la intensidad de la lluvia había aumentado.

–Hasta mañana–se despidió Kakashi mientras observaba a la chica retirarse, cerró la puerta apoyándose de espaldas en ella, recordando la forma inmadura que actuó al haberle hecho dicha petición de esa forma.

Tenten seguía caminando recordando todo lo ocurrido y en parte sintiéndose avergonzada de lo que sintió, no era correcto y peor aún recordando que aún amaba a otro hombre, ese que tanto la hizo sufrir.

El amanecer llegaba y los días pasaban fugaces, todo avanzaba todo cambiaba tan lenta y paulatinamente, emociones creciendo y otras que poco a poco caían a la extinción.

Sakura se encontraba con Sai, había tomando su tempo para terminar de leer ese libro y de hablar de nuevo sobre el asunto con Sai, ya que anteriormente su interacción se basaba en las misiones que se les daba.

Al parecer la semilla que había sembrado Sai tras ese libro había dado fruto, había cambiado la concepción y percepción del pensamiento de Sakura en relación al arte y también a lo que era la vida, eso había generado cierto cambio en su forma de actuar aunque sea en un leve grado pero nunca se imaginó Sakura llegaría a dar repuesta a cierta propuesta que generó su compañero.

Había dado respuesta positiva aquella propuesta que dictaba no ser su modelo de rostro sino también de su cuerpo, aventurarse al sublime mundo de la representación desnuda que tanto cautiva e impacta a la mente del artista y de los perceptores de la obra de arte.

Era algo inimaginable en la vida de Sakura pero ahora se hacia una realidad, algo extraño tal vez irracional pero que ahora lo veía natural y mas allá de cualquier tipo de morbosidad. Era diferente, no era la misma Sakura de antes, sin embargo no se podía desligar de lo que ella ya era.

La habitación se encontraba oscura había lienzos a su alrededor mientras lo único que había era un sofá cubierto por grandes telas azules que con sus pliegues ejercían el movimiento que armonizaría con la esbelta figura de Sakura, a la par de éste había una mesa de noche con un florero con rosas, pequeños rayos de luz penetraban el vano para caer directamente en el sofá, haciendo que la luz acentuara a figura principal , Sai estaba frente de ese escenario con su caballete y su lienzo preparados para pintar.

De pronto se escuchaba el ruido de la puerta de la habitación al abrirse, Sakura entraba llevando puesto solo una bata blanca, nerviosa caminaba descalza sobre el frío suelo observando detenidamente el lugar. Quedando de pie frente al sofá, giró su cabeza hacia Sai para que éste le dirigiera en lo que iba a hacer.

Él detalladamente le explicó la pose más adecuada que debía tomar para representarla, Sakura asintió con su cabeza mientras Sai se dirigía a su puesto.

Las manos de Sakura sudaban helada, estaba muy nerviosa por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, el latir de su corazón se aceleraba, tragaba saliva mientras que con nerviosismo observaba a Sai

–¿Estas lista? – preguntó Sai.

–Si –Respondió en voz baja.

Lentamente se quitaba la bata dando a conocer su suave y blanca piel de sus hombros, bajando la prenda poco a poco dando al descubierto sus singulares senos para finalmente dejar caer al suelo la bata y demostrar la esbeltez y delicadeza de su cuerpo. Se sintió avergonzada de que él le viera su cuerpo, pero le aliviaba que él lo veía con el sentido artístico y no con morbosidad.

Respiraba profundamente mientras temblaba al sentarse sobre ese sofá colocándose en la pose que había dicho Sai, subió sus piernas sobre el mueble flexionando su pierna derecha y estirando delicadamente la izquierda, apoyaba su codo sobre el brazo del sofá mientras tomaba una rosa del florero que estaba a la par y la acercaba a su rostro para que el intenso rostro hiciera contraste con las tonalidades de su cabello y de sus ojos.

–Estoy lista–afirmó Sakura de nuevo.

Sai tomó el pincel mientras se disponía a dibujar la silueta del cuerpo de la chica, para luego realizar los detalles de su rostro.

Sakura intentaba relajarse pero le era muy difícil estar en esa condición, por un momento paso en su mente "estoy loca" y por unos segundos intentaba retractarse de su decisión pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Ella lo observaba con dulzura mientras la dibujaba, de repente todo lo que había sentido al inicio se había ido desapareciendo poco a poco, se había relajado y tranquilizado y disfrutaba de la calidez de la luz acariciar su cuerpo.

Sai disimuladamente observaba el bello cuerpo de ella, disfrutaba observar las sutiles sombras que se daban en la volumetría del cuerpo de Sakura, y las sutileza de su mirada, se veía hermosa y verla de esa forma tan sublime despertaba muchos deseos y emociones dentro de su ser.

Sakura aturdida por el adormecimiento de su cuerpo movió su brazo dejando caer sin querer el florero que estaba junto a ella, Sakura de inmediato se asustó e intento recoger las piezas del florero, Sai inmediatamente se acercó para ayudarle.

Estando a escasos centímetros de ella se hipnotizo al ambos mirarse a los ojos, Sai se sorprendía de la belleza de esos hermosos ojos verdes, cada segundo despertaba algo dentro de él motivándolo a actuar antes de pensar y finalmente se le acercó y le dio un profundo beso, Sakura rápidamente reaccionó y se alejo de su rostro para después intentar darle un puñetazo en el rostro.

–¿Qué haces Sai? Preguntó molesta al mismo tiempo que se disponía a golpearlo.

–Esto… –la tomó de la muñeca para que ésta no lo agrediese, y se le acercó e impulsivamente le dio otro beso.

Ella intentó forcejear, pero al parecer no lo hizo con el verdadero interés de hacerlo, finalmente fue doblegada por Sai y respondió su beso, volvía a temblar ella misma por el nerviosismo que sentía, al mismo tiempo que él se acercaba cada vez más a su cuerpo.

Sentía su respiración sentía su latir…compartían algo más…

El viento abrió el vano, el aire invadió la habitación y lo único que se alcanzó a escuchar era la puerta cerrarse desvaneciéndose para nosotros la imagen de esa chica desnuda besando a un hombre ajeno a ella.


	24. Dulces Cambios

Una fría mañana con el cielo nublado, el viento helado y la humedad de la tierra denotaba el vestigio de la lluvia que había actuado durante la larga noche, esa noche que hiso que la situación entre Tenten y Kakashi se hiciera más complicada.

–Levántate aún no he terminado–dijo Kakashi con autoridad mientras se acercaba para atacarla.

Tenten estaba en el suelo, Kakashi realmente era cada día más duro con su entrenamiento, ahora él no se limitaba a usar una espada como arma, sino que también empleaba diversas técnicas de elementos para combinar ataques, era para que ella tuviera diversas reacciones defensivas y ofensivas de acuerdo al cambio de situación.

Tenten abrió un pergamino y salieron diversas cadenas hacia Kakashi pero este las esquivó, ella estaba muy cansada sin embargo él seguía en buen estado tal y como cuando empezaron, por alguna razón ella sentía ésta vez muy complicado su entrenamiento.

Kakashi se acercó con su espada y la atacó, ella se defendió con la propia mientras hacia resistencia a la fuerza de Kakashi.

–Muy lenta…–decía el Jounin mientras la veía seriamente a los ojos, ella se molestaba al escuchar sus palabras, pero él tenía razón ella no se podía concentrar.

Al tenerlo tan cerca de ella esa imagen se le venía a la mente, su desnudo y húmedo torso y sin mencionar su atractivo rostro, pero lo que hacía más difícil enfrentarse a él era recordar la forma en que él se le acercó y le pido que se quedase, sus pensamientos y sus emociones se trastornaban al recordarlo, no podía comprender como él estaba tan bien como si nada hubiese pasado.

Ella se alejó de él, debía calcular su distancia para atacarlo desde el aire, al parecer era su única opción para no tratar de verlo directamente.

Kakashi detectó su plan de ataque así que hiso una sucesión de sellos y de repente un gran dragón de agua apareció debajo de Tenten el cual se elevó al aire para tragarla completamente, ella perdió el control de sus movimientos y perdió el aire por unos segundos, la técnica se termino quedando acostada en el suelo quedando débil por el cansancio, esta vez su entrenamiento no fue tan fácil como los anteriores.

Kakashi se le acercó para ver su estado, por algún momento pensó que tal vez fue un poco duro con ella, pero por suerte ella estaba bien.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó el jounin.

–Si–dijo bajando su mirada, se sentía un poco mal de no poner más resistencia y sobre todo de pensar y sentir esas emociones con tan solo verlo.

–Te sentí un poco ausente, debes concentrarte la próxima vez si realmente quieres mejorar –dijo seriamente él mientras ella aún tenía su mirada baja.

–Entiendo... –dijo ella un poco distante, esa forma de actuar le pareció raro a Kakashi.

–¿Te encuentras bien? Volvió a preguntar mientras con su mano elevaba el mentón de la chica para que esta lo observase.

Ella lo veía a los ojos y percibía el tono diferente que tuvo al hacerle esa pregunta, era diferente al hombre que estuvo luchando contra ella para entrenarle, no era serio, no era duro, ahora era alguien que se preocupaba por ella y hasta cierto punto era comprensivo, volvió a recordar las sensaciones que él despertaba en ella, así como se le venía a la mente esa escena realmente le era muy difícil olvidar estando junto a él.

–¿Que desea de mi? –preguntó ella confundía, estaba un poco harta de disimular como si nada todo lo que acontecía, sorprendiendo al jounin por su interrogante.

–¿De qué hablas? –preguntó para estar seguro de lo que preguntaba la chica.

–De todo, del entrenamiento, de las visitas nocturnas, de...de ¡Salvarme la vida! ¿Por qué? Dígame por qué lo hace, aún no entiendo por qué me quiere ayudar, yo…–dijo muy alterada, realmente estaba confundida.

–Mi padre se suicido cuando yo aún era un niño, todo sucedió por el pensar de los demás, sé lo mucho que duele perder a alguien de esa forma, es la manera más egoísta de morir, no podía permitir que alguien más muriese de esa forma, debes tener en cuenta lo que siente tu familia y amigos por ti. –dijo el jounin serio y melancólico, Tenten se sorprendió al escuchar la respuesta, realmente no era lo que se imaginaba.

–Lo siento…yo no tenía idea, yo simplemente no entendía y estaba confundida–dijo arrepentida la chica, ella no conocía el pasado de Kakashi.

–Y me preocupo por ti y te ayudo en tu entrenamiento es porque…no quiero que vuelvas a pensar igual, no quiero que pienses como mi padre y si volviera a pasar te volvería a salvar y estaría cerca de ti aunque no deba... –decía dulcemente, Tenten quedó impresionada con sus palabras, la había conmovido.

–¿Por qué no debes? –preguntó curiosa.

–Quieres que te responda como hombre o como ninja–se le acercó mientras le veía fijamente a los ojos.

–Como hombre…–respondió con sutileza Tenten, él se le acercó aún más y susurrándole al oído le respondió.

–Porque tu despiertas emociones dentro de mí, emociones que no se cuanto más pondré contener, invades mi mente, invades mi cuerpo, te veo en mis pensamientos, te veo en mi sueños, recuerdo tu aroma, recuerdo tu calor, el color de tus labios, el rubor de tus mejillas, tu dulce voz, tu oculta piel y el deseo que me provoca de sentirte, de cuidarte, de protegerte y de hacerte mujer…–decía de forma sutil y romántica.

La piel de Tenten se erizaba, su corazón se aceleraba, sentía como su alma se estremecía al escuchar sus palabras, era como la dulce miel que destilaba desde lo más profundo de su ser, nunca antes alguien le había hablado de esa forma, por primera vez alguien la trataba como una mujer y no como una simple ninja.

–Kakashi sensei…–decía sonrojada e hipnotizada por sus palabras.

–Me has hecho sentir cosas que nunca pensé que volvería a sentir, pero que simplemente no debo sentirlas porque tu corazón es prisionero de otro, porque tú eres mi alumna, porque eres menor que yo, porque es prohibido y los demás no lo comprenderían. – dijo con melancolía.

Él la vio a los ojos para ver lo que había atrás de su mirada, él podía percibir su s sensaciones de sorpresa y confusión, ella estaba enmudecida frente a él.

–Creo que éste será nuestro último entrenamiento–dijo él con tristeza antes de retirarse.

Tenten observaba como él se retiraba, mientras que ella trataba de digerir sus palabras, él había causado un impacto grande dentro de ella.

Mientras tanto Ino seguía en la cotidianidad de su vida, ayudaba en la tienda de sus padres durante toda la mañana, pasado el medido día decidió ir a su habitación, tenía cosas que pensar y también preparar algunas cosas, sentía que por fin había llegado el momento de actuar, pasando así el tiempo hasta llegar horas altas de la tarde.

Mientras acomodaba unas singulares flores que habían en su habitación, tuvo uno visita inesperada, ella escuchó que tocaban a su puerta, Ino inmediatamente la abrió cuando se encontró con Tenten.

–¡Tenten! –dijo sorprendida la rubia.

–Hola Ino, tu padre me dejo pasar, venía a saludarte y traerte éste postre que hiso mi madre, ya le he dicho que tú no eres mucho de comer dulces, pero ella insistió, ya la conoces. –afirmó Tenten, su madre estaba muy agradecida con Ino, por atenderla cuando ella estuvo grave.

–Oh, gracias, no debió molestarse, y descuida con algo preparado por ella hago el placer y sacrificio de comer una buena porción, después veré como hago para bajar de peso–dijo sonriente.

Mientras Ino probaba el postre, Tenten se sentaba a su lado, desde hace un tiempo su relación se había hecho más estrecha, solo que a veces no tenían tiempo de verse.

–Tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo. –comentó Tenten.

–Te encuentras bien ¿dime ahora que hizo Neji? –preguntó Ino.

–Él en realidad nada, ya sabes que nos hemos distanciado, casi no hablamos y solo lo veo a veces en algunos momentos de entreno o en las misiones, cada vez es más frío.

–Entiendo, entonces ¿qué es lo que te sucede? –preguntó Ino.

–Es que desde hace un tiempo he tenido algunos conflictos emocionales, en especial cuando veo y estoy con una persona en particular. –afirmó Tenten un poco avergonzada, acababa de pasar los problemas con Neji y ahora se metía en otro.

– ¿Enserio? ¿Es un chico? Cuéntame Tenten, dime…dime ¿quién es? –dijo curiosa y entusiasmada dejando un lado le postre que tanto se esforzó en preparar la madre de Tenten.

–Sí, es un chico–respondió Tenten con la mirada hacia abajo.

_"que chico, ese ya es todo un hombre…"_ pensó Tenten…no quería mentir, tecinicamente no lo hacía, cuando la chicas hablan de chicos se refieren al género más que la edad, se justificaba ella misma en su interior, realmente hablar de esa situación con alguien le daba temor, no es bien visto que las alumnas anden con un superior, ya se han dado esos cosas y es algo realmente complicado.

– ¿Quién? –preguntó Ino.

–Alguien que hace poco empecé a conocer…–dijo con cierta credibilidad a ella misma, tenía razón hasta hace poco lo empezó a conocer de verdad, no solo de vista o superficial.

–¿Y…? –dijo Ino para que ella continuara.

–Él siente algo por mí, pero…–se cortó ella misma.

–Te sientes insegura porque aun sientes algo por Neji. –dijo adivinando Ino.

–sí pero…–dijo Tenten.

–¿Te sientes atraída por él? –Preguntó curiosa Ino.

–Mi corazón se acelera, mi respiración se agita, mis mejillas se sonrojan solo con escuchar el susurro de su voz, de observar su mirada, de recordar su atractivo rostro y mucho más cuando recuerdos sus dulces palabras… me hace sentir como…–fue interrumpida por Ino.

–Una chica enamorada–continuo Ino.

–Como un chica ilusionada diría yo…el amor para mi murió con Neji, es algo del pasado–dijo Tenten con melancolía.

–Amar duele pero cuando muere renace como el fénix, una vez escuché algo así, realmente es difícil saber si es verdad o no, pero si sientes algo similar por él deberías de dar una oportunidad o sólo actúa como siente tu corazón–un consejo arriesgado de parte de Ino, ella misma lo sabía muy bien, pero acababa de sufrir por ello, le gustaría olvidar y tener un comienzo pero ella misma seguía con su verdugo, Tenten había dejado atrás el de ella ahora era momento de dar un nuevo paso a algo diferente que realmente la haga feliz.

–Quiero ser diferente, todo lo que soy ahora es por él, y sobre todos quiero se feliz. –afirmó Tenten.

–Entonces yo te ayudaré a ser feliz, ven siéntate aquí–le sugirió la rubia mientras la llevaba frente su tocador.

–¿Qué piensas hacer? –Preguntó Tenten.

–Si realmente quieres ser diferente, entonces debes dejar atrás todo aquello de tu pasado y debes romper todos esos lazos, así que es tiempo de decir adiós a tus moños–decía Ino mientras acariciaba lo característico cabello de Tenten.

–¡¿Qué?! – preguntó Tenten aun intrigada.

–Tus moños son algo que te caracteriza, algo que representa a la Tenten que todos conocen, debes de dar un cambio radical y dejarlo ir. –dijo Ino mientras soltaba sus moños y rápidamente el cabello de Tenten caía sobre sus hombros.

–Estás loca, me estorbará cuando tenga una batalla, aparte que no es mi estilo –dijo malhumorada.

–Pues ahora lo será, debería darte vergüenza no puedes tirar un kunai solo por un poco de cabello–dijo en tono de regaño – no me decepciones tu puntería es de lo mejor–continuo.

–No te extrañes cuando accidentalmente uno de mis kunai caiga sobre tu cabello–dijo aún malhumorada.

–Si lo haces estarás muerta, no quiero parecer una cabello de escoba como Sakura hahaha–ambas dieron una fuerte carcajada –además observa lo linda que te ves, solo un poco de brillo aquí y listo, no necesitas tanto maquillaje para verte linda–continuo diciendo mientras peinaba su cabello.

Tenten se quedó unos instantes viéndose al espejo, no era ella, ya se había visto con el cabello suelto, pero no desde esa perspectiva, siempre lo había usado recogido porque le era más cómodo y porque sería más fácil en el ataque, mientras más eficaz sea, mejor le agradara a Neji pensaba antes, decirle adiós a sus moños también era en parte decirle un adiós más a Neji.

–Se ve bien, afirmó Tenten aún no estando convencida.

–Se te vera mejor si usas esto–dijo Ino mientras sacaba una blusa y pantalón corto de su closet.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó confundida.

–Esto es algo que compre hace poco para ti…lo vi en la tienda y me gustó, también compré éste para Sakura, si no se lo pone mataré a esa frentuda, se supone que se las daría como regalo en el festival de primavera pero contigo haré una excepción, anda póntelo, el rojo es tu color.– decía Ino aún más animada.

–Aún no puedo creer lo que me estás haciendo –afirmó Tenten.

–Anda pruébatelo, lo mismo decía Sakura y mírala ahora usa faldas más cortas que las mías–se rió.

Tenten se puso la vestimenta, era una blusa roja con estilo chino, similar a lo que ella utilizaba normalmente, sólo que este le quedaba perfectamente ajustado al cuerpo, no tenia mangas y el largo llegaba debajo de su caderas casi simulando un vestido corto teniendo un leve corte de los lados, y el pantalón era de esos que llegaban hasta el tobillo, era de color negro y también le quedaba perfectamente ajustado resaltando su bien contorneadas piernas y la silueta de sus caderas.

–Éste cinturón se te vería bien en tus caderas, es mío pero combina con tus sandalias–ahora si te ves perfecta, porqué no se me ocurrió esto antes –afirmó aun más emocionada la rubia.

Tenten se vio un rato en el espejo, hasta cierto punto ella misma no se reconocía, no era ella, pero poco a poco empezaba sentirse bien con ese cambio; en especial al recordar las palabras de Neji esas en que él decía que no la veía como una mujer, era momento de demostrar que él se equivocaba.

–Gracias Ino, aunque no debiste comprarme ropa, aún falta para el festival de primavera y no te he comprado un presente–dijo Tenten mientras se admiraba la silueta de su cuerpo y también sus pechos.

–De nada, por cierto… ¡tus pechos son geniales!, no entiendo porque los ocultas, Sakura se morirá de la envidia cuando te vea–dijo en forma de broma mientras sutilmente tocaba los pechos de Tenten.

–¡Ino! –dijo asustada Tenten y en tono de regaño mientras se protegía sus pechos.

–No te acomplejes, soy chica sin mencionar que soy ninja médico, algún día los tendré que revisar para ver su estado de salud–dijo en tono de broma.

–Pero para eso falta mucho, así que no abuses –dijo bromeando.

–Ya estas lista, eres diferente ¿ahora si iras a ver al chico misterioso? –Preguntó Ino.

–Tal vez…debo hacer cosas importantes. –bajó su mirada.

– ¿Cómo qué? Inventario de tu armamento–dijo sarcástica la rubia –anda anda que me has emocionado, tienes que contarme todo lo sucedido, no desperdicies esa cara bonita. –continuo diciendo.

–Deja de fastidiar rubia con complejo de hada madrina– dijo sarcásticamente.

–Empiezas a copiar actitudes de la frentona, te tendré vigilada. –afirmó Ino.

–Empiezo a comprenderla, pero de todas formas gracias, me has vuelto a hacer sonreír. –dijo Tenten muy agradecida.

–Y tú a mí, te deseo suerte–se despidió Ino.

Ino desde la puerta de su casa observaba como Tenten, se emocionaba de que ella buscara un nuevo camino, que dejara atrás el dolor de Neji y que ella misma se diera una nueva oportunidad, se sentía tan feliz, pero no paso mucho tiempo para que Ino pasara de la felicidad a un leve sentimiento de envidia, desearía ella misma darse una oportunidad, pero eso no podía ser para ella, no hasta que rompiera sus lazos con el Uchiha, hasta que cometiera su venganza, hasta que todo su dolor se pudiera olvidar, aún no podía comprender como ella podía irradiar tanta felicidad cuando sufría estando muy confundida dentro de su interior.


	25. Dulce Beso

Una noche fría como todas las demás, destacaban las linternas y lámparas que generaban el brillo a la aldea, algunos comerciantes trataban de conseguir las ultimas ganancias del día, mientras que otras personas se dirigían a sus hogares y visitaban algunos lugares para comprar aquello que les era necesario, todo tal como otro día, no había nada especial o algo que diferenciara esa noche exceptuando a una joven chica que ahora tenía la motivación de ser alguien diferente, ser una mejor persona y olvidar su pasado.

Tenten caminaba por la aldea dirigiéndose para su casa, mientras ella misma se apreciaba su cambio, para ella era extraño verse así, la vanidad en su apariencia la había perdido desde que le dio más importancia a su entrenamiento, ella sabía que a Neji no lo conquistaría por ese medio, se sentía bien, aunque en sus adentro ese cambio no estaba segura si seria permanente ya que no estaba acostumbrada.

Mientras caminaba sentía la mirada de las personas que la rodeaban, chicos que le sonreían y la saludaban, algunos la reconocían otros no, simplemente se preguntaban quién era esa chica atractiva que caminaba por el lugar, al principio mientras sentía las miradas volteaba a su lado para verificar si las miradas o saludos eran hacia ella, pero después ya estaba segura que era para ella, a veces solo le producía cierta sonrisa, otras veces se sentía acosada y le molestaba pasando por su mente "Tenía que ser hombre…"

Por unos momentos pensó en llegar lo más rápido a su hogar, giró a su derecha para seguir un nuevo camino cuando sorpresivamente choca con un hombre, ambos estaban distraídos y respondieron simultáneamente "lo siento"

Tenten elevó su mirada mientras que el joven bajaba la de él, sus miradas se dilataron al contacto visual.

–¡Neji! –dijo sorprendida mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

–¿Tenten…?–preguntó confundido, por unos segundos no la reconoció pero luego estuvo completamente seguro que era ella, su mirada se dirigía de arriba hacia abajo.

–Perdón, estaba distraída–respondió, acomodo su cabello y paso a su lado para seguir su camino, realmente no tenía ganas de hablar con él, sin mencionar que no esperaba saber su reacción al verla en esas condicionas.

Él simplemente se quedó de pie, analizando lo que sucedía, era increíble verla de esa forma, ella era totalmente diferente, no era la Tenten que lo apoyaba y que lo alababa por sus logros, verla de esa forma incluso con ese leve maquillaje no era ella, era superficial, o eso es lo que él pensaba.

–¿Qué es lo que pretendes? – le preguntó Neji de forma sínica para descubrir lo que tenía entre manos.

–¿Qué? – se dio la vuelta Tenten mientras lo observaba de forma desafiante.

–Lo que escuchaste, ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? dejas de llegar a los entrenamientos, usas ese tipo de ropa, el cabello, y sin mencionar el maquillaje, no me digas que te conviertes en esas muñequitas de casa…–dijo sarcásticamente, Tenten por supuesto se sintió muy molesta por las palabras del Hyuga.

–Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es de tu interés, pero si la curiosidad te mata, sigo mi entrenamiento con alguien superior a lo que tú eres, y mi apariencia no cambia el hecho de que mi puntería sea perfecta, algún día seré tan fuerte como Tsunade y tu estarás acabado. –dijo Tenten con seguridad.

–Realmente eres patética, basta con un amor no correspondido y una notable derrota para que te desmorones poco a poco en alguien que no eres, sin embargo sueñas más con lo que tu capacidad puede dar…–dijo Neji con soberbia.

–Tú me das lastima, te diría el por qué, pero realmente no me importa que lo sepas, no me importas quien seas, no me importa lo que hagas, ya no somos compañeros ni amigos, no somos nada…–le decía muy cerca de él, mirándolo a los ojos con indiferencia, él nunca había percibido eso de Tenten, era realmente diferente, ella se dio la vuelta y siguió con su camino.

Él observaba a ella alejarse, desconocía a quien había visto, mientras que Tenten se moría de la rabia por tratar de meterse en su vida, de opinar sobre cosas que a él no le interesa, de menospreciarla de esa forma solo porque exploraba otra etapa de ser mujer, algo que había reprimido por agradarle a él.

Se apoyó en la pared de una casa mientras cerraba sus ojos y levantaba el rostro, sentía como la brisa acariciaba sus mejillas, después de ese montón de emociones negativas empezó a recordar la sensación de sentir a kakashi muy cerca de ella, de escuchar el susurro de su voz en sus oído, de escuchar sus dulces palabras y su declaración, sin mencionar su rostro eso la enloquecía mucho más, se sentía tan privilegiada de haberlo visto y se emocionaba más de saber que alguien como él, tan fuerte tan talentoso y atractivo sintiera algo por ella.

Realmente despertaba muchas sensaciones positivas y en ella, pero a la vez tenía miedo, a pesar de ese cambio de emociones por Neji, aún percibía que su corazón sentía algo por él, aunque la pureza de ese sentimiento había muerto y estaba lleno de confusión, también tenía miedo de ilusionarse y de que todo ese sueño o fantasía se desmorone por otra realidad, ella sabía que involucrase con alguien mayor que ella le traería problemas solo por el hecho que era un superior en el área ninja, interfiriera con su desarrollo como kunoichi, pero aún así ella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para mejorar y demostrar a Neji que se equivocaba.

Caminaba por las calles meditando, aclarando sus emociones, recordando los consejos que Ino le había dado. La noche se hacía más larga pero al final ella por fin tomó una decisión, de un momento a otro ella tocaba la puerta del apartamento de kakashi.

El extrañado porque ya era muy tarde se acercó a la puerta y automáticamente la abrió, su sorpresa se hizo más grande cuando vio a la persona que estaba parada frente a él, estaba sorprendido no solo por el hecho de no esperarla llegar a esa hora sino también por su apariencia, ella se veía muy hermosa, eso hizo que surgieran todas esas emociones que sentía por ella.

–Tenten…–dijo aún incrédulo

–¿Puedo entrar? –preguntó cortésmente Tenten, él respondió asintiendo positivamente con su cabeza.

Ella estaba un poco nerviosa sin embargo trató de controlarse entrando a su apartamento, él automáticamente cerró la puerta, no sería correcto que alguien los observase, podrían pensar mal.

–¿Te encuentras bien…? sobre lo que paso hoy quería hablar contigo…yo no debí…–fue interrumpido por el acto de Tenten, el estaba un tanto nervioso por el hecho de saber la reacción de Tenten después de todo lo que dijo, realmente no quería ser rechazado pero sabía que era lo más prudente.

Ella observaba sus ojos, daba pasos lentos mientras se acercaba a sus cuerpo, recordaba perfectamente lo que había detrás de esa mascara de esa pequeña y ajustada prenda azul que cubría su abdomen, por alguna razón no quería que eso fuera ajeno a ella sin mencionar su corazón, se colocó a escasos centímetros de él, sus delicadas manos acariciaba el desnudo brazo del jounin, recorriendo cada centímetro hasta llegar a su cuello, el cual fue rodeado por sus brazos pegándose ella mas a él, el corazón de Kakashi latía rápidamente su cuerpo se estremecía al sentir el calor de su cuerpo y la suavidad de su senos contra su cuerpo.

Ella se acercó a su oído y delicadamente le susurro:

–Quiero estar contigo…–Kakashi se sorprendió, realmente no era lo que esperaba escuchar, era un choque de emociones para él.

–¿Estás segura de lo que me pides y de lo que eso significa? – preguntó Kakashi para asegurase de lo que ella quería, no quería que ella tomara una decisión apresurada, su situación era un tanto compleja.

–No me interesa si es prohibido, si nadie lo acepta, lo único que me interesa es ser feliz y hacerte feliz, y si estando juntos es la forma de lograrlo lo que piensen lo demás es lo menos. –decía sinceramiento mientras lo miraba profundamente a los ojos.

Él acercó su mano a su rostro quitando aquello que ocultaba su identidad, era una forma material y simbólica en la que él reflejaba que no quería que nada interfiriera en lo que sentía, una unión sin engaños, sin misterios y sobre todo sin dolor. Ella atenta observaba el atractivo rostro, mientras su corazón se aceleraba y sentía esa extraña sensación en su abdomen, él se acercó más a ella mientras tomaba su mano y la acercaba a sus labios, era tan serio, era tan descuidado a veces pero sobre todo era romántico.

Le dio un cordial beso en su mano para luego a acariciar sus mejillas, bajo su rostro rozando sus labios contra las suaves mejillas de Tenten, la miro a los ojos y le dijo:

–Te ves hermosa…– le dio un profundo y apasionado beso.

Ella lo abrazó mientras respondía a sus besos, la sensación de placer que sentía dentro de ella era inexplicable, era la primera vez que besaba a un hombre, y besar a alguien como Kakashi lo hacía un acto inmemorable, pausaba sus besos y acariciaba su cintura, besaba sutilmente su frente, y sentía su cálida respiración acariciar su rostro, la apegaba más a él y le daba otro dulce y profundo beso. Ella acariciaba su espalda y su cuello disfrutaba de su masculino aroma y sobre todo escuchar su dulce voz, al parecer era el inicio de una bella y compleja relación prohibida.

Mientras tanto para Ino la noche que tanto había esperado por fin había llegado, había actuado tal y como lo sugería aquel libro, ese que usa el arte de placer para dar muerte a todo aquel que disfrute de ella, una noche más…una noche más en su brazos probando el fruto de la lujuria, del deseo y de la pasión.

Ella peinaba su largo cabello frente al espejo que había en la mansión Uchiha, ese lugar que desde el inicio había sido escenario de sus innumerables encuentros, ambos amantes habían encontrado las diversas formas del placer.

Sus deseos, sus emociones eran ocultado con cada capa de maquillaje que adornaba su piel, sus labios carmesí, sus leves mejillas rosadas combinaban perfectamente con ese kimono rojo escarlata, cubierto de decoraciones florales en negro y purpura que denotaban la pasión y sobre todo el dolor que estremecía su alma.

De pronto sintió su presencia una vez más, él era prisionero de sus bajas pasiones en cierto punto había cambiado, no era el mismo, pero realmente había razón por tanto libido, algo que se remontaba dentro de su interior y que realmente nadie conocía, ni siquiera él se percataba de la razón, aunque su inconsciente tenia la repuesta.

Entró a la habitación, se sentó sobre su cama esperando que aquella mujer saliera en su encuentro, ella respiraba profundamente recordando todo aquello que la atormentaba, aquello que la había convertido en quién era y motivaba a hacer lo que hacía, por un momento se venía la interrogante de saber si realmente todo lo que había hecho al final valía la pena, si de verdad esto la beneficiaria y acabaría con sus problemas, realmente ya no importaba, el momento había llegado, no había marcha atrás.

Entraba decidida a la habitación, cubriendo su rostro con un hermoso abanico que sostenía en su mano izquierda mientras en su otra tenía otro cerrado, encendió un pequeño aparato de música, mientras sonaba una singular y clásica melodía de la región elevaba su mano derecha y lentamente desplegaba el abanico dejando ver su rico decorado.

Lentamente se acercaba al frente y danzaba al ritmo de la música, lo hacía con sutileza y gracia, se inclinaba hacia abajo, giraba en su entorno, movía con delicadeza los abanicos de forma ondulante, simulando el movimiento del viento, no le era complicado dicha danza, empleaba los mismos pasos que aprendió cuando era niña. Ella y Sakura cuando eran pequeñas participaban en los festivales y aprendían a mover su cuerpo con el sonar de determinado melodía, por un momento recordó los momento de la infancia y como por un momento miraba el abanico como un elemento único que lo unía a Sasuke, lo que ella alguna vez inocentemente sintió por él y como todo eso se había esfumado a pesar que ella era de él aunque no eran las circunstancias que Ino hubiese querido.

Ella lo miraba seductoramente mientras se acercaba a su Sasuke, él la observaba hierático, se entretenía viéndola pero no se sorprendía, había visto a Ino en diferentes estepas de seducción, siempre lo denotaba con algo diferente, al fin y al cabo lo único que le interesaba era sentir placer con ella, no importando el medio que Ino utilizase.

Dejo caer al suelo sus abanicos y se sentó sobre las piernas de él, acercaba sus labios a su rostro y lo besaba con sutileza mientras él lentamente intentaba por uno de sus hombros bajar el kimono para acariciar la suavidad de sus senos.

Sasuke sentía su singular aroma, ese que lo había cautivado, que lo excitaba y despertaba el deseo de someterla su placer, las manos de Ino acariciaban el cabello de Sasuke, bajando sus manos a la parte de atrás de su cuello, con la punta de sus dedos rodeaba su cuello bajando sus palmas de su mano en su pecho mientras lo acariciaba de manera circular para luego bajar la prenda que cubría sus hombros y sus fuertes brazos.

Ella susurraba pensamientos en su oído, destilando la miel que incita el acto de sublime pasión, besos cortos e su oreja, en sus mejillas y en su cuello, los labios de Ino recorrían su abdomen, su manos suaves acariciaban su espalda, Sasuke sentía su respiración, Ino sentía como los latidos de Sasuke se hacían cada vez más intensos, sin mencionar que sentía la dureza de su miembro presionar su cuerpo.

Sentada de frente sobre él, ella observaba esos fríos ojos que reflejaban su fuerte libido, ella lo miraba seductoramente, mientras el sonreía con lujuria, parecía un juego, un juego que ambos deseaban consumar.

Los dedos de Ino rosaban sus propios labios, bajando lentamente por su mismo cuello hasta llegar en medio de sus pechos, mostrando eso que a él le pertenecía, luego se puso de pie, se dio la vuelta acomodo su cabello frente a ella y volvió a sentarse sobre Sasuke solo que ésta vez a espalda de él.

Ella giraba su cabeza para besarlo mientras las manos de Sasuke buscaba la abertura de su kimono, dejando al descubierto las pierna de Ino, finalmente él encontró lo que buscaba sintiendo en la punta de sus dedos la calidez y humedad de Ino.

Lentamente introducía sus dedos en ella excitándose por el tacto, con unos dedos frotaba su clítoris y con otros la penetraba, Ino interrumpía sus besos al sentir como Sasuke exploraba dentro de ella, generaba gemidos para excitarlo más, si deseaba acabar con él debía lograr el máximo nivel de excitación.

Finalmente ella apartó la mano de Sasuke, se levantó de nuevo y acostó a Sasuke en la cama colocándose ella sobre él, Sasuke ya se imaginaba lo que ella planeaba hacer, le encantaba penetrarla mientras ella estaba sobre él para sentir el movimiento de sus caderas y ver el lento movimiento de sus pechos.

Ella se inclinó hacia el frente estando cara a cara, observó por unos momento el rostro de Sasuke observando cada detalle, era como una especie de despedida, aún en su inconsciente no creía lo que hacía, apenas recordaba cuanto ella lo quiso alguna vez, cuanto ella luchó por él y como también se resignó y busco un nuevo amor, luego llega y cambia su vida a totalidad odiándolo por su desdicha, aun no creía lo que sucedía pero ella ya había tomado una decisión y no podía dar marcha atrás y seductoramente le dijo:

–Disfruta del eterno placer…

Ino acercó su labios y lo besó, en ese momento ella realizó la técnica de las antiguas kunocihis el denominado "beso eterno", la cual consistía en mezclar su chakra con particular veneno, el cual no poseía ni aroma ni sabor, para poder realizarlo, la kunoichi debía mantener un gran control de chakra por ser una técnica en la que no se utiliza un sello ninja, sino que simplemente se libera del cuerpo a través de los labios, para eso las kunoichis debían tomar un té especial el cual tenía la esencia del veneno, la que lo realizaba debía ingerirlo como mínimo dos horas antes de usarlo y posterior a el debía ingerir el antídoto, contaminado su cuerpo y usando su chakra para activar el antídoto y suprimir cualquier síntoma, era un ejercicio de varas cesiones para poder controlarlo y solo manipularse con dejar fluir pequeñas cantidades de chakra sobre sus labios para penétralo en el cuerpo de aquel a quien besaba.

Al entrar al cuerpo de la otra persona, su libido se incrementaba, haciendo que su percepción se limite al deseo, mientras que sus demás sentidos se debilitan, tras algunos minutos el veneno hace su efecto y todos los sentidos se pierden, las defensas del cuerpo también, poniendo el cerebro en un estado de debilitamiento y de profundo sueño, su ritmo cardiaco se pone lento al punto en que su corazón deja de funcionar, al llegar esta etapa, la victima muere.

Por varios minutos lo besó utilizando esa técnica, en medio de su deseo Sasuke no percibió el leve chakra de Ino que se pasaba en sus labios, mientras la besaba él lentamente cerró sus ojos, llegando al punto de parar su beso, ella abrió sus ojos y mirando el cuerpo de Sasuke que empezaba a reaccionar con los síntomas de ese último beso, ahora era el momento de esperar a que él dejara ir su último aliento.


	26. Una Flor que se Consume

Todo ser viviente tiene un ciclo, no hay ninguno que escape de ello pero hay seres que cambian ese ciclo y se forjan uno propio, ese cambio que va en contra del denominado destino, el camino ninja, es el que todos quieren lograr pero que pocos logran cumplirlo con sus objetivos.

Como una pequeña flor que es cultivada esperando florecer para que su belleza genere el cambio a su entorno, así Ino había trabajado para lograr que su belleza lograra conquistar el cuerpo del Uchiha, solo que esta flor no era un simple adorno, había perdido sus espinas por un dulce veneno, que generaría la muerte de aquel que la tocase; de esa forma Ino lograría cumplir su nueva meta en el camino ninja.

Una habitación oscura iluminada levemente con pequeñas velas que generaba un juego de sombras único y que resaltaba la belleza de aquellos que se encontraban en el lugar, una silueta femenina resaltaba sobre una yaciente en una cama.

El silencio de ambos era opacado por aquel pequeño sonido de la música que aún sonaba esperando que su tiempo terminase, su singular sonido dejaba a Ino a la expectativa de lo que sucedería.

Recordaba esos momentos, esos en la que se desvelaba leyendo ese libro, aquel que abrió las puertas a otras posibilidades que ella nunca había imaginado, como hacía un último esfuerzo por lograr lo que deseaba sin importar lo que le costase.

Veía al Uchiha hierático con sus ojos cerrados, al parecer dormía placenteramente, al final de todo de eso se trataba esa técnica, de que la victima muriera de forma placentera.

Ino deslizaba sus mano sobre el pecho desnudo de Sasuke, sentía la leve palpitación de su corazón, al parecer aún seguía con vida, era cuestión de minutos para que éste terminase su función y el Uchiha viaje al mundo donde se encontraban todos aquellos que habían pertenecido a su clan.

La mano de Ino acariciaba las mejillas de Sasuke, apreciaba el atractivo rostro del Uchiha, lo había hecho sin embargo no se sentía feliz, sentía una espina dentro de ella que no la dejaba en paz, aún no comprendía lo que había hecho, detrás de ese hombre atractivo había un ser que alguna vez ella deseó y que lo amó, un amor inocente y platónico que nuca se cultivó, que se extinguió y fue reemplazado por un nuevo amor, pero que por razones irónicas el anterior resurgía para convertirse en traición, engaño y dolor, despertando el odio que cultivó la venganza y que ahora dejaba el corazón vacío y amargo, había logrado lo que deseaba, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que nunca regresaría con Kiba, de que él nunca la perdonaría y de que ella había matado su amor.

¿Había ganado? Esa pregunta se realizaba la chica, había logrado hacer algo que ninguna otra mujer había hecho, vencer a Sasuke, había sido su amante logrando que éste la deseare, que la hiciera suya más de una vez, cualquiera diría le había ganado a Sakura, esa pelea que empezó de niñas sobre quien lograría tener al Uchiha, Ino lo había logrado, había hecho algo que Sakura no había podido, pero aun así no sentía que había logrado cumplir la promesa de su sensei, de no dejarse vencer por Sakura ni siquiera en al amor, si lo hubiera logrado no estaría en esas circunstancias y sobre todo ella estaría feliz a su lado.

Los dedos de Ino acariciaban los labios de Sasuke, mientras que su suelto cabello caía sobre el pecho del Uchiha, se sentía infeliz, se sentía vacía, quería llorar, la venganza es dulce había escuchado pero en este caso ella sentía todo lo contrario, era mas amargo que el ajenjo destilado en su propio paladar.

De repente la música terminó de sonar, el silencio ahora gobernaba sobre el lugar de repente Ino sintió un leve movimiento debajo de ella, la respiración de Sasuke se hacía más frecuente, lentamente empezaba a mover sus dedos, ella sorprendida observaba el rostro del Uchiha cuando de repente el abrió sus ojos.

–¡Sasuke! – mencionó sorprendida.

Ella podía percibir directamente la mirada fría del shinobi, el cual empezaba a cambiar tomando ese singular tono rojo al activarse su sharingan y ver como unas extrañas marcas empezaban a invadir el cuerpo de Sasuke, el sello maldito que le hizo Orochimaru se estaba activando.

El miedo entró en Ino, la última vez que lo vio de esa forma fue durante los exámenes de chunnin cuando destrozó los brazos de aquel chico que intentó matar a Sakura; Ino inmediatamente a gran velocidad se alejó a una distancia prudente de Sasuke, tres metros de él, ella apenas se acomodaba el kimono que había dejado al descubierto sus hombros y parte de sus pechos, por suerte Sasuke había jugado con ella aún llevándolo ella puesto.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos mientras erguía su cuerpo para luego volverlos a abrir, de repente esa mirada maligna y esa sonrisa sádica la observaban, mientras las marcas del sello maldito seguían recorriendo el cuerpo de Sasuke pero sin que él llegara a transformarse.

–¿Qué es lo que pretendes Ino? –preguntó con su característica voz.

Ino temblaba mientras lo observaba incrédula, ese veneno era lo suficiente poderoso para matarlo sin embargo a pesar de su estrategia no lo había logrado.

¿Qué paso? Se pasaba por su mente, ella había actuado tal y como lo había dicho el libro, un hombre o un shinobi común hubiera caído en su trampa pero Sasuke era diferente, la razón era que Sasuke poseía el sello de Orochimaru, un sello que le da un poder enorme al Uchiha, cuando un veneno invade el cuerpo del poseedor éste se activa automáticamente para suprimir todo síntoma, perdiendo éste su efecto y regenerando el sistema inmunológico.

Su mente quedaba en blanco, no sabía qué hacer todo era tan repentino sin embargo ella ya antes había predicho que podía ocurrir algo inesperado, Shikamaru le había enseñado que de una situación habían muchos posibilidades, haber estado en tantas misiones con él de algo le había ayudado.

Ino recordó una de sus estrategias, no se imagino que debía utilizarla, realizarla era una complicación pero no había escapatoria, realizó múltiples sellos a gran velocidad para luego cortar su dedo pulgar y deslizar su sangre por el suelo.

–¡Arte ninja, técnica de invocación, prisión de sueño! –exclamó la rubia.

De repente una gran cantidad de pétalos violetas fueron invocados cubriendo toda la habitación de aquel lugar, Ino se puso de pie al igual que lo estaba Sasuke, ella lo observaba seria y determinada, a pesar que tenía miedo no podía dar marcha atrás, si tenía que morir no le importaba descansaría en paz de solo haberlo intentado sin titubeo.

De repente Sasuke cerró sus ojos mientras hacía un esfuerzo para desactivar el sello maldito, éste ya había realizado su función pero no quería que lo dominase, solo lo utilizaba en cuestiones de emergencia y definitivamente Ino no era tanta molestia para usarlo.

Ella observaba como las marcas retrocedían del cuerpo de Sasuke, el veneno que había penetrado su cuerpo había sido eliminado.

Una sonrisa sádica se dibujo en su rostro, realmente esto le parecía un juego de niños, le sorprendía que una chica cómo Ino se pusiera al frente de él para combatirle.

–¿Ahora que piensas hacer Ino? –preguntó el Uchiha.

–No te dejare vivir cueste lo que me cueste…–respondió segura la kunoichi.

Sasuke intentó dar un paso pero estaba inmovilizado, el shinobi volvió a activar su sharingan y percibir lo que sucedía y mirar tras las técnica de Ino, Sasuke estaba atrapado en los pétalos, todos los pétalos de Ino estaban conectados por hilos de chakra que se unían al cuerpo de ella, era una técnica similar a la que usó en los exámenes de chunnin para combatir contra Sakura, solo que ésta vez estaba más desarrollada, en vez de sacrificar su cabello, Ino había utilizado ese medio para inmovilizar el Uchiha y también para percibir su ubicación sin necesidad de verlo, sabía que si lo miraba a los ojos sería víctima de uno de sus genjutsus, por suerte había recibido entrenamiento con Kurenai para tratar de evitarlos, aunque estaba consciente que los genjutsus productos de un sharingan no serian similares a uno común.

Los pétalos expedían un fuerte y dulce aroma con un veneno que generaba adormecimiento, si la víctima estaba en atrapado en esas condiciones ella podría lograr sus objetivo. Al parecer Sasuke no tenía escapatoria finalmente Ino sacó la otra carta que tenia escondida.

–Ninpo Shinraiju no Jutsu ( Técnica de manipulación ) –afirmo Ino al realizar un sello ninja.

Su técnica se posesionaba de los movimientos de la víctima para controlar su cuerpo sin necesidad de que Ino perdiera la conciencia, era una técnica propia del clan Yamanaka, era el mejor momento de utilizarla; Sasuke caería fácilmente por tener un poco adormecido sus sentidos por el veneno pero a pesar de ello él no activaba su sello.

Sasuke perdió su conciencia y empezó a tomar su espada tal y como se lo ordenaba Ino con su técnica, la levantó hacia el frente apuntando su cuello, para herir su arteria carótida y acabar con la vida del Uchiha sin embargo cuando estaba a escasos centímetros el cuerpo de Sasuke empezó a hacer fuerza contra la voluntad de Ino, ella trataba de concentrarse más y movilizar mas chakra al cuerpo de Sasuke, pero él era muy fuerte y finalmente se libró de la técnica de Ino.

–¿Realmente pensaste que me vencerías con una técnica tan patética como esta? –preguntó sínico mientras su espada se mezclaba con su chakra eléctrico. Apuntó al suelo y finalmente los pétalos que lo tenían atrapado fueron dispersados.

La figura de Sasuke se desaparecía mientras volvía aparecer atrás de Ino acercándose a su oído para decirle:

–Éste es tu fin…

De repente serpientes aparecieron en su entorno atrapando a Ino con fuerza inmovilizándola completamente.

–Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu –una gran bola de fuego fue expulsada por Sasuke.

Las llamas se dirigían hacia Ino consumiéndola totalmente, Sasuke podía escuchar los gritos de ella, exclamaban mucho sufrimiento, su kimono, su suave cabello se consumía por el fuego ya no había mas escapatoria.

–¡Kai! – exclamó Ino liberándose del genjutsu.

Ino estando cansada abría sus ojos, había gastado mucho chakra en la técnica del beso y con su técnica de invocación, ésta ultima requería de mucho chakra realmente no podía hacer mucho contra él sin embargo ella no se rendiría fácilmente, rápidamente hiso una sucesión de sellos ninja, al realizarlos su cuerpo empezó a desvanecerse dispersándose en muchos pétalos, era una técnica aprendida por Kurenai para ocultar su presencia antes de realizar un genjutsu.

Tras desaparecer los pétalos que anteriormente había invocado empezaron a cubrir al Uchiha para inmovilizarlo nuevamente, Sasuke no realizó nada para impedirlo, sabía que una técnica como esa no lo detendría.

Unos instantes el cuerpo de Ino volvió aparecer, Sasuke ya había detectado su presencia y al volverla a ver éste preguntó:

–¿Por qué lo haces?–preguntó sínicamente, al menos quería saber porque alguien tan insignificante como ella planeaba esto.

–Mis sueños, mis metas, mis ilusiones todo lo destruiste, soy un objeto ya no puedo amar ni sentir y si no te puedo verte morir entonces moriré contigo,¡Ninpo Shintenshin no Jutsu!

Ino realizó su sello característico y automáticamente entró al cuerpo de Sasuke, éste no había hecho nada porque para él ella no era una amenaza, pero a veces subestimar a tu oponente no es favorable, al fin y al cabo Ino pudo poseer su cuerpo y tomar control de él al parecer estaba dispuesta de quitar la vida de ambos, ella no tenía miedo morir, había perdido lo que una vez anhelo, y si moría al lado de Sasuke sabía que habría valido la pena.

Ino estando en el cuerpo de Sasuke tomó la espada de él mientras que la acercaba a su cuello poco a poco, ésta vez si cortaría esa arteria que la permitiría morir ahogada en su propia sangre, a pesar de su determinación su cuerpo temblaba, era muy duro quitarse su propia vida a pesar de que estaba en otro cuerpo.

Volteó a ver hacia el frente y observó como su cuerpo yacía inmóvil en el piso y como a pesar de estar inconsciente aún conservaba su belleza por lo menos antes de morir, era un adiós para ella misma.

Luego giró su rostro a su derecha observando un espejo que se encontraba a su lado, en el reflejo observaba el cuerpo de Sasuke, era extraño percibir su propia mirada tras los ojos de él, su rostro expresaba temor e inseguridad a pesar de su determinación, esto le era muy difícil.

Empuñaba su espada tratando de hacer fuerza para poder quitarse la vida pero por alguna razón no podía, poco a poco pequeñas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, trató de contenerlas una vez más respirando hondo y haciendo fuerza en sus manos para cortarse, cuando de repente su cuerpo empezaba a temblar y su cabeza empezaba a doler con fuerza.

Era la voz de Sasuke que sonaba en ella pronunciando su nombre, ella temblando dejó caer la espada mientras hacía fuerza para no salir del cuerpo de Sasuke, él empezaba a tener control de su propio cuerpo, era una lucha mental que ambos tenían en ese momento.

–No te permitiré que recuperes el control–pronunció Ino con los labios de Sasuke y la singular voz que caracterizaba al Uchiha.

Ella hacía fuerza cayendo de rodillas al suelo y tomándose con sus manos su cabeza, ella hacia lo posible para no perder el control, pero el problema era que ella ya había gastado mucho chakra y la técnica que empleaba necesitaba lo suficiente.

El cabello que se enredaba en los propios dedos de Sasuke, su ceño fruncido, los dientes que se presionaba para hacer fuerza, reflejaban la fuerza desesperada de ambos para tomar el control del cuerpo, finalmente Ino quedó con escaso chakra y tuvo que desistir regresando a su propio cuerpo.

Ambos quedaron inconscientes por unos minutos pero fue Sasuke quien recuperó la conciencia primero, para que Ino la recuperara debían pasar varios minutos en especial cuando había agotado su energía.

Sasuke se puso de pie esta vez ya no contemplaría mas a la kunoichi había llegado el momento de acabarla y terminar con el jueguito que ambos habían comenzado.

Ino empezaba abrir los ojos mientras observaba como él lentamente se acercaba a ella, Ino estaba muy agotada ya no podía más tratar de enfrentarse a él, pero se sentía desesperada, debía desistir o en el mejor de los casos huir, pero ella no será capaz de esto último, ella ya había tomado una decisión.

Colocando su cuerpo de rodillas mientras temblaban sus piernas Ino erguía con dificultad su cuerpo para ponerse de pie, al levantar su mirada él estaba muy cerca frente a ella.

Ino jadeaba cansada, su cuerpo seguía temblando mientras su corazón palpitaba a gran velocidad, miraba resignada al Uchiha, ella podía percibir su destino, tras ese hermoso kimono había una chica con temor que tenía una leve esperanza de vivir.

–Ha llegado el momento…Ino–una sonrisa sádica se dibujo en el rostro del Uchiha.

Su espada brillaba envuelta por el chakra de Sasuke, sonaba ese singular sonido causado por la corriente eléctrica de su naturaleza, tras unos segundos su espada atravesó el cuerpo de la chica tocando sus puntos vitales.

Ino al sentir el objeto en ella dilató su vista mientras observaba como éste la había penetrado, elevó su mirada hacia el Uchiha que aún seguía viéndola con ese singular sonrisa de sadismo y maldad, gotas de sangre empezaban a salir de los labios de Ino, sentía que todo se había paralizado ya no escuchaba el rayo que cubría la espada, todo era un torturante silencio, su mente estaba en blanco, por alguna razón no sentía dolor en ella pero sabía que moriría, lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas mientras aún miraba al Uchiha, éste había quitado su expresión sádica cambiándola por una hierática, sin emoción alguna.

No significó nada, todo lo que vivió con él no significó nada, ni para ella ni para él, habían entregado sus cuerpos pero al parecer no habían entregado sus almas, si no nunca estarían en el punto en que estaban ahora.

Ino Recordaba como alguna vez ella lo amó, cuanto soñó ser su esposa, como luchó contra Sakura por él, así también como Ino desesperada lloraba por las noches por sus regreso y miraba tras sus ventana esperándolo a él, el hombre que nunca volvía y cuando lo hiso nada fue como lo esperaba.

No recordaba a Kiba, no recordaba a su padre ni sus compañeros, solo recordaba esa escena dolorosa cuando Sakura rompió con su amistad por luchar por el Uchiha, su amiga Sakura, su hermana, una de las personas que más amaba en este mundo, por mucho tiempo vivió atormentada por no comentarle lo que le sucedía, pero le satisfacía el hecho de que no hirió su corazón, escuchaba sus sollozos, sus lágrimas cuando la conoció, de repente su imagen se desvanecía y veía caer las hojas de konoha sobre el cabello azulado de Sasuke siendo niño, escuchándolo llorar tras los arboles recordando lo extraño que fue esa escena con aquel chico popular que lo era todo, llorando por el dolor de su tragedia, fue la única vez que lo vio así y la última vez que él lloro por la muerte de sus padres, Ino era muy chica para comprenderlo pero aún así lo quería ayudar, sin embargo por una razón nuca se atrevió, pero se prometió que lo haría feliz al igual que Sakura, que lo amaría y que él la amaría, un dulce sueño de niños, amor platónico puro que ahora se había convertido en tragedia.

Estando en su agonía recordando todos esos momentos, Ino volvió a su realidad aún la espada continuaba estando dentro suyo, sentía su dificultad para respirar, el frio que la invadía, sus piernas débiles que apenas la sostenían, elevó otra vez su mirada hacia el Uchiha, acercando sus manos al rostro de él para acariciar una vez más sus mejillas, lo miraba con nostalgia mientras él sorprendido la miraba confundido por su actitud, él inmediatamente sacó su espada del cuerpo de la chica.

Ino lloraba aún más intentando pronunciar unas palabras mientras acariciaba los labios del Uchiha pero ella estaba tan débil que no pudo hablar, finalmente cerró sus ojos mientras daba sus último suspiro, cayendo su cuerpo frente a él, mientras él la detenía en sus brazos estando el rostro de la chica en el hombro de Sasuke ella finalmente cerró sus ojos.

Un momento oscuro, un momento vacío, no hay alegría, no hay dolor solo paz, una luz resplandeciente con un cálido y fuerte abrazo, aquel que la vio crecer, su tan amado y admirado maestro Asuma sensei…

* * *

Gracias a todos por comentar, sus reviws me motivan a seguir publicando ^^


	27. El Adiós

Un momento vacío, un momento eterno, la luz que resplandece sobre su cuerpo, la calidez de aquel ser que la envuelve en sus brazos, ese ser inexistente y que se añora desde lo más profundo de su corazón donde solo se siente los recuerdos y la melancolía, escucha sus voz susurrándole en su oído, sus ojos se dilatan y sus labios titubean incrédula de lo que observaba.

– Siempre estaré contigo…– su singular voz acariciaba su oído.

Sentía como su alma se estremecía y lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, volteó su mirada hacia él, su sensei le sonrío y su figura se desvaneció; ino desesperada intentaba tocarlo una vez más, quería impedir que se fuera, ella deseaba estar junto a él una vez más. La luz se apagó envolviéndola en una fría oscuridad y escuchando una singular risa sádica frente a ella.

De repente la oscuridad desapareció su mirada ida recobró su vitalidad y observó aquel hombre que estaba frente a ella, Sasuke Uchiha; se encontraba firme con una imagen sádica en su rostro disfrutando de cómo jugaba a través de un genjutsu con las emociones de la kunoichi, esos que envolvían el dolor que había causado la muerte de su sensei.

La kunoichi estaba de rodillas, su cuerpo temblaba y su respiración se agitaba, mientras lágrimas recorrían su mejillas, su mirada reflejaba un shock del que no podía salir.

Ella lo sintió, él estuvo ahí, su sensei. Ella había muerto o eso había creído, todo era una ilusión, no había nada más cruel que dañar a alguien con el dolor reprimido de un corazón, Sasuke lo sabía muy bien y por eso lo había hecho. Ver ese rostro desconcertado y lleno de sufrimiento le causaba satisfacción.

Ino apenas podía asimilar lo que sucedía, veía sus entorno y veía que todo lo que había tratado de construir ahora se había desboronado, solo había dos salidas verlo morir o morir ella misma, sabia que ya no tenia fuerzas para dar un paso más, Sasuke era mucho para ella.

Sus labios titubeaban tratando de hablar pero por alguna razón sentía que le era muy difícil.

– Ma…matame… –dijo entre sollozos la rubia.

– ¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó Sasuke aún incrédulo de la petición.

– Mátame…ya no soporto esto más…¡matame! –al decir esta ultima palabra le alzó la voz como súplica.

–Eres patética… –la tomó de la muñeca y la puso de pie teniendo su rostro frente al de él.

La observaba detenidamente al verla en el ser insignificante que se había convertido y escuchar como rogaba por recibir la muerte; de repente una serie de flash back vinieron a su mente.

_"–¡Sasuke-kun!" –Ino sonreía frente a él en la academia._

"–Sasuke…" –Ino dejando caer su kimono mostrando su desnudes y acercándosele seductoramente para envolverlo entre sus brazos. Y al final esa mirada determinada con deseos de matarlo toda por una simple venganza.

Las imágenes desaparecieron y vio de cerca aquella chica que sus cabellos cubrían su rostro, que su kimono apenas y se mantenía sostenido en su cuerpo, el maquillaje intacto a pesar de la fuente de lágrimas que recorría en su rostro.

– ¿Quieres vengarte?... entonces mátame…–él le dijo en tono de desafío.

Ino se quedó sorprendida al escuchar sus palabras, veía ese rostro que la observaba desafiante, ¿Qué tramaba? se preguntaba en su interior.

– Vamos Ino, eso es lo que deseas, hazlo…–le ordenó mientras la soltaba.

Ino bajó su mirada mientras que con el poco chakra que le quedaba formaba un bisturí en su mano derecha, lentamente elevaba su mano pero de repente el chakra dejo de fluir y más lágrimas empezaban a surgir.

–Yo…yo no puedo –dijo ya resignada.

–Lo sabía, eres patética, no puedes cumplir una simple venganza…–fue interrumpida por Ino una vez más.

–Mátame…–suplicó una vez más, ahora para ella vivir no tenía sentido.

–No eres digna ni siquiera de morir…–susurró en su oído para luego lamer la suavidad de su cuello e inhalar ese apasionante perfume.

Sus manos rodeaban su cintura mientras acercaba su cuerpo al de ella, sintiendo su temblor, su calidez y hasta cierto punto lo vacía que se sentía. No sabía por qué pero verla de esa forma llena de sufrimiento le despertaba excitación.

Ella recibía las caricias de Sasuke mientras con su mirada perdida observaba el emblema de los uchiha que estaba pintado en la pared, seguía temblando hasta el punto de sentirse que se desmoronaría en esos instantes, no comprendía como aún se podía mantener de pie.

Sus labios fueron acariciados por los labios de Sasuke; con ellos expresaban el dominio de su cuerpo, besándola entre sus sollozos, abriendo con violencia ese kimono que caía al suelo dejando ver la desnudes de la rubia, ese suave y curvilíneo cuerpo que había sido tomado y poseído por Sasuke más de una vez.

Sus manos recorrían sus glúteos y caderas sintiendo la suavidad de su piel, Ino por fin se resignó a escapar de lo que sucedía con él, siempre sería el verdugo que la atormentaría. Cerró los ojos y presionó sus labios al sentir como el Uchiha la tomaba por los muslos levantándola para luego dejarla caer en esa cama que no estaba muy lejos de allí.

Su largo cabello que por la soltura quedaba disperso en gran parte de la cama; la cual aún tenía de esos pétalos que poseían veneno, pero que por razones del destino no habían hecho efecto, ella tomó uno entre sus dedos deseando morir con esa dulce fragancia, pero su deseo no se cumpliría ya que ella también era inmune.

Luego giró su mirada al Uchiha que aún estaba de pie observándola mientras intentaba descubrir ese firme bulto que palpitaba de la excitación deseando desgarrar la tela para embestirla con fervor, dejando caer también sus ropajes, mostrándole su gran virilidad, esa con la que se había deleitado semanas atrás.

Sasuke subía a la cama acariciando las piernas de Ino, besando la parte interna del muslo de ella, despertando una serie de correntadas de excitación que contrastaba con el repudio emocional que ella sentía hacia él, flash back se le vinieron en la mente de la rubia, la primera vez que la tomó, la contrariedad de su cuerpo con sus emociones, todo regresaba una vez más.

Su lengua recorría entre la suavidad de sus pechos, mientras la cálida respiración del Uchiha se hacía presente en el cuello de Ino, para luego fijar la mirada sádica y lujuriosa de él en la confundida mirada de Ino, la cual reflejaba los deseos de su cuerpo.

Sentía como la caliente y fuerte virilidad de Sasuke rozaba arriba de su pelvis mientras que la suavidad de los testículos de él frotaban su clítoris, deseba tanto cerrar sus piernas y ya no sentir ese mar de sensaciones o que él finalmente moviera su pelvis en el punto indicado para penétrala de una vez, realmente a pesar de todo ella lo deseaba.

Al venirle esas ideas en su mente, al percibir lo que sentía en ese momento, no pudo evitarse sentirse como una ramera que suplicaba por placer, muchas semanas siendo su amante, semanas en las que practicó aquel libro para poder seducirlo y así él sintiera la necesidad de poseerla, pero al final de todo ella era la que en sus adentro suplicaba por él.

Sasuke percibía lo que sentía, sabía lo que anhelaba, miraba esos intensos labios rojos, esos ojos azules finamente delineados expresando que lo hiciera de una vez, con su sonrisa de satisfacción Sasuke movió su cadera más abajo para encontrar el ángulo perfecto, mientras lo hacía el cuerpo y la punta de sus miembro lentamente rozaba el clítoris de la chica para luego sorprenderla con un intensa y profunda embestida.

–Ahhh –gimió la chica al arquear su espalda.

Sus manos se aferraron en la sabana al sentirlo dentro de ella, percibía su respiración sobre ella y el lento vaivén de su pelvis que incrementaba con cada gemido que ella expresaba.

Cada vez más intenso, cada vez más profundo, él disfrutaba de su cuerpo y de su seductor aroma, ese que lo condujo a ella, que lo motivó a hacerla suya más de una vez.

Ino sentía como era envuelta en los fuertes brazos de Sasuke, como sus masculinas manos recorrían su cabello y sus mejillas, besándola con pasión, besándola con lujuria, sintiendo en sus cuerpos el fuego de la excitación que los quemaba hasta hacerlos delirar de placer.

Sintió como los labios de Sasuke la besaban y cerró sus ojos sumergiéndose en una ola de placer y oscuridad.

Pasión que se convertía en silencio, deseos que agonizan con cada caricia y placer que era consumido por lascivia, una noche larga, una noche oscura, sin esperar lo que sucedería después.

La mañana regresaba a konoha mientras Ino despertaba al sentir la luz del sol, abrió sus ojos y vio a su lado al verdugo de su corazón, recordando todo lo que había sucedido, se sentía sucia se sentía miserable, pese a lo que hiciera no podía hacer nada contra él, había algo que lo impedía, se sentía tal y como lo había dicho Sasuke, se sentía patética.

Lo observó desnudo mientras las sabanas apenas tapaba parte de sus caderas, Ino decidió alejarse de él; caminó desnuda de la habitación hacia el baño para sumergirse en unas tibias aguas.

Quería lavarse y borrar lo que había sentido, cerró sus ojos y se sumergió hasta cubrir todos su cuerpo y rostro, recordando todo lo que había pasado junto a él, todo el dolor y placer que había sentido, solo deseando en lo mas profundo morir.

Silencio, paz era lo que sentía, solo percibía como su cuerpo flotaba y su cabello era seducido por el movimiento ondulante de las aguas, decía adiós a todo el sufrimiento y al dolor. Hasta que unos brazos la tomaron y la sacaron de las aguas; era Sasuke.

–¿Qué haces? –la interrogó el Uchiha.

–Yo…–se quedó en silencio al no dar a conocer lo que tenía pensado hacer.

–No importa, ahora todo acabo…me voy y no regresaré –dijo sereno.

La mirada de Ino se dilató y la elevó hacia él desconcertada, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, al fin y al cabo él se iría lejos de ella, lo único que pudo decir fue:

–Quiero morir…–susurró y bajó su mirada.

–Eres una tonta, no puedes morir simplemente porque ya estas muerta... –dijo hierático al observarla. Ella lo vio muy confundida.

–¿Muerta…?–dijo aun incrédula.

–¿Quieres saber por qué? –preguntó mientras vio como respondía con su cabeza la rubia.

Él se acercó y le susurro algo en el oído, la chica inmediatamente quedó en shock, Sasuke sonrió al ver la reacción de Ino, la había dejado totalmente desconcertada.

–¡No! ¡no…! te equivocas… ¡eso no es verdad! –gritó para luego dejar salir lágrimas y quedar con su rostro lleno de confusión.

–Ahora ese será tu sufrimiento, tu muerte en vida…adiós Ino –dijo con una mirada sádica mientras su cuerpo empezaba a consumirse por el fuego y desaparecer de la presencia de ella.

Ella observaba en shock como éste desaparecía para luego solo gritar:

–¡SASUKE! –cayendo de rodillas mientras lágrimas seguían recorriendo su rostro.


	28. Descubriendo lo Prohibido

Felicidad, ira, tristeza, emociones que cautivan a lo seres humanos, son aquellas que realmente nos hacen sentir como tal pero cuando te invade la confusión, cuando te invade la culpa todo toma un rumbo diferente.

Se estremecía en su habitación, organizaba todo a la perfección, debía estar todo intocable, limpiaba apresurada eliminando todo rastro de polvo, tenía una necesidad de borrar lo que había y aún más de eliminar lo que sentía.

Su alma se estremecía al recordar aquellos labios, aquella blancas manos acariciar su cuerpo y todo lo que consigo sintió, cerraba sus ojos en medio de su culpabilidad mientras que con enojo y odio así misma apretaba sus puños mientras reprimía su deseo de destrozar todo objeto que estuviera a su alrededor.

Se sentía culpable se sentía sucia, lo peor que el mundo podía concebir, lo había hecho, había traicionado su amor, era el ser mar despreciable del mundo se sentía miserable al recordar las palabras del rubio.

– "Yo te amo.."

Sentía como una daga atravesaba su corazón por la culpa. Retrocedió unos pasos para dejarse caer en su cama cerrando sus ojos y fue así como vio a ese chico de ojos azules subirse sobre ella acariciando sus mejillas para brindarle un tierno beso el cual era borrado por unas tibias manos blancas que recorrían su cintura, Sakura abrió bien los ojos y la imagen de Naruto se había esfumado por la de Sai.

Volviendo a la realidad Sakura se dio la vuelta para solo llorar y tratar de librarse de esa horrible sensación que ahora padecía su corazón, si tan solo pudiera olvidar lo que paso, si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo, eso era lo que ella mas añoraba.

Desde su impuro momento no había vuelto a ver a ninguno de los dos, apenas contestaba las llamadas del rubio. Saliéndole distante, un poco distraída y con cierta frialdad, no se sentía digna de dirigirle la palabra y mucho menos de verle, por dicha razón había puesto excusas para todo; pero ¿hasta cuando? ¿Cuánto más podía ocultar lo que había hecho?

Debía hacer algo y lo había pensado muy bien, aclararía las cosas con Sai y acabaría esos lazos prohibidos con él, trataría de arreglar una vez las cosas con Naruto si era posible confesando lo que había hecho, aunque sabia que éste no la perdonaría fácilmente, después de todo sería como desperdiciar la segunda oportunidad que él le brindó.

Ella se arregló y se dirigió a la casa de Sai sin imaginarse la sorpresa que le esperaba.

Mientras tanto Naruto llegaba a la casa de Sai para informarle sobre una misión especial que tenía Tsunade para ellos, Sai con cortesía le accedió la entrada el rubio para que éste lo esperase antes de ir a la misión del Hokage para recibir la oficial orden de la misión.

Naruto como era usual había pasado antes por Ichiraku ramen por varias platos de su comida favorita, por lo tanto tenía ganas de ir al baño, pensaba perderse por el camino de regreso para vaciar su vejiga, pero si llegaba a ese punto mojaría los pantalones, así que decidió abrir una de las puertas de la casa de sai creyendo que era el baño, él tan despistado olvido que era la puerta de la izquierda y no la de la derecha, que era en la que había entrado.

Miró y rápidamente notó que se había equivocado, trató de darse la vuelta para ir a su objetivo cuando notó una singular silueta destacarse dentro de un lienzo.

Una dulce mirada, cuerpo esbelto con pequeñas curvas que definían su feminidad, pequeños pechos que brotaban en su ser, y un singular cabello que destacaban su rostro, esa chica se parecía mucho a ella, eso es lo que pensó en primer momento pero después de un par de segundo no pudo evitar darse cuenta que sin duda era ella, con una imagen muy fiel a quien era, lo sabia muy bien, él ya había visto ese puro cuerpo frente a él.

Sai no sabía que mientras él preparaba unas cosas para reunirse con la Hokage Naruto había descubierto su nuevo secreto, salió de su habitación y vio que otra estaba abierta, rápidamente entró y vió a ese chico donde menos tenía que ver.

–¡Naruto! –exclamó.

–¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Naruto mientras se daba la vuelta para ver directamente a Sai,

–Pensé que lo sabias, además lo que paso entre sakura y yo ese día fue un error. – dijo Sai nervioso mientras fue interrumpido por Naruto.

–¡Lo que pasó entre untes? ¿a qué te refieres? – Sai no contesto solo bajo su mirada, fue cuando a naruto se le abrieron los ojos.

–Sai debemos hablar de lo que pasó…–se escuchó una voz femenina , era Sakura que llegaba.

Ella aprovechando que la puerta estaba abierta entró, al asomarse dentro de la habitación se encontró con una gran sorpresa, Sai y Naruto frente a su pintura desnuda, ella se quedó en shock mientras observaba la mirada de decepción que emergía de los azules ojos del rubio.

–Sakura…¿Cómo pudiste? –preguntó con sus ojos llorosos.

–Naruto, yo no quería lastimarte pero…

–Lo hiciste, realmente nunca me lo espere de ti…–dijo con tristeza.

–Fue un error, no lo planeé...yo…yo…solo quiero que me perdones… – dijo con lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, sentía todo el peso de la culpa, deseba librarse de una buena vez, aunque sentía como la herían ese tono y esa mirada que Naruto le profesaba.

–Creo que es tarde para eso, lo había hecho antes porque te amo… pero ya no puedo más… éste es el fin Sakura… – se dispuso a salir hasta ser detenido por la mano de Sakura, ella volvió a dirigirle su mirada de arrepentimiento pero él simplemente cerró sus ojos para seguir, no sin antes pronunciar estas palabras.

– Sai , pensé que había un lazo de amigos entre nosotros pero veo que me equivoque…nunca me lo esperé de ti…

– ¡Naruto regresa! –le gritó pero éste no le escuchó.

–Déjalo sakura, él no te escuchara mejor arreglemos las cosas que hayan en nosotros.

–Tienes razón…se acabo…no habrá nada más entre nosotros– dijo con ira antes de irse de e lugar.

Sai simplemente cerró sus puños para contener su enojo, finalmente dio una última vista a ese hermoso y controversial lienzo.

Mientras la noche caía Tenten se preparaba para salir en la noche, le había dicho a su madre que se quedaría en la casa de Ino, claro la rubia la encubriría, no sin saber los detalles de lo que pasa pero Tenten sabia muy bien lo que iba a decir, no es que ella haría algo malo pero nadie debía saber que su pareja era el famoso ninja copia.

Acariciaba su suave cabello y se lo acercaba a su nariz para sentir su aroma, Ino le había dicho que la mejor forma de conquistar a un hombre era a través del dulce y femenino aroma de las flores. Tenten siempre pensó que esas eran cosas sin sentido, que no había mejor forma de conquistar a un hombre es ser segura de si misma y confiar en quien realmente es y no en lo que pudiera parecer externamente, pero ahora ella se veía completamente diferente, pensando en su apariencia y en la mejor forma de gustarle mas a él.

En parte se sentía que no era ella, pero por otro lado le gustaba experimentar esa faceta ahora, vestirse sin tener complejo de lo que pudiera mostrar y actuar delicadamente sin parecer débil, Neji había influenciado mucho en su forma de ser, pero ahora seria diferente, simplemente sería ella misma.

Saltaba sobre las ramas de los arboles dirigiéndose hacia su destino, sentía como el frio viento golpeaba su rostro y como el eco de sus movimientos sonaban reflejando su soledad, eran horas muy tardías y Tenten se movilizaba en las afuera de la ciudad sumergiéndose en el solitario y oscuro bosque.

Al llegar aun determinado lugar ella se detuvo caminado lentamente hacia el frente, sentía el fuerte frío y en parte se arrepentía por no estar abrigada correctamente. Pero había seguido el consejo de la rubia de_"para verse bien no hay que sentirse bien"_ ahora veía el lado negativo de dicho consejo, ella andaba con una blusa sin mangas que se apegaba a la silueta del cuerpo y un pantalón negro que denotaba las contorneadas caderas de Tenten, la única prenda que la consolaba del frío era una bufanda negra que se encontraba alrededor de su cuello.

Tras pasar unos segundos sintió una presencia tras ella, dos manos que le rodeaban su cintura estando el cuerpo de él muy cerca atrás de ella.

Asombrada respiró profundo al sentir esas manos sobre ella, de pronto sintió como el cuerpo de él se apegaba mas a ella y sus labios rozaban sus oídos, susurrándoles palabras que estremecían los pensamientos de la chica.

– Esta vez fuiste tú la que llegaste tarde–afirmó seductoramente Kakashi mientras inhalaba el dulce perfume del cabello de Tenten.

–Yo tuve un contratiempo– se excusó al omitir que la razón por su tardanza era porque no sabia que ponerse, algo tan vano y para ella tonto, pero la experiencia de una relación la metía en muchas dudas y esa era una de ellas, se empezaba a comportar como una chiquita enamorada, solo que desde una perspectiva diferente a su enamoramiento con Neji.

–No hay problema, lo importante es que ambos ya estamos aquí. –dijo mientras estando siempre atrás le besaba sutilmente las mejillas.

De repente el frío que sentía la chica desapareció y otro tipo de calor la empezó a invadir su cuerpo, era difícil no reaccionar así frente un hombre como lo era Kakashi, con su voz masculina susurrándole, su cálido aliento acariciando su frio cuello, sus fuertes brazos rodeando su cuerpo, era una sensación inimaginable.

–Te he traído aquí por que quiero darte algo muy especial para ti…–dijo en tono seductor mientras besaba con sutileza los labios de la chica.

–¿Qué tienes preparado para mí? – preguntó curiosa.

Él le cerró sutilmente con sus manos su rostro y empezó a susurrar nuevamente en los oídos de Tenten.

–Te tengo preparada la noche mas inolvidable de tu vida…algo que nunca te has imaginado…

Tenten se sonrojaba al escuchar sus palabras y sentir como sus manos acariciaban sus mejillas.

Ella sentía un leve temblor en sus piernas, estaba nerviosa y ésta reacción aumentaba al pasar cada segundo con él. Sus dedos helados se entrelazaban con los dedos cálidos de él, lentamente los acercaba a sus labios y besaba los suaves dedos de Tenten.

Ella entreabría sus labios tratando disimular las sensaciones que le causaba, excitada y asustaba por lo que él tenia preparado para ella.

–Solo relájate…–le sugirió el jounin mientras estando frente a ella la tomaba de la cintura para luego recostarla sobre el suelo.

Su cuerpo cedió pero su mente estaba llena de confusión.

Su masculino cuerpo quedaba sobre el de ella, entrelazando sus cálidas respiraciones que contrastaba con el frío viento que los golpeaba, sus respiración se agitaba y sus mejillas se sonrojaban, su corazón se aceleraba y sus piernas temblaba, él la miraba fijamente mientras mirada llena de seducción de pronto se convertía en una mirada de ternura, acarició una vez la mejilla de la chica para tratar de calmarla, él sabía muy bien que eso era algo nuevo para Tenten.

–Esto es lo que yo tengo preparado para ti…– dijo con dulzura.

En esos momentos Tenten cerró los ojos un poco asustada sintiendo como la calidez y peso del cuerpo de Kakashi se alejaba de ella escuchando una vez más las palabras del jounin.

–El cielo y las estrellas solamente para ti…–se acostó a un lado de ella para tomarla de la mano.

Tenten abrió sus ojos y hasta ese momento pudo comprender lo que sucedía, viendo la belleza y esplendor de el firmamento de esa fría pero despejada noche, todo era perfecto, un momento y un lugar perfecto, preparado para ella y para la nueva luz que irradiaba su corazón Kakashi Hatake, realmente la había sorprendido.

Ningún hombre había realizado semejante detalle, estaba tan feliz que no sabía como expresar ese bello momento, lo único que al final pudo decir fue:

–Gracias…–dijo mientras besaba la mejilla del jounin al mimso tiempo que se aferraba a su cálido cuerpo.

El acercaba un manto que trajo consigo y trataba de cubrir a la chica, no quería que se resfriara, quería protegerla, abrazarla y brindarle su calor, besarla y sentir que esa noche seria eterna, solo ellos y las estrellas, su corazón palpitaba, en su abdomen se experimentaba un mar de sensaciones, definitivamente era algo muy especial y haría lo que fuera para cultivar y proteger ese hermoso y puro amor, no había otra mujer para su corazón que la misma dulzura de Tenten.

Sin dolor, sin remordimientos, ni pasado una nueva etapa en sus vidas había comenzado.


End file.
